


The Tenth Red Pyramid

by Adimega10



Series: Tenth Anniversary Rewrites [1]
Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amos is bi and has a daughter now, My maladaptive daydreaming makes the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 87
Words: 115,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adimega10/pseuds/Adimega10
Summary: A rewrite of The Red Pyramid from the point of view of the gods (and Iskandar) that i wrote for the tenth anniversary of the book last year.
Relationships: Hathor/Horus (Kane Chronicles), Julius Kane/Ruby Kane
Series: Tenth Anniversary Rewrites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143518
Kudos: 4





	1. Death at the Needle

A Death At The Needle

_Isis_

24th of December. What did they used to call it? Christmas Eve. I still remember the first time we heard about Christmas. The end of the year was supposed to be our time, but two days before the Demon Days – bam! – Christ appears! I feared that mortals truly don't care about us anymore. Based off of those past few centuries, this may as well be true. Locked us here, threw away the key, forgot about us…

Or maybe they never remembered?

Huh?

I tilt my head to the left, listening carefully to the nothingness around me.

_"…hear my call. I'm sorry. I can finish what started it all."_

Ah, right, Julius Kane! I honestly doubted he'd continue with the plan after what happened with his wife. Poor Ruby, but she made her choice. I never got it. Why deny power? Especially in a time of need?

It's not only him at the Needle. At first I think he's brought Amos. Then I sense the presents of… two kids? Is he taking the kids with him? Ruby would be mad.

A slight murmur gets to my ears and I force myself as close as possible to the edge of my prison to hear them.

_"The last place I saw her."_

_"Hang on. Do you mean Mum?"_

The girl. Ruby was so proud of her little girl. I remember the horror whenever someone said her daughter would grow up to be like her. She was mortified by the thought. A godling, whose life will end early - for sure wasn't the life she wanted for little Sadie. And the boy – Carter – if it gets to it, the two of them would make perfect hosts. Ruby wouldn't agree with this, of course, but I stopped compromising for her 6 years ago.

_"You're telling me she died here? At Cleopatra's Needle? What happened?"_

What happened, indeed. Even though I never got her mortal morals, Ruby has always been one of my favourite hosts. So much potential, such rare gift, all wasted because she believed she can save the world.

I close my eyes as the memories from that night slip through. I have never been so close to the Serpent, never felt his presence so strongly. For a moment I may have even respected Set and Bast for their bravery – JUST a moment. That pathetic excuse for a brother of mine deserves no sympathy. As for Bast: a mere follower, so star-eyed from working for her hero that she didn't even realize what had happened to her after it was too late. Why couldn't we just let her die in that Chaos Chamber?

Hm. "Chaos Chamber" sounds nice. Maybe we should build one for Set. If we ever make it out of this hellhole, that is.

I listen quietly for any other sounds, but they must've gone away already. I pray to Ma'at the plan works. Such a bitter irony – I still believe in mortals, even when they don't believe in me.


	2. An Explosion For Christmas

An Explosion For Christmas

_Osiris_

The ground shakes violently. Little cracks dance across my prison's walls. Blue light slips in, fighting off the darkness, and with it comes a voice. Around me echoes a chant I have not heard in centuries.

" _Wo-seer, i-ei."_

I smile as I feel the power rushing through me once more. With a final outburst of energy, the Rosetta Stone breaks in two.

The blue light explodes around me, the pieces of the Stone flying everywhere. I spot the energy of my siblings, but that's something to think about later. Even though… I see my wife, sister, son… where is Set?

The thought quickly escapes me as the mortal, who summoned me, catches my attention. I melt together our consciousnesses, nesting myself next to him.

It takes us a second to adjust, but just as we manage to focus on our surroundings, my worst worst fear comes true. With a burst of dry, hot wind my brother finally appears, carrying with him the smell of a stormy day. We can't let him see the kids, so we yell.

"Hey!"

* * *

_Set_

Finally free! Do you have any idea how sickening it is to spend Ra-knows-how-long in that boring piece of Granodiorite? I didn't even have a T.V.!

But it all ends now! Power is rushing through my veins. I grin, taking in the chaos radiating in the very air. What can I do with my new found freedom? Screw with the House of Life, that's for sure. Those old moldy trolls need to be reminded who has the power.

"Hey!"

Another idea comes to mind, as I turn to face my brother. My grin turns to a laugh upon recognizing the man standing in front of me. Julius Kane! Of course! When has it not been the Kanes?

It's hard without a physical vessel, but I manage to shift into a vague fiery form. One of the things Ra thought me. It's not much, but it's enough for him. His eyes widen. I laugh again, enjoying Kane's struggle to keep it together.

"Well done," The urge to slow clap is huge, but I resist it. Mainly because I'm not sure if a bunch of flames can even produce sound. "Very well done, Julius."

"You were not summoned!" Julius yells shakily. He lifts his wand, probably to cast a spell. Idiot. Like he has any chance of fighting me like that. I'm a god! Just a flick of my finger sends his wand flying towards the wall. I cock my head to the side, grinning at the pathetic mess of a godling in front of me.

"I am never summoned, Julius, but when you open a door, you must be prepared for guests to walk through."

I hadn't spoken for so long, that I'm both surprised and relieved at how smooth my voice sounds. After all, being sly is my fotre.

"Back to the Duat!" roars the mortal, his face twitching with anger. "I have the power of the Great King!"

I chuckle coldly. My brother's always thought he's _so great._ And everyone believes his bs. The oldest! The Hero! Since we were born they praised no one but him. What was I – a potato?! They called him the rightful heir to the throne, even though he got there by our sister's ways! Ra would've chosen me if he had had a choice! Gods, he even dares to call himself The Great King in front of me. The only Great King I'll ever bow to is Ra.

I mask the anger in my voice with the one thing I do best – taunting.

"Oh, scary. And even if you knew how to use that power, which you do not, he was never my match. I am the strongest. Now you will share his fate." This will be fun. What can I do…. What can I…

The alarms blare. Wasn't me! But, oh, is it perfect timing. I just hope the mortal security doesn't stroll in. It'd be a shame to have to kill them, too.

Sensing the aura of magicians coming closer, I send flames to consume the doorways. No, not this time, House of Life. This time Osiris is all mine.

Julius lowers himself to the floor, not daring to look away from me. He takes out his staff and throws it in my direction. As the staff lends, it turns into a Huge. Red. Serpent. A red serpent, of all things! Now, that's just mean. I do my best to push away the memories of sleepless nights by Ra's side, as it lunges towards me.

Like that would stop me! I grab the snake by it's neck and burn it to ash.

"An old trick, Julius." I school him. The boy should've just stayed out of the magic world. Didn't he learn his lesson last time?

"How many?" he says quickly. "How many did I reliese?"

I smirk, noting the heavy energy of my siblings in the room.

"Why, all five. You should know we're a package deal, Julius. Soon I'll release even more, and they'll be very grateful. I shall be named king again."

"The Demon Days. They'll stop you before it's too late."

I want to spit in his face. In the face of my brother, of the House of Life, of everyone who's ever dared disrespect me! Instead, I laugh. A laugh I hope he remembers well.

"You think the House can stop me? Those old fools can't even stop arguing among themselves. Now let the story be told anew. And this time you shall never rise!"

With a wave of my hand I remove his protection circle. Stupid mortals, always think they are safe. He reaches out for his bag, but I'm not gonna let the perfect evil monologue go to hell. The realization in his eyes is priceless. What was before a protection circle is now a trap.

"Good-bye, Osiris."

The glowing outline of his coffin, my favorite creation to day, starts solidifying around those two morons. It's a beautiful sarcophagus, really. I'm proud of it. It's golden with precious jewels inlaid within it. Almost as beautiful as the site of my, oh so dear, brother struggling and pounding on the sides. Finally, the coffin is swallowed by the earth, deep in Duat for me to deal with later. Finally they will pay. Finally I'llhave what was supposed to be mine!

"Dad!"

I freeze for a second, shocked by the scream. It's a boy, a magician perhaps? Something goes through my head and a piece of the disgusting stone bounces off the floor in front of me. Really? If this is who is going to stop me, we good.

I turn around to face my company. Oh, who do we have here. Kanes. Poor kids, such short lives.

Heavy footsteps echo in the distance. What a pity they'll never get here in time.

I lunge at the kids. Like a wise thief once said: You're only in trouble if you get caught. Right as I am about to strike, something pushes me away. As if the two same ends of a magnet have met. My electricity counterattack fails upon a forcefield stronger than I am without a host. Who could…

A hiss escapes my lips. My eyes concentrate on the boy.

"So… it's you."

I can finish Horus right now and here, but when has luck ever been on my side? The building shakes once more. With my peripheral vision, I glimpse the wall exploding in a flash of light. The House. Without breaking eye contact with Horus, I snarl one last time before making my grand escapè.

"Soon, boy."

Flames fill the room. I sneak back in Duat. Not deep, though, as I resurface two blocks away from the museum. 

It's a very old bar. And I don't mean vinatge. The door is desperately holding onto its hinges. The walls are covered in spiderwebs. The windows – broken. The place looks sad, pathetic. Just like the man, kneeling next to a scrying bowl with tears quietly running down his cheeks. Pathetic. Weak.

He lifts his head as I make my way towards him. Horror and realization fill his eyes. He tries to reach in Duat, but a burst of wind and sand send him hard on the floor. Weak.

Red tendrils spread around the floor, having found its prey. He tries to get back up on his feet, but one of the tendrils pulls him down again. He starts backing away, his hands pulling at the tendril, trying to get it off. I let him. His back touches the wall. There is nowhere left to run. No way left to fight. The message I'm sending his way grows stronger as I kneel in front of him, smiling. Pathetic. Weak. I let him see himself through my eyes. A mess.

It's like an open door. I can feel every fiber of his being trying to push me away, but I'm a god. The most powerful of them all. And I just got my hands on the perfect weapon.

_Amos Kane._


	3. Imprisoned (again) with a cat

Imprisoned (again) with a cat

_Isis_

Oh, no, he did not! Why does Set always have to ruin everything? First half of the magic energy in the museum was released during the explosion, then Set traps my husband, then Desjardins and some girl want to kill my host (What's new?). This was supposed to be my big comeback into the mortal world and my certain of a brother just had to ruin it, didn't he?

Now, with my host locked in the curator's office, I have nothing left but to observe her thoughts, her world. The golden hues of her magic swerve around me like the Seven Ribbons of Hathor. Her thoughts are chaotic, confused by emotions, each flying in a different direction. In the midst of it all, her ba is standing calmly, eyes closed. I near carefully. She will not see me. She cannot, unless she opens her ba's eyes. Still, she can hear me, sense me. I place my hand on her shoulder.

The universe shifts. It's like walking through an open door. The lingering chill in the back of her neck eases out as I finally settle in. I can see the world through her eyes, hear her thoughts as opposed to just read them. The control can be mine in a second, but I do not push her. Ruby would never forgive me if I do. Damn that woman. She lost her life for the gods, I owe her daughter a better one.

Long after Sadie's gum has gone disgustingly stale, a policewoman finally gets her out of the awful office. The police don't ask any questions, just drive off.

As we approach the Faust's, the familiarness of those old London streets strikes me more than ever. We pass by Ruby's first school, her favorite restaurant, the park where she had her first kiss. Where Julius proposed. Cleopatra's Needle. This city had captured her whole life.

When we finally arrive, they don't even let Sadie explain to her grandparents. The policewoman just shoves her into her room and the waiting begins again.

I don't like waiting.

The room is nothing impressive. An attic space with a window, a bed and a desk. And with nothing to keep a goddess busy. Bast sniffs Sadie's legs and her tail shots up. Not the warm welcome I was hoping for. Suppose she's still mad at me for that one time on the boat. With a hiss, she disappears under the bed. Good riddance.

"Thanks a lot." mutters Sadie and opens the door.

The policewoman is standing guard.

"The inspector will be with you in a moment. Please stay inside."

We get a glimpse of what's happening downstairs. Robert is pacing the room as my son's host is talking with the police inspector. Unfortunately, mortal hearing wasn't good enough for that far of a distance.

This shouldn't be happening. We are in enough trouble as it is, with Set on the loose and the end of the world coming. Now the mortal police is onto us, too? There is no time for such an inconvenience.

"Could I just use the loo?" Sadie asks the officer.

"No." The door shuts in her face.

_As if I might rig an explosion in the toilet. Honestly._

I almost smile, shaking my head. It's happened. In fact, that's exactly how Ruby discovered her powers all those years ago. This was the last time the word magic had been mentioned at Faust's home. All the way till 6 years ago.

My attention gets drawn back to the mortal world as Sadie starts fiddling with her amulet.

_Carter's is obviously an eye. Mine looks a bit like an angel, or perhaps a killer alien robot._

We'll have so much work to do. She doesn't even recognize the Tyet! I always knew raising them without magic was a bad idea. And an alien killer robot? Really? It's, _**obviously**_ _ **,**_ a very ornate knot. Angel is more acceptable. I like angels, they know how to get shit done.

Oh. Oh, sweetheart. Her thoughts start circling around her dad. This amulet had been the only present he had given her in six years. Her only link to him. To what's left of her family. How do I explain to her that her father didn't just leave? How can anyone portray the House's orders as right, after all the hurt they've caused?

I slowly nudge her in a different direction. She's felt the necklace get hot after the explosion, felt its protection. A protection that I, unfortunately, cannot take the credit for. Though the Tyet sure acted as the perfected space for me to pass through.

Julius had promised he'd make things right, that's what I've overheard back at the Needle. Sadie thinks he's failed. That's far from the truth. Yes, Set is causing us a little setback. But Osiris still shall rise and bring with him balance to Duat. We still have time to make things right. She knows none of this, of course. It's okay. There's no need to overflow her with information from the get go and so I let her ravel in confusion for now. At the very least, she knows she isn't making it all up.

I follow quietly her train of thought and my eyes widen when she hits the point. Sadie's eyes move across the room and stop on her desk.

_No. Not going to do it._

And yet she walks over and opens the drawer. Sadie shoves away everything else and there, at the bottom, is my late host. Is this really all she kept from her mother? One picture? It's of Ruby and her at the house in Los Angelis. I remember this – it was just after Sadie was born. Ruby is standing out on the balcony, holding her daughter as the waves of the Pacific Ocean dance behind them.

S _he was gorgeous._

Yes, she was. I have a great taste in hosts. After all, they're my business card to the world. Sadie takes a second to observe the symbol on Ruby's shirt.

_One of those life symbols – an ankh._

Good, at least she knows this one. The girl is smart, maybe it's time to give her a hint as to what is happening. But how should I...

Ah! Her and Carter had witnessed a conversation between Amos and Julius. I look around and spot the memory. It's pretty new, and so it's floating close by – right next to the one with Set's ugly face on it. Usually I wouldn't have flipped him off, it's not royal. But no one can see me in a tween's mindscape, so. Then I stretch out my hand, bringing closer the memory I need. Now all I have left is to sit back and wait.

_That man in the trench coat who was arguing with Dad across the street -_

Yes…

_-he said something about the Per Ankh._

Yes…

_Did he mean ankh as in the symbol for life?_

Yes!

_And if so, what was per? He probably didn't mean pear as in the fruit._

Just write it down and I'll tell you!

_I have an eerie feeling that if I see the words Per Ankh written in hieroglyphics, I'll know what they mean._

Wonder why that is.

Sadie puts down the picture of Ruby and picks up a pencil and paper. Just as she touches the paper, by all of Murphy's laws, the door opens.

"Miss Kane?"

She jumps up, the pencil dropping on the floor. A police inspector is frowning at us. His lint-colored suit enhances his gray hair and ashen face. "What are you doing?"

"Maths."

The ceiling is quite low, so the inspector hunches over to walk in. "Now then, Sadie. I'm Chief Inspector Williams. Let's have a chat, shall we? Sit down."

The request falls dead in the air.

"Tell me everything, please." He says. "from the time your father came round to get you."

"I already told the police at the museum."

"Again, if you don't mind."

Letting mortals in on our affairs is never a good idea, but I let her tell him. Why not? It's amusing watching his left eyebrow go higher and higher as the story progresses. Once it's quite again, he takes a deep breath.

"Well, Sadie, you've got quite an imagination."

"I'm not lying, Inspector. And I think your eyebrow is trying to escape."

I shake my head. Ruby would be proud.

Williams tries to look at his own eyebrows, then scows. "Now, Sadie, I'm sure this is very hard on you. I understand you want to protect your father's reputation. But he's gone now - "

"You mean through the floor in a coffin. He's not dead."

No, but our time is ticking away. Her optimism is promising. And foolish. But mostly promising.

"Sadie, I'm very sorry." The inspector spreads his hands in frustration. "But we must find out why he did this act of… well…"

Act of what?

"Act of what?"

He clears his throat. What will they blame us for now?

"Your father destroyed priceless artifacts and apparently killed himself in the process. We'd very much like to know why."

Oh. My. Lord. Sadie stares at him, unblinking for a second. Internally, I follow suit.

"Are you saying my father's a terrorist? Are you mad?"

"We've made calls to some of your father's associates. I understand his behavior had become erratic since your mother's death. He'd become withdrawn and obsessive in his studies, spending more and more time in Egypt- "

Can't believe we save the world for people like that guy.

"He's a bloody Egyptologist! You should be looking for him, not asking stupid questions!"

Can I shut her mouth? Is there a way to do so without making myself known?

"Sadie. There are extremist groups in Egypt that object to Egyptian artifacts being kept in other countries' museums. These people might have approached your father. Perhaps in his state, your father became an easy target for them. If you've heard him mention any names-"

The anger inside her is boiling, it's magical energy buzzing inside her mind, begging to be let out. Sadie storms past him to the window. 

_No, no, no. A terrorist? Please. Why are adults so thick? They always say 'tell the truth' and when you do, they don't believe you! What's the point?_

Ah, question as old as time. Everyone sees what they want to see, sweetheart, and we hear only what we want to hear. It's what keeps us feeling in control in a world that's falling apart.

The street outside is swallowed in darkness. Then something moves. I take control of the eyes for a split second, way too quick for her to notice, and she focuses on the dead tree. The dim light of a streetlamp is illuminating Amos Kane. He's looking up at us. Here to protect the kids, I presume. From what I remember about Amos, it won't be a surprise. His expression is full of concern. Sadie is desperately sorting through her memories, trying to remember him. Soon she will, once I manage to break the House's stupid memory spell. Sadie and Carter are going to need all the family they can get. Wonder if their cousin, whatever her name was, is also around. Probably not. Amos is too smart, he probably left her spend Christmas with her mother for once.

The inspector clears his throat again. Why does he do that so much? Is he sick from a novel virus that will appear in 10 years and put the whole world into a pandemic survival mode?

"Sadie, no one blames you for the attack on the museum. We understand you were dragged into this against your will."

She turns to face him. "Against my will? I chained the curator in his office."

Girl, shut your mouth!

The inspector's restless eyebrow starts to go up again. "Be that as it may, surely you didn't understand what your father meant to do. Possibly your brother was involved?"

She snorts. "Carter? Please."

"So you are determined to protect him as well. You consider him a proper brother, do you?"

I can't believe this man. I want to hurt him, but my magic's still getting used to hers. Can't wait to make myself known and finally get some shit done. My new host seems to share that idea.

"What's that supposed to mean? Because he doesn't look like me?"

The inspector blinks. "I only meant- "

"I know what you meant. Of course he's my brother!"

"I'm sorry, Sadie. I only want to make sure we separate the innocent from the guilty. It will go much easier for everyone if you cooperate. Any information. Anything your father said. People he might've mentioned."

"Amos." She says, just to see his reaction. If facepalming was something a queen does, I would've. "He met a man named Amos."

The inspector sighs. "Sadie, he couldn't have done. Surely you know that. We spoke with Amos one hour ago, on the phone from his home in New York."

"He isn't in New York! He's right…"

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. If I chant this for long enough, would she hear? Thankfully, Amos was gone by the time she looked at the window.

"That's not possible." She says.

"Exactly."

"But he was here!" This girl's tongue is bound to get me in so much trouble. "Who is he? One of Dad's colleagues? How did you know to call him?"

"Really, Sadie. The acting must stop."

"Acting?"

The inspector waits for a second before finally making a decision. "We've already had the truth from Carter. I didn't want to upset you, but he told us everything. He understands there's no point protecting your father now. You might as well help us, and there will be no charges against you."

"You shouldn't lie to children!" Her yell is so loud, that it probably carries all the way downstairs. "Carter would never say a word against Dad, and neither will I!"

Inspector Williams crosses his arms disapprovingly, a pose that everyone knows is _my_ trademark, thank you very much. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm afraid it's time we went downstairs… to discuss consequences with your grandparents."

Huh.

_Huh.  
_


	4. Leaving London

Leaving London

_Set_

Two police cars stop in front of Faust's. Their sirens are the only thing breaking the night's silence. Amos hides again in a nearby alley, letting the shadows consume him. I was going to simply use him as a vessel, but his resilience is fascinating. He really thinks he can save his family, huh?

_I will._

_"What's that? You're talking to me? What happened to ignoring me? C'mon, it's funnier when you're in denial!"_

_I'm not your toy._

I laugh in his head. " _Why, that's precisely what you are. Careful, I might get bored."_

He swallows, eyes still on the cars. When and the last person has entered the building, he steps out of the dark.

"I can't believe the House of Life is letting the police get involved." He murmurs.

"We're not." We turn to face the newcomer. Michel Desjardins is leaning on the hood of a Bentley, looking right in his eyes, as if trying to spot me. Yeah, I'm here, what's up?

"What's this then?" Amos gestures at the police cars.

"The kids are not a part of this world. As far as they know, their father died in a terrorist attempt."

Amos stares at him. "So it's the House that came up with this idiocy?"

"We were thinking about something related to gas leaks, the usual. But the kids need a reason to let their father go."

"And ruining their memories of him is the way to do it?"

"Seems so." Michel shakes his head. "Look, we both know you shouldn't be here. Just go back to Brooklyn and I'll close my eyes this time, okay?"

"I can't leave Sadie and Carter."

_"Yeah, how would we kill them if they're in London?"_

_No! My job here is to keep them safe and I will!_

_"Oh, so you think you're stronger than me?"_

_I'll have to be._

Michel rubs the corner of his eyes. "Just go home, Amos. It's not worth it."

"He was my brother."

It's quiet for a long moment. Finally, Desjardins closes his eyes and nods.

"The House of Life will check on the 21st nome in 48 hours. Not a second earlier, but also not a second later. Got it?"

Amos nods. We watch Desjardins get in the car and drive off.

_I'm getting myself in too much trouble for this._

The shouts coming from inside were so clear, that putting a scrying spell on the door was unnecessary. It was, however, fun to use Amos's energy for it. The wood turned transparent, giving us a fool view of the scene.

"We can charge you." The inspector says. "We can and we will-"

We will take it from here, thank you very much. I reach out with my mind, finding the inspector's consciousness, and take hold of it. He freezes.

Robert frowns. "Inspector?"

After some thought, we decide to take the route of Amos's initial plan.

"Yes…" The Inspector reaches in his pocket and takes out an American passport, that has just appeared there out of nowhere, and throws it at Horus's host. "You're being deported. You're to leave the country within twenty-four hours. If we need to question you further, you'll be contacted through the FBI."

The other officers are eyeing each other, as if to ask 'Has he gone crazy?'.

A policewoman decides to speak up. "Sir? Are you sure- "

"Quiet, Linley. The two of you may go." Williams gestures with his hand and both officers leave. Amos hides behind the door as they do so. Once the door is closed and they're both out of sight, he looks through again.

Carter shoots a confused look at the inspector. "Hold on. My father's disappeared and you want me to leave the country?"

"Your father is either dead or a fugitive, son." Answers the inspector. "Deportation is the kindest option. It's already been arranged."

"With whom?" asks Robert. "Who authorized this?"

"With…" I stop when I realize what I'm about to say.

_Yup. Can't let the police know they're with me._

_"You have any idea what to say then? You really want to save those kids? Then go ahead. Get them out of trouble. The control of the Inspector is yours. What's your better idea?"_

Williams blinks twice before continuing. "With the proper authorities."

_"Really?"_

The inspector turns to face Sadie. "You, too, miss."

Right, almost had forgotten about her. Eh. Nevertheless, she looks devastated.

"You're deporting me? I live here!"

"You're an American citizen. And under the circumstances, it's best for you to return home."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

Catherine finally decides to speak up, her voice trembling. "Inspector, this isn't fair. I can't believe - "

Neither could the inspector. In fact, both holding up the scrying door and controlling Inspector Williams, is making Amos lose control. We have to get this over with quickly. After all, there are other things I'm going to need my toy for after his noble mission is over. And so the inspector cuts off whatever Catherine was about to say.

"I'll give you some time to say good-bye. I… I must be going."

The inspector opens the door, walks right past Amos, and gets lost into the night.

Amos comes into the house and closes the door. When he turns to face the room, Robert and Catherine are already on their feet.

"You." Growls Robert. This is bound to be one hell of a night. "I should've known. If I was younger, I would beat you to a pulp."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Faust." Amos says. I focus on Carter and Sadie. We've got to deal with this. "It's time we had a talk."

Amos sits on a sofa, pours some tea and takes one of those horrible looking biscuits. Is he trying to torture me out of him? Man, whatever food poisoning this brings us will be yours, and yours only. My senses pick up on Robert behind us, but Amos speaks up before I can do anything about it.

"Please, sit down." And so they do. Robert sits down next to Amos with a disgusted sigh. Time to observe. Isis, awful. And Horus. Of all the gods. I grunt, taking control of the body.

"Terrible timing." I say. "But there's no other way. They'll have to come with me."

Sadie crosses her arms. "Excuse me? I'm not going anywhere with some strange man with biscuits on his face!"

Do they really not remembering him? My momentary confusion is exactly what Amos's been waiting for, as he takes back the control.

"I'm no stranger, Sadie." He says with those disgusting love and care in his voice. Blah. "Don't you remember?"

She looks at Carter, but he seems as confused as she is.

"No Amos," chimes in Catherine. Her voice is trembling. "You can't take Sadie. We had an agreement."

"Julius broke that agreement tonight. You know you can't care for Sadie anymore. Not after what's happened. Their only chance is to come with me."

Carter raises an eyebrow. "Why should we go anywhere with you? You almost got in a fight with Dad!"

It's then that we notice the bag in Carter's lap.

"I see you kept your father's bag." Notes Amos. "That's good. You'll need it. As for getting into fights, Julius and I did that quite a lot. If you didn't notice, Carter, I was trying to stop him from doing something rash. If he'd listened to me, we wouldn't be in this situation."

_"You blame him, don't you? Of course you do. You're angry at your brother. You're mad at him. It's always you who cleans up after him, always you who makes sure everything is okay. And where does this leave you? Fixing another one of his mistakes. Watching after his kids while yours is spending Christmas without you? Yeah, I know about her. You really think your stupid shield would be strong enough to block the memories off?"_

The horror that takes over his mind is exactly what I need to take control.

"You and your superstitions! I told you we want none of it." Yells Robert.

I point to the back patio. Out there, the Thames is flowing freely, as beautiful as every other river in the world.

"Superstition, is it?" I ask. "And yet you found a place to live on the east bank of the river."

Robert fumes. "That was Ruby's idea. Thought it would protect us. But she was wrong about many things, wasn't she? She trusted Julius and you, for one!"

Julius and Ruby's wedding must've been fun with this one around. I finish the tea and look at Catherine, knowing I'll have better of a chance to reason with her.

"Mrs. Faust, you know what's begun. The police are the least of your worries."

I try to push her mind, but for someone who doesn't even think about magic, her defenses are good. She swallows, realizing what's happened. "You changed that inspector's mind. You made him deport Sadie."

"It was that or see the children arrested."

"Hang on," says Sadie. "You changed Inspector William's mind? How?"

I shrug. Magic. "It's not permanent." Could've been. But I've been in the mortal world for merely a couple of hours. My powers are still settling in. "In fact we should get to New York in the next hour or so before Inspector Williams begins to wonder why he let you go."

Carter laughs. "You can't get to New York from London in an hour. Not even the fastest plane-"

"No, not a plane." Amos is back in control halfway through the sentence. Guess I'll have to puppet him from a distance as soon as I can, or this constant whiplash won't let me fight. He turns back to Catherine. "Mrs. Faust, Carter and Sadie have only one safe option. You know that. They'll come to the mansion in Brooklyn. I can protect them there."

"You've got a mansion in Brooklyn." Says Carter.

An amused smile plays on Amos's lips. "The family mansion. You'll be safe there."

_"Bullshit."_

"But our dad-"

_"Is a goner already."_

Amos lets out a small sigh, stopping back the tears before they've had a chance to come. "Is beyond your help for now. I'm sorry, Carter. I'll explain later, but Julius would want you to be safe. For that, we must move quickly. I'm afraid I'm all you've left."

_"Poor kids, that's how low the bar is already." He_ glares at me internally. " _What, am I wrong?"_

Carter nods. Sadie, on the other hand, looks ready to fight. Not yet, though. Not yet.

"Well, Carter can do what he wants. But I live here. And I'm not going off with some stranger, am I? Gramps, surely…"

Neither of her grandparents dare look at her. Instead, Robert looks at Amos. "You can get them out of the country?"

Amos stands up. He walks up to the patio, looking up at the river. His mind empties, his focus fully on the chant that fills the headspace. As he's chanting, I take the wheel. The boy knows how to work as a team, I'm impressed. 

"The police will be back soon." I say. "Tell them anything you like. They won't find us."

"You're going to kidnap us?" asks Sadie, stunned. "Do you believe this?"

"How do you plan to get to New York in an hour?" asks Carter, ignoring his sister. "You said, not a plane."

"No." Amos gets a hold of the right hand. He traces the glass with his finger, leaving a glowing blue hieroglyph on it. The spell is complete, the boat is coming.

"A boat" blurts out the Kane girl all of a sudden.

I look at her over the top of the glasses. I thought the children were raised magicless.

"How did you-"

She speaks quickly, almost as if to cover up. "I mean that last bit looks like a boat. But that can't be what you mean. That's ridiculous."

I smirk mentally. Isis, dear sister, you aren't fooling anybody. I just hope I'm onto her before she's onto me.

"Look!" calls out Carter. Sadie joins us at the patio doors. An Egyptian reed boat is docked down at the quayside. Amos's animated trench coat is standing at the tiller.

"We're going in that to Brooklyn?" asks Carter.

I nod. "We'd better get started."

Sadie turns to look at her grandmother pleadingly. "Gran, please!"

Catherine wipes away a tear. Mortals are so emotional. "It's for the best, my dear. You should take Muffin."

"Ah, yes. We can't forget the cat." I say.

How could we leave without Bast? For a moment, I feel like there might be the slightest of chance to get her on my side. We worked together on the Sun Barque, after all. Then I remember she had oated to protect the little Kanes. Amongst many other things, Bast is loyal. A quality I always admire. Unfortunately, now this is playing against me.

The cat, that is now Bast's host, runs down the stairs and jumps right in Sadie's arms. The girl turns back at us, just as Amos takes a hold.

"Who are you" she asks. "We can't just go off with some stranger."

Amos smiles as I mentally gag at the words that are about to come out of the mouth.

"I'm not a stranger. I'm family."

Sadie blinks a couple of times, the House's memory spell loosening up.

"Uncle Amos?" she asks hazily.

Another smile. "That's right, Sadie. I'm Julius's brother. Now come along. We have a long way to go."

They follow him down to the boat. I'd love to stay and have some fun, but above all else I have work to do. Surely, they're already waiting for me. They better be. As the boat slips in Duat, I detach from Amos. As they take a left towards Brooklyn, I take a right. See you soon. See you in Arizona.


	5. Brooklyn

Brooklyn 

_Horus_

There it stands – The Kane Mansion. As magnificent as ever. The limestones it's built from are shining, illuminating the hieroglyphs carved around all entrances. Amos Kane comes to a stop before the door.

"Carter, after you."

"Um, how do I—"

"How do you think?"

Carter's thoughts whisper around us.

_How about we ram Amos's head against it and see if that works?_

No matter how much I'd love to see this, I've got a better idea. I reach out for his arm, careful to stay away from the glowing circle his ba is sitting in. Slowly, I guide him to stretch out his arm and raise his hand. In the outer world, his body repeats the movement. So does the door. It slides upward until it disappears into the ceiling.

Sadie looks stunned. "How..."

"I don't know," he says "Motion sensor, maybe?"

"Interesting." Amos sounds troubled. "Not the way I would've done it, but very good. Remarkably good."

"Thanks, I think."

Sadie shrugs and tries to enter first, but Bast starts to wail and tries to run away. For the first time I notice the blue tints of a protective shield coming out of the hieroglyphs, wrapping the doorway. Of course.

Sadie stumbles backward. "What was that about, cat?"

"Oh, of course. My apologies." Amos says. I hope Bast accepts the apology. Otherwise the only one who seems to care about my host would end up in shreds. He puts his hand on the cat's head and says, "You may enter."

"The cat needs permission?" Asks Carter.

"Special circumstances," Amos says and walks inside.

"Oh my god…" says Sadie. Her head turns to look at the ceiling.

"Yes," Amos says. "This is the Great Room."

_Makes sense._

Yeah, it does. It's an entrance point worthy of a nome such as 21st. Carved stone pillars engraved with hieroglyphs are holding a cedar-beamed ceiling so up high, that I doubt my avatar could reach it. A wide assortment of musical instruments and weapons hangs on the walls. Probably so you can reach them from any one of the balconies. And the balconies, three levels of rooms and halls, circling the Great Room. The stone fireplace stands magnificent and proud on the snake-skin rug. Like a warrior standing on his enemy. The leather sofas and huge T.V. are the only thing reminding the mansion what century it is. And at the far end of the Great Room is a set of double doors marked with the Eye of Horus, and chained with half a dozen padlocks. What could possibly be behind them?

Everyone, however, is concentrating on the statue in the center of the Great Room. Thirty feet tall, made of black marble, and way too accurately resembling Thoth. It's unnerving. The god is dressed in a kilt, sash, and neck collar. He has a scribe's stylus in one hand, and an open scroll in the other, as if he has just written the hieroglyphs inscribed there: an ankh with a rectangle traced around its top.

"That's it!" Sadie exclaims. "Per Ankh."

Carter stares at her in disbelief. "All right, how can you read that?"

"I don't know," she says. "But it's obvious, isn't it? The top one is shaped like the floor plan of a house."

"How did you get that? It's just a box." I chuckle slightly. The only reason why he won't admit she's right is because he doesn't want her to be right. Soon enough Carter will learn: you can never win an argument against my mother, or her hosts for that matter. 

"It's a house. And the bottom picture is the ankh, the symbol for life. Per Ankh—the House of Life."

"Very good, Sadie." Amos says, impressed. "And this is a statue of the only god still allowed in the House of Life—at least, normally. Do you recognize him, Carter?"

For a second I wonder if I should tell him, but the boy knows enough as it is.

"Thoth," He says finally. "The god of knowledge. He invented writing."

"Indeed," Amos says.

"Why the animal heads?" Sadie asks. "All those Egyptian gods have animal heads. They look so silly."

Excuse me, you have no idea how hard feathers are to manage! 

Amos shakes his head. "They don't normally appear that way. Not in real life."

"Real life?" Carter asks. "Come on. You sound like you've met them in person."

As a magician? He most certainly has. By the look on his face, it hadn't been a pleasant experience either.

"The gods could appear in many forms—usually fully human or fully animal, but occasionally as a hybrid form like this. They are primal forces, you understand, a sort of bridge between humanity and nature. They are depicted with animal heads to show that they exist in two different worlds at once. Do you understand?"

Sadie shakes her head. "Not even a little,"

"Mmm." Amos doesn't sound surprised. "Yes, we have much training to do. At any rate, the god before you, Thoth, founded the House of Life, for which this mansion is the regional headquarters. Or at least...it used to be. I'm the only member left in the Twenty-first Nome. Or I was, until you two came along."

"Hang on." Carter's thoughts start spinning, each one hitting the edges of the glowing circle more violently. So many questions are demanding answers. "What is the House of Life? Why is Thoth the only god allowed here, and why are you—"

"Carter, I understand how you feel." Amos smiles sympathetically. "But these things are better discussed in daylight. You need to get some sleep, and I don't want you to have nightmares."

"You think I can sleep?"

Ignoring the question, Amos claps his hands. "Khufu!"

A baboon wearing an L.A. Lakers jersey staggers down the stairs. He does a flip, such a show off, and lends in front of the statue. The baboon (Khufu, right?) bares his fangs and lets out a sound in between a roar and a belch. His breath smells. And what does my host say in a moment like this?

"The Lakers are my home team!"

Of course. Wonder when it would be wise to make myself known and take over. Hopefully soon. He'll be honored to be my host, I just know it.

The baboon slaps his head with both hands and belches again.

"Oh, Khufu likes you," Amos says. "You'll get along famously."

"Right." Says Sadie. "You've got a monkey butler. Why not?"

"Agh!" Khufu grunted at my host.

Amos chuckles. "He wants to go one-on-one with you, Carter. To, ah, see your game."

Okay, Dr. Dolittle. Where did he learn baboon? As far as I know the only one teaching it is Thoth. All of a sudden, I remember how unnerving the statue is. Carter seems unnerved, too.

"Um, yeah. Sure. Maybe tomorrow. But how can you understand—"

"Carter, I'm afraid you'll have a lot to get used to," Amos says. "But if you're going to survive and save your father, you have to get some rest."

"Sorry," Sadie says, "did you say 'survive and save our father'? Could you expand on that?"

"Tomorrow," Amos says. "We'll begin your orientation in the morning. Khufu, show them to their rooms, please."

The baboon takes off, disappearing up the stairs. Just as the kids are about to follow, Amos calls out, as if he's suddenly remembered something..

"Carter, the workbag, please. It's best if I lock it in the library."

Ah, that's not good. Don't give it to him. Keep it.

"You'll get it back. When the time is right." I don't buy Amos's promise. Thus said, the look in his eyes is pretty clear. That's not a request, it's an order. Who made him the guy with the orders?

Carter hands over the bag. Amos takes it carefully, as if it's full of explosives.

First mistake of the day. It's okay. It's Carter's second mistake, however, that we're about to pay for. A quick advice for all hosts listening: Please, sleep on your headrests. It's safer to get into this mess with a seatbelt on.


	6. 6

6

_Random Voice_

Ripples of energy move under the earth. Waves of power so strong, they threaten to destroy everything in their path. Duat shakes. Again and again. It's welcomed, though. So many deities waking up. So many breaking free. So many finally seizing the chance to flee. The waves of energy almost make the Feather of Truth fall on the stone-cold floor. Anubis grabs it in the last second and smiles. The gods are coming. With them, so does and the reawakening of Ma'at. Osiris shall be here soon. Entities of all sorts cheer around Duat.

The Universe, however, follows certain rules that no part of it can escape. (Aside from black holes. Nothing applies to them. They are the exception of the rule. Then again, every rule has an exception. Except does that don't. They are an exception of the rule of exceptions.) Every action has an equal opposite reaction. And so with Ma'at wakes and isfet.

The land of the demons had been quite for a while. Yes, the average demon attack around the world would happen from time to time, but the House of Life was always onto them before they could open a wider portal. This time, however, the portal is wider indeed. Face of Horror smiles as he watches the army of demons march through the portal. One of the rooster claws that are his feet taps rhythmically. He wishes he doesn't have to use those beautiful warriors to aid that piece of… ooop. Yeah, dude, I ain't saying that. Guess someone's still a little pisssssed off at Ra's lieutenant. Welp.

Face of Horror is the last one to step through the portal, along with his second. They're not joining the army, though. No, they have work to do. Arizona waits for no one but herself.


	7. 7

7

_Nephthys_

The last thing she sees is Iskandar's kind face, as he says everything is going to be okay. Within the water sarcophagus, I am the only one conscious. Before he could walk out, I use a burst of my power to appear beside him.

"I have to help them."

Iskandar shakes his head. The Chef Lector looks older then I remember, more tired, more fragile.

"Help her." His voice is calm, but his body is unnaturally stiff.

"They will fail without my husband's secret name. The world will come to an end."

Iskandar reaches out in Duat and brings out a figurine. He leaves it on the floor and the shabti turns into a full-size perfect copy of Zia Rashid. I nod.

He looks into my eyes, then back at her.

"Keep her safe. I'll do my best to come back."

"And if you don't?"

When he finally speaks, his voice is shaky.

"Keep her safe. It's all I ask."

He passes by me and walks out. When his energy can't be sensed anymore, I command the Nile to hide us. The waters swallow us, leaving me alone with Zia Rashid and her nightmares. And, of course, with the faint link to her shabti. 


	8. Arizona

Arizona

_Random Voice_

Deserts. There is something about them that is so captivating. The sound of a crow in the distance, the dry wind rushing around, the hot sand beneath. Nowhere to hide, nowhere to take refuge. At least not here and not now and not for tonight's guests.

Carter Kane, or his ba if you want to be precise, is floating above a barren mountain. Horus's power is enveloping him. It's fascinating how much the way a god's power envelops the host resembles a cocoon. Makes you wonder what they'll turn into if given the time. Carter and Horus, just like me, are observing unnoticed.

Two demons stand on a ridge. One is small and toad-like. His slimy skin glistens in the starlight. He is not important, though, so forget about him. He won't even be named. Focus on the other one. That's the important one. You may remember him from the other time I was allowed to narrate. Face of Horror, he is.

"Where is he?" asks the toadie.

Face of Horror looks at him. "Hasn't taken a permanent host yet. He can only appear for a short time."

"You sure this is the place?"

"Yes, fool! He'll be here as soon-"

A fiery form flickers in front of them. The newcomer takes a deep breath, inhaling the dry desert air as if it's the only thing keeping him alive. Face of Horror nudges the toadie and they fall to the ground right as Set turns his attention to them.

"My lord!" the toad says.

Set takes his time. He takes in the site, his red eyes scanning the desert. The plans for the greatest monument ever built start taking shape in his mind.

"My lord," says Face of Horror with as much respect as possible. Everything else aside, he is a great actor. "The mountain is called Camelback. The city is called Phoenix."

Set laughs. "Phoenix. How appropriate! And the desert is so much like home. All it needs now is to be scoured of life. The desert should be a sterile place, don't you think?"

"Oh yes, my lord" agrees the toad. "But what of the other four?"

"One is already entombed." Answers Set. "The second is weak. She will be easily manipulated. That leaves only two. And they will be dealt with soon enough."

"Er… how?"

The dry wind picks up in speed. The sand shifts slightly beneath them. The desert seems to have woken up, one with his anger. Set glows brighter. His magic has found an emotion to feed on. He points at the toad and the demon's skin begins to steam.

"You are an inquisitive little tadpole, aren't you?"

The demon drops on all fours. He starts yelling, begging for mercy. His skin begins to bubble and foam. When his hands, too, can't support him no more, he falls face down on the sand. The toad tosses like a fish on land. Horrible shrieks of pain pierce the silence as he struggles. The foam that used to be his skin eats out at muscles and veins. When the foam almost touches his legs, Set takes a step back. His nose twitches in disgust. When it's over and the toad's screams are nothing but a mere desert echo, the sand consumes the foam. There's not a trace of the toad-like demon ever even existing. Carter's ba looks like he's about to puke. I don't blame him, for I, in all my glory of a detached voice, want to do the same. Face of Horror takes a nervous step back.

"We will built my temple here" continues Set, as if nothing had happened. "This mountain shall serve as my place of worship. When it is complete, I will summon the greatest storm ever known. I will cleanse everything. Everything."

"Yes, my lord. And, ah, if I may suggest, my lord, to increase your power…" The demon bows and steps forward. He whispers. "Pyramids are known for absorbing and storing energy. The storm would be more magnificent with your sibling's essence powering it."

Set beams, either missing or ignoring the magical power behind those words. If he had paid attention, he would have realized that a storm like that could destroy the world. Unfortunately, that would turn out to be an introspection for another day.

"Excellent! If you can do this, you will be rewarded. If not…"

"I understand, my lord."

'Go then. Unleash our forces. Start with the longnecks. That should soften them up. Collect the younglings and bring them to me. I want them alive, before they have time to learn their powers. Do not fail me."

"No, lord."

"Phoenix. I like that very much." Set sweeps his hand across the horizon, as if addressing an imaginary crowd. "Soon I will rise from your ashes. It will be a lovely birthday present."


	9. Breakfast with a crocodile

Breakfast with a crocodile

_Horus_

Mindscapes are weird. I should be used to them after so many centuries of hosts, but usually I would've been alone in here by now. It's rare that I get to explore someone's mind without affecting it. It's a nice change. Nevertheless, mindscapes are weird. This one is no exception.

It's dark. Stripped of color. And pretty much empty. The only lit up area is the control point – a small protective circle, surrounded by a holographic 180 degrees image of the outside world. Thoughts and emotions spin around the circle. Some memories are there, too, but not all. In my experience, memories like to fly away from the circle. Sometimes it's because they are bored and want to roam around. Other times, it's because the soul in the control circle is not ready to face them. That's when they fly the farthest, to the dark void mortals like calling the 'back of the mind'.

This place is in an urgent need of decorating. I can only see as far as the light of the circle shines, so it's hard to tell what it's supposed to represent. The ground is hard and solid, probably some type of rock. Some sweet smell lingers in the air, but it's so faint I can't pin it down.

A sudden shift in lightning catches my attention. The hologram around the circle lights up. He's awake. I kneel behind Carter, careful not to touch the circle. Not yet.

The first thing on Carter's mind is confusion. The poor kid, he even almost calls out to his dad. Then yesterday's memories drift closer. The museum. The sarcophagus. His father. Shining bubbles, replaying the scenes over and over again, are closing in, hiding the outside world from view. Carter holds his breath, as if it will hurt to exhale.

I lift my arm, shielding him from the memories. "Stop," I tell them, then I turn to Carter. "You don't have time for grief."

At first I'm not sure if he could hear me. After a moment the thoughts react. Good.

"Remember what you saw," I continue. "He's after you. You have to be ready."

The poor kid. Carter Kane is powerful, his magic shines brightly in Duat. But an untrained magician can only go so far. Hopefully he'll let me take control before he gets hurt. That's the only way I can see us be ready.

Bast jumps off the bed and sniffs at the ivory headrest, looking up at Carter.

"You can have it," he tells her. "It's uncomfortable."

From the look on the her face I can already hear Bast's lecture. That's one judgmental cat.

Surprise of the day №1: Carter's old clothes have disappeared in the night. One of 21st's magical abilities. Instead, the wardrobe is filled with linen clothes. Not very regal once, for that matter. The past couple of decades so many magicians have specialized in tailoring linen versions of modern trends. Why do new initiates always automatically get all the baggy pants and loose shirts? The slipper shoes, too. How, in my name, is anyone expected to fight in those?

The door to Sadie's room is open, but she isn't there. Carter's door isn't locked either and so he walks downstairs. The rooms we pass by are eerie. This place could've been full of life, was it not for the House of Life.

The only one in the Great Room is Khufu. He is watching TV and eating something pink. Is that a flamingo? I try to remember if there is a god of flamingos. If there is, he probably won't be happy. 

Even though he's weirded out, Carter tries to speak to the baboon.

"Hey. Lakers win?"

Khufu looks at him and pats his basketball. "Agh, agh."

"Um, yeah.. We'll play later, okay?"

Sadie and Amos are out on the terrace, eating breakfast by the pool. By the blazing fire pit, neither of them look cold. Carter heads their way, then hesitates in front of the statue of Thoth. It's hard to shake off the feeling that those lifeless eyes are looking down upon us expectantly.

Set's words echo. He wants to catch the kids before they've learned their power? Let's teach them then. A hand on his ba's shoulder is all it takes. My power moves, as real and physical as the blood in my veins. I direct it down my hand and through his arm. For a moment, a surge of strength takes over him. What should we do? Lift the statue? Carter steps forward. I'm about to move his arm when the cat meows impatiently and butts his foot. The little control I had dissolves. Thanks, Bast.

"You're right," Carter tells the cat. "Stupid idea."

I almost sigh. It was a great idea. My powers are limited as long as his magic is dormant. What is so impor.. oh. Food. Yeah, can't blame the cat for being in a hurry. The smell coming from the terrace is delicious. French toast, bacon, hot chocolate. If there's one thing mortals excel at, it's food. Carter walks out on the terrace.

"Ah, Carter," Amos says. "Merry Christmas, my boy. Join us."

Sadie frowns. "About time, I've been up for ages."

She holds his eyes for a moment. A bubble of light flies out from the darkness and hovers in front of her image. The memory is hazy, the picture shimmers like a mirage. It's from a Christmas morning, maybe 6 or 7 years ago. A small version of Carter is sitting under a Christmas tree with his sister. They are making god's-eye decorations. Yarn and Popsicle sticks are scattered all around them. I smile. It's a cute memory. Unfortunately, it's been stained by the House of Life. The door opens. The image is distorted from that point on. It ripples, as if someone's touched a lake's surface. Voices start to drift away. The only thing the ripples let on about the newcomers is the spark between her fingers. I thought they were raised without magic? I try to clear the image, but the bubble shrinks and hides again in the darkness.

My attention is back on the present moment just as things start to get interesting. Carter looks over at the swimming pool. Something long and pale is gliding just under the surface of the water. He freezes.

"Is that—"

"A crocodile," Amos confirms. "For good luck. He's albino, but please don't mention that. He's sensitive."

"His name is Philip of Macedonia," says Sadie.

"That's a long name," says Carter.

"He's a long crocodile. Oh, and he likes bacon."

To prove her point, Sadie tosses a piece of bacon over her shoulder. Philip jumps up in the air and catches the treat. His hide is pure white. His eyes are pink. It really is a long crocodile.

"He's quite harmless to my friends," Amos assures. But are we friends? "In the old days, no temple would be complete without a lake full of crocodiles. They are powerful magic creatures."

"Right," says Carter. "So the baboon, the crocodile...any other pets I should know about?"

Amos takes a moment to answer. "Visible ones? No, I think that's it." I don't like that answer.

Carter sits at the table and the cat circles his legs.

"So, Amos," He says between bites. "Explanations."

"Yes," he agrees. "Where to start..."

"Our dad," Sadie suggests. "What happened to him?"

Amos takes a deep breath. "Julius was attempting to summon a god. Unfortunately, it worked."

Unfortunately?

"Any god in particular?" Carter asks casually. "Or did he just order a generic god?"

I don't know if I should laugh or cry. Thankfully, Sadie Kane does reacts for me. She kicks Carter under the table, scowling. This girl shares my mom's way of shutting people up.

Amos takes a bite of bagel. "There are many Egyptian gods, Carter. But your dad was after one in particular."

He looks at Carter.

"Osiris," Carter remembers. "When Dad was standing in front of the Rosetta Stone, he said, 'Osiris, come.' But Osiris is a legend. He's make-believe."

"That doesn't make him less true." Amos looks out at the East River at the Manhattan skyline, gleaming in the morning sun. "The Ancient Egyptians were not fools, Carter. They built the pyramids. They created the first great nation state. Their civilization lasted thousands of years."

"Yeah," Carter says. "And now they're gone."

Amos shakes his head. "A legacy that powerful does not disappear. Next to the Egyptians, the Greeks and Romans were babies. Our modern nations like Great Britain and America? Blinks of an eye. The very oldest root of civilization, at least of Western civilization, is Egypt. Look at the pyramid on the dollar bill. Look at the Washington Monument—the world's largest Egyptian obelisk. Egypt is still very much alive. And so, unfortunately, are her gods."

"Come on," Carter argues. "I mean...even if I believe there's a real thing called magic. Believing in ancient gods is totally different. You're joking, right?"

And what about what happened back at the museum? I ask him. What about how the statue's eyes seemed to follow you? Carter swallows quietly and hopes no one saw it.

"Carter," Amos says softly, "the Egyptians would not have been stupid enough to believe in imaginary gods. The beings they described in their myths are very, very real. In the old days, the priests of Egypt would call upon these gods to channel their power and perform great feats. That is the origin of what we now call magic. Like many things, magic was first invented by the Egyptians. Each temple had a branch of magicians called the House of Life. Their magicians were famed throughout the ancient world."

"And you're an Egyptian magician."

Amos nods. "So was your father. You saw it for yourself last night."

At this, even Carter's scepticism can't argue. The boy is hard to convince, I'll give him that.

"But he's an archaeologist," he says stubbornly.

"That's his cover story. You'll remember that he specialized in translating ancient spells, which are very difficult to understand unless you work magic yourself. Our family, the Kane family, has been part of the House of Life almost since the beginning. And your mother's family is almost as ancient."

Carter raises an eyebrow. "The Fausts?"

"They had not practiced magic for many generations," admits Amos. "Not until your mother came along. But yes, a very ancient bloodline."

Sadie shakes her head in disbelief. "So now Mum was magic, too. Are you joking?"

"No jokes," says Amos. "The two of you...you combine the blood of two ancient families, both of which have a long, complicated history with the gods. You are the most powerful Kane children to be born in many centuries."

The thoughts spinning around us freeze, as Carter tries to let it all sink in. For the first time since I've come, his ba moves. Glitches is a better term, now that I think about it. His power buzzes around, jumping excitedly, ready to be used. It all disappears as quickly as it's come.

Letters jump around for a second before forming a new, this time conscious, thought. 'I don't feel powerful. I feel queasy.'

"You're telling me our parents secretly worshiped animal-headed gods?" he asks, finally.

"Not worshiped," Amos corrects. "By the end of the ancient times, Egyptians had learned that their gods were not to be worshiped. They are powerful beings, primeval forces, but they are not divine in the sense one might think of God. They are created entities, like mortals, only much more powerful. We can respect them, fear them, use their power, or even fight them to keep them under control—"

"Fight gods?" Sadie interrupts.

"Constantly. But we don't worship them. Thoth taught us that."

Ah, yes, the thing separating pagans and Egyptian magicians. That's a lesson I've had to learn the hard way through the years.

Carter looks at Sadie for help, still sceptical. The boy has seen loads of magic in 24 hours, what more proof does he need? Sadie, however, seems to be believing Amos.

"So..."says Carter "Why did Dad break the Rosetta Stone?"

"Oh, I'm sure he didn't mean to break it. That would've horrified him. In fact, I imagine my brethren in London have repaired the damage by now. The curators will soon check their vaults and discover that the Rosetta Stone miraculously survived the explosion."

"But it was blown into a million pieces! How could they repair it?"

Magic.

Amos takes a saucer and throws it on the ground. It shatters instantly.

"That was to destroy," says Amos. "I could've done it by magic—ha-di—but it's simpler just to smash it. And now..." He holds his hand out. "Join. Hi-nehm."

A blue hieroglyph shines above his palm. The pieces of the saucer fly in his hand, the molecules reassembling and connecting once more. Amos puts the perfect saucer back on the table.

Carter is freaking out. "Some trick," is all he manages to say without his voice shaking.

Amos pours milk in the saucer, and puts it on the floor. The cat comes padding over. "At any rate, your father would never intentionally damage a relic. He simply didn't realize how much power the Rosetta Stone contained. You see, as Egypt faded, its magic collected and concentrated into its remaining relics. Most of these, of course, are still in Egypt. But you can find some in almost every major museum. A magician can use these artifacts as focal points to work more powerful spells."

"I don't get it,"

Amos spreads his hands. "I'm sorry, Carter. It takes years of study to understand magic, and I'm trying to explain it to you in a single morning. The important thing is, for the past six years your father has been looking for a way to summon Osiris, and last night he thought he had found the right artifact to do it."

"Wait, why did he want Osiris?"

Oh…

Sadie looks at him the same way I feel – troubled.

"Carter, Osiris was the lord of the dead. Dad was talking about making things right. He was talking about Mum."

All of a sudden, the weather has remembers it's winter. The fire pit sputters in the wind coming off the river.

"He wanted to bring Mom back from the dead?" Carter asks. "But that's crazy!"

Amos hesitates. "It would've been dangerous. Inadvisable. Foolish. But not crazy. Your father is a powerful magician. If, in fact, that is what he was after, he might have accomplished it, using the power of Osiris."

Carter stares at Sadie. "You're actually buying this?"

"You saw the magic at the museum. The fiery bloke. Dad summoned something from the stone."

"Yeah." Last night's travel surfaces in his mind. "But that wasn't Osiris, was it?"

"No," Amos says. "Your father got more than he bargained for. He did release the spirit of Osiris. In fact, I think he successfully joined with the god—"

"Joined with?"

Amos holds up his hand. "Another long conversation. For now, let's just say he drew the power of Osiris into himself. But he never got the chance to use it because, according to what Sadie has told me, it appears that Julius released five gods from the Rosetta Stone. Five gods who were all trapped together."

Carter looks at Sadie. "You told him everything?"

"He's going to help us, Carter."

I'm feeling sceptical about this and, thankfully, so is Carter. Call it a personal prejudice, but I don't trust uncles. Carter sighs. It's not like we have much choice.

"Okay, yeah," he says. "The fiery guy said something like 'You released all five.' What did he mean?"

Amos takes a sip of his coffee. "I don't want to scare you."

"Too late."

"The gods of Egypt are very dangerous. For the last two thousand years or so, we magicians have spent much of our time binding and banishing them whenever they appear. In fact, our most important law, issued by Chief Lector Iskandar in Roman times, forbids unleashing the gods or using their power. Your father broke that law once before."

Sadie looks at him, eyes wide. "Does this have something to do with Mum's death? Cleopatra's Needle in London?"

"It has everything to do with that, Sadie. Your parents...well, they thought they were doing something good. They took a terrible risk, and it cost your mother her life. Your father took the blame. He was exiled, I suppose you would say. Banished. He was forced to move around constantly because the House monitored his activities. They feared he would continue his...research. As indeed he did."

"Is that why you never came round?" Sadie asks Amos. "Because Dad was banished?"

"The House forbade me to see him. I loved Julius. It hurt me to stay away from my brother, and from you children. But I could not see you—until last night, when I simply had no choice but to try to help. Julius has been obsessed with finding Osiris for years. He was consumed with grief because of what happened to your mother. When I learned that Julius was about to break the law again, to try to set things right, I had to stop him. A second offense would've meant a death sentence. Unfortunately, I failed. I should've known he was too stubborn."

The delicious food has gone cold, but eating's the last thing on Carter's mind. The cat rubs his hand and after a moment starts eating the bacon.

"Last night at the museum," says Carter, "the girl with the knife, the man with the forked beard—they were magicians too? From the House of Life?"

Unfortunately.

"Yes," Amos says. "Keeping an eye on your father. You are fortunate they let you go."

"The girl wanted to kill us, but the guy with the beard said, not yet."

"They don't kill unless it is absolutely necessary. They will wait to see if you are a threat."

"Why would we be a threat?" Sadie demands. "We're children! The summoning wasn't our idea."

Amos pushes away his plate. Looks like no one is enjoying breakfast today. "There is a reason you two were raised separately."

"Because the Fausts took Dad to court," says Carter, matter-of-factly. "And Dad lost."

"It was much more than that," Amos says. "The House insisted you two be separated. Your father wanted to keep you both, even though he knew how dangerous it was."

Sadie blinks and stares at Amos. "He did?"

"Of course. But the House intervened and made sure your grandparents got custody of you, Sadie. If you and Carter were raised together, you could become very powerful. Perhaps you have already sensed changes over the past day."

Not enough. Scenes from the previous night creep in closer. They part for something else, however. Another one of those hazy mirage-like memories. This time when I reach out to fix it, it clears up.

"Your sixth birthday," Carter tells Sadie.

"The cake," she responds immediately.

The memory bubble expands. _Sadie's sixth birthday. The floor is covered in colorful balloons. A bunch of kids are standing around the table and singing happy birthday. A man with a fedora is holding a camera, Julius by his shoulder. Ruby is lightning up the candles as the kids cheer. Sadie is sitting on the sofa, between Carter and a girl that looks about Sadie's age, maybe a year younger._

_"Okay, sweetheart," says Ruby after and the last candle is ablaze. "Wish for something."_

_Sadie grins and closes her eyes. Carter takes her hand._

_"Sadie? Can I blow the candles for you?"_

_She looked at him. "No. It's my day."_

_"But-"_

_"Carter," Ruby says gently. "Let Sadie blow out her candles."_

_He crosses his arms. "But with Aya they blew out my candles last year!"_

_Sadie crosses her arms, too, and scowls at him. "You told us we can!"_

_"Because you wanted to and you're little!"_

_"I'm not little, I'm six!''_

_"And I'm eight!"_

_"So?"_

_"So, you have to listen to me!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause I'm older!"_

_"That's not fair!"_

_"You're not fair!"_

_Carter leans in to blow the candles. Sadie grabs his shirt to keep him away. He pushes her. No one is cheering anymore. Julius rushes towards them to intervene. The cake explodes. Icing splatters the walls, their parents, the faces of Sadie's little friends. Startled, most of Sadie's friends start crying. Sadie's also crying, a chunk of cake stuck on her forehead. Carter and Sadie's parents escort the guests to the front door. They send Carter to his room. As he is walking away he sees the man with the fedora pick up the girl, that was next to Sadie, to clean the cake off her arm. The man's glasses are sparkled with white frosting. Some of it is stuck in his braids, too. That man…_

Carter turns to Amos.

"That was you. You were at Sadie's party."

"Vanilla icing," he recalls. "Very tasty. But it was clear even then that you two would be difficult to raise in the same household."

_I can't be separated from Sadie again!_

_Aww._

_She's not much, but she's all I have,_

_Aww?_

"And so..." Carter tries to keep his voice from shaking. "What happens to us now?"

"You must be trained properly," Amos says, "whether the House approves or not."

"Why wouldn't they approve?"

"I will explain everything, don't worry. But we must start your lessons if we are to stand any chance of finding your father and putting things right. Otherwise the entire world is in danger. If we only knew where—"

"Phoenix," Carter blurts out before I can stop him.

Amos stares at him. "What?"

"Last night I had...well, not a dream, exactly..." Stupidly, he tells him about last night's travel.

Amos looks troubled.

"You're sure he said 'birthday present'?" he asks.

"Yeah, but what does that mean?"

"And a permanent host," Amos says, his voice a weird mix of hope and fear. "He didn't have one yet?"

"Well, that's what the rooster-footed guy said—"

"That was a demon. A minion of chaos. And if demons are coming through to the mortal world, we don't have much time. This is bad, very bad."

"If you live in Phoenix,"

"Carter, our enemy won't stop in Phoenix. If he's grown so powerful so fast...What did he say about the storm, exactly?"

"He said: 'I will summon the greatest storm ever known.'"

Amos scowls. "The last time he said that, he created the Sahara." Oh, yeah, I remember that. It was a nice, sunny day... you know, before the storm hit. "A storm that large could destroy North America, generating enough chaos energy to give him an almost invincible form."

"What are you talking about? Who is this guy?"

Amos waves away the question. Why won't he tell them? "More important right now: why didn't you sleep with the headrest?"

Carter shrugs. "It was uncomfortable." he looks at Sadie for support. "You didn't use it, did you?"

Sadie rolls her eyes. "Well, of course I did. It was obviously there for a reason."

"Carter," Amos says, before my host's annoyance gets a chance to shine. "sleep is dangerous. It's a doorway into the Duat."

"Lovely," Sadie grumbles. "Another strange word."

"Ah...yes, sorry. The Duat is the world of spirits and magic. It exists beneath the waking world like a vast ocean, with many layers and regions. We submerged just under its surface last night to reach New York, because travel through the Duat is much faster. Carter, your consciousness also passed through its shallowest currents as you slept, which is how you witnessed what happened in Phoenix. Fortunately, you survived that experience. But the deeper you go into the Duat, the more horrible things you encounter, and the more difficult it is to return. There are entire realms filled with demons, palaces where the gods exist in their pure forms, so powerful their mere presence would burn a human to ashes. There are prisons that hold beings of unspeakable evil, and some chasms so deep and chaotic that not even the gods dare explore them. Now that your powers are stirring, you must not sleep without protection, or you leave yourself open to attacks from the Duat or...unintended journeys through it. The headrest is enchanted, to keep your consciousness anchored to your body."

"You mean I actually did..." Carter's mouth fills with a metallic taste. It reminds me of blood. "Could he have killed me?"

Amos's expression is grave. "The fact that your soul can travel like that means you are progressing faster than I thought. Faster than should be possible. If the Red Lord had noticed you—"

"The Red Lord?" Sadie asks. "That's the fiery bloke?"

Amos stands up. His voice is tense, almost sounds strained. "I must find out more. We can't simply wait for him to find you. And if he releases the storm on his birthday, at the height of his powers—"

Carter freezes. "You mean you're going to Phoenix? Amos, that fiery man defeated Dad like his magic was a joke! Now he's got demons, and he's getting stronger, and—you'll be killed!"

Amos smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Don't count your uncle out so quickly, Carter. I've got some magic of my own. Besides, I must see what is happening for myself if we're to have any chance at saving your father and stopping the Red Lord. I'll be quick and careful. Just stay here. Muffin will guard you."

"The cat will guard us?" Yup. "You can't just leave us here! What about our training?"

"When I return," Amos promises. "Don't worry, the mansion is protected. Just do not leave. Do not be tricked into opening the door for anyone. And whatever happens, do not go into the library. I absolutely forbid it. I will be back by sunset."

Then he proceeds to walk calmly to the edge of the terrace and jumps. I suddenly remember something a friend of mine had said centuries ago: Doors are for people with no imagination.

Sadie screams. The kids run to the railing and look over. The East River is flowing calmly beneath. There is no sign of a splattered red dot in the distance.

He'd simply vanished.

Of course. Magic. What a show off, though.

Muffin jumps onto the railing and licks Sadie's arm.

Carter looks at Sadie. "What do we do now?"

She crosses her arms and tilts her head, the same way my mother does when she deems something to be a stupid question. "Well, that's obvious, isn't it? We explore the library."


	10. Doughboy

Doughboy 

_Isis_

Oh, please, I'm called the Holder of Secret Names for a reason. No one gets to keep information away from me. Can't go to the library? Huh. I don't think so. Thankfully, Sadie understands one of the fundamental principals of life: when someone says I forbid it, that's a good sign it's worth doing.

Sadie turns on her heels and leaves the balcony behind. Her brother hurries in after her.

"Hold on!" Carter cries. "You can't just—"

Sadie looks at him. "Brother dear, did your soul leave your body again while Amos was talking, or did you actually hear him? Egyptian gods real. Red Lord bad. Red Lord's birthday: very soon, very bad. House of Life: fussy old magicians who hate our family because Dad was a bit of a rebel, whom by the way you could take a lesson from. Which leaves us—just us—with Dad missing, an evil god about to destroy the world, and an uncle who just jumped off the building—and I can't actually blame him." She stops to take a breath. Carter looks like he's about to comment, but she lifts her finger and goes on. "Am I missing anything? Oh, yes, I also have a brother who is supposedly quite powerful from an ancient bloodline, blah, blah, et cetera, but is too afraid to visit a library. Now, coming or not?"

Carter blinks, startled. "I just... I just think we should be careful."

He's afraid. Naturally. Being thrown into a life you know nothing about just so you could save it? That'd be a lot even for an adult. I'm surprised two kids are handling it so well, if I'm being honest. Sadie takes a moment to process this. It was her big brother, after all. Older, knowledgeable. Even if she doesn't want to admit it to herself, a part of her relies on him. Yet, a part of him relies on her, too.

_Maybe I was a little too harsh, ah?_

Maybe so.

Sadie sighs. "Look, we need to help Dad, yes? There's got to be some powerful stuff in that library, otherwise Amos wouldn't keep it locked up. You do want to help Dad?"

Carter shifts uncomfortably. "Yeah...of course."

And so they head for the library, but the baboon notices them. Khufu grips his basketball and jumps in front of the sealed doors. He barks, bearing his disgusting flamingo-covered teeth.

Carter smiles at him. "Khufu, we're not going to steal anything. We just want—"

"Agh!" Khufu dribbles his basketball angrily.

"Carter," says Sadie, "you're not helping. Look here, Khufu. I have...ta-da!" She shows him a little yellow box of cereal she's taken from the buffet table. Smart girl. "Cheerios! Ends with an -o. Yumsies!"

"Aghhh!" Khufu grunts, more excited now than angry.

"Want it? Just take it to the couch and pretend you didn't see us, yes?"

She sends the cereal flying towards the couch. Khufu jumps and catches it mid-air, then excitedly runs straight up the wall and sits on the fireplace mantel.

Carter looks at her. "How did you-"

"Some of us think ahead. Now, let's open these doors."

Easier said than done. The doors are made of thick wood laced with giant steel chains. Even if that wasn't a problem, the magical seal placed upon them is. It's a beautiful piece of work, delicately craved into the steel. Seals like this one take a lot of effort, time, energy and power. I simply have to know what's hiding behind it.

Carter steps forward and lifts his hand, much like the previous night. The movement is mundane, however. You can't simply do a movement and expect it to work, much like you can't simply recite something and expect wonders. It would be nice, but that's not how magic works. You have to know why and how things work, to understand their essence, to put your energy behind those words and actions. Magic needs intention. Magic needs understanding. Above all, magic needs the unshakable believe that the outcome is already there, even if it doesn't seem so. And Carter's eyes were full of doubt the second the thought occurred to him.

When yesterday's trick doesn't work, he goes on to shake the chains and yank on the padlock. Again nothing.

"No good," he says.

Carter's effort gives me an idea. Horus had shown his presence yesterday, it was my turn to act out. I whisper.

" _Child, listen to me now. Can you hear me? I hope you can. Why don't we just, I don't know, explode the doors of their hinges?"_

Her neck tingles. She can hear me. I allow myself a moment to smile.

Sadie turns to Carter. "What was that word Amos used at breakfast with the saucer?"

"For 'join'?" Carter says. "Hi-nehm or something."

_"No."_

"No, the other one, for 'destroy'."

"Uh, ha-di. But you'd need to know magic and the hieroglyphics, wouldn't you? And even then—"

I've got it covered. I'm about to give her more instructions, when her instincts kick in. She raises her hand towards the door. Two fingers pointing at the doors, her thumb grounding her energy towards the.. well, the ground. I pour my magic through her arm, mixing it with hers, and directing it down to her fingertips.

"Ha-di!"

Bright gold hieroglyphs burn against the largest padlock.

The doors explode. I may have misjudged how much to boost her power. The expected outcome was the chains falling apart, maybe a hole in the door. After that kind of a blast, I'm not sure if there even is a door. Good to know for next time. The shock wave from the explosion hits just as I build up a protective shield around Sadie. Carter hits the floor as chains shatter and splinters fly all over the Great Room. When the dust clears, Carter gets up, covered in wood shavings. The cat is here now, too, curious about the explosion.

Carter stares at Sadie. "How exactly—"

"Don't know," Soon you will. "But the library's open."

"Think you overdid it a little? We're going to be in so much trouble—"

"We'll just figure out a way to zap the door back, won't we?"

"No more zapping, please. That explosion could've killed us."

Now that's an overreaction, don't you think?

"Oh, do you think if you tried that spell on a person—"

"No!" Carter takes a shaky step back.

Sadie's body holds back, but I can see her ba smile. "Let's just explore the library, shall we?"

She steps forward and the world spins. Yup, I overdid it. Carter steadies her when she stumbles.

"You okay?"

"Fine," She knows it's a lie. "I'm tired"—her stomach rumbles—"and famished."

"You just ate a huge breakfast."

The energy of which is used up already. I'm sure you've heard the analogy that magic is like a muscle? The body treats it as such. If you've never done magic before, even small things can feel like running a marathon.

Carter narrows his eyes. "Those hieroglyphs you created were golden. Dad and Amos both used blue. Why?"

Ah, energy color correspondences, one of the secrets of magic. It's actually quite simple. Magic is, in its purest form, the manipulation of energies. Everything is energy – even colors. A magician's power matches with a color, that is alike in energy. Sadie is a godling, whether she knows it yet or not. Her magic is connected to mine, so is the color. Gold is a warm color, usually associated with compassion, courage, passion, magic, and wisdom. It's also regal and elegant. It carries power. I've always had a certain level of adoration for it.

Sadie shrugs. "Maybe everyone has his own color. Maybe you'll get hot pink."

It's a possibility.

"Very funny."

"Come on, pink wizard. Inside we go."

The library is divine. Then again, I wouldn't dare expect any less. 21st has always been quite the extravagant nome. The doorway leads onto a small platform. A spiral staircase descends three stories to the bottom floor. Every centimeter of the walls, floor and ceiling are decorated with ornate drawings of monsters and gods. The ceiling is a blue, star-filled sky. The different shades of blue swerve around the constellations, shaping the outline of a woman. She lays curled on her side—her body, arms, and legs dark blue and dotted with stars. The floor follows suit, the green-and-brown earth shaped into a man's body, dotted with forests and hills and cities. A river flows along his chest.

It's been centuries since I've seen my parents, eons since we've had a real conversation. Guess family relationships get strained when your kids are trying to kill each other. The walls are honeycombed with round cubbyholes, each one holding a cylinder. Shabtis stand waiting at the four points of the compass. The one on east holds a stylus and scroll. South has a short, hooked staff. North is holding a box. The West one is empty-handed.

"Sadie." Carter points to the center of the room. Julius Kane's workbag is positioned on a long, stone table.

Carter heads for the stairs. Sadie grabs his arm. "Hang on. What about traps?"

He frowns. "Traps?"

"Didn't Egyptian tombs have traps?"

"Well...sometimes. But this isn't a tomb. Besides, more often they had curses, like the burning curse, the donkey curse—"

"Oh, lovely. That sounds so much better."

Carter starts walking down. After a moment of hesitation, Sadie follows him to the stone table. Carter opens the bag and looks inside. He takes out Julius's box. The scenes carved into the wood catch Sadie's attention.

"How did the Egyptians move like that?" she asks "All sideways with their arms and legs out. It seems quite silly."

There have been very few moments in my divine existence when I've wanted to sink into Duat and die. That's one of them.

Carter looks at her like he's just died a little inside. Same.

"They didn't walk like that in real life, Sadie."

"Well, why are they painted like that, then?"

"They thought paintings were like magic. If you painted yourself, you had to show all your arms and legs. Otherwise, in the afterlife you might be reborn without all your pieces."

"Then why the sideways faces? They never look straight at you. Doesn't that mean they'll lose the other side of their face?"

Carter hesitates. "I think they were afraid the picture would be too human if it was looking right at you. It might try to become you."

Might is an understatement. Magicians are usually good at telling apart fakes, but incidents do occur.

"So is there anything they weren't afraid of?"

"Little sisters," Carter says. "If they talked too much, the Egyptians threw them to the crocodiles."

It takes Sadie a second to realize he was joking. Then she punches him.

"Just open the bloody box."

Carter opens the box and looks at it's content. Finally, he takes out a lump of white wax.

"Wax," Carter pronounces.

"Fascinating." Sadie reaches for the box and takes out a wooden stylus and a palette, along with a few glass jars of the ink itself. "And a prehistoric painting set."

Carter pulls out several lengths of brown twine, a small ebony cat statue, and a roll of papyrus. Finally, they found the shabti.

Sadie makes a face. "Ew."

The shabti is, for a lack of better word, horrific. No wonder Julius leaves the shabtis to his brother. It was probably made in a hurry, but even this is not an excuse for such a slippery job. The figure has its arms crossed over the chest. The mouth is open, the legs cut off at the knees. A lock of human hair wraps around its waist like a belt. The cat jumps on the table to sniff the shabti. I'm also inclined to let her eat it.

Carter leaves everything at the table. He looks inside the box again, making sure nothing is left at the bottom.

"There's nothing here."

"What do you want?" Sadie asks. "We've got wax, some toilet papyrus, an ugly statue—"

"Something to explain what happened to Dad. How do we get him back? Who was that fiery man he summoned?"

Bored, Sadie holds up the shabti. "You heard him, warty little troll. Tell us what you know."

The wax turns as soft and warm as flesh. This is bound to be interesting. The shabti comes to live and says: "I answer the call."

Sadie screams, dropping the shabti. The figure falls on its head.

"Ow!" it says.

The cat buts its nose into the shabti and it starts swearing in Kemetic. When that doesn't work, it switches to English. "Go away! I'm not a mouse!"

Sadie picks up the cat from the table and leaves her on the floor.

Carter swallows slowly, eyes wide. "What are you?" he asks.

"I'm a shabti, of course!" The figurine rubs its dented head. Unfortunately, magic doesn't make it look less like a formless lump. "Master calls me Doughboy, though I find the name insulting. You may call me Supreme-Force-Who-Crushes-His-Enemies!"

Sadie nods. "All right, Doughboy."

Did the shabti just scowl? It's hard to tell with that mashed-up face. I think it's scowling.

"You weren't supposed to trigger me! Only the master does that."

"The master, meaning Dad," says Sadie. "Er, Julius Kane?"

"That's him," Doughboy grumbles. "Are we done yet? Have I fulfilled my service?"

Carter stares at Sadie blankly, but her mind is already raising.

"So, Doughboy," She turns to the Shabti. "You were triggered when I picked you up and gave you a direct order: Tell us what you know. Is that correct?"

Doughboy crosses its arms. "You're just toying with me now. Of course that's correct. Only the master is supposed to be able to trigger me, by the way. I don't know how you did it, but he'll blast you to pieces when he finds out."

Carter clears his throat. "Doughboy, the master is our dad, and he's missing. He's been magically sent away somehow and we need your help—"

"Master is gone?" Doughboy grins, stretching wildly its toothless mouth. "Free at last! See you, suckers!"

It tries to run away, but without feet one can go just as far. Doughboy ends up face-flat on the stone table. That doesn't stop it. The shabti starts crawling towards the edge, dragging forward with its hands. "Free! Free!"

It falls off the table and onto the floor with a thud, but nothing seems to stop its crawl to freedom. "Free! Free!"

Sadie watches it for a little bit, lets this little clump of clay taste hope. Then she picks it up and throws it in Julius's box. The shabti tries to get out, but is too short. It jumps twice, hands stretched out towards the rim of the box, before giving up.

"Trapped!" it wails. "Trapped!"

"Oh, shut up," says Sadie. "I'm the mistress now. And you'll answer my questions."

Carter raises his eyebrow. "How come you get to be in charge?"

"Because I was smart enough to activate him."

"You were just joking around!"

Sadie ignores him and turns back to the shabti. "Now, Doughboy, first off, what's a shabti?"

"Will you let me out of the box if I tell you?"

"You have to tell me," she points out. "And no, I won't."

It sighs. "Shabti means answerer, as even the stupidest slave could tell you."

Carter snaps his fingers. "I remember now! The Egyptians made models out of wax or clay—servants to do every kind of job they could imagine in the afterlife. They were supposed to come to life when their master called, so the deceased person could, like, kick back and relax and let the shabti do all his work for eternity."

"First," Doughboy says, "that is typical of humans! Lazing around while we do all the work. Second, afterlife work is only one function of shabti. We are also used by magicians for a great number of things in this life, because magicians would be total incompetents without us. Third, if you know so much, why are you asking me?"

"Why did Dad cut off your legs," Sadie asks, "and leave you with a mouth?"

"I—" The statue claps its little hands over its little mouth. "Oh, very funny. Threaten the wax statue. Big bully! He cut my legs off so I wouldn't run away or come to life in perfect form and try to kill him, naturally. Magicians are very mean. They maim statues to control them. They are afraid of us!"

"Would you come to life and try to kill him, had he made you perfectly?"

"Probably," Doughboy admits. "Are we done?"

"Not by half. What happened to our dad?"

Doughboy shrugs. "How should I know? But I see his wand and staff aren't in the box."

"No," Carter says. "The staff—the thing that turned into a snake—it got incinerated. And the wand...is that the boomerang thing?"

"The boomerang thing?" Doughboy says. "Gods of Eternal Egypt, you're dense. Of course that's his wand."

"It got shattered," says Sadie.

Doughboy looks up, thoughtfully. "Tell me how."

And so Carter tells him the story. Such a waste of time.

"This is wonderful!" Doughboy cries out.

"Why?" Sadie asks. "Is Dad still alive?"

"No!" Doughboy says. "He's almost certainly dead. The five gods of the Demon Days released? Wonderful! And anyone who duels with the Red Lord—"

"Wait! I order you to tell me what happened."

"Ha! I only have to tell you what I know. Making educated guesses is a completely different task. I declare my service fulfilled!"

The wax solidifies again, leaving not a trace of a consciousness behind it.

"Wait!" Sadie picks the shabti up again and shakes it. "Tell me your educated guesses!"

But that's not how it works.

"Maybe he's got a timer," Carter says. "Like only once a day. Or maybe you broke him."

"Carter, make a helpful suggestion! What do we do now?"

He looks at the four ceramic statues on their pedestals. "Maybe—"

"Other shabti?"

"Worth a shot."

The kids split up, going for different statues. No luck there. They tried their best to make the statues come to life, but rules are rules: shabtis answer only to fulfill their specific purposes. In this case, whatever Amos Kane intended them to be. At one point, Sadie's frustration makes her magic bubble underneath her skin. Finally, they decide to check out the scrolls. Maybe there would be a helpful book in a library? Who would have thought?

Some papyruses look new, some are probably part of a centuries old family collection. Magicians are always so fond of their magical family collections. Each canister is labeled in hieroglyphs and in English.

"The Book of the Heavenly Cow," Carter reads on one. "What kind of name is that? What've you got, The Heavenly Badger?"

"No," Sadie looks at the cylinder in front of her. "The Book of Slaying Apophis."

Yiech. Better save that one for a… future reference. A part of me holds onto the tiny hope that maybe, just maybe, Ruby was wrong. The future is never set in stone, maybe freeing Bast did the trick. I know how slim that chance is, how it could hold me back. Yet, a part of me doesn't want to admit the world might be ending. Maybe the same part that feels responsible for it.

The cat meows in the corner. Her tail is puffed up. Same, girl, same.

"What's wrong with her?" Sadie asks.

"Apophis was a giant snake monster," Carter mutters. "He was bad news."

Yeah, was.

The cat, all of a sudden on edge, turns and races up the stairs, back into the Great Room. Knowing Bast, that can't be good.

Sadie is ready to give up. Just as she's about to tell Carter this is useless, she freezes. There is a slight hum coming from one of the niches. No, not a hum. A slight buzzing sound. She glances at Carter, but he seems busy looking through the scrolls. Sadie picks up the cylinder. The scrolls inside is called "The book of the Evil Day." Evil Day? Hm… this sounds familiar. I can't remember for the life of me who that's referring though. Behind the scroll is a ringing smartphone. Sadie doesn't get to see the name of the caller, before the screen goes black. They have left a message, too. The notification flashes across the screen. It says "I can't believe you blocked her number."

"Sadie" Carter calls out to her, holding another scroll. "Look at this."

Sadie shoves the phone in her pocket and goes over to her brother. He's found a papyrus that is quite long, and most of the text on it seems to be lines of hieroglyphs. A catalog.

"Can you read any of this?" Carter asks.

Sadie frowns at the writing, but the protections placed upon it keep her from reading it. Except for one line at the top.

"Only that bit where the title should be. It says...Blood of the Great House. What does that mean?"

"Great house," Carter muses. "What do the words sound like in Egyptian?"

"Per-roh. Oh, it's pharaoh, isn't it? But I thought a pharaoh was a king?"

"It is. The word literally means 'great house,' like the king's mansion. Sort of like referring to the president as 'the White House.' So here it probably means more like Blood of the Pharaohs, all of them, the whole lineage of all the dynasties, not just one guy."

"So why do I care about the pharaohs' blood, and why can't I read any of the rest?"

Carter stares at the lines. Suddenly his eyes widen. "They're names. Look, they're all written inside cartouches."

Smart boy, good job. I wonder if he figured it out himself or my son helped him out. Probably both, they seem to think alike.

"Excuse me?" Sadie asks.

"The circles. They symbolize magic ropes. They're supposed to protect the holder of the name from evil magic." He eyes her. "And possibly also from other magicians reading their names."

"Oh, you're mental." Maybe. But he's also right.

"Sadie," Carter says, his voice urgent. He points to a cartouche at the very end of the list—the last entry in a catalogue of thousands.

Inside the circle are just two symbols – a basket and a wave.

"KN," Carter announces. "I know this one. It's our name, KANE."

"Missing a few letters, isn't it?"

Carter shakes his head. "Egyptians usually didn't write vowels. Only consonants. You have to figure out the vowel sounds from context."

"They really were nutters. So that could be KON or IKON or KNEE or AKNE."

"It could be. But it's our name, Kane. I asked Dad to write it for me in hieroglyphs once, and that's how he did it. But why are we in this list? And what is 'blood of the pharaohs'?"

I take her chin and slowly turn her head towards a recent memory. Amos, at the terrace, talking about how ancient both sides of their family are. In the outer world Carter's eyes meet hers.

"There's no way," She says.

"Must be some kind of joke," he agrees. "Nobody keeps family records that far back."

Sadie swallows, her throat dry. The sweet taste of denial. I've had my fair share of it recently, too.

"Let's keep looking."

After a few more minutes, Sadie finds what I guess technically counts as a family portrait: All five Demon Days in hybrid form, our mother arching over us, shielding us from the world. Sometimes I wish I could go back to those times. There were no fights, no wars, no heartache. Even Set wasn't that bad. Yes, a pain to live with, but all siblings are. I don't think I've been back at mom's palace since me and Osiris moved out. I should really make it a point to find where she lives now after this is all over.

While looking at the painting, something clicks in Sadie's mind.

"Carter," she calls. "What's this, then?"

He comes over to take a look and his eyes light up.

"That's it!" he announces. "These five...and up here, their mother, Nut."

Sadie laughs. "A goddess named Nut? Is her last name Case?"

"Very funny," Carter says. "She was the goddess of the sky."

He points at the ceiling. The two paintings are almost identical.

"So what about her?" Sadie asks.

"Something about the Demon Days. It had to do with the birth of these five gods, but it's been a long time since Dad told me the story. This whole scroll is written in hieratic, I think. That's like hieroglyph cursive. Can you read it?"

I can't read cursive. Sadie shakes her head. Apparently, she can't either.

"I wish I could find the story in English," says Carter.

A crackling noise, right behind. The empty-handed shabti awakes. It marches towards a cubbyhole on the other side of the room and takes a cylinder. A librarian? Handy. It brings the scroll to Carter and returns to its pedestal, once again solid and unmooving.

"It's a retrieval shabti," Sadie says. "A clay librarian!"

Sadie turns to the shabti and narrows her eyes. "I wonder…Sandwich and chips, please!"

None of the shabtis respond. As if Kane would allow food in his library.

Carter uncaps the cylinder and takes out the scroll. He sighs with relief.

"This version is in English."

The longer he reads, the deeper his frown gets.

"You don't look happy," Sadie notes.

"Because I remember the story now. The five gods...if Dad really released them, it isn't good news."

Nice to meet you, too. Damn.

"Hang on," Sadie says. "Start from the beginning."

Carter takes a shaky breath. "Okay. So the sky goddess, Nut, was married to the earth god, Geb."

"That would be this chap on the floor?" Sadie taps her foot on the painting.

"Right. Anyway, Geb and Nut wanted to have kids, but the king of the gods, Ra—he was the sun god—heard this bad prophecy that a child of Nut—"

"Child of Nut," Sadie snickers. "Sorry, go on."

"—a child of Geb and Nut would one day replace Ra as king. So when Ra learned that Nut was pregnant, Ra freaked out. He forbade Nut to give birth to her children on any day or night of the year."

Sadie crosses her arms. "So what, she had to stay pregnant forever? That's awfully mean."

Yeah, it is. He just couldn't accept the fact that his time was long past overdue.

Carter shakes his head. "Nut figured out a way. She set up a game of dice with the moon god, Khons. Every time Khons lost, he had to give Nut some of his moonlight. He lost so many times, Nut won enough moonlight to create five new days and tag them on to the end of the year."

"Oh, please. First, how can you gamble moonlight? And if you did, how could you make extra days out of it?"

"It's a story! Anyway, the Egyptian calendar had three hundred and sixty days in the year, just like the three hundred and sixty degrees in a circle. Nut created five days and added them to the end of the year—days that were not part of the regular year."

"The Demon Days," Sadie guesses. "So the myth explains why a year has three hundred and sixty-five days. And I suppose she had her children—"

"During those five days," Carter agrees. "One kid per day."

"Again, how do you have five children in a row, each on a different day?"

"They're gods," Carter says. "They can do stuff like that."

"Makes as much sense as the name Nut. But please, go on."

"So when Ra found out, he was furious, but it was too late. The children were already born. Their names were Osiris—"

"The one Dad was after."

"Then Horus, Set, Isis, and, um..." Carter consults his scroll. "Nephthys. I always forget that one."

She won't be happy to hear this.

"And the fiery man in the museum said, you have released all five."

"Exactly. What if they were imprisoned together and Dad didn't realize it? They were born together, so maybe they had to be summoned back into the world together. The thing is, one of these guys, Set, was a really bad dude. Like, the villain of Egyptian mythology. The god of chaos and desert storms."

Sadie shivers. "Did he perhaps have something to do with fire?"

One of his domains, yes.

Carter points to one of the figurines on the picture. A god with a sha head and bright red clothes and hair.

"The Red Lord," Sadie says.

"Sadie, there's more," Carter says. "Those five days—the Demon Days—were bad luck in Ancient Egypt. You had to be careful, wear good luck charms, and not do anything important or dangerous on those days. And in the British Museum, Dad told Set: They'll stop you before the Demon Days are over."

"Surely you don't think he meant us," says Sadie. "We're supposed to stop this Set character?"

I'm so sorry, sweetheart.

Carter nods. "And if the last five days of our calendar year still count as the Egyptian Demon Days—they'd start on December 27, the day after tomorrow."

_Demon Days and evil bunny gods—if I hear one more impossible thing, my head would explode._

I smile at her. _"It's not impossible. To save your Dad, we must defeat Set."_

Back in the Great Room, something crashes. The chattering noises after that sound like glass. Khufu begins to bark in alarm.

Carter and Sadie lock eyes and run for the stairs.


	11. It's cat time

It's cat time

_Horus_

The baboon, Khufu, is going crazy. He's running around the place, breaking things, jumping off the walls. For a second I think that giving him sugar wasn't a good idea. But then he calms down, looks out at the terrace, and goes nuts again. The cat is also staring through the windows. Something is happening outside.

Carter and Sadie run to the glass doors. The water in the pool explodes. Philip of Macedonia jumps up. Two monsters follow suit, teeth deep in his skin. When Set told that disgusting demon to start with the serpopards, I really hoped I've misheard. Usually, this would have been a routine fight. But when I haven't even presented myself formally? Oh, no.

One of the serpopards flips Filip and they disappear under the boiling water. Khufu runs towards the empty Cheerios box screaming and hides his head in it.

"Longnecks," Carter says, "Sadie, did you see those things?"

A part of him is in awe that things like this exist. Another, louder part, is terrified. I think I know which one to side with.

The water splashes, covering the terrace in puddles. One of the serpopards hits the doors right in front of us. It's been thousands of years since the last time I saw those things and, man, was that not long enough. The sight of its perfect leopard body is ruined by the rest of it. The long, green, scaly neck reminds of a sick giraffe. The head, however, is that of a stray, mad cat. Carter seems unable to stop looking at the monster, even as it presses its ugly face to the glass door. Its red eyes spot us and it howls, its fangs dripping with green venom. Those monsters are the perfect example of why Set and Ptah should never get drunk together.

The serpopard jumps back into the pool to join in the fight again. The crocodile spins and snaps, his sharp teeth closing around the air. It's all in vein.

"We have to help Philip!" Sadie cries. "He'll be killed!"

She reaches for the door handle, but the cat growls at her. Carter takes a hold of her arm.

"Sadie, no! You heard Amos. We can't open the doors for any reason. The house is protected by magic. Philip will have to beat them on his own."

"But what if he can't? Philip!"

Philip turns around, looking at the kids. In this moment of weakness, the serpopards bite his underbelly. The crocodile rises up. Only the tip of his tail touches the water. His body begins to grow, the air vibrates with a low hum. Then he slams into the terrace. Th entire house shakes. Cracks dance across the terrace. The pools splits in the middle and the far end disappears into empty space. The crocodile and the serpopards fall into the East River.

"No!" Sadie cries.

Carter's heartbeat is deafening. It takes a few moments for the initial shock to past. Both siblings are trembling. Sadie speaks up, almost as if to herself.

"He sacrificed himself. He killed the monsters."

"Sadie..." Carter's voice is faint. "What if he didn't? What if they come back?"

"Don't say that!"

"I—I recognized them, Sadie. Those creatures. Come on."

"Where?" she yells, but Carter is already running towards the library.

He approaches the empty-handed shabti. "Bring me the...ah, what's it called?"

Narmer Palette.

"What?" Sadie asks.

"Something Dad showed me. It's a big stone plate or something." Palette. Close enough. "Had a picture of the first pharaoh, the guy who united Upper and Lower Egypt into one kingdom. His name..." His eyes light up. "Narmer! Bring me the Narmer Plate!"

Eh, close enough. 

"No. Not a plate. It was...one of those things that holds paint. A palette. Bring me the Narmer Palette!"

There we go! The empty-handed shabti stays as still as stone. Across the room, another one of the shabtis comes alive and disappears into a cloud of dust. After a moment, it returns with a shield-shaped stone.

Carter narrows his eyes. Then they widen.

"No!" He protests. "I meant a picture of it! Oh great, I think this is the real artifact. The shabti must've stolen it from the Cairo Museum. We've got to return—"

Yeah, magic tends to take things literally.

Sadie holds up her hand. "Hang on, we might as well have a look."

The scene carved on its surface is of Narmer uniting Egypt in all her glory.

"That's Narmer with the spoon," Sadie says. "Angry because the other bloke stole his breakfast cereal?"

Carter's annoyance starts to build up, but he just shakes his head.

"He's conquering his enemies and uniting Egypt. See his hat? That's the crown of Lower Egypt, before the two countries united."

"The bit that looks like a bowling pin?"

"You're impossible."

"He looks like Dad, doesn't he?"

Yeah, genes have always been strong on that side of the family.

"Sadie, be serious!"

"I am serious. Look at his profile."

Carter ignores her. Fair enough, someone will tell them soon anyway. He looks carefully at the stone, afraid to touch it.

"I need to see the back but I don't want to turn it over. We might damage—"

Sadie takes the palette and flips it over.

"Sadie! You could've broken it!"

"That's what mend spells are for, yes?"

That's one thing that's always annoyed me about my mother. She has this notion that, as long as magic is a factor, she can do anything without consequences.

They examine the stone. Carter's memory resurfaces clear as day when he sees the picture. The serpopards are twisting around each other, doing their best to confuse the two man who are trying to capture them.

"They're called serpopards," Carter explains. "Serpent leopards."

"Fascinating," says Sadie. "But what are serpopards?"

"No one knows exactly. Dad thought they were creatures of chaos—very bad news, and they've been around forever. This stone is one of the oldest artifacts from Egypt. Those pictures were carved five thousand years ago."

"So why are five-thousand-year-old monsters attacking our house?"

"Last night, in Phoenix, the fiery man ordered his servants to capture us. He said to send the longnecks first."

"Well...good thing they're at the bottom of the East River."

Khufu runs into the library, screaming and slapping his head.

"Suppose I shouldn't have said that." Mutters Sadie.

Carter takes the palette and hands it to the shabti. "Return this to the museum."

The statue vanishes with the palette. Against all survival instincts, Carter and Sadie follow the baboon upstairs.

The serpopards are back. Water and mud drip from their fur. They don't look happy. The monsters are sniffing around the terrace, looking for a way in. Green poison hits the glass. It bubbles and steams lice acid.

"Agh, agh!" Khufu picks up the cat and shoves her in Sadie's hands.

She looks at him. "I really don't think that will help,"

It usually would, but Bast has been a cat for a long time. I'm not sure if she's even conscious.

"AGH!" Khufu insists.

Sadie takes the cat and it look sup at her. "Mrow?"

"It'll be all right," Sadie tells the cat, as if it's a scared child. "The house is protected by magic."

The serpopards start sniffing the handle of the glass doors.

"Sadie," Carter says. "They've found something."

"Isn't it locked?" she asks.

The serpopards smash into the glass. Blue hieroglyphs light up around the door frame, but their light is faint.

"I don't like this," Carter murmurs.

The monsters hit the glass again. The blue hieroglyphs flicker one last time before dying out. Cracks appear in the glass.

Khufu screams again, pointing at the cat.

"Maybe if I try the ha-di spell," Sadie says.

Carter shakes his head. "You almost fainted after you blew up those doors. I don't want you passing out, or worse."

We have mere seconds before the serpopards charge in. I have no way of knowing how good Carter will be in a fight, but we don't have much of a choice.

" _Look at the wall. See the swords? You think you can fight?"_

All I do is throw the idea at him. It's Carter Kane who takes a khopesh from one of the displays. It's Carter Kane who is ready to fight, even though he's shaking. I knew I'd get along with that boy.

Sadie raises an eyebrow. "You can't be serious."

"Unless—unless you've got a better idea," his whole body is trembling, but he manages to keep his hands steady around the hilt of the sword. "It's me, you, and the baboon against those things."

The serpopards strike a third time. Glass flies in all directions as the door shatters. Carter and Sadie back up, moving slowly and carefully towards the statue of Thoth. Khufu throws his basketball at one of the monsters. It hits the serpopard's head, but it only annoys it. Determined to protect, Khufu lunches himself at the serpopard.

"Khufu, don't!" Carter yells.

Khufu sinks his fangs into the long neck. The serpopard turns round. It tries to bite him. Khufu jumps out of the way, but the monster is quick. It swings its head like a bat and hits Khufu midair. Khufu flies straight through the shattered door, over the broken terrace, and into the void.

The serpopards turn their attention back to Carter and Sadie. Carter raise the khopesh, holding it completely wrong. I'll have to lecture him if we survive this.

The cat mrows again. The lightbulb seems to finally light up in Sadie's head.

M-muffin, I order you to protect us." She says and tosses the cat on the floor. I'm afraid Bast won't be able to come forth, but then the silver pendant on the cat's collar flickers – a glimpse of a goddess. Then the cat arches her back leisurely, sits down, and begins licking her front pow. I hope this is just a part of her process with all of my divine heart.

The serpopards raise their heads, ready to strike. A drop of green venom reaches the floor just as an explosion knocks Carter to the floor. The monsters stumble and back away.

The kids get up. Where the cat was once, is now a woman. She is graceful and fit. Her jet-black hair is tied in a ponytail. The woman wears a skin-tight leopard-print jumpsuit. The cat's neckles rests on her neck. Her catlike, yellow eyes glimmer with excitement. She turns and grins at Sadie.

"About time," she chides.

The serpopards shake their heads and charge at the new enemy. Their heads strike with incredible speed, but that's not the first time she's had to fight an opponent like that. She leaps straight up, flips three times, and lands above them, perched on the mantel.

She flexes her hands. Two knives slip from under the jumpsuit. "A-a-ah, fun!"

The monsters charge. She runs in between them. Every time they strike she dances away with incredible grace, lacing their necks together. She steps away, leaving them caught in a self-knot. The more they struggle, the tighter the knots becomes. The serpopards stagger backwards, knocking over furniture.

"Poor things," the cat woman purrs. "Let me help."

Her knives flash. The serpopards' heads roll on the floor, leaving behind them a trail of blood and green venom. Headless, their bodies fall apart into a pile of sand.

"So much for my playthings," the woman says sadly. "From sand they come, and to sand they return."

She turns to face the kids, the knives shooting back under her sleeves.

"Carter, Sadie, we should leave. Worse will be coming."

She's always been so positive. Carter tries to speak, but it comes out as a gurgle. "Worse? Who—how—what—"

"All in good time." The woman stretches her arms above her head, enjoying having a body after so long. "So good to be in human form again! Now, Sadie, can you open us a door through the Duat, please?"

Sadie blinks. "Um...no. I mean—I don't know how."

Bast narrows her eyes in disappointment. "Shame. We'll need more power, then. An obelisk."

"But that's in London," Sadie says. "We can't—"

"There's a nearer one in Central Park. I try to avoid Manhattan," Who doesn't? "But this is an emergency. We'll just pop over and open a portal."

"A portal to where? Who are you, and why are you my cat?"

The goddess smiles. "For now, we just want a portal out of danger. As for my name, it's not Muffin, thank you very much. It's—"

"Bast," says Carter. "Your pendant—it's the symbol of Bast, goddess of cats. I thought it was just decoration but...that's you, isn't it?"

"Very good, Carter," Bast says. "Now come, while we can still make it out of here alive."


	12. Burnt Scorpions

Burnt Scorpions

_Serqet_

I'm waiting. It's a quite night. Windy. With chaos rising, the storms will get more and stronger. The weak would tremble in fear. I like that. The chimes of a bell. There is a small antique shop. From down here it looks enormous. The heavy door opens. Eight legs hurry up inside before it closes again. One downside of being a scorpion – can't open a stupid door. That's fine. My dear child won't have to carry me around for much longer.

Shoes walk past. Black shoes walk to the door.

"And let's not break anything this time, shall we?" a man says before walking out. The bells rattle.

I drift away from the scorpion. A woman is standing next to one of the shelfs. The pink threads of her dormant magic pull me in. I take my time, tasting her energy. Even though I'm floating right in front of her face, she can't see me. We are gods, divine beings, more powerful then any of those little mortals! But without a host we are simply… untethered entities, depended on those same little mortals to exist.

A deep breath. I inhale her aura, tasting her essence. An animal charmer. Or at least she would've been one if her parents hadn't died, leaving her unaware of the world beyond the world. My vision blurs. I don't have much time left.

Another inhale, this time drawing her energy closer. The woman's eyes look unfocused. Another inhale. She steps forward in a trance. Her soul tugs on the edges of her mind and, as if hit by a lightning, she staggers back away from me. Resistance is always so tasty. Another inhale, this time sharp. The woman is lifted of her feet. Another inhale. Her spine arches back so violently, it almost snaps in two. Almost. I need her body intact. Her limbs are limp. Her body relaxed. Her soul, covered in that pink aura, is struggling to stay in place. After one last inhale the woman, that maybe once had a name, gasps and stops breathing. I near her, yanking the pink soul and tossing it to the floor. Nothing more but an untethered entity. I give her half an hour before the molecules she's made of fall apart.

I lunge at the body. It resists me at first. Its temperature goes up rapidly. I inhale with a gasp. My lungs, desperate for air, fill again. What's left of the pink magic turns dark brown. Steam rises from my skin. The body has gotten so hot that my blood bubbles, threatening to burst through veins. The woman's old clothes burn to ash. Thank gods, her style had been the definition of a fashion disaster. My spine arches back even more. I scream as every vertebra breaks and shifts, turning into a somite. The tailbone expands, breaking through skin, forming a tail. The metallic taste of blood fills my mouth as gums are pierced by a scorpion's sideways mandibles. The least painful is my skin. It merely tingles as its being covered by a layer of chitin.

I drop to the floor, panting. I've forgotten how sensible mortal bodies are. Standing up, I catch my reflections in the glass door. My tail is the only acceptable thing. Magic flows through my body, ready to make adjustments once more. Pure black fills my eyes. Millions of bug antennae glue to the already long hair, turning it unnaturally thick and black. A veil of darkness wraps around me. When it leaves, a brown dress replaces it. A golden belt holds the dress in place. A golden brooch in the shape of a scorpion clasps a brown cape, draped elegantly over my shoulders. Golden are and the bracelets on my hands. A golden scorpion rests on my head.

I open the door of the shop and smile as I take in tonight's cold air. What a lovely time to be back.

After half an hour, a red limousine stops in front of the shop. The door opens by itself. I roll my eyes as I approach. He's always been quite the drama queen. I get in and sit next to the man inside. He is wearing a blood red suit, the cuffs lined with black. It's hard to distinguish his red skin from the clothes. Even his appearance leaves you confused. His red eyes flicker in my direction. When he smiles, his fangs come into view.

"Welcome back, Serqet." His voice is smooth.

I return the smile. "Set. To what do I owe this honor?"

"So I can't congratulate a friend on escaping?"

"Since when are we friends?"

He actually looks hurt. "Did we not fight side by side, protecting Ra?"

I raise an eyebrow. "You do realize half the gods on that boat hate you with burning passion?"

His smile tightens. "My friend circle just shrunk by half, I guess."

"You should get out more."

"Yeah, but, see," he leans in and he whispers, as if sharing a secret. "A lot of gods hate me with burning passion."

Not a lie. Then again, he never outright lies. His poisonous tongue is better than that.

I drop the smile officially, looking straight in those red eyes of his.

"What are you really here for?"

Set sighs and backs away. He motions to the driver and we set off.

"Getting straight to the business, huh? Pity, I was enjoying our talk."

The windows are tinted, so I can't see where we're going.

"You may have heard some chatter about my never-ending fight with Horus. If you haven't, let me brief you: it started again."

I nod slowly. "And you want me on your side?"

"Naturally. You're one of the strongest gods."

"And as such I side with the strongest side. Why do you think that's you?"

The limousine goes over a huge bump. I have a feeling we're not on the road anymore.

Set tilts his head. "The first time round you were on my side."

I run my tongue through my teeth. My gums have stopped bleeding, but the scorpion side hasn't settled fully yet.

"Back when it was The Red Lord against a helpless child and his pathetic parents." I agree. "But how many times did Horus win?"

The silence that follows is uncomfortably intense. Just when I expect him to get mad, he chuckles.

"Here, my dear Serqet, is the plot twist." Humor glimmers in his eyes, as if this is all a game to him. Set raises his hand and the image of two kids appear. The boy is probably in his early teens. The girl looks even younger. "Once again, it's the Red Lord against pathetic children. They can't even use their powers yet."

The image disappears. We lock eyes. The message he is sanding is clear: Am I willing to babysit? Or side with the winning?

I nod and that annoying smirk of his appears. "This calls for a toast."

The air around his hand ripples. Two glasses of red wine hover in the air in front of us.

I raise and eyebrow. Set either ignores it or doesn't notice. He takes his glass.

"For the victory."

The glasses cling. "For the victory."

I take a sip. It's a nice change to the dreadful taste of blood, still lingering in my mouth.

I feel a surge of power as we enter the realms of Duat. The limousine gets to a stop. The door on my side opens. We get out.

The Palace of Deserts is as magnificent as I remember.

On the outside, the whole place shimmers like a mirage. The more I try to focus my eyes on it, the blurrier it gets. The smooth walls are decorated with protective spells. The fiery lake carries a different scent in this part of Duat. As it enters the palace through special openings in the walls, the fire turns to water. As blue as the Nile.

As we approach, the heavy doors open wide. There are no servants, not even demon minions. As every other building in Duat, it operates on magic. The small golden balls of light hurry to welcome their lord, as we enter. They hover around Set, waiting for a command. He dismisses them with a wave of his hand and turns to face me.

"I believe you know the way."

I nod and look around. Red columns form a circle in front of us. The centre of the Centre Hall. Behind each column is an archway, each leading in a different direction. The palace is a huge half-circle, even though every room in it has 90 degree angles. Like everything else about Set, it defies all laws of logic - just for fun. The water that enters the palace flows between the columns, forming a crystal blue pond.

I raise an eyebrow. "You haven't changed a thing, have you?" 

He shakes his head. "Don't see why I should. It's a classical design."

"Even her parts? By Ra, I bet you even keep that pathetic waterfall!"

"If she comes back, she'd appreciate it."

A small laugh escapes my lips. "If she comes back? Don't tell me you still believe that's possible."

His eyes wonder off to the pond. "Very few have chosen a side already."

"How many times does this filthy little traitor has to spit in your face for you to-"

My back hits the wall, his hand around my throat.

"Didn't your seven scorpions protect Isis and Horus in the marshes of the delta?" He hisses." Didn't you side with them, too, once?"

My hand shoots up, trying to pry his away. He tightens the grip and moves closer. His red eyes are in flames. The flames spread down his arm and to his hand, burning into my skin. My eyes water. I gasp, struggling to breath. Suddenly, he lets go. I drop to my knees, holding my neck. He leans over and hisses. "Don't ever mention her again! Understood?"

I nod quickly. Thankfully, regeneration in Duat is quick. The pain is already going away. By the time I can breathe normally again, there is not a sign of an injury. Set takes a deep breath in, closes his eyes and turns his head to the ceiling for the exhale. When he looks back at me again, he's smiling. His fangs poke the edges of his mouth. Set offers me a hand and helps me up.

"Now," he says, fixing his tie. "Where were we? Yes! I believe you know your way around. Before our alliance is official, however, I expect you to fulfill a task for me. Nothing hard, but it is vital."

I nod again, rubbing my neck. "Of course."


	13. Sisterhood

Sisterhood

_Bast_

"They'll be fine," I repeat for probably the hundredth time. I know how much my kitten worries about Khufu and Philip, but we just can't risk looking for them right now. "However, we will not be, unless we leave now."

Carter raises his hand. "Um, excuse me, Miss Goddess Lady? Amos told us the house was—"

"Safe?" I snort. "Carter, the defenses were too easily breached. Someone sabotaged them."

"What do you mean? Who—"

"Only a magician of the House could've done it."

"Another magician? Why would another magician want to sabotage Amos's house?"

I sigh. "Oh, Carter. So young, so innocent. Magicians are devious creatures. Could be a million reasons why one would backstab another, but we don't have time to discuss it. Now, come on!"

I take their arms, ushering them towards the exit. Sadie's boots thud as we walk down the metal stairs and into the industrial yard that surrounds the warehouse.

Walking upright feels so good. I miss my tail, though. Can't have everything, I guess. My nose twitches. There is another cat close by. And it's just had breakfast. I beckon it to come forward. The outline of a plan begins to form in my head.

Halfway across the yard, an elderly grey cat stops in front of us. One of his eyes is torn, the other is swollen shut. His many scars paint the image of a warrior. I crouch and look at him.

He looks up at me calmly. _"Are you in trouble, my lady?"_

" _Always."_

" _Do you need help?"_

" _If you won't mind."_

" _I'll spread the word. We'll be ready when you call for us."_

"Thank you."

The cat walks off.

"What was that about?" Sadie asks.

I get up, dusting off my jumpsuit. "One of my subjects, offering help. He'll spread the news about our predicament. Soon every cat in New York will be on alert."

"He was so battered," Sadie says. "If he's your subject, couldn't you heal him?"

I shake my head. "And take away his marks of honor? A cat's battle scars are part of his identity. I couldn't—"

There is movement in the corner of my eye. I tense, dragging Sadie and Carter behind a stack of crates.

I flex my wrists and my pretty knives slide into my hands. Those are my favorite knives. I pear over the top of the crates.

Up ahead, a wrecking ball is swinging on its crane. Why is there a wrecking ball here? Nothing seems to have been wrecked around us. Doesn't seem like the type of thing you leave to rust without using. Maybe one of Set's minions had brought it? The ball continues to swing. My mouth twitches with excitement. I'll destroy it either way.

"This could be it." I shift my weight. "Stay very very still."

My eyes are fixed on the ball as I search for the rhythm in its swinging. One, two…. One, two…

"There's no one there," Sadie hisses.

One… two… two… two… two!

I jump over the crates. The knives flash back in my sleeves as I fly towards the ball. When I'm close enough, I curl my spine and land on top of the ball. The chain breaks. Shit. My nails dig into the metal as the ball smashes into the dirt. We roll through the yard. "Rowww!" I wail, just before the ball rolls over me again. Once it's off me, I get to my feet and pounce. Knives flash again and again, till the wrecking ball is nothing but a mound of scraps.

I put away the blades, smiling at Sadie and Carter. "Safe now."

They look at each other.

Sadie looks hesitant. "You saved us from a metal ball."

"You never know," I tell her. "It could've been hostile."

The ground shakes. We look back at the mansion. Blue tendrils of fire envelope the top windows.

"Come on," I say, "Our time is up!"

We run across the street. Two cars are parked on the side of the road. One is a silver Lexus convertible.

"Oh, yes," I purr. "I like this one! Come along, children."

I open the door. Luckily for us, it's unlocked. Sadie looks around nervously. Carter stares at me.

"But this isn't yours," he points out.

"My dear, I'm a cat. Everything I see is mine."

I get in. No key. No problem. I touch the ignition and the keyhole sparks. The engine starts.

"Bast," Carter says, "you can't just—"

Before I can say anything, Sadie elbows him. "We'll work out how to return it later, Carter. Right now we've got an emergency."

She points towards the mansion. Blue flames and smoke consume the entire building. Coming down the stairs are four men, carrying what looks like an oversized coffin, covered with a black shroud. The four men have only kilts and sandals on. Their coppery skin shimmers under the sun.

My blood freezes. "Oh, that's bad. In the car, please."

Sadie reaches for the front immediately, so Carter settle alone in the back. When they're both in, I hit the gas. I've driven only once before – the night I was freed. Julius was in no condition to drive, so I took us through London. Judging by the way he threw up and said he'll never let a goddess drive ever again, I reckon I'm pretty good at it.

We speed up, flying past cars. There is no time for Brooklyn's traffic. When we make it on Williamsburg Bridge, I slow down a little bit. My reflexes are not as good with running water underneath me.

"What are they?" Carter asks. "Shabti?"

"No, carriers." I glance in the rearview mirror. The four man appear unbothered by our speed. They come in and out of view through the traffic. "Summoned straight from the Duat. They'll stop at nothing to find their victims, throw them in the sedan—"

"The what?" Sadie interrupts.

"The large box," I explain. "It's a kind of carriage. The carriers capture you, beat you senseless, throw you in, and carry you back to their master. They never lose their prey, and they never give up."

"But what do they want us for?"

"Trust me," I growl. "You don't want to know."

"Bast," Carter says, "if you're a goddess, can't you just snap your fingers and disintegrate those guys? Or wave your hand and teleport us away?"

"Wouldn't that be nice? But my power in this host is limited."

"You mean Muffin?" Sadie asks. "But you're not a cat anymore."

"She's still my host, Sadie, my anchor on this side of the Duat—and a very imperfect one. Your call for help allowed me to assume human shape, but that alone takes a great deal of power. Besides, even when I'm in a powerful host, Set's magic is stronger than mine."

Carter groans from the back seat. "Could you please say something I actually understand?"

"Carter, we don't have time for a full discussion on gods and hosts and the limits of magic! We have to get you to safety."

We really have no time. I slam on the accelerator as hard as possible, shooting up the middle of the bridge. The carriers speed up after us, zooming past all the oblivious mortals.

"How can people not see them?" Carter asks. "Don't they notice four copper men in skirts running up the bridge with a weird black box?

I shrug. "Cats can hear many sounds you can't. Some animals see things in the ultraviolet spectrum that are invisible to humans. Magic is similar. Did you notice the mansion when you first arrived?"

"Well...no."

"And you are born to magic. Imagine how hard it would be for a regular mortal."

"Born to magic?" Carter asks. "If magic, like, runs in the family, why haven't I ever been able to do it before?"

I catch him in the side mirror and smile. "Your sister understands."

"No, I don't!" Sadie protests. "I still can't believe you're a goddess. All these years, you've been eating crunchy treats, sleeping on my head—"

"I made a deal with your father," I say. "He let me remain in the world as long as I assumed a minor form, a normal housecat, so I could protect and watch over you. It was the least I could do after—" I realize what I'm about to say and shut up.

"After our mom's death?" Carter guesses.

I stare at the road, not daring to look over at the kids. Shouldn't have said anything.

"That's it, isn't it?" he presses on. "Dad and Mom did some kind of magic ritual at Cleopatra's Needle. Something went wrong. Our mom died and...and they released you?"

"That's not important right now," I say. "The point is I agreed to look after Sadie. And I will."

It's the least I could do for this family. It's my fault it all happened. If only I was stronger. If only I was braver. I was weak and tired and afraid. At first, I was there to make sure he never escapes. I was his guard and I was honored that Lord Ra had chosen me. Then I became the Serpent's plaything. The weaker I got, the more entertained he was. Maybe I wasn't chosen by Ra because I was the best. Maybe I was just the easiest to discard. Little Bast. I've never been as untamed and bloodthirsty as Sekhmet, never been as strong as Set. Hurting me physically wasn't enough for the Serpent. Chaos would seep through the chamber as twisted pictures would fill my head. I thought I'd go crazy, locked in there with my worst nightmare. Ruby and Julius Kane opened a door for me to escape through. Of course, I took it. And it ruined lives. I wasn't strong enough to fulfill my job. I wasn't brave enough to stay. I wasn't powerful enough to save Ruby Kane. If the world ends tomorrow, it will all be my fault. The least I could do is watch over my kitten.

It's quite in the car. Hopefully, Carter's gotten the point and won't ask anymore questions.

"If you gods are so powerful and helpful," he says finally, "why does the House of Life forbid magicians from summoning you?"

I swerve into the fast lane. "Magicians are paranoid. Your best hope is to stay with me. We'll get as far away as possible from New York. Then we'll get help and challenge Set."

"What help?" Sadie asks.

I raise an eyebrow. "Why, we'll summon more gods, of course."

We make it to Manhattan and head north on Clinton Street.

Sadie looks back. "They're still following." She warns.

Of course. No matter how fast I drive they're always no more than a block behind us.

"We'll buy some time." I growl deep in my throat and yank the wheel. We swerve right onto East Houston. I hope my subjects have heard my call.

Once the carries are in view, I send the command. Cats appear out of nowhere and everywhere. Out of windows, out of sewers, jumping down from trees. The carriers get lost in a wave of fur and claws. They stumble and drop the box. Two cars swerve to avoid the cats and crash, blocking the street. We turn the corner, leaving it all behind us.

"Nice," says Carter.

I nod. "But it won't hold them long. Now—Central Park!"

We leave the Lexus at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. The mortals could return it to its owner later. I look at the kids.

"We'll run from here," I say. "It's just behind the museum."

They don't look enthusiastic about this. We run into the park on the East Drive. I stop by the obelisk and wait for Carter and Sadie to catch up. It's quite up here. There are one or two random joggers passing by, but they're gone within a minute. Even the sound of the traffic is muffled. I sniff the air. Something's not right.

"I wish I'd grabbed something warmer," Carter mutters. "A wool coat would be nice."

"No, it wouldn't," I tell him. My eyes scan the horizon and send a message. If a cat knows something, then so do I. "You're dressed for magic."

Sadie shivers. "We have to freeze to be magical?"

"Magicians avoid animal products," I explain. "Fur, leather, wool, any of that. The residual life aura can interfere with spells."

"My boots seem all right."

I look down at Sadie's boots. My nose twitches. "Leather," I say with distaste. "You may have a higher tolerance, so a bit of leather won't bother your magic. I don't know. But linen clothing is always best, or cotton—plant material. At any rate, Sadie, I think we're clear for the moment. There's a window of auspicious time starting right now, at eleven thirty, but it won't last long. Get started."

Sadie blinks. "Me? Why me? You're the goddess!"

"I'm not good at portals," I admit. "Cats are protectors. Just control your emotions. Panic or fear will kill a spell. We have to get out of here before Set summons the other gods to his cause."

_On your right. On your left. In the air. That's a bird, Gerald. It's big. Is it? Yes, it is. And.. moving. It's alone. But it has many things with it. In the forest. In the forest. In the forest. In the forest._

I glance nervously towards the trees. "Evil and good may not be the best way to think of it, Carter. As a magician, you must think about chaos and order. Those are the two forces that control the universe. Set is all about chaos."

"But what about the other gods Dad released?" he asks. "Aren't they good guys? Isis, Osiris, Horus, Nephthys—where are they?"

I look straight into his eyes and hope Horus can see me well. "That's a good question, Carter."

A Siamese cat runs up from the bushes.

" _My Lady, it's an honour to finally meet you."_

" _Talk quickly."_

" _Four figures coming close from the north. Another one, bigger, from the east."_

" _Thank you."_

The cat dashes away.

"The carriers are close," I say. "And something else...something much stronger, closing in from the east. I think the carriers' master has grown impatient."

Carter swallows. "Set is coming?"

"No. Perhaps a minion. Or an ally. My cats are having trouble describing what they're seeing, and I don't want to find out. Sadie, now is the time. Just concentrate on opening a gateway to the Duat. I'll keep off the attackers. Combat magic is my specialty."

"Like what you did in the mansion?" Carter asks.

I smile. "No, that was just combat."

The woods rustle and the carriers come out from behind the trees. The shroud has been ripped to shreds. The carriers are scratched and dented. One has a car fender wrapped around his neck. Another's leg is broken at the knee.

The carriers put down the sedan box. They fixate on us and draw out golden clubs from their belts.

"Sadie, get to work," I order. "Carter, you're welcome to help me."

This will be fun. I draw my blades. Magic feels warm in my chest. It begins to grow, expanding outwards, forming a green bubble. The energy lifts me off my feet until I'm in the centre of a green avatar, four times my normal size. The avatar represents my hybrid form – a goddess with the head of a cat. I step forward, the avatar following suit. When I raise my hand, the avatar unsheathes claws as sharp as the blades. A swipe of my paw shreds the pavement into ribbons. I turn back and smile at Carter.

"This," I say, "is combat magic."

Then I lunge forward. I cut through one of the carriers with the claws. Another one gets lost under my feet. Ooops. The remaining two charge at my legs. Their weapons bounce uselessly off my avatar. I spin the blades and swing. Claws slash the carriers in two. Just as they're upper parts are about to fall off, they snaps back in place. The one I step on unpeels himself from the ground. Each peace of the last carrier click into place and they all raise their clubs once more. So that's why they're unstoppable!

I notice Carter standing next to me. So he's decided to help? Good.

"Carter, help me hack them apart!" I call. "They need to be in smaller pieces!"

I resume fighting the carriers. The moment they fall, Carter goes to chop them into even tinier pieces with the khopesh. After and the last one is down, I wait for a second – just in case they decide to reform again. Also to take a breath. During the fight my forehead had started to sweat. Never realized how hard it would be to use magic whit a weak host. When I'm sure the carriers won't reform, I form a fist and smash the carriage.

"That wasn't so hard," Carter says. "What were we running for?"

"We're not safe yet," I warn him. "Sadie, how's it coming?"

"It's not," Sadie complains. "Isn't there another way?"

The woods rustle again before I can answer. A new sound appears – like thousands of little feet marching on the ground. I'm confused for a second. Then my eyes fix on the army of scorpions creeping towards us.

"No," I murmur. "It can't be. Not her."

Then the bushes explode. Thousands of scorpions fly in the air and lend in a thigh line before us. They don't attack, though. They wait, wait for their master.

"Sadie" I say urgently.

"Nothing!" she yells back.

The scorpions keep on flooding. A whole army. And with every army, comes a general. She emerges from the woods, walking unbothered by the scorpions. Her brown dress is hidden under a flowy brown cape, shimmering like a metal shield. Her hair is cut Ancient Egyptian–style, topped with a live scorpion resting on her head. The gold jewelry on her neck and arms finishes the picture, like the cherry on a cake. Her skin shimmers, as if made of chitin.

"Serqet," I growl.

"The scorpion goddess," Carter guesses. "Can you take her?"

I hesitate. After Sekhmet, she's always been the most violent out of the eight of us.

"Carter, Sadie," I say, "this is going to get ugly. Get to the museum. Find the temple. It may protect you."

"What temple?" Carter asks.

"And what about you?" Sadie adds.

I take a deep breath. "I'll be fine. I'll catch up."

My eyes meet Carter's, hoping he'd understand and take Sadie to safety. "Go!"

I hear they're footsteps distancing as I turn to face my enemy. My avatar is tired, but I still find the strength to smile.

"Hello, sister."

She smiles back. It almost looks sincere. "Basty. My sweet, little kitten. We don't have to fight if you switch sides and bring the kids over."

I shake my head. "I've made a promise."

Serqet snarls. "And where does your loyalty get you?"

Instead of answering, I raise my hand and slam it down, smashing a bunch of scorpions. Serqet hisses in pain. She looks up at me with fury in her eyes. The scorpions attack, swarming the avatar. I kill as many as possible, but they continue to emerge. Millions upon millions of scorpions sting the glowing green shield until it starts to flickers. My energy is not enough to hold them off and keep the avatar up, so I let it drop me. It's not a soft descend. I crash heavily on top of even more scorpion. In less than a moment, I'm drowning in the arachnids. My blades deal with some of them, but they're too many. The poison from the stings makes its way in. I can sense it flowing through my bloodstream. My movements get more lethargic as it begins to kick in. Having decided that's enough to finish me, Serqet dismisses the scorpions and kneels next to me.

"I wish to say see you soon," she whispers, "But knowing how deep in Duat this poison will send you... Goodbye, my kitten."

The scorpions disappear under her dress as she walks away. Is she really about to leave to die? Older siblings really are something. When she's out of sight, I try to move. I think my leg is broken. There is only one place where I'll be able to lick my wounds. Ten minutes till the poison gets to my brain. With what's left of my energy, I shrink my body. I lay there for a moment, then stagger on all fours as Muffin. Taking a deep breath, I start digging in the ground, imagining a hole to Duat. Sometimes the best thing to do is accept the loss and return later, stronger. I just hope Sadie will still be alive when I'm back.


	14. The House's Little Flamethrower

The House's Little Flamethrower

Serqet

The little ones are running. I love it when the prey is running. But I'm in no such hurry. As I'm walking slowly towards them, my thoughts flicker to Bast for a second. A part of me wishes I hadn't been so harsh with my little sister. A very small, quite part.

The littles jump over a row of bushes and run down a sidewalk, pushing past pedestrians. My nose twitches slightly in disgust. Mortals. I almost loose the younglings in the crowd. Do they even know where they're going? Ah, the museum. So many nasty things have happened in the Metropolian Museum of Art. Such a lovely place. What a pity I might ruin it.

Once they enter the museum, I sigh. Now I've for sure lost them. By the time I make my way to the entrance, the younglings are nowhere to be seen. Screw Set and his _'don't attack mortals, so we don't attract the House's attention_ ' policy. It's no fun when rules are put on who can or cannot be killed. He knows that! Yet he does it to others anyway. Such a hypocrite. But a powerful one. More powerful than me. For sure more powerful than those scared little kids.

I enter the museum unbothered and look around. Where might they be? A loud crash, like glass shattering. From the Egyptian section. Bingo.

Some of my pets scatter around to investigate, just in case I'm wrong, as I walk on.

Alarms blare, red lights flickering overhead. Mortals run past me in panic as if I don't even exist. Once the museum feels empty enough, I stop the sirens. Such an annoying sound. I like the red lights, though. They give the place a certain touch of eeriness. Bet Set would like them, too.

The scent of godlings guides me through the hallways. Not far away something thumps. Something clatters to the floor. The smell got closer. They're near. Scorpions burst out of everywhere, ready to attack. The building rumbles as some break walls and floors to get to me. Dust falls from the ceilings.

In the next hallway, a line of shabtis stands guard. My scorpions tremble through them before I've even come close. Voices up ahead. Those kidlings have caused too much trouble for their age. My babies hurry up ahead, millions of feet click-clacking down the stone corridors.

I emerge in a wide room. In the middle of it, raised on a platform, is a reconstruction of a temple. In the middle of that temple, inside of a glowing protective circle, are the little Kanes. Huh. They really don't do Isis and Horus any justice. I smile at them coldly. I'll make sure they remember the face of their capturer. 

The only thing standing between me and the success, is one of the House of Life's magicians. It's an Arab girl with short black hare and brown eyes. The girl looks no more than 14. Are they really sending kids to fight us? Is that how little respect they have left? 

"Zia" says Isis's host. So that's what the brown-eyed is called. It's always nice to know the name of victims. "that's a goddess. She defeated Bast. What chance do you have?"

Zia holds up her staff. A small fire envelops the lion head on top of it. The fire is so bright that it lights up the whole gallery. "I am a scribe in the House of Life, Sadie Kane. I am trained to fight gods."

How arrogant. How foolish. How sad. She really thinks she has a chance.

I step forward as arachnids hide the marble floor from view. My eyes fix on Zia.

"Give me the younglings."

Zia crosses her staff and wand. "I am mistress of the elements, Scribe of the First Nome. Leave or be destroyed."

My mandibles click and the first line of scorpions attacks. When the first of them reach the protective circle, however, they sizzle and turn to ash. I snarl at the pain. The rest of my babies retreat, crawling back up my dress. No more of my scorpions will be hurt today.

The air behind me solidifies in a massive scorpion tail. It arches over my head, the sting already aiming. It lashes down at the magicians. In the last moment, Zia raises her wand and the sting hits the ivory tip with a hissing sound. Steam rises from Zia's wand, smelling of sulfur. This stupid girl and her little magical tricks.

Zia points her staff at me, setting my outer layer on fire. I scream and stagger backwards. The fire dies out, but my blood is boiling.

"Your days are past, magician. The House is weak. Lord Set will lay waste to this land."

Instead of squirming in fear, she throws her wand. Alas, not in surrender. It hits my tail and explodes into a blinding flash of light. Thousands of small white suns cloud my vision. I lunge back and shield my eyes, trying to blink it out.

When I can see again, the portal is opened. Zia is in front of me, staff in hand. The boy yells something, but I'm too focused to care. This girl has damaged my scorpions AND hurt me. I'm sure Set won't mind that one kill. He needs only the rest of the Demon Days alive, after all.

We move slowly, observing each other's every step, caught in a dangerous dance. Zia twirls her staff. A trail of fire paints her path. Every time she closes in, I step back, looking for a soft spot in her defense. I am so focused on her trails of fire, that I don't notice the seven pink ribbons until its too late. They wrap around me, binding my hands and legs. Without enough magic to hold it, my tail falls apart. The ribbons cut through my magic, burn through my very essence. I scream and drop to my knees. My skin is bubbling where the fabric touches it.

Through tear-filled eyes, I see Zia come to a stop. She points her staff at me. The Ribbons begin to glow, the pain intensifying. I hiss. " Hwrw bgas kat-takhat!"

"I bind you with the Seven Ribbons of Hathor," Zia says. "Release your host or your essence will burn forever."

"Your death will last forever!" I snarl. "You have made an enemy of Set!"

She twists her staff and my vision explodes. I fall sideways, writhing.

"I will...not..." is all I have the strength to hiss before blacking out.

A pull. A strong pull. I am being pulled away. No. No. No! No! I will not be sent back there! I will not be captured! I'm out of the woman's body again. No! My body! I took it respectfully! I earned it! My essence is slipping away. I pull myself together. A portal ahead of me. They are about to leave. No!

My consciousness gathers, forming a thick black mist. The mist, on the other hand, forms a solid black scorpion. I'll show them how dangerous an unthetered entity can be. But before I can strike, the portal has closed and they are gone.

I change my aim, lunging at the lifeless shell on the floor.

Inhale. I can inhale. This feels right, this feels mine. Alright.

I open my eyes. Where am I? Metropolitan. The floor. Binded by the Seven Ribbons of Hathor. Or I was while the filthy magician was here.

I shuffle and the ribbons fall to the floor. One of the walls is glass. Stand up. Dust off my dress. Fix my hair. Sigh. I should stop by my palace before heading over to Set's. He is going to be so mad. Might as well dress for the occasion.


	15. Pari, nisu nafeer

Pari, nisu nafeer 

_Horus_

Raise your hand if you hate mortal-made portals. It's disorienting, dark, cold and your lunch rarely stays in place. Oh, yes, and they rarely open on ground level. Carter falls onto a cold floor, Sadie and Zia crashing on top of him.

"Ow!" he grumbles.

Carter's body is covered in a layer of fine sand. It takes a second for his eyes to adjust to the harsh light. We're in a huge building. Crowds rushing past. It's a two-level airport concourse, with shops, lots of windows, and polished steel columns. It's dark outside. A voice echoes in Arabic.

Sadie spits sand out of her mouth. "Yuck!"

"Come on," Zia says. "We can't stay here."

Carter struggles to his feet. He turns and something catches his attention. In the middle of the concourse there is a life-sized replica of an Ancient Egyptian boat made from glowing display cases. 

"This is the Cairo airport," Carter says.

"Yes," Zia says. "Now, let's go!"

"Why the rush? Can Serqet...can she follow us through that sand gate?"

Zia shakes her head. "An artifact overheats whenever it creates a gate. It requires a twelve-hour cooldown before it can be used again. But we still have to worry about airport security. Unless you'd like to meet the Egyptian police, you'll come with me now."

She grabs his arm and steers Carter and Sadie through the crowd. People stare as we pass, but no one says anything.

"Why are we here?" Sadie asks.

"To see the ruins of Heliopolis," Zia says.

"Inside an airport?"

"Sadie, the ruins are under us." Carter remembers. He looks at Zia. "That's right, isn't it?"

She nods. "The ancient city was pillaged centuries ago. Some of its monuments were carted away, like Cleopatra's two needles. Most of its temples were broken down to make new buildings. What was left disappeared under Cairo's suburbs. The largest section is under this airport."

"And how does that help us?" Sadie asks.

Zia kicks open a maintenance door. On the other side is a broom closet. She mutters "Sahad" and the image of the closet disappears, revealing a set of stone steps leading down.

"Because not all Heliopolis is in ruins," Zia says. "Follow closely. And touch nothing."

The tunnel goes down for what seems like forever. It's incredibly small, too. Carter has to crouch and crawl most of the way and still manages to hit the ceiling a couple of times. This place can make even Bes feel tall. The only light comes from a ball of fire in Zia's hand. Shadows dance across the walls.

After an hour or two of descending, the tunnel finally opens up. Zia stops abruptly and it takes Carter a moment to figure out why. We are at the edge of a chasm. A single wooden plank connects our side to the opposed ledge. Over there, two jackal-headed granite warriors guard a doorway. Their spears are crossed over the entrance.

Sadie sighs. "Please, no more psychotic statues."

"Do not joke," Zia warns. "This is an entrance to the First Nome, the oldest branch of the House of Life, headquarters for all magicians. My job was to bring you here safely, but I cannot help you cross. Each magician must unbar the path for herself, and the challenge is different for each supplicant."

She looks at Sadie expectantly. Carter's thoughts fill the space, growing louder than my own. First Bast. Now Zia. They both expect Sadie to get shit done. As if she's better than him. As if she's special.

Their argument from the Metropolitan Museum flickers like a lightning flash. He's still upset with her. Annoyed. Done. She has no idea how much he wants to complain, to yell, to stop and take a breath for once and have a normal life. So many built up wants and feelings, all drowned out as soon as they appear. He can't complain. "You always have to look impeccable." His dad had said. And he hadn't meant just his clothes. He'd meant his attitude. The two of them had nothing but each other. Carter had to be strong. His dad needed him to be strong. Right now, I need him to be strong.

_Sadie doesn't understand. She has it easy. She has it all. And now she's getting all the attention, like she is somehow the special one! It isn't fair!_

Carter's voice is silenced by a stronger one.

"Fairness means everyone gets what they need. And the only way to get what you need is to make it happen yourself."

Before I know it, Carter is marching across the plank, sword drown. He is moving purely on adrenalin and instincts. Lovely.

_This is a really bad idea._ He thinks.

" _No," I answer. "We do not fear this."_

"Carter!" Sadie cries.

We keep walking. Carter does his best to look straight ahead, but the sheer thought of the gaping void under our feet makes him dizzy. He's getting trough, though, going steady.

As he gets closer to the opposite side, the doorway between the two statues began to glow, like a curtain of red light.

Carter takes a deep breath. If he just charges through the doorway fast enough…

A dagger shoots out of the tunnel. Time for me to step in. The khopesh deflects the dagger moments before it strikes Carter in the chest. Two more shot out of the tunnel. We duck under one of the daggers, then hook the other with the curved blade of the khopesh, turn the dagger and fling it back into the tunnel. We make it to the other side of the plank and stop in front of the red light. I'm not in the mood for taking chances, so we slice through the light. It flickers and dies. I expect the statues to come at us, but they just stand there like.. well, statues. The only sound is a dagger clattering against the rocks in the chasm far below.

The doorway begins to glow again. The red light coalesces into the form of a five-foot-tall bird with a man's head. He is strangely familiar. A black ornamental wig glistens on his head, and his face is etched with wrinkles. A fake braided pharaoh beard is stuck on his chin. Where have I seen that guy before? Carter raises his sword, but Zia yells, "Carter, no!"

The ba folds his wings and narrows his kohl-lined eyes. The man scratches at the stone floor. Then he smiles, his eyes lightning up with recognition. "Pari, nisu nafeer."

Interesting…

Zia gasps. Guess she and Sadie have crossed the chasm without us noticing. And they both look like they're about to pass out.

Finally, Zia seems to collect herself. She bows to the ba. Sadie follows her example.

The man winks at us, then vanishes. The red light fades. The statues uncross their spears from the entrance.

"That's it?" Carter asks. "What did the turkey say?"

Zia looks at him with something like fear. "That was not a turkey, Carter. That was a ba."

"Another monster?"

"A human soul. In this case, a spirit of the dead. A magician from ancient times, come back to serve as a guardian. They watch the entrances of the House."

She studies Carter's face as if trying to solve a puzzle with its pieces missing.

"What?" Carter asks. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Nothing. We must hurry."

She squeezes past him on the ledge and disappears into the tunnel.

Sadie stands there for a second, staring at him, too.

"All right," Carter says. "What did the bird guy say? You understood it?"

She nods uneasily. "He mistook you for someone else. He must have bad eyesight."

"Because?"

"Because he said, 'Go forth, good king.'"

It's nice being seen.

We pass through the tunnel and enter a huge city of halls and chambers. The ceiling is so high that you ca forget you're underground. Every chamber is lined with massive stone columns, painted to resemble palm trees. Fires burn in copper braziers. They must be mixed up with incense, since the air smells like cinnamon, clove, nutmeg and copper. A thought passes through Carter's head:

_The city smells like Zia._

At this time of the day, there are very few people out in the streets. Mostly older men and women. Some wear linen robes, some modern clothes. We pass through a hall of jackal-headed statues. Their eyes seem to follow us as we pass. I should probably contact my cousin later. I'm sure he misses me. I mean, who doesn't?

A few minutes later, Zia leads us through an open-air market with dozens of stalls selling boomerang wands, animated clay dolls, parrots, cobras, papyrus scrolls, and hundreds of different glittering amulets.

Next is a path of stones over a dark river filled with flesh eating fish.

"Are those piranhas?" Carter asks.

"Tiger fish from the Nile," Zia says. "Like piranhas, except these can weigh up to sixteen pounds."

Carter nods, making a point to watch his step more closely.

We turn another corner and pass by an ornate building of black rock. The doorway, shaped like a coiled serpent, is guarded by two seated pharaohs.

"What's in there?" Sadie asks.

Without waiting for an answer, she walks over to the doorway. Carter and Zia follow her. Inside there are rows of children. They all look around six to ten and are sitting crossed-legged on cushions, staring into what looks like scrying bowls. The chamber is lit only by a few candles. Even though the kids are maybe twenty, the room can hold twice as many.

"Our initiates," Zia says, "learning to scry. The First Nome must keep in contact with our brethren all over the world. We use our youngest as...operators, I suppose you would say."

"So you've got bases like this all over the world?"

"Most are much smaller, but yes."

"Egypt is the First Nome. New York is the Twenty-first. What's the last one, the Three-hundred-and-sixtieth?"

"That would be Antarctica. A punishment assignment. Nothing there but a couple of cold magicians and some magic penguins."

"Magic penguins?"

"Don't ask."

Sadie points to the children inside. "How does it work? They see images in the water?"

"It's oil," Zia says. "But yes."

"So few," Sadie says. "Are these the only initiates in the whole city?"

"In the whole world," Zia corrects. "There were more before—" She stops herself.

"Before what?" Carter asks.

Before they betrayed their own gods.

"Nothing," Zia says darkly. "Initiates do our scrying because young minds are most receptive. Magicians begin training no later than the age of ten...with a few dangerous exceptions."

"You mean us," Carter says.

She glances at him, probably still thinking about what the bird had said. 'Good king.' Looking at the boy now, the thought does seem absurd. But with me around-

"They'll be waiting for you," Zia says, cutting off my train of thought. "Come along."

We walk so far, Carter's feet begin to ache. Finally, we arrive at a crossroad. On the right is a massive set of bronze doors. Fires blaze on either side. On the left is a twenty foot tall sphinx, carved into the wall. There is a doorway between its paws, but it's bricked in and covered in cobwebs.

"That looks like the Sphinx at Giza," Carter says.

"That's because we are directly under the real Sphinx," Zia says. "That tunnel leads straight up to it. Or it used to, before it was sealed."

"But… The Sphinx is, like, twenty miles from the Cairo Airport."

"Roughly."

"No way we've walked that far."

Zia smiles for the first time and Carter is so caught up in how pretty her eyes are, that he almost misses what she's saying. "Distance changes in magic places, Carter. Surely you've learned that by now."

Sadie clears her throat. "So why is the tunnel closed, then?"

"The Sphinx was too popular with archaeologists," Zia says. "They kept digging around. Finally, in the 1980s, they discovered the first part of the tunnel under the Sphinx."

"Dad told me about that!" Carter says. "But he said the tunnel was a dead end."

"It was when we got through with it. We couldn't let the archaeologists know how much they're missing. Egypt's leading archaeologist recently speculated that they've only discovered thirty percent of the ancient ruins in Egypt. In truth, they've only discovered one tenth, and not even the interesting tenth."

"What about King Tut's tomb?"

"That boy king?" Zia rolls her eyes. "Boring. You should see some of the good tombs."

Zia turns to face the bronze doors.

"This is the Hall of Ages." She touches the seal with the symbol of the House of Life. The hieroglyphs light up and the doors open. Zia turns back, deadly serious. "You are about to meet the Chief Lector. Behave yourselves, unless you wish to be turned into insects."

The Hall of Ages. By date, one of the most magnificent demonstrations of Egypt's history and magic. Double rows of stone pillars hold up a ceiling so high, that compared to it the Great Room in Brooklyn is like an ant. A blue shimmering carpet runs down the center of the hall, as if the Nile itself is flawing under us. The hall itself is so long, that it's impossible to see the end. Balls of fire float in the air, changing color whenever they bump into each other. Milliards of tiny hieroglyphs also drift through the air, randomly combining into words and then breaking apart.

Carter reaches out and a pair of glowing red legs walks across his palm before jumping off and dissolving.

But most important, for it wouldn't be the Hall of Ages without them, are the memories. Between the columns, images shift, coming into focus and then blurring out again like mirages.

"Come on," Zia says. "And don't spend too much time looking."

An impossible feat, really. The first section of the memories casts a golden light across the hall. A blazing sun rises above an ocean.* A mountain emerges from the waters. Gods stride across the Nile Valley: a man with black skin and the head of a jackal, a lioness with bloody fangs, a beautiful woman with wings of light. Such peaceful times.

Sadie steps off the rug. In a trance, she reaches toward the images.

"Stay on the carpet!" Zia grabs Sadie's hand and pulls her back toward the center of the hall. "You are seeing the Age of the Gods. No mortal should dwell on these images."

"But..." Sadie blinks. "They're only pictures, aren't they?"

"Memories," Zia says, "so powerful they could destroy your mind."

"Oh."

Down the hall, the gold turns to silver. Armies clash. Egyptians in kilts and sandles and leather armour fight with spears. A tall, dark-skinned man in red-and-white armor places a double crown on his head. Narmer, the king who united Upper and Lower Egypt.

"This is the Old Kingdom," Carter guesses. "The first great age of Egypt."

Zia nods. As we walk down the hall, workers build the first step pyramid out of stone. Another few steps, and the biggest pyramid of all rises from the desert at Giza. Its outer layer of smooth white casing stones gleams in the sun. Ten thousand workers gather at its base and kneel before the pharaoh, who raises his hands to the sun, dedicating his own tomb.

"Khufu," Carter says.

Sadie look up, suddenly interested. "The baboon?"

"No, the pharaoh who built the Great Pyramid," Carter says. "It was the tallest structure in the world for almost four thousand years."

The images become coppery.

"The Middle Kingdom," Zia announces. "A bloody, chaotic time. And yet this is when the House of Life came to maturity."

The scenes begin to shift more rapidly. Armies fight, temples rise and crumble, ships sail the Nile, magicians throw fire. Every step is hundreds of years, yet the hall still goes on forever. Time flies by so quickly, especially if you're a god. It's times like this when I remember how long yesterday's been, how ancient Egypt actually is.

We cross another threshold, and the light turns bronze.

"The New Kingdom," Carter guesses. "The last time Egypt was ruled by Egyptians."

Zia says nothing as the scenes pass by us. Or we pass by the scenes? Whatever. Hatshepsut, the greatest female pharaoh, puts on a fake beard and rules Egypt as a man. Ramesses the Great leads his chariots into battle. Magicians duel in a palace. One of them, a man with a shaggy black beard and wide eyes, throws his staff, which turns into a serpent and devours a thousand other snakes.

Carter tries to swallow. "Is that—"

"Musa," Zia says. "Or Moshe, as his own people knew him. You call him Moses. The only foreigner ever to defeat the House in a magic duel."

He stares at her. "You're kidding, right?"

"We would not kid about such a thing."

The scenes shift again. A man stands over a table of battle figurines. He's dressed as a pharaoh, but his face is oddly familiar. He looks up and smiles. The ba at the chasm.

"Who is that?" Carter asks.

"Nectanebo II," Zia says. "The last native Egyptian king, and the last sorcerer pharaoh. He could move entire armies, create or destroy navies by moving pieces on his board, but in the end, it was not enough."

We step over another line and the memories go blue.

"These are the Ptolemaic times," Zia says. "Alexander the Great conquered the known world, including Egypt. He set up his general Ptolemy as the new pharaoh, and founded a line of Greek kings to rule over Egypt."

The Ptolemaic section is shorter and sadder. The temples are smaller. The rulers are desperate or lazy or downright apathetic. There are no great battles, all the way up until the end. Romans march into the city of Alexandrea. A woman with dark hair and a white dress drops a snake into her blouse.

"Cleopatra," Zia says, "the seventh queen of that name. She tried to stand against the might of Rome, and she lost. When she took her life, the last line of pharaohs ended. Egypt, the great nation, faded. Our language was forgotten. The ancient rites were suppressed. The House of Life survived, but we were forced into hiding."

The next age shines a red light. Arab armies ride into Egypt, followed by the Turks. Napoleon marches his army under the shadow of the pyramids. The British come and build the Suez Canal. Slowly and steadily, Cairo grows into a modern city as the old ruins fade farther and farther under the sands of the desert.

"Each year," Zia says, "the Hall of Ages grows longer to encompass our history. Up until the present."

Sadie grabs Carter's arm. We've reached the end of the hall. In front stands a dais and on it an empty throne – a glided wooden chair. A flail and a shepherd's crook are carved in its back – the ancient symbols of the pharaoh.

On the step below the throne stands the oldest magician in the House of Life. He looks worse then the last time I saw him. The crinkles and lines run deeper in his brown skin, so thin that his veins look more vivid. White linen robes hang loosely off his small frame. The leopard skin cape around his shoulders seems to drag him down and his hand shakes as he holds a big wooden staff. The multicolored hieroglyphs flying through the air? That's where they're coming from. They float all around him, emitted by his very essence.

At first, his milky eyes stare into space. Then he focuses on Carter. No. No, he isn't focusing on Carter. His is scanning him. Searching.. Oh, shit!

" _Hide!"_ I tell Carter, but I doubt he'd able to. All of a sudden, his whole body tenses as if bracing for a hit. Iskandar raises an eyebrow, clearly surprised. So am I. The boy did it.

Iskandar glances behind and says something in Alexandrian Greek. I never got the hang of that language. A second man steps out of the shadows. Cream-colored robes, forked beard, a stern look in his eyes.

_The man that was with Zia in the museum._

" _Yup. Just don't panic."_

Our communication is getting better. That's promising.

The bearded man glares at Sadie and Carter.

"I am Desjardins," he says with a French accent. "My master, Chief Lector Iskandar, welcomes you to the House of Life."

Not knowing what to say, Carter decides to take the safe path and embarrass me. Thank you.

"He's really old. Why isn't he sitting on the throne?"

Desjardins' nostrils flare, but Iskandar just chuckles and says something else in that language.

Desjardins translates stiffly: "The master says thank you for noticing; he is in fact really old. But the throne is for the pharaoh. It has been vacant since the fall of Egypt to Rome. It is...comment dit-on? Symbolic. The Chief Lector's role is to serve and protect the pharaoh. Therefore he sits at the foot of the throne."

Carter looks at Iskandar nervously, wondering how many years he's been sitting on that step. "If you...if he can understand English...what language is he speaking?"

"The Chief Lector understands many things. But he prefers to speak Alexandrian Greek, his birth tongue."

Sadie clears her throat. "Sorry, his birth tongue? Wasn't Alexander the Great way back in the blue section, thousands of years ago? You make it sound like Lord Salamander is—"

"Lord Iskandar," Desjardins hisses. "Show respect!"

Iskandar looks Carter in the eyes, then says something in Greek.

"The master says not to worry. You will not be held responsible for the past crimes of your family. At least, not until we have investigated you further." Desjardins translates.

"Gee...thanks."

"Do not mock our generosity, boy," Desjardins warns. "Your father broke our most important law twice: once at Cleopatra's Needle, when he tried to summon the gods and your mother died assisting him. Then again at the British Museum, when your father was foolish enough to use the Rosetta Stone itself. Now your uncle too is missing—"

"You know what's happened to Amos?" Sadie blurts out.

Desjardins scowls. "Not yet"

"You have to find him!" Sadie cries. "Don't you have some sort of GPS magic or—"

"We are searching," Desjardins says. "But you cannot worry about Amos. You must stay here. You must be...trained."

Yeah, I bet 'trained' is not the word he's thinking of.

Iskandar turns to speak directly to Carter. His tone is surprisingly calm.

"The master warns that the Demon Days begin tomorrow at sunset," Desjardins translates. "You must be kept safe."

"But we have to find our dad!" Carter protests. "Dangerous gods are on the loose out there. We saw Serqet. And Set!"

At the mention of the names, Iskandar's expression tightens. He turns and orders Desjardins something. Desjardins protests, but Iskandar repeats his order. Finally, Desjardins bows to the Chef Lector and turns towards Carter.

"The Chief Lector wishes to hear your story."

So Carter tells him, with Sadie jumping in whenever he has to take a breath. Whenever Carter is about to say something pointing towards my involvement, I whisper "Not that part, be silent.". I guess my mother has the same plan in mind, for Sadie also omits some parts of the story. When they're done, Carter glances at Zia. She stays silent, but her eyes are studying him.

Iskandar traces a circle on the step with his staff. More hieroglyphs appear in the air and float away.

A heartbeat goes by in silence. Desjardins seems to grow impatient. He steps forward and glares at Carter and Sadie. "You are lying. That could not have been Set. He would need a powerful host to remain in this world. Very powerful."

"Look, you," Sadie says. "I don't know what all this rubbish is about hosts, but I saw Set with my own eyes. You were there at the British Museum—you must have done, too. And if Carter saw him in Phoenix, Arizona, then..." She looked at her brother doubtfully. "Then he's probably not crazy."

"Thanks, Sis," Carter mumbles, but Sadie is just getting started.

"And as for Serqet, she's real too! Our friend, my cat, Bast, died protecting us!"

"So," Desjardins says coldly, "you admit to consorting with gods. That makes our investigation much easier. Bast is not your friend. The gods caused the downfall of Egypt. It is forbidden to call on their powers. Magicians are sworn to keep the gods from interfering in the mortal world. We must use all our power to fight them."

"Bast said you were paranoid," Sadie adds.

Desjardins clenches his fists. The air crackles and feels with the smell of ozone. The hairs on Carter's neck stand straight up. Before anything bad can happen, Zia steps in front of Carter and Sadie.

"Lord Desjardins," she pleads, "there was something strange. When I ensnared the scorpion goddess, she re-formed almost instantly. I could not return her to the Duat, even with the Seven Ribbons. I could only break her hold on the host for a moment. Perhaps the rumors of other escapes—"

"What other escapes?" Carter asks.

She glances at him reluctantly. "Other gods, many of them, released since last night from artifacts all over the world. Like a chain reaction—"

"Zia!" Desjardins snaps. "That information is not for sharing."

"Look," Carter says, "lord, sir, whatever—Bast warned us this would happen. She said Set would release more gods."

"Master," Zia pleads, "if Ma'at is weakening, if Set is increasing chaos, perhaps that is why I could not banish Serqet."

"Ridiculous," Desjardins says. "You are skilled, Zia, but perhaps you were not skilled enough for this encounter. And as for these two, the contamination must be contained."

Zia gives up trying to reason with Desjardins and turns to Iskandar. "Master, please. Give me a chance with them."

"You forget your place," Desjardins snaps. "These two are guilty and must be destroyed."

Carter's throat starts closing up. He looks at Sadie. The hall is so long, it'd be pointless to try an escape.

Iskandar finally looks up. He smiles at Zia with true affection. He say something in Greek, and Zia bows deeply.

Desjardins looks ready to explode. He sweeps his robes away from his feet and marches behind the throne.

"The Chief Lector will allow Zia to test you," he growls. "Meanwhile, I will seek out the truth—or the lies—in your story. You will be punished for the lies."

Carter turns to Iskandar and copies Zia's bow. Sadie does the same.

"Thank you, master," Carter says.

The Chef Lector studies him for a long time. It doesn't feel hostile, but I don't like our chances. Finally, he mumble something. Two words reach me: Nectanebo and ba. He opens his hand and hieroglyphs swarm the dais. With a blinding flash of light, the two man disappear.

Zia turns toward the kids, her expression grim. "I will show you to your quarters. In the morning, your testing begins. We will see what magic you know, and how you know it."

Carter and Sadie exchange an uneasy look.

"Sounds fun," Sadie says. "And if we fail this test?"

"This is not the sort of test you fail, Sadie Kane. You pass or you die."


	16. A midnight stroll

A midnight stroll 

_Isis_

Sadie can't sleep. I don't blame her, the First Nome dormitories have always been incredibly uncomfortable. Pictures of Egyptian monsters dance eerily across the ceiling in the torchlight. The floating coat has the worst matres in the history of the world. The initiates are all so young, that when the dorm matron tells them to go to sleep straightaway, the actually obey. The matron waves her hand and the torches go out. She shuts the door behind her. The locks click, two of them.

Sadie stares into the dark. She tries to fall asleep, letting the sound of girls snoring silence her thoughts, but there is something I have to show her. Something, that maybe I, too, need to see. Finally, Sadie creeps out of bed and puts on her boots.

She feels her way to the door. Tugs at the handle. Locked. Before she's done something as stupid as kicking the door, Sadie remembers what Zia had done in the Cairo Airport. She presses her palm against the door and whispers "Sahad."

Good, she's learning. Locks click. The door swings open.

_Handy trick._

I'm tempted to answer: Wait to see the ones I have up my sleeve. Not yet. She'll know about me soon enough. Now it's time for the first hint. Outside, the corridors are dark and empty. It's sad. First Nome used to have such a wild nightlife. Sadie sneaks through the city back the way we'd come. There is no one around, aside from the occasional cobra.

Her thoughts slide towards finding Carter, but it's too much of a risk to try and find him. Plus, I need her to do this alone.

Carter and Sadie's last argument resurfaces in her brain, finally ready to be processed.

_No, I want to this on my own. I'm not even sure how I feel about Carter._

Oh?

_How can he be jealous of my life while he gets to travel the world with Dad? And he has the nerve to call my life normal? Please! All right,, I have a few mates at school, but my life is hardly easy. If Carter makes a social faux pas or meets people he doesn't like, he can just move on! I have to stay put. I can't even answer simple questions like "Where are your parents?" or "What does your family do?" or even "Where are you from?" without letting on how odd my situation is. I will always be the different girl. The mixed-race girl. The American who isn't American, the girl with the dead mother and the absent father, the girl who makes trouble in class and can't concentrate on her lessons. After a while you learn that blending in simply doesn't work. If people are going to single me out, I might as well give them something to stare at. Red stripes in my hair? Why not! Combat boots with the school uniform? Absolutely. Headmaster says, "I'll have to call your parents, young lady." I say, "Good luck." Carter doesn't know anything about my life._

After the third wrong turn, Sadie decides to let her thoughts dissolve in the background and concentrates on the task at hand. Every moment spent aimlessly wondering around is another chance to bump into the Chef Lector. That's the last thing I ever want to deal with. I have to show her the memories, however. I need her fully on my side when this all escalates.

Finally, Sadie finds her way back to the Hall of Ages. She pushes open the bronze doors. The hall seems deserted. No balls of fire. No hieroglyphs. That's good. That means no Chief Lector. The memories shimmer between the columns, bathing the hall in a strange, multicolored light.

Sadie takes a few nervous steps, slowly walking towards the Age of the Gods. This may prove to be stupid and reckless. But chances are to be taken. She can feel it. The pull. As if all her questions will be answered. So, she steps off the carpet and approaches the curtain of golden light. Sand dunes shift in the wind, storm clouds brew, crocodiles slide down the Nile. Finally, a vast hall full of revelers. She touches the memory and


	17. 17

17

_Isis_

the palace of the gods appears around me. The throne room is filed with laughs and chatter. Music plays – a sound that comes from nowhere in particular. As if the air itself is drumming to the beat. All around me, gods celebrate. As they dance, their forms change from human to animal to pure energy. And I'm finally in the middle of it all. Osiris is finally sitting on what used to be a throne of fire.

It takes me a second to place the exact moment. Osiris is a muscular African man in rich black robes. He has a handsome face and warm brown eyes. His hands are strong enough to crush rocks. I stand by his side. My dress is white, my belly swollen. Wings in all colors of the rainbow flicker behind me.

"Isis," my husband says.

I turn towards him, beaming. "My lord Osiris. Happy birthday."

"Thank you, my love. And soon we shall mark the birth of our son—Horus, the great one! His new incarnation shall be his greatest yet. He shall bring peace and prosperity to the world."

I take his hand. Right at this moment, I have everything. All I've worked for, all I've waited for, all I've fought for. Gods continue to dance, celebrating him. Celebrating us. Only if this could last forever.

The doors burst open. A hot wind makes the torches sputter.

The man that walks in is tall and strong, dressed in blood-colored robes, almost a twin to Osiris. Almost. Even with his dark red skin he can pass for human, if it wasn't for the fangs that show every time he smiles. His face flickers—sometimes human, sometimes that dreadful pet of his, whatever its called.

The dancing stops. The music dies. Suddenly, he is the centre of attention.

Osiris rises from his throne. "Set," he says in a dangerous tone. "Why have you come?"

Set laughs and breaks the tension in the room. I glare at him. How can anybody be fooled by his pretty laugh when his eyes are so cruel? Set sounds so carefree and friendly, however, that many don't care.

"I come to celebrate my brother's birthday, of course!" he exclaims. "And I bring entertainment!"

He gestures behind him. Four men with wolf heads march into the room, carrying a jewel-encrusted golden coffin.

All through the room, gods ooh and aah, admiring the box. It is nice, I guess, trimmed with jade and opals and painted with gold and red hieroglyphs. The wolf-men set down the box. It has no lid. The interior is lined with black linen. Black hieroglyphs are stitched into the linen, almost invisible, but surely there.

"This sleeping casket," Set announces, "was made by my finest craftsmen, using the most expensive materials. Its value is beyond measure. The god who lies within, even for a night, will see his powers increase tenfold! His wisdom will never falter. His strength will never fail. It is a gift"—he smiles slyly at Osiris—"for the one and only god who fits within perfectly!"

The gods, drunk beyond reason, surge forward. They push each other out of the way to get at the golden coffin. Some climb in, but are too short. Others are too big. No matter how they change their forms, no one fits quite right. How Set of him, to create a toy that toys with people.

Set turns to Osiris with a good-natured laugh. "Well, brother, we have no winner yet. Will you try? Only the best of the gods can succeed."

Osiris's eyes gleam. He seems completely taken in by the box's beauty. All the other gods look at him expectantly. It's not hard to guess what he's thinking. If he fits in the box, what a brilliant birthday present. Even Set will have to admit that he is the rightful king of the gods.

Except, Set would never do such a thing. He's said it many times since we first got toe to toe. The only ones he answer to are himself and that old clown. Something's not right.

I place a hand on my husband's shoulder. "My lord, do not. Set does not bring presents."

"I am offended!" Set sounds genuinely hurt. "Can I not celebrate my brother's birthday? Are we so estranged that I cannot even apologize to the king?"

Osiris smiles at me. It hurts to know I'd wait an eternity to see that smile again. "My dear, it is only a game. Fear nothing."

He rises from his throne. The gods applaud as he approaches the box. With every step he takes, my heart sinks deeper in my chest.

"All hail Osiris!" Set cries.

The king of the gods lowers himself into the box. The coffin fits him exactly. A cheer goes up from the gods. Before Osiris can rise, Set claps his hands. A golden lid appears above the box and slams down on top of it. That's not how it was supposed to go! We had our happy ending! We should have had out happy ending!

Osiris shouts in rage, but his cries are muffled. Golden latches fasten around the lid. The other gods surge forward to intervene, but Set is faster. He stamps his foot so hard, the stone floor trembles. The gods topple over each other like dominoes. The wolf-men draw their spears, and the gods scramble away in terror. Set says a magic word, and a boiling cauldron appears out of thin air. It pours its contents over the coffin—molten lead, coating the box, sealing it shut, probably heating the interior to a thousand degrees.

"Villain!" Isis wail. Walking towards him, I start casting a spell, letting my anger and my hurt fuel every word. Set holds up his hand. My throat closes. I'm lifted off the ground, my lips shut tight. My hands crawl at my mouth in a desperate attempt to let some air in.

"Not today, lovely Isis," Set purrs. "Today, I am king. And your child shall never be born!"

Right when I think it's all over, our sister charges out of the crowd. "Husband, no!"

She tackles Set, causing him to lose his grip. I fall to the floor, gasping. The only thought in my brain is to breathe while I can. Then, it's replaced by Nephthys's more practical advice. "Flee!"

So I turn and run. Behind me, Set snarls. "Foolish wife! Whose side are you on?"

His footsteps thunder after mine. When I reach the end of the palace, I turn into a kite and soar in the air. The flap of Set's demon wings fills the air. It's time. That's the moment. I draw Sadie closer, letting her in. I'm the host now and she's the one experiencing life through my eyes.

We fly desperately over the Nile. I can sense Set behind us. Closing. Closing.

You must escape, I tell her. Avenge Osiris. Crown Horus king!

Suddenly, we can feel a hand on


	18. Final Words

Final Words

_Iskandar_

her shoulder. She looks at me, her eyes focused now. Thank Ma'at I'd decided to go for a midnight snack.

"Forgive the interruption," I tell her. "But you were almost dead."

And that's when she loses consciousness. There is a reason we don't let people touch the memories.

When she wakes up, we're sitting on the steps below the throne. The hall is empty and mostly dark, except for the glowing hieroglyphs in the air.

"Welcome back," I say. "You're lucky you survived."

"I'm sorry," Sadie says. "I didn't mean to—"

"Look at the images? And yet you did. Your ba left your body and entered the past. Hadn't you been warned?"

"Yes," She admits. "But...I was drawn to the pictures."

"Mmm." My eyes wonder down the hall. So many times I've been tempted to jump in the memories, go back to when my family was alive. Unfortunately, such is the curse of living longer than any magician. "They are hard to resist."

"You speak perfect English," Sadie notices.

I smile. "How do you know I'm speaking English? Perhaps you are speaking Greek."

"You're not really that old, are you?" she asks. "I mean, old enough to remember Ptolemaic times?"

"I am exactly that old, my dear. I was born in the reign of Cleopatra VII."

"Oh, please."

"I assure you, it's true. It was my sorrow to behold the last days of Egypt, before that foolhardy queen lost our kingdom to the Romans. I was the last magician to be trained before the House went underground. Many of our most powerful secrets were lost, including the spells my master used to extend my life. Magicians these days still live long—sometimes centuries—but I have been alive for two millennia."

"So you're immortal?"

I chuckle and end up choking on spit. I double over, coughing, my hands cupped over my mouth. The hieroglyphs flicker and dim around me. Finally, the coughing subsides. I take a shaky breath. Some blood has made its way out of my throat, too.

"Hardly immortal, my dear. In fact..." my voice trails off. Nectanebo is waving at me from within the darkness. "But never mind that. What did you see in your vision?"

So she tells me. The Age of the gods is a troublesome time. Thank Ma'at I found her before it was too late. I take a moment to respond, tapping my staff against the steps.

"You saw a very old event, Sadie—Set taking the throne of Egypt by force. He hid Osiris's coffin, you know, and Isis searched the entire world to find it."

Her eyes light up. "So she got him back eventually?"

"Not exactly. Osiris was resurrected—but only in the Underworld. He became the king of the dead. When their son, Horus, grew up, Horus challenged Set for the throne of Egypt and won after many hard battles. That is why Horus was called the Avenger. As I said—an old story, but one that the gods have repeated many times in our history."

"Repeated?"

"The gods follow patterns. In some ways they are quite predictable: acting out the same squabbles, the same jealousies down through the ages. Only the settings change, and the hosts."

Sadie chews on her lip. "In my vision," she says, "Isis and Osiris were married. Horus was about to be born as their son. But in another story Carter told me, all three of them were siblings, children of the sky goddess."

"Yes," I agree. "This can be confusing for those who do not know the nature of gods. They cannot walk the earth in their pure form—at least, not for more than a few moments. They must have hosts."

"Humans, you mean."

"Or powerful objects, such as statues, amulets, monuments, certain models of cars. But they prefer human form. You see gods have great power, but only humans have creativity, the power to change history rather than simply repeat it. Humans can...how do you moderns say it...think outside the cup."

"The box," she suggests.

Languages evolve so fast. I don't have the energy for them anymore.

"Yes. The combination of human creativity and godly power can be quite formidable. At any rate, when Osiris and Isis first walked the earth, their hosts were brother and sister. But mortal hosts are not permanent. They die, they wear out. Later in history, Osiris and Isis took new forms—humans who were husband and wife. Horus, who in one lifetime was their brother, was born into a new life as their son."

"That's confusing," Sadie's nose twitches. "And a little gross."

I shrug. "The gods do not think of relationships the way we humans do. Their hosts are merely like changes of clothes. This is why the ancient stories seem so mixed up. Sometimes the gods are described as married, or siblings, or parent and child, depending on their hosts. The pharaoh himself was called a living god, you know. Egyptologists believe this was just a lot of propaganda, but in fact it was often literally true. The greatest of the pharaohs became hosts for gods, usually Horus. He gave them power and wisdom, and let them build Egypt into a mighty empire."

"But that's good, isn't it? Why is it against the law to host a god?"

There are concepts that are so hard to explain to kids. Some things go rancid with time. Relationships that were your whole life drift away. Situations that were once beneficial become toxic. When you live as long as I have, you learn how important it is to let go off things that no longer serve you. No matter how much it hurts. I've been on this earth for so long. Perhaps, a little too long.

"Gods have different agendas than humans do, Sadie. They can overpower their hosts, literally burn them out. That is why so many hosts die young. Tutankhamen, poor boy, died at nineteen. Cleopatra VII was even worse. She tried to host the spirit of Isis without knowing what she was doing, and it shattered her mind. In the old days, the House of Life taught the use of divine magic. Initiates could study the path of Horus, or Isis, or Sekhmet, or any number of gods, learning to channel their powers. We had many more initiates back then."

I look around the empty hall. All the way up until the law against the gods was introduced, the House of Life used to celebrate Egypt's holidays. There were so many of us, dancing and drinking, as the very air vibrated with music. So many hosts went into hiding. Very few ancient bloodlines stayed within the House and they were always closely monitored. Right now, the best of the best probably don't even know magic exists.

"Some adepts could call upon the gods only from time to time. Others attempted to host their spirits...with varying degrees of success. The ultimate goal was to become the 'eye' of the god—a perfect union of the two souls, mortal and immortal. Very few achieved this, even among the pharaohs, who were born to the task. Many destroyed themselves trying." I turn up my palm. "When Egypt finally fell to the Romans, it became clear to us—to me—that mankind, our rulers, even the strongest magicians, no longer had the strength of will to master a god's power. The only ones who could..." My voice falters.

"What?"

"Nothing, my dear. I talk too much. An old man's weakness."

"It's the blood of the pharaohs, isn't it?"

I fix my gaze on her. For a girl raised magicless, she sure knows a lot already. And she said she turned into Isis by the end of the memory… "You are a remarkable young girl. You remind me of your mother."

Her mouth falls open. "You knew her?"

"Of course. She trained here, as did your father. Your mother...well, aside from being a brilliant scientist, she had the gift of divination. One of the most difficult forms of magic, and she was the first in centuries to possess it."

"Divination?"

"Seeing the future. Tricky business, never perfect, but she saw things that made her seek advice from...unconventional places, things that made even this old man question some long-held beliefs..."

Getting rid of the gods was our only way to survive. The House of Life was hanging on a very thin fragile thread. Thoth had an idea, and that idea worked for a long time. But history repeats, that's just what it does. When Isis poisoned Ra, it was the right thing to do temporarily. Yet, the gods grew weaker and with them, so this the House. So did Ma'at. A part of me has always been afraid I've fallen down the same path. After all, the gods are a part of Ma'at. Even the worst of them. I was too blinded by anger and hatred to see that. All those thoughts have been plaguing my mind ever since Ruby's first vision of the serpent. Ironically enough, I pray that when the time comes, I would've done the right things.

"Iskandar?" Sadie calls out to me.

I turn to her with mild surprise. How long have I been quite for? Hoe long have we been here for? Lately, my memory is worse than it's ever been. It's okay, though. It'll all be better soon.

"I'm sorry, Sadie. I should come to the point: you have a hard path ahead of you, but I'm convinced now it's a path you must take, for all our sakes. Your brother will need your guidance."

She looks sceptical. "Carter, need my guidance? For what? What path do you mean?"

"All in good time. Things must take their course."

"And what if I need guidance?"

"Zia," I say immediately. "She is my best pupil, and she is wise. When the time comes, she will know how to help you."

I hope Zia will be ready for all that's ahead of her. If my guesses are correct, Nephthys is just the first of her tasks.

"Right," Sadie sounds a bit disappointed. "Zia."

"For now you should rest, my dear." From across the hall, I can see figures begin to appear. My wife, my sister, my mother, my brother. My old friend and teacher, Nectanebo. When I speak again, I can sense the sadness in my voice. It sounds alien, as if someone else is speaking next to me. "And it seems I, too, can rest at last. I am sorry our time together was so brief. Sleep well, Sadie Kane."

"But-"

I know she has thousands of answer, just waiting to be answered. But I'm sure the new host of Isis would get all the answers soon enough. My job here is done. For now. I touch her forehead. She falls back and a bunch of little fireballs swarm to catch her.

I nod towards the general direction of the girl dormitories and they carry her away.

I rise, using my staff as support. Even so, my legs shake. The figures come closer. Arsinoë puts her hand on mine, taking hold of my staff.

She smiles. "Been a while, my love."

I would've probably smiled too if I had the energy. But I was already losing control of my body. My mother takes my other arm. My brother gestures towards the hidden door behind the dais. Together, they help me to the door. As I enter the room, my hands are already unclasping the leopard cape. I place it gently on one of the chairs around the stone table. May it not weight on those after me as much as it did on me. The figures have moved on, waiting by the two doors at the far end of the room. One leads to my personal chambers. The other to a part of First Nome, that was long forgotten.

For a moment I am hyperaware of my own breathing. Every exhale sounds strange, almost like a gurgling sound at the back of my throat. It's fine, I won't be breathing for much longer anyways.

Walking into my room, getting in bed, closing my eyes for the last. It all feels like a faraway dream, the world around me no more than an illusion.

I open my eyes. Flying feels nice. I look down. That's how they'll find then, huh? Peacefully asleep. That's good. The room is empty, aside from my body and me. And the teenage boy that walks in.

I tilt my head. "You came?"

He shrugs. "Everyone else is either locked away or still too week."

I nod. "Because of me. And yet you came?"

"Death doesn't discriminate. It simply takes."

"Yet we keep living anyways."

He shakes his head. "Not you, Chief Lector. Not anymore."

"Right."

A portal of black sand opens midair. "Osiris shall be back by the end of the Demon Days, so the wait shouldn't be long." He turns back to look at me and tilts his head. "Any regrets?"

There are so many things I can say. Maybe an apology is in order, too. But that's for later. Something else is on my mind right now. "I couldn't say goodbye to Zia. I haven't spoken with Amos in six years."

Anubis nods and walks through the portal. "I'm sure you'll get to someday."


	19. 19

_It's dark. And cold. I make my way through the village. It's like in the pictures, as if nothing's happened. But it's dark. And it's cold. And it's empty. Only the red sand under my bare feet feels real. A whooshing sound. Right behind me. There's nothing. Not a single soul. I would've preferred it any other way. That whoosh again. As if something is moving really quickly, flying past me. A melody. A very familiar melody. It gets stronger as I round the corner. Where have I heard this melody before? It's coming from one of the houses. I get closer. That house… where have I seen that singing house? Where have I seen this place. The melody gets louder. It's booming in my ears. That whoosh of air again. It doesn't just pass by me, though. It stays, swirling around me, circling me like a helpless animal, like pray. The red sand rises, swirling with the sound. It swallows me until it's the only thing I can see. Until it's the only thing there is. A shadow wraps around the sand, shaping it. Almost as if I'm in the middle of a tornado. There are all those voices, calling out to me. Calling my name from every direction. I should know them, but I don't. They want to help me, but they're too far away. More voices appear. Angry, this time. So angry. So hurt. It's my fault. I've done something. I'm an obstacle somehow. The voices grow louder and louder. I try to press my hands against my ears, but I can't move. Finally, the sand disappears. I look around, expecting to see whoever is calling out to me. Hundreds of disembodied voices. A red shadow moves through the village like a snake, destroying everything it touches. One by one, even the voices that sounded safe become angry. He wants me. Because of me they all died. It's my fault. The shadow comes to a stop by the singing house. It slams against the door, but the soothing melody just gets louder. A blast of blue light strikes from the house and my vision, once again, goes fully black. He's here for me. That's what it's always been about._


	20. May the odds be in your favour

May the odds be in your favour 

_Set_

I close my eyes, taking in the dry desert air, and smile. Soon I'll be able to feel it with my own lungs. Demons walk around the cave, measuring out the base of the pyramid. A big part of my monument could have been built already if they had used a compass. The demons, however, were insistent on figuring out where the north point should be the old way – tracking the path of a star rising and setting. They ended up fucking up the process and had to use a compass anyways. A whole night wasted, but that's what I get for using demons, I guess. Humans may and be an ungrateful scum, but they can at least do maths.

Face of Horror approaches me. The name suits him, if you ask me. He bows.

"The pyramidion is ready, my lord."

I nod. "Perfect."

He bows again, stretching out his arm towards a red column a couple of meters away from the pyramid. By the time I reach it, two more demons are standing behind the column, a rope in their hands. Both the column and the rope are covered in binding spells.

I press my back to the column. The demons tie my hands behind it so tight, that the rope almost cuts through skin. Four more demons carry my pyramid's pyramidion – a solid triangle of silver. I concentrate on it and lunge forward.

When I open my eyes again, the body tied to the column is limp. His suit is covered in dust. He's lost his hat, too. His eyes are rolled all the way back. Let's give him some time, he'll come around. I think.

With nothing much left to do, I sit in front of him and wait. After half an hour, Amos Kane moves. He blinks heavily. When his eyes finally focus on me, he jumps back and his back hits the column.

"Hello, Amos." I smile, fangs out. "It's nice to finally have a real conversation face to face, isn't it?"

Amos looks around, his eyes widening at the site of all the demons.

"Oh, yes," I say, "Don't worry, they won't attack you. Yet."

"What do you want from me?"

I tilt my head. "You're my host, Amos."

He nods at the pyramidion behind me. "Not anymore."

''Oh, but I've never been a one host type of god. It restricts me, keeps me in one place. Plus, you're so fun. I like having fun."

Amos' eyes are fixed on me, but his attention is on something else. His left shoulder twitches and he hisses in pain as the magical rope sinks in his wrist.

"Amos, Amos, Amos," I shake my head in disapproval. "Did you really think it would be this easy?"

There is a fire in his eyes. A fire that I will either get to use or crush.

"Side with me." I tell him. "C'mon, look around! My plan is in motion! Once my birthday arrives, I will be unstoppable! Don't you want to be unstoppable? Amos," I put a hand on his shoulder. "We could rule the world together."

"You rule with violence and destruction. What a world would that be?"

"You hurt me, Amos, you really do. Look, I'm hurt." I call out to a nearby demon. "Do I look hurt?" The demons nods and I turn back to Amos. "I'm hurt. Is this what you think of me? I may be chaotic, kid, but I'm not all bad. I'm sure the two of us can think of an agreement."

He spits at my feet and hisses. "Never."

I sigh and press down on his shoulder. He drops to his knees. The rope around his hands cuts deeper. I kneel, hand still on his shoulder.

"Let's play a game than." I whisper. "The mountain we're currently in is being slowly hollowed out. If you can find your way out in less than 30 minutes, I'll leave you alone. If not," I touch his forehead and he gags as a part of my consciousness slips in his mind again. "Better pray the odds are in your favor."


	21. Bonsoir

Bonsoir

_Horus_

After lights out, Carter tries to fall sleep. Having learned his lesson, he even uses the headrest. Nothing seems to keep us from floating away. The currents of Duat sweep us at blurring speed. Our final destination is a dark cavern. Amos Kane is sneaking through it. A faint blue light flickers on the top of his staff. Cater tries to call out to him, but I stop his voice from reaching the air. If Set is around, we better stay unnoticed.

Amos takes a step forward and the ground under his feet suddenly lights up with a red hieroglyph. He cries out, but his mouth freezes half open. Coils of light wrap around his legs like vines. Soon, red tendrils completely entwine him. Amos Kane, the third most powerful magician in the world, stands petrified, eyes unblinking, staring straight ahead at his doom. The House of Life really doesn't stand a chance.

Laughter echoes through the cavern like thunder. A horde of demons emerges from the darkness. An ambush. Set's fiery silhouette appears in front of the demons. He looks much clearer now, more solid. He's getting stronger.

"Bonsoir, Amos," Set says. "How nice of you to come. We're going to have so much fun!"

Set grins and begins to turn his head upwards, but I push us through Duat before he can see Carter.

When we're at a safe distance, I allow myself to think. Amos Kane has been captured. But how? Somehow, Set knew Amos was looking for him. Who have we told about that? A magician had sabotaged 21st's defenses, so the serpopards could come in. A magician from the House of Life. Set is growing stronger, his form is almost fully solid. And that greeting… I smile. We finally have our first suspect. And the moment I get the chance, I'll kill him.


	22. How Zia lost her eyebrows

How Zia lost her eyebrows

_Isis_

We get woken up by a bucket of ice water. I want to be mad, but I find myself smiling. Nephthys used to do that when we were little. She'd sneak in my room and conjure a little stream. I'd wake up soaking wet and pretend to be mad at her. We'd chase each other down the hallway all the way to Set's room. He'd be waiting, door opened just enough for Nephthys to get in. Their laughs would reach me through the closed door. Set used to have such a nice laugh. Funny how it ended up haunting me in my sleep.

"Sadie! Get up," Zia says, bringing me back to reality.

"God!" Sadie yells. "Was that necessary?"

"No."

My host is wet, disoriented, shivering and moments away from strangling Zia. How long were we asleep for? A few minutes? A couple of hours? The dormitory is empty. All the cots are made. The other girls must've gone to their morning lessons. Zia tosses Sadie a towel and some fresh linen clothes.

"We'll meet Carter in the cleansing room."

Sadie twist her hair and water drips on the floor. "I just got a bath, thanks very much. What I need is a proper breakfast."

"The cleansing prepares you for magic." Zia swings her bag over her shoulder and unfolds the long black staff she'd used in New York. "If you survive, we'll see about food."

Sadie sighs, dresses and follows Zia out. We pass through another series of endless tunnels. Most nomes are mansions. First Nome is an entire city. We've been walking for half an hour, but I know from experience that we've seen only a 10th of the nome.

Finally, we reach a chamber with a roaring waterfall. There is no ceiling in here, just a shaft above us that seems to go up forever. Water falls from the darkness into a fountain and splashes over a five-meter-tall statue of Thoth. The water parts over his head and collects in his palms, then spills out into the pool.

Carter stands beside the fountain. He is dressed in linen with Julius's old workbag over his shoulder. The khopesh is strapped to his back. His hair is rumpled. Guess no one slept well that night.

_At least he hadn't been doused in ice water._

At least there's that.

"What?" Carter asks. "You're staring at me funny."

"Nothing," Sadie says quickly. "How'd you sleep?"

"Badly. I'll...I'll tell you about it later."

He frowns in Zia's direction. A note appears in the air. It says: "Interrogate Carter about Miss Magic." Then the note flies away.

Zia goes to a nearby cabinet and takes out two ceramic cups. She dips the cups into the fountain and gives them to Carter and Sadie. "Drink."

Sadie glances at Carter. "After you."

"It's only water," Zia assures her, "but purified by contact with Thoth. It will focus your mind."

Sadie takes a sip while eyeing Zia. The effect is immediate. Her brain buzzes. Her eyesight sharpens. Her energy levels go up, her magic pulsating with power.

Carter sips from his cup. "Wow."

"Now the tattoos," Zia announces.

Sadie's eyes light up. "Brilliant!"

"On your tongue." Zia adds.

"Excuse me?"

Zia sticks out her tongue. Right in the middle, there is a blue hieroglyph.

"Nith ith Naat," she tries to say with her tongue out. Then she realizes her mistake and sticks her tongue back in. "I mean, this is Ma'at, the symbol of order and harmony. It will help you speak magic clearly. One mistake with a spell—"

"Let me guess," Sadie says. "We'll die."

Zia reaches into the cabinet again and takes out a fine-tipped paintbrush and a bowl of blue dye.

"It doesn't hurt. And it's not permanent."

"How does it taste?" Carter asks.

Zia smiles. "Stick out your tongue."

Like expected, the tattoo tastes like blue ink.

"Ugh." Sadie spits into the fountain. "Never mind breakfast. Lost my appetite."

Zia pulls a leather satchel out of the cabinet. "Carter will be allowed to keep your father's magic implements, plus a new staff and wand. Generally speaking, the wand is for defense, the staff is for offense, although, Carter, you may prefer to use your khopesh."

"Khopesh?"

"The curved sword," Zia says. "A favored weapon of the pharaoh's guard. It can be used in combat magic. As for Sadie, you will need a full kit."

"How come he gets Dad's kit?" Sadie complains.

"He is the eldest." Zia says and tosses her the leather satchel. Inside is an ivory wand, a staff, some papyrus, an ink set, a bit of twine and white wax. Perfect.

"What about a little wax man?" Sadie asks. "I want a Doughboy."

Oh, sweetheart, I'm sure you can make a shabti much better than that formless blob.

"If you mean a figurine, you must make one yourself. You will be taught how, if you have the skill. We will determine your specialty later."

"Specialty?" Carter asks. "You mean like Nectanebo specialized in statues?"

Zia nods. "Nectanebo was extremely skilled in statuary magic. He could make shabti so lifelike, they could pass for human. No one has ever been greater at statuary...except perhaps Iskandar. But there are many other disciplines: Healer. Amulet maker. Animal charmer. Elementalist. Combat magician. Necromancer."

"Diviner?" Sadie asks.

Zia looks at her curiously. "Yes, although that is quite rare. Why do you—"

" _Don't tell her!"_

Sadie clears her throat. "So how do we know our specialty?"

"It will become clear soon enough," Zia promises, "but a good magician knows a bit of everything, which is why we start with a basic test. Let us go to the library."

First Nome's library mirrors Twenty-first's with it's paintings and honeycomb shelves. It is, however, much bigger. The shelves seem to go on forever. Even so, the place is empty aside from the shabtis that teleport in and out of the library. Zia approaches one of the wooden tables and spreads out a long, blank papyrus scroll. She picks up a stylus and dips it in ink.

"The Egyptian word shesh means scribe or writer, but it can also mean magician. This is because magic, at its most basic, turns words into reality. You will create a scroll. Using your own magic, you will send power into the words on paper. When spoken, the words will unleash the magic."

She hands the stylus to Carter.

"I don't get it," he protests.

"A simple word," she suggests. "It can be anything."

"In English?"

Zia curls her lip. "If you must. Any language will work, but hieroglyphics are best. They are the language of creation, of magic, of Ma'at. You must be careful, however."

As she's talking, Carter draws a simple hieroglyph of a bird. The pictures wiggles, peels itself off the papyrus, and flies away. On its way out, the bird leaves some hieroglyphic droppings on Carter's head. He makes a face and Sadie laughs.

"A beginner's mistake," Zia says, scowling at Sadie to be quiet. "If you use a symbol that stands for something alive, it is wise to write it only partially—leave off a wing, or the legs. Otherwise the magic you channel could make it come alive."

"And poop on its creator." Carter sighs, wiping off his hair with a bit of scrap papyrus. "That's why our father's wax statue, Doughboy, has no legs, right?"

"The same principle," Zia agrees. "Now, try again."

Carter decides to observe Zia's staff, which is covered in hieroglyphs. He stops on the most obvious one and copies it on the papyrus. It's the symbol for fire.

_Uh-oh._

This could have been a disaster, but instead of coming alive, the word simply dissolves.

"Keep trying." Zia urges him.

"Why am I so tired?" Carter asks.

He does look exhausted. His face is beaded with sweat.

"You're channeling magic from within," Zia says. "For me, fire is easy. But it may not be the most natural type of magic for you. Try something else. Summon...summon a sword."

Zia shows him how to write the word and Carter copies it on the papyrus. Nothing happens.

"Speak it."

"Sword." Carter says. The word flickers and vanishes. A butter knife appears in its place.

Sadie laughs. "Terrifying!"

Even though he looks like he's about to pass out, Carter grins, picks up the knife, and threatens to poke his sister with it.

"Very good for a first time," Zia says. "Remember, you are not creating the knife yourself. You are summoning it from Ma'at—the creative power of the universe. Hieroglyphs are the code we use. That's why they are called Divine Words. The more powerful the magician, the easier it becomes to control the language."

Sadie holds her breath. "Those hieroglyphs floating in the Hall of Ages. They seemed to gather around Iskandar. Was he summoning them?"

"Not exactly," Zia says. "His presence is so strong, he makes the language of the universe visible simply by being in the room. No matter what our specialty, each magician's greatest hope is to become a speaker of the Divine Words—to know the language of creation so well that we can fashion reality simply by speaking, not even using a scroll."

"Like saying shatter," Sadie says. "And having a door explode."

I freeze. Zia's scowl is piercing. "Yes, but such a thing would take years of practice."

Sadie starts talking before I can stop her. "Really? Well—"

In our peripheral vision, she sees that Carter is shaking his head. A silent warning to shut up.

"Um..." Sadie stammers. "Some day, I'll learn to do that."

Zia raises an eyebrow. "First, mater the scroll."

Tired of Miss Perfect's attitude, Sadie picks up the stylus and writes Fire in English. Zia leans over the papyrus and frowns. "You shouldn't—"

A column of flames erupts in Zia's face. Sadie screams, jumping back, afraid she's done something horrible. When the fire dies out, Zia looks astonished. Her eyebrows are signed and her bangs are smoldering.

"Oh, god," Sadie says. "Sorry, sorry. Do I die now?"

For three heartbeats, Zia just stares at her. "Now, I think you are ready to duel."

Zia opens a portal right on the library wall. We step through to the other side, covered in dust and grit. Harsh, blinding sunlight shines on ancient ruins.

"I hate portals," Carter mutters, brushing the sand out of his hair.

He looks around and his eyes widen. "This is Luxor! That's, like, hundreds of miles south of Cairo."

Sadie sighs. "And that amazes you after teleporting from New York?"

He doesn't care to answer. We've teleported right in the middle of a wide avenue, flanked by human-headed statues. Most of them are broken. The road goes on behind us as far as the horizon, but in front of us it ends at a vast temple. Stone pharaohs stand guard on either side of the entrance. A single obelisk stands on the left-hand side. It looks lonely and sad without it's right sister.

"Luxor is a modern name," Zia says. "This was once the city of Thebes. This temple was one of the most important in Egypt. It is the best place for us to practice."

"Because it's already destroyed?" Sadie asks innocently.

Zia scowls. "No, Sadie. Because it is still full of magic. And it was sacred to your family."

"Our family?" Carter asks.

Zia ignores him and gestures towards the entrance.

"I don't like those ugly sphinxes," Sadie mumbles as we walk down the path.

"Those ugly sphinxes are creatures of law and order," Zia says, "protectors of Egypt. They are on our side."

"If you say so."

Carter nudges Sadie excitedly as we pass by the obelisk. "You know the missing one is in Paris."

Sadie rolls her eyes. "Thank you, Mr. Wikipedia. I thought they were in New York and London."

"That's a different pair. The other Luxor obelisk is in Paris."

"Wish I was in Paris. Lot better than this place."

We walk into the courtyard. What was once a magnificent work of art, are now crumbling pillars and statues with various missing body parts.

"Where are the people?" Sadie asks. "Middle of the day, winter holidays. Shouldn't there be loads of tourists?"

Zia makes a distasteful expression. "Usually, yes. I have encouraged them to stay away for a few hours."

"How?"

"Common minds are easy to manipulate." She looks pointedly at Sadie. This girl is just begging for more scorched eyebrows.

"Now, to the duel." Zia summons her staff and draws two circles in the sand, about ten meters apart.* She directs Sadie to stand in one of them and Carter in the other.

"I've got to duel him?" Sadie asks.

That's absurd. Sadie is incredibly skilled already. Horus is either keeping at distance on purpose or he can't access the boy well. I hope is the first. If Sadie accidentally strikes them fatally, this will be the end.

Carter looks so nervous, he's started to sweat. "What if we do something wrong?" he asks.

"I will oversee the duel," Zia promises. "We will start slowly. The first magician to knock the other out of his or her circle wins."

"But we haven't been trained!" Sadie protests.

"One learns by doing. This is not school, Sadie. You cannot learn magic by sitting at a desk and taking notes. You can only learn magic by doing magic."

"But—"

"Summon whatever power you can. Use whatever you have available. Begin!"

Sadie looks at Carter doubtfully. She looks inside the leather satchel.

_The lump of wax?_

" _No. Offense."_

She pulls out the wand and a small rod. Once in her hand, the rod expands into a two-meter-long white staff. Like every beginner staff, it's completely plain. Hieroglyphs would begin to appear on it the more it's used.

Carter draws his sword. Unless my son is ready to blow our cover, I don't see how the sword could be useful from this far.

Sadie wants it to be all over as soon as possible, so she raises her staff, copying Zia.

_Fire._

A small flame sputters to life on the end of the staff. Before I can lend her my energy, she wills it to get bigger by herself. The fire momentarily brightens, but then the world goes fuzzy. The flame dies. Sadie falls to her knees, her muscles aching.

"You okay?" Carter calls.

"No!"

"If she knocks herself out, do I win?"

"Shut up!"

"Sadie, you must be careful," Zia says. "You drew from your own reserves, not from the staff. You can quickly deplete your magic."

Sadie rises shakily. "Explain?"

"A magician begins a duel full of magic, the way you might be full after a good meal—"

"Which I never got."

"Each time you do magic, you expend energy. You can draw energy from yourself, but you must know your limits. Otherwise you could exhaust yourself, or worse."

Sadie swallows and looks nervously at the smoking staff. "How much worse?"

"You could literally burn up."

Sadie hesitates for a second, trying to formulate her question in a way that wouldn't get us killed.

"But I've done magic before. Sometimes it doesn't exhaust me. Why?"

Zia unclasps an amulet from around her neck. She throws it in the air and it expends into a giant vulture. The black bird soars over the ruins. As soon as it gets out of sight, Zia extends her hand and the amulet appears in her palm.

"Magic can be drawn from many sources," she says. "It can be stored in scrolls, wands, or staffs. Amulets are especially powerful. Magic can also be drawn straight from Ma'at, using the Divine Words, but this is difficult. Or"—she locks eyes with Sadie—"it can be summoned from the gods."

"Why are you looking at me?" Sadie demands. "I didn't summon any gods. They just seem to find me!"

Can't argue with that. I mean, it's not her fault she's a Kane. Zia puts on her necklace quietly.

"Hold on," Carter says. "You claimed this place was sacred to our family."

"It was," Zia agrees.

"But wasn't this..." Carter frowns. "Didn't the pharaohs have a yearly festival here or something?"

"Indeed. The pharaoh would walk down the processional path all the way from Karnak to Luxor. He would enter the temple and become one with the gods. Sometimes, this was purely ceremonial. Sometimes, with the great pharaohs like Ramesses, here—" Zia points to one of the huge crumbling statues.

"They actually hosted the gods," Sadie interrupts, remembering her conversation with Iskandar.

Zia narrows her eyes. "And yet you claim to know nothing of your family's past."

"Wait a second," Carter protests. "You're saying we're related to—"

"The gods choose their hosts carefully," Zia says. "They always prefer the blood of the pharaohs. When a magician has the blood of two royal families..."

Sadie and Carter lock eyes. Bast's words echo in Sadie's mind. "Your family was born to magic." Yesterday's conversation with her uncle comes up, too.

"Our parents were from different royal lines," Sadie says. "Dad...he must've been descended from Narmer, the first pharaoh. I told you he looked like that picture!"

"That's not possible," Carter says. "That was five thousand years ago… Then the Fausts..." He turns to Zia. "Ramesses the Great built this courtyard. You're telling me our mom's family is descended from him?"

Zia sighs. "Don't tell me your parents kept this from you. Why do you think you are so dangerous to us?"

And then it finally clicks in her head. "You think we're hosting gods," Sadie says, stunned. "That's what you're worried about—just because of something our great-times-a-thousand grandparents did? That's completely daft."

No comment.

"Then prove it!" Zia says. "Duel, and show me how weak your magic is!"

Zia turns her back to Carter and Sadie, as if to show how little they matter. She's trying to provoke them. It works. Sadie snaps. Her emotions have been fueling her magic those past two days. It's bubbling, ready to explode.

_She wants to see how dangerous we are? Well, fine._

"Um, Sadie?" Carter calls. He must have guessed from his sister's expression, that at this point she is beyond reason. What matters is anger. What matters is magic.

Sadie focuses on her staff. _Maybe not fire. Cats have always liked me. Maybe…_

I lend Sadie some of my energy as she throws the staff at Zia. It hits the ground at Zia's heels and changes into a snarling lion. Zia whirls in surprise. I smile, but then my heart sinks. The staff knows this is a duel. The lion knows Zia isn't her target. She turns and charges at Carter.

_What have I done?_

The cat lunges. Before I can do anything to help, Carter's form flickers. He rises off the ground, surrounded by a warrior avatar with the head of a falcon. They swing their swords, slicing the lion. The cat dissolves in midair and an useless staff clatters to the ground, cut nearly in half. Carter's avatar flickers and lets him down. He grins.

"Fun."

Sadie turns to Zia with hands on her hips. "Well? Better, right?"

Zia's face is ashen. "The falcon. He—he summoned—"

Before he can finish her thought and give us a death sentence, footsteps pound on the stones. A young boy races into the courtyard. Tears streak his dusty face. He whispers to Zia in hurried Arabic. When he's finished, Zia sits down in the sand. She covers her face, trembling. Carter and Sadie leave the dueling circles and run up to her.

"Zia?" Carter asks softly. "What's wrong?"

She sniffs, before taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She looks up. Her eyes are red and filled with tears. She says something to the boy, who nods and runs back the way he'd come.

"News from the First Nome," she says shakily. "Iskandar..." Her voice dies out to an incoherent whisper.

_It seems I, too, can rest at last._

"He's dead, isn't he? " Sadie says. " That's what he meant."

Zia stares at her. "What do you mean: 'That's what he meant'?"

"I…" Sadie almost tells her about yesterday's conversation, but the tears in Zia's eyes stop her. "Nothing. How did it happen?"

"In his sleep," Zia says. "He—he had been ailing for years, of course. But still..."

"It's okay," Carter says. "I know he was important to you."

She wipes her eyes before rising unsteadily. "You don't understand. Desjardins is next in line. As soon as he is named Chief Lector, he will order you executed."

"But we haven't done anything!" Sadie says.

Anger flashes in Zia's eyes. Once again, they're full of fire. "You still don't realize how dangerous you are? You are hosting gods."

"Ridiculous!" Sadie insists, but doesn't even believe it herself.

_If it's true...no, it can't be! Besides, how can anyone, even a poxy old nutter like Desjardins, seriously execute children for something they aren't even aware of?_

I shrug. _"Like Bast said, magicians are paranoid."_

"He will order me to bring you in," Zia warns, "and I will have to obey."

"You can't!" Carter cries. "You saw what happened in the museum. We're not the problem. Set is. And if Desjardins isn't taking that seriously...well, maybe he's part of the problem too."

Zia grips her staff, ready to fire. But she hesitates.

Sadie straightens up, ready to take a risk. "Zia." She says "Iskandar talked with me last night. He caught me sneaking around the Hall of Ages."

Zia looks at her in shock. We have maybe seconds before the shock becomes anger.

"He said you were his best pupil. He said you were wise. He also said Carter and I have a difficult path ahead of us, and you would know how to help us when the time came."

Smoke rises from the head of the staff. Zia's eyes look like a glass about to shutter. She says nothing.

"Desjardins will kill us," Sadie persists. "Do you think that's what Iskandar had in mind?"

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…_

Just when we're both sure Zia's about to strike, she lowers her staff. "Use the obelisk."

"What?"

"The obelisk at the entrance, fool! You have five minutes, perhaps less, before Desjardins sends orders for your execution. Flee, and destroy Set. The Demon Days begin at sundown. All portals will stop working. You need to get as close as possible to Set before that happens."

Her word choice stuns me. _Flee…_

"Hold on," Sadie says. "I meant you should come with us and help us! We can't even use an obelisk, much less destroy Set!"

"I cannot betray the House. You have four minutes now. If you can't operate the obelisk, you'll die."

That's enough to convince Sadie. She begins to drag Carter towards the obelisk, but Zia calls out to her. "Sadie?"

When we turn around, Zia's eyes are full of bitterness.

"Desjardins will order me to hunt you down," she warns. "Do you understand?"

_Unfortunately. The next time we meet, we'll be enemies._

Sadie grabs Carter's hand and runs.

The obelisk is seconds away when a portal opens down the path. A bold magician, dressed in white, steps out of it.

"Hurry," Carter tells Sadie. He reaches into his bag and throws his new staff to her. "Since I cut yours in half. I'll stick with the sword."

Sadie scans the base of the obelisk, hoping to find a spell or a hieroglyph on it that would help her out. "But I don't know what I'm doing!"

"Stop!" the magician shouts.

"Yeah," Carter mutters. "That's gonna happen."

"Paris." Sadie remembers and turns to Carter for verification. "You said the other obelisk is in Paris, right?"

"Right. Um, not to rush you, but..."

He point behind him. The magician raises his staff and begins to chant. Sadie turns back at the obelisk.

_I'm sure Carter can hold that guy back for a sec, right? I mean, he did that avatar thing._

" _Yes, we have to concentrate on opening a portal."_

From the far end of the avenue, the magician calls out: "Serve the House of Life!"

There is a crackling sound coming from behind us.

_Carter-_

" _Concentrate!"_

"Soon!" Carter warns.

"Paris!" Sadie yells, raising her staff and wand. "I want to go there now. Two tickets. First-class would be nice!"

" _Good. Concentrate on Paris. Concentrate on the sister-obelisk. Picture where we need to go."_

Surprisingly enough, she listens. Her mind empties, holding onto the thought of Paris like an anchor in an open ocean. My power flows through her, enveloping the thought, as I chant silently. Soon enough, the ground shakes. The sky darkens.

Sadie yells, "Yes!" as the activated obelisk glows with purple light, humming with power. Pulled in by the portal's gravity, Sadie touches the stone and yelps as we're sucked in Duat. The portal spits us out on cold, wet stone. It's cold and it's pouring with rain. We're in the middle of a huge public plaza. The portal is still open, but it won't stay so for long. I hope they make it in time. Sadie staggers to her feet and walks away from the portal. If Carter is about to come running out of it, better give him the space to do so.

Horus's host finally appears. Sadie smiles, but the smiles quickly turns into a warning yell when she sees the two sphinxes right behind him. One jumps off Carter's back and charges at us. Sadie breaks into a run. She aims blindly over her shoulder with her wand and yells "Ha-di!". There is an explosion behind us. The sphinx is still running. Then, all of a sudden, the thud of its paws disappears. A little hesitant, Sadie turns around. The sphinx that has been chasing us is gone. The other one is still on top of Carter, however. Some woman in a black raincoat is running towards him. She flexes her hands and two knives slide into them. The woman shouts "Mange des muffins!" and slices through the sphinx. The monster dissolves into smoke.

Carter groans. Sadie stumbles over to him. "Carter! Oh god, are you okay?"

Instead of answering, he blinks at the woman. She throws off her coat. Her leopard-skin acrobatic suit stays dry despite the heavy rain. She grins, showing off her fangs and her lamplike yellow teeth.

"Miss me?" asks Bast.


	23. A bad trip to Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The descriptions of 14th nome really hits differently now.

A bad trip to Paris 

_Bast_

We huddle under the eaves of some white government building, hidden from the poring rain. The weather is awful. The winter skies are heavy and low. The city of love reminds of a ghost town. There are no tourists on the streets, no traffic. Everyone with any sense is inside, cuddled by the fireplace with a drink. To our right, the River Seine flows calmly through the city, unbothered by the rest of the world. Across the enormous plaza, the gardens of the Tuileries are shrouded in a soupy haze. The Egyptian obelisk stands lonely and dark in the middle of the square.

"Hold still," I tell Carter.

He winces as I press my hand against his chest. This boy really knows how to get hurt. I whisper "Sneb", at the same time scanning and healing his body.

"Broken rib," I announce. "Better now, but you should rest for at least a few minutes."

"What about the magicians?"

"I wouldn't worry about them just yet. The House will assume you teleported somewhere else."

"Why?"

"Paris is the Fourteenth Nome—Desjardins' headquarters. You would be insane trying to hide in his home territory."

"Great." Carter sighs.

"And your amulets do shield you," I add. "I could find Sadie anywhere because of my promise to protect her. But the amulets will keep you veiled from the eyes of Set and from other magicians."

Carter tries to sit up and winces.

"Stay still," I order. "Really, Carter, you should learn to fall like a cat."

"I'll work on that. How are you even alive? Is it that 'nine lives' thing?"

I wave my hand. "Oh, that's just a silly legend. I'm immortal."

"But the scorpions!" Sadie comes closer, shivering. She draws my raincoat around her shoulders. She seems to like it. Good thing I borrowed the coat before coming here. "We saw them overwhelm you!"

I purr quietly. "Dear Sadie, you do care! I must say I've worked for many children of the pharaohs, but you two… "It's been a while since I've had kittens to care about. " Well, I'm sorry if I worried you. It's true the scorpions reduced my power to almost nothing. I held them off as long as I could. Then I had just enough energy to revert to Muffin's form and slip into the Duat."

"I thought you weren't good at portals," Carter says.

"Well, first off, Carter, there are many ways in and out of the Duat. It has many different regions and layers—the Abyss, the River of Night, the Land of the Dead, the Land of Demons—"

"Sounds lovely," Sadie mutters.

"Anyway, portals are like doors. They pass through the Duat to connect one part of the mortal world to another. And yes, I'm not good at those. But I am a creature of the Duat. If I'm on my own, slipping into the nearest layer for a quick escape is relatively easy."

"And if they'd killed you?" Carter asks. "I mean, killed Muffin?"

"That would've banished me deep into the Duat. It would've been rather like putting my feet in concrete and dropping me into the middle of the sea. It would've taken years, perhaps centuries, before I would've been strong enough to return to the mortal world. Fortunately, that didn't happen. I came back straightaway, but by the time I got to the museum, the magicians had already captured you."

"We weren't exactly captured."

"Really, Carter? How long were you in the First Nome before they decided to kill you?"

"Um, about twenty-four hours."

I whistle. "They've gotten friendlier! They used to blast godlings to dust in the first few minutes."

"We're not—wait, what did you call us?"

Sadie answers before I can. "'Godlings.' That's what we are, aren't we? That's why Zia was so frightened of us, why Desjardins wants to kill us."

I pat her knee. "You always were bright, dear."

"Hold on," Carter says. "You mean hosts for gods? That's not possible. I think I'd know if..."

"Carter," Sadie says. "When the Rosetta Stone shattered, it let out five gods, right? Dad joined with Osiris. Amos told us that. Set...I don't know. He got away somehow. But you and I—"

"The amulets protected us." Carter clutches the Eye of Horus around his neck. "Dad said they would."

"If we had stayed out of the room, as Dad told us to," Sadie reminds him. "But we were there, watching. We wanted to help him. We practically asked for power, Carter."

I nod. "That makes all the difference. An invitation."

"And since then..." Sadie looks at Carter tentatively. "I've had this feeling. Like a voice inside me..."

"Okay," Carter admits. "I've been hearing a voice too. So either we're both going crazy—"

"The amulet." Sadie pulls it from her shirt collar and shows it to me. "It's the symbol of a goddess, isn't it?"

I look at her amulet. It would look like an ankh if it wasn't for the curved down hands. Not my favourite goddess, if I'm being honest.

"That is a tyet," I say. "A magic knot. And yes, it is often called—"

"The Knot of Isis," Sadie says, she sounds absolutely certain. "In the Hall of Ages, I saw an image of Isis, and then I was Isis, trying to get away from Set, and—oh, god. That's it, isn't it? I'm her."

When I don't answer, Sadie grabs her shirt like she's trying to pull Isis away from her. My poor little kitten.

"Oh, no," Carter says. He's panicking now, too. "No, no, no. Somebody get a can opener. I've got a god stuck in my head."

My eyes light up. "You communicated with Horus directly? That's excellent progress!"

I bet Horus would've high fived me if he could.

"Progress?" Carter bangs his palms against his head. "Get him out!" After one more bang, he snaps. "Don't tell me to calm down!"

I frowns. "I didn't."

"Talking to him!" He points at his forehead.

"This is awful," Sadie wails. "How do I get rid of her?"

I sniffs. "First off, Sadie, you don't have all of her. Gods are very powerful. We can exist in many places at once. But yes, part of Isis's spirit now resides inside you. Just as Carter now carries the spirit of Horus. And frankly, you both should feel honored."

"Right, very honored," Carter says. "Always wanted to be possessed!"

Possession's such a strong word. Carter and Sadie weren't even aware of Isis and Horus until now. He should see how some other gods treat their hosts.

I roll my eyes. "Please, Carter, it's not possession. Besides, you and Horus want the same thing—to defeat Set, just as Horus did millennia ago, when Set first killed Osiris. If you don't, your father is doomed, and Set will become king of the earth."

Carter glances at Sadie. She rips the amulet off her neck and throws it down. "Isis got in through the amulet, didn't she? Well, I'll just—"

"I really wouldn't do that," I warns. I've seen that look in her eyes before and nothing good'has ever come from it.

Sadie pulls out her wand and smashes the amulet. Blue sparks fly in the air. She yelps and drops the smoking wand. Her hand is covered in black scorch marks, but the amulet looks untouched. "Ow!"

I sighs and put my hand over Sadie's. The burn marks disappear.

"I did tell you. Isis channeled her power through the amulet, yes, but she's not there now. She's in you. And even so, magical amulets are practically indestructible."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, for starters," I says, "Carter must use the power of Horus to defeat Set."

"Oh, is that all?" Carter asks. "All by myself?"

"No, no. Sadie can help."

"Oh, super."

"I'll guide you as much as possible," I promise, "but in the end, the two of you must fight. Only Horus and Isis can defeat Set and avenge the death of Osiris. That's the way it was before. That's the way it must be now."

"Then we get our dad back?" Carter asks.

My smile wavers. "If all goes well."

I'm sure Horus and Isis know that's a lie. I just hope they don't tell the kids. Nature has to take its natural course, the story must be retold so Ma'at could resurface in Duat. But now, looking at the hope in Sadie's eyes, I wish there was another way.

Carter looks down at his hands. "If I've got the powers of a god, then why am I so..."

"Lame?" Sadie offers.

"Shut up. Why can't I use my powers better?"

"Takes practice," I say. "Unless you wish to give over control to Horus. Then he would use your form, and you would not have to worry."

"No."

I look at him. Good, the boy is strong. He'll be there for his sister when I can't be.

"I mean I'm not giving up control," Carter explains. "This is our fight. Our dad's locked in a coffin. Our uncle's been captured."

"Captured?" Sadie asks.

Carter tells us about his recent ba trip. When he's done, Sadie looks stricken.

"God, no."

"Yeah," Carter agrees. "And Set spoke in French—'Bon soir.' Sadie, what you said about Set getting away—maybe he didn't. If he was looking for a powerful host—"

"Desjardins," Sadie finishes.

I growl deep in her throat. "Desjardins was in London the night your father broke the Rosetta Stone, wasn't he? Desjardins has always been full of anger, full of ambition. In many ways, he would be the perfect host for Set. If Set managed to possess Desjardins' body, that would mean the Red Lord now controls the man who is Chief Lector of the House..." I shiver." By Ra's throne, Carter, I hope you're wrong. The two of you will have to learn to use the power of the gods quickly. Whatever Set is planning, he'll do it on his birthday, when he's strongest. That's the third Demon Day—three days from now."

"But I've already used Isis's powers, haven't I?" Sadie asks. "I've summoned hieroglyphs. I activated the obelisk at Luxor. Was that her or me?"

"Both, dear. You and Carter have great abilities on your own, but the power of the gods has hastened your development, and given you an extra reservoir to draw on. What would've taken you years to learn, you've accomplished in days. The more you channel the power of the gods, the more powerful you will become."

"And the more dangerous it gets," Carter guesses. "The magicians told us hosting the gods can burn you out, kill you, drive you crazy."

I look at him. The look in his eyes reminds me of Ruby. "Not everyone can host a god, Carter. That's true. But you two are both blood of the pharaohs. You combine two ancient bloodlines. That's very rare, very powerful. And besides, if you think you can survive without the power of the gods, think again. Don't repeat your mother's—" I stop myself.

"What?" Sadie demands. "What about our mother?"

"I shouldn't have said that."

"Tell us, cat!" Sadie says.

Why do I continue to slip up? With a sigh, I lean against the wall. My eyes drift towards the rain as I remember my escape. "When your parents released me from Cleopatra's Needle...there was much more energy than they expected. Your father spoke the actual summoning spell, and the blast would've killed him instantly, but your mother threw up a shield. In that split second, I offered her my help. I offered to merge our spirits and help protect them. But she would not accept my help. She chose to tap her own reservoir..."

"Her own magic," Sadie murmurs.

I nod. "When a magician commits herself to a spell, there is no turning back. If she overreaches her power...well, your mother used her last bit of energy protecting your father. To save him, she sacrificed herself. She literally—"

"Burned up," Carter finishes. "That's what Zia warned us about."

For a while after that we just listen to the pouring rain. Finally, Sadie whips a tear from her cheek and picks up her amulet. She glares at it resentfully. "We've got to save Dad. If he's really got the spirit of Osiris..."

"All right," Carter says. "So how do we stop Set?"

How can two magicians defeat Set without giving over the control? This is a very rare situation. Horus and Isis have worked with Eyes before to stop him, but never with mere hosts. The House has many scrolls on this. Maybe too many. In fact, Thoth has given the House of Life scrolls on many things…

I smile. "There might be a way without completely giving yourself over to the gods. There's a book by Thoth—one of the rare spell books written by the god of wisdom himself. The one I'm thinking of details a way to overcome Set. It is the prized possession of a certain magician. All we need to do is sneak into his fortress, steal it, and leave before sunset, while we can still create a portal to the United States."

"Perfect," Sadie says.

"Hold up," Carter says. "Which magician? And where's the fortress?"

I stare at him. Did I not mention we are in the 14th nome? "Why, I think we already discussed him. Desjardins. His house is right here in Paris."

14th nome is yet another family mansion on the east side of a river. Fortunately, it's just on the other side of Tuileries, on rue de Pyramids.

"Pyramids Road?" Sadie asks. "Obvious, much?"

"Maybe he couldn't find a place on Stupid Evil Magician Street," Carter says.

Despite its residents, the house is worth the compliments. The spikes atop its wrought iron fence are gilded. Even in the winter rain, the front garden is bursting with flowers. Five stories of white marble walls and black-shuttered windows loomed before us, the whole thing topped off by a roof garden.

Carter points to the front door. The metal is painted bright red. "Isn't red a bad color in Egypt? The color of Set?"

I scratch my chin. "Now that you mention it, yes. It's the color of chaos and destruction."

"I thought black was the evil color," Sadie says.

"No, dear. As usual, modern folk have it backward. Black is the color of good soil, like the soil of the Nile. You can grow food in black soil. Food is good. Therefore black is good. Red is the color of desert sand. Nothing grows in the desert. Therefore red is evil." I frown. "It is strange that Desjardins has a red door."

"Well, I'm excited," Sadie grumbles. "Let's go knock."

"There will be guards," I warn them. "And traps. And alarms. You can bet the house is heavily charmed to keep out gods."

"Magicians can do that?" Carter asks.

"Alas, yes. I will not be able to cross the threshold uninvited. You, however—"

"I thought we're gods too," Sadie cuts me off.

"That's the beauty of it," I say. "As hosts, you are still quite human. I have taken full possession of Muffin, so I am pretty much me—a goddess. But you are still—well, yourselves. Clear?"

"No," Carter says.

At least he's honest. "I suggest you turn into birds," I say. "You can fly to the roof garden and make your way in. Plus, I like birds."

Carter nods. "First problem: we don't know how to turn into birds."

"Easily fixed! And a good test at channeling godly power. Both Isis and Horus have bird forms. Simply imagine yourselves as birds, and birds you shall become."

"Just like that," Sadie asks. "You won't pounce on us?"

I can't believe she'd ever think that! "Perish the thought!"

Carter closes his eyes. "Okay. Here goes."

Sadie shudders almost immediately. Her skin grows at feathers as her form shrinks. Soon enough, there is a beautiful grey kite with black-tipped wings and golden eyes in her place. Carter is still standing there with his eyes closed. After a couple of minutes, he changes, too. The falcon blinks against my ankles.

"Better late than never," I tell him. "Took you almost ten minutes."

The kite lets out a chirping sound—"Ha, ha, ha." Sadie is laughing at him.

He opens his own beak, but nothing comes out.

"Oh, you two look delicious" It's been awhile since grandma had let me out to hunt. I realize I'm licking my lips. "No, no—er, I mean wonderful. Now, off you go!"

The falcon spread his wings, lunches himself off the sidewalk and hits the fence.

"Ha—ha—ha," Sadie chippers again. Carter shakes his head and they fly off.


	24. A bat trip to Paris

A bat trip to Paris

_Horus_

Ah, flying. After spending so long in the Rosetta Stone, I can't believe I can feel the wind against my feathers again. I finally feel like I'm free again. We sail on the cold air currents above the rooftops of Paris. We can see the river, the Louvre Museum, the gardens and palaces. And a mouse—yum.

_Hang on,_ Carter thinks to himself. _Not hunting mice._

Unfortunately, he's right. We zero in on Desjardin's mansion. Carter tucks in his wings and shoots downwards. Right towards the rooftop garden and the double glass doors leading inside. He hesitates for a second.

" _Don't stop. "_ I tell him. _" It's an illusion. You've got to punch through their magic barriers."_

We ram straight into the doors and sail through them as if they didn't exist. Carter spreads wings and lands on a table. Sadie sails in right behind us.

We are alone in the middle of a library. So far, so good.

Carter closes his eyes and concentrates on his human form. When he opens his eyes again, he's back to normal. The boy has a natural, I'm almost surprised.

Sadie is still a kite.

"You can turn back now," Carter tells her.

She tilts her head and lets out a frustrated croak.

Carter cracks a smile. "You can't, can you? You're stuck?"

She pecks his hand with her extremely sharp beak.

"Ow! It's not my fault. Keep trying."

She closes her eyes and ruffles her feathers until she looks like she's going to explode, but stays a kite.

"Don't worry," Crater says, trying to keep a straight face. "Bast will help once we get out of here."

"Ha—ha—ha."

"Just keep watch. I'm going to look around."

The room is huge. The furniture is from dark mahogany. It looks like a traditional at-home library, unlike the usual magician honeycomb chambers. Though Desjardins might want to rethink that decision. Even though the wall is covered with floor-to-ceiling bookcases, the books overflow onto the floor. Some are stacked on tables or stuffed into smaller shelves. There is a big easy chair by the window.

With every step, the floor creaks. With every creek, Carter winces. Aside from the rooftop, the only other exit is a solid wooden door that locks from the inside. Carter turns the deadbolt, then wedges a chair up under the handle. It's unlikely to stop magicians, but every second we can get is precious.

We search the bookshelves. With how chaotic Desjardin's library is, no wonder Set chose him as a host. There is no logic to how the books are arranged. Nothing is alphabetized, nothing is numbered. Most of the titles are in French. Makes sense. None are in hieroglyphs.

_Bummer. I was hoping for something with big gold lettering that says 'THE BOOK OF THOTH'._

" _No such luck."_

"What would a Book of Thoth even look like?" Carter wonders out loud.

Sadie turns her head and glared at him. I'm pretty sure this means to hurry up.

_It would be easier if there was a shabti to fetch things, like in uncle's… Doughboy!_

Carter swings his father's bag off his shoulder. He takes out the magic box, leaves it on the table and slides the lid open. Then he picks up the little figurine and says "Doughboy, help me find The Book of Thoth in this library."

His waxy eyes open immediately. "And why should I help you?"

"Because you have no choice."

"I hate that argument! Fine—hold me up. I can't see the shelves."

Carter walks him around the room.

"Hold it!" Doughboy announces. "This one is ancient—right here."

Carter pulls down a thin volume bound in linen. It's so small, we probably would've missed it, but sure enough, the front cover is inscribed in hieroglyphics. Carter brings it over to the table and carefully opens it. It looks more like a map than a book, unfolding into four parts. We are looking at a wide, long papyrus scroll with writing so old the ink is fading.

Carter glances at Sadie. "I bet you could read this to me if you weren't a bird."

She tries to peck him again, but he moves away. "Doughboy, what is this scroll?"

"A spell lost in time!" the shabti pronounces. "Ancient words of tremendous power!"

"Well? Does it tell how to defeat Set?"

"Better! The title reads: The Book of Summoning Fruit Bats!"

Carter stares at him. "Are you serious?"

"Would I joke about such a thing?"

"Who would want to summon fruit bats?"

"Ha—ha—ha," Sadie croaks.

Carter pushes the scroll away and the search begins again. After about ten minutes, Doughboy squeals with delight.

"Oh, look! I remember this painting."

It's a small oil portrait in a gilded frame, hanging on the end of a bookshelf. It's bordered by little silk curtains. Light shines upon the portrait dude's face so he seems about to tell a ghost story.

"Isn't that the guy who plays Wolverine?" Carter asks.

At this point we're too deep into the story for me to say I'm not with him.

"You disgust me!" Doughboy says. "That is Jean-François Champollion."

"The guy who deciphered hieroglyphics from the Rosetta Stone."

"Of course. Desjardins' great uncle."

Carter looks at the portrait again. "Great uncle? But wouldn't that make Desjardins—"

"About two hundred years old," Doughboy confirms. "Still a youngster. You know that when Champollion first deciphered hieroglyphics, he fell into a coma for five days? He became the first man outside the House of Life to ever unleash their magic, and it almost killed him. Naturally, that got the attention of the First Nome. Champollion died before he could join the House of Life, but the Chief Lector accepted his descendants for training. Desjardins is very proud of his family...but a little sensitive too, because he's such a newcomer."

"That's why he didn't get along with our family," Carter guesses. I wonder when someone will break it up to him. "We're like...ancient."

Doughboy cackles. "And your father breaking the Rosetta Stone? Desjardins would've viewed that as an insult to his family honor! Oh, you should've seen the arguments Master Julius and Desjardins had in this room."

"You've been here before?"

"Many times! I've been everywhere. I'm all-knowing."

It's not hard to imagine Julius and Desjardins having an argument here.

_If Desjardins hates our family, and if gods tend to find hosts who share their goals, then it makes total sense that Set would try to merge with him. Both want power, both are resentful and angry, both want to smash Sadie and me to a pulp. And if Set is now secretly controlling the Chief Lector.. I want out of this mansion._

I'm about to answer him, when a loud banging sound below us cuts me off. Someone closing a door downstairs.

"Show me where The Book of Thoth is," Carter orders Doughboy. "Quick!"

The longer Doughboy is active, the hotter the clay he's made of gets. I kinda wish he'd melt, because the shabti just won't shut up.

"Ah, Mastery of the Five Elements!"

"Is that the one we want?" Carter asks.

"No, but a good one. How to tame the five essential elements of the universe—earth, air, water, fire, and cheese!"

"Cheese?"

Doughboy scratches his wax head. "I'm pretty sure that's the fifth, yes. But moving right along!"

We turn to the next shelf. "No," he announces. "No. Boring. Boring. Oh, Clive Cussler! No. No. There!"

Carter freezes. "Where—here?"

"The blue book with the gold trim," Doughboy says. "The one that's—"

Carter pulls it out, and the entire room begins to shake.

"—trapped," Doughboy continues.

Sadie squawks urgently. We turn to see her take flight. Something small and black swoops down from the ceiling. Sadie clashes with it in midair, and the black thing disappears down her throat.

But we didn't have time for hunting mice before coming here? Not fair. Alarms blare downstairs.

More black forms drop from the ceiling. They seem to multiply in the air, swirling into a funnel cloud of fur and wings.

"There's your answer," Doughboy says. "Desjardins would want to summon fruit bats. You mess with the wrong books, you trigger a plague of fruit bats. That's the trap!"

The bats lunge for Carter. They dive at his face and crawl at his arms. He clutches the books and runs to the table, but it's hard to see.

"Sadie, get out of here!" Carter yells.

"SAW!" she cries and flies away.

Somehow, Carter manages to find the workbag and shoves the book and Doughboy inside.

The library door rattles. Voices yell in French.

_Horus, bird time! And no emu, please!_

Without waiting for an answer, Carter runs for the glass doors. The moment his feet leave the ground, we're flying. With the senses of a falcon I can tell the bats didn't stay behind. And they're angry. But falcons are wicked fast. We race north in an attempt to draw the bats away from Sadie and Bast. Carter decides to outdistance the bats, but let them keep close enough that they wouldn't give up. Then, with a burst of speed, we turn in a tight circle and shot back toward Sadie and Bast. Bast looks up in surprise as Carter drops on the sidewalk, tumbling over himself while changing into a human. Sadie catches his arm. She's finally back to normal.

"That was awful!" she announces.

"Exit strategy, quick!" Carter points at the sky, where an angry black cloud of fruit bats is getting closer and closer.

"The Louvre." Bast grabs Carter and Sadie's hands. "It's got the closest portal."

_Three blocks away. We'll never make it._

The red door of Desjardins' house blasts open. We don't wait to see what will come out of it as we run down the rue des Pyramides.


	25. A picnic in the sky

A picnic in the sky

_Isis_

I'm impressed with Sadie. In a moment like this, every other human would be terrified. Instead, she chooses to be angry with Carter.

_I can't believe the way he treated my bird problem! Honestly, I thought I will be a kite forever, suffocating inside a little feathery prison. And he had the nerve to make fun!_

We race along in the cold rain. Trying not on to slip om the wet pavement, Sadie glances back. Two man with shaved heads and black raincoats are chasing after us. As if the swarm of bats on our heels isn't enough. Each magician carries a glowing staff.

_Not a good sign._

It's a torture to keep running. Sadie's stomach still feels queasy from eating one of the bats.

_Not my idea! Totally a defensive instinct_!

"Sadie," Bast calls as we ran. "You'll have only seconds to open the portal."

"Where is it?" Sadie yells back.

We dash cross rue de Rivoli int a wide plaza. Bast heads straight for the glass pyramid at the entrance.

"You can't be serious," Sadie says. "That isn't a real pyramid."

"Of course it's real," Bast tells her. "The shape gives a pyramid its power. It is a ramp to the heavens."

The bats have officially caught up to us. They bite and scratch at any exposed skin they can find. The more of the creatures come, the harder it gets to see or move.

Carter reaches for his sword, then swears when it's not there. He'd lost it at Luxor. He reaches inside the workbag.

"Don't slow down!" Bast warns.

Carter pulls out his wand. I don't see what he can do with it. In his frustration, Carter decides to throw the wand at a bat. The wand glows white-hot and hits the bat on the head, knocking it out of the air. I raise an eyebrow as the wand ricochets through the swarm, killing at least ten of the bats, before returning to Carter's hand. No wonder Horus chose him. That's exactly the type of thing my son would come up with.

"Not bad," Sadie says. "Keep it up!"

We reach the base of the pyramid.

_Thank god the plaza is empty. The last thing I want is my embarrassing death by fruit bats posted on YouTube._

"One minute until sundown," Bast warns. "Our last chance for summoning is now."

Better hurry then. Bast unsheathes her knives and starts slicing the bats, keeping them at a distance. Carter's wand-throwing technique seems to be working rather well, too. Sadie faces the pyramid. She tries to concentrate on the portal, but it's hard with all those bats around. Our time is running out.

" _Where do you wish to go?"_ I ask her.

_God, I don't care! America!_

My question punches through her walls, let's her finally feel those past two days. She's crying. Where does she want to go? Home, of course. Back to her life. Back to everything she had wished so many times to escape from. But then she thinks about her father, about defeating Set.

_America!_ She thinks. _Now!_

Her burst of emotions does the job. It fuels her magic and directs it towards a single goal. The pyramid begins to tremble. The top of the structure begins to glow.

The good news: A portal opens, all right.

The bad news? It's hovering above the very top of the pyramid.

"Climb!" Bast says.

"The side is too steep!" Carter objects.

The magicians are closing in now, unbothered by the raging bats.

"I'll toss you," Bast says.

"Excuse me?" Carter protests, but Bast picks him up and tosses him up the side of the pyramid. He skitters to the top and slips straight through the portal.

"Now you, Sadie," Bast says. "Come on!"

Before she could move, one of the magicians yells "Stop!".

Sadie freezes. The men are approaching.

"Surrender, Miss Kane," says the taller one, "And return our master's property."

"Sadie, don't listen," Bast warns. "Come here."

"The cat goddess deceives you," the magician continues. "She abandoned her post. She endangered us all. She will lead you to ruin."

For Ma'at's sake, we don't have the time for that! Sadie hesitates. She turns to Bast. The goddess looks wounded, even grief-stricken.

"What does he mean?" Sadie asks her. "What did you do wrong?"

"We have to leave," Bast warns again. "Or they will kill us."

Sadie looks at the portal, still hesitant. But her brother had already gone through. That decides it.

"Toss me."

Bast grabs Sadie. "See you in America."

Then she chucks her up the side of the pyramid.

A magician roars "Surrender!". An explosion rattles the glass next to us. Then we plunge into the hot vortex of sand.

We wake up in a small room with industrial carpeting, boring gray walls and metal-framed windows. Sadie sits up groggily.

"Ugh," Sadie says. "Where are we?"

Carter and Bast stand by the window.

"You've got to see this view," Carter says.

Sadie gets up shakily and nearly falls down again when she realises how high we are.

There is an entire city spread out below us. A river flows lazily to our left. There are white government buildings clustered around networks of parks and streets. The sun is shining above us. It's still afternoon here, so we must've travelled west. While looking around, Sadie spots an oddly familiar building.

"Is that...the White House?"

Carter nods. "You got us to America, all right. Washington, D.C."

"But we're sky high!"

Bast chuckles. "You didn't specify any particular American city, did you?"

"Well...no."

"So you got the default portal for the U.S.—the largest single source of Egyptian power in North America."

Sadie stares at her uncomprehendingly.

"The biggest obelisk ever constructed," Bast explains. "The Washington Monument."

The world spins again. Sadie steps away from the window. Carter grabs her shoulder and helps her sit down.

"You should rest," he says. "You passed out for...how long, Bast?"

"Two hours and thirty-two minutes," she says. "I'm sorry, Sadie. Opening more than one portal a day is extremely taxing, even with Isis helping."

Carter frowns. "But we need her to do it again, right? It's not sunset here yet. We can still use portals. Let's open one and get to Arizona. That's where Set is."

Bast purses her lips. "Sadie can't summon another portal. It would overextend her powers. I don't have the talent. And you, Carter...well, your abilities lie elsewhere. No offense."

"Oh, no," he grumbles. "I'm sure you'll call me next time you need to boomerang some fruit bats."

"Besides," Bast says, "when a portal is used, it needs time to cool down. No one will be able to use the Washington Monument—"

"For another twelve hours." Carter curses. "I forgot about that."

Bast nods. "And by then, the Demon Days will have begun."

"So we need another way to Arizona."

Sadie glances at Bast. She's afraid to ask what the men at the Louvre were talking about, but it seems to important to write off.

_Maybe she'll tell us on her own?_

"At least those magicians can't follow us," Sadie prompts.

Bast hesitates. "Not through the portal, no. But there are other magicians in America. And worse...Set's minions."

Yeah, that's not good.

"What about Thoth's spellbook?" Sadie asks. "Did we at least find a way to fight Set?"

Carter points to the corner of the room. Julius's magic toolbox is spread out on Bast's raincoat. Next to it, is the blue book we stole from Desjardins.

"Maybe you can make sense of it," Carter says. "Bast and I couldn't read it. Even Doughboy was stumped."

Sadie picks up the book. It's a scroll, folded into three sections. The papyrus is so old it looks like it's about to crumble to dust. The hieroglyphs are protected by one of Thoth's favourite spells – until we're in front of Set, no one will be able to read it.

_Isis?_ Sadie asks. _A little help?_

I try to answer, but my own power is wearing thin. Sadie closes the book in frustration.

"All that work for nothing."

"Now, now," Bast says. "It's not so bad."

"Right," Sadie says. "We're stuck in Washington, D.C. We have two days to make it to Arizona and stop a god we don't know how to stop. And if we can't, we'll never see our dad or Amos again, and the world might end."

"That's the spirit!" Bast says brightly. "Now, let's have a picnic."

She snaps her fingers. The air shimmers, and a pile of Friskies cans and two jugs of milk appear on the carpet.

"Um," Carter says, "can you conjure any people food?"

Bast blinks. "Well, no accounting for taste."

The air shimmers again. A plate of grilled cheese sandwiches and crisps appear, along with a six-pack of Coke.

"Yum," Sadie says.

Carter mutters something under his breath and picks up a sandwich.

"We should leave soon," he says between bites. "I mean...tourists and all."

Bast shakes her head. "The Washington Monument closes at six o'clock. The tourists are gone now. We might as well stay the night. If we must travel during the Demon Days, best to do it in daylight hours."

No one talks anymore during dinner. Bast makes the whole place smell like fish Friskies. As if that's not enough, she then proceeds to lick her hand.

"Could you not do that?" Sadie asks. "It's disturbing."

"Oh." Bast smiles. "Sorry."

Sadie closes her eyes and leans against the wall. She tries to rest, but the room sends a tremble through her scull. It's so strong, that it takes me a second to remember where we are.

Sadie opens her eyes and sits up. "What is that? The wind?"

"Magic energy," Bast says. "I told you, this is a powerful monument."

"But it's modern. Like the Louvre pyramid. Why is it magic?"

"The Ancient Egyptians were excellent builders, Sadie. They picked shapes—obelisks, pyramids—that were charged with symbolic magic. An obelisk represents a sunbeam frozen in stone—a life-giving ray from the original king of the gods, Ra. It doesn't matter when the structure was built: it is still Egyptian. That's why any obelisk can be used for opening gates to the Duat, or releasing great beings of power—"

"Or trapping them," Sadie says. "The way you were trapped in Cleopatra's Needle."

Bast's expression darkens. "I wasn't actually trapped in the obelisk. My prison was a magically created abyss deep in the Duat, and the obelisk was the door your parents used to release me. But, yes. All symbols of Egypt are concentrated nodes of magic power. So an obelisk can definitely be used to imprison gods."

A though starts forming in Sadie's head. Something about Ruby and Cleopatra's Needle and her father promising he'd make things right. Something about what the French magician had said. Even though she'll need to learn everything eventually, a part of me wishes Sadie will just let it be, Alas, she asks:

"The magician said you abandoned your post. What did he mean?"

Carter frowns. "When was this?"

Sadie tells him what happened after Bast chucked him through the portal. When Sadie's done, Bast is stacking her empty Friskies cans. She doesn't look eager to reply.

"When I was imprisoned," she says at last, "I—I wasn't alone. I was locked inside with a...creature of chaos."

"Is that bad?" Sadie asks.

Oh, dear, you have no idea.

"Magicians often do this," Bast continues. But it wasn't a magician who locked her there, was it? "Lock a god up together with a monster so we have no time to try escaping our prison. For eons, I fought this monster. When your parents released me—"

"The monster got out?"

Bast hesitates.

"No. My enemy couldn't have escaped." She takes a deep breath. I wonder if that's what she tells herself when it gets hard to sleep. "Your mother's final act of magic sealed that gate. The enemy was still inside. But that's what the magician meant. As far as he was concerned, my 'post' was battling that monster forever."

Was it not? Sadie is about to ask what the monster was when, thankfully, Bast stands up.

"I should go scout," Bast says abruptly. "I'll be back."

Her footsteps echo down the stairwell.

"She's hiding something," Carter says.

"Work that out yourself, did you?"

He looks away.

"I'm sorry," Sadie says. "It's just...what are we going to do?"

"Rescue Dad. What else can we do?" He picks up his wand and turns it in his fingers. "Do you think he really meant to...you know, bring Mom back?"

Two days ago, Sadie would've said yes without hesitation. But all the details don't fit together anymore. She shakes her head.

"Iskandar told me something about Mum," I said. "She was a diviner. She could see the future. He said she made him rethink some old ideas."

Realizing she hasn't told Carter yet about last night, Sadie gives him the details.

Carter knits his eyebrows. "You think that has something to do with why Mom died—she saw something in the future?"

"I don't know." She tries to unlock her memories, but they feel fuzzy. "When they took us to England the last time, did she and Dad seemed like they were in a hurry—like they were doing something really important?"

"Definitely."

"Would you say freeing Bast was really important? I mean—I love her, of course—but worth dying for important?"

Carter hesitates. "Probably not."

Knowing where this conversation is going, I stop myself from trying to interfere. Even if I had the energy to talk to Sadie, there are things she has to figure out herself.

"Well, there you are. I think Dad and Mum were up to something bigger, something they didn't complete. Possibly that's what Dad was after at the British Museum—completing the task, whatever it was. Making things right. And this whole business about our family going back a billion years to some god-hosting pharaohs—why didn't anyone tell us? Why didn't Dad?"

Carter doesn't answer for a long time.

"Maybe Dad was protecting us," he says. "The House of Life doesn't trust our family, especially after what Dad and Mom did. Amos said we were raised apart for a reason, so we wouldn't, like, trigger each other's magic."

"Bloody awful reason to keep us apart," Sadie mutters.

Carter looks at her strangely, and she realized that sounds like a compliment.

"I just mean they should've been honest," Sadie rushes on. "Not that I wanted more time with my annoying brother, of course."

He nods seriously. "Of course."

They sit there, listening to the magic hum of the obelisk.

"Is your, um..." Sadie taps the side of her head. "Your friend being any help?"

"Not much," he admits. "Yours?"

Sadie shakes her head. Excuse me? I'm trying my best in here!

"Carter, are you scared?"

"A little." He dugs his wand into the carpet. "No, a lot."

Sadie looks at the blue book. "What if we can't do it?"

"I don't know," Carter says. "That book about mastering the element of cheese would've been more helpful."

"Or summoning fruit bats."

"Please, not the fruit bats."

They share a weary smile.

"Why don't you sleep on it?" he suggests, sounding genuinely concerned. "You used a lot of energy today. I'll keep watch until Bast gets back."

Sadie is about to protest, when her eyes start closing.

"All right, then," She says. "Don't let the bedbugs bite."

She lays down to sleep, but someone out there has another idea.


	26. A new plan

A new plan

_Set_

Have you ever felt overcrowded in your own home? After so many years of betrayals, I've learned to never let my 'allies' slip out of sight for too long. Having everyone in my castle till the war is over is the perfect way to keep them in check. But, by Ra, does it get annoying! Especially with Anat and Astarte's constant parties. Don't get me wrong, usually I'd be having a blast. But enjoying loud music is hard whit that constant headache my new body brings.

_It's my body._

" _You still think so? Wanna be in control around all my friends?"_

He goes quiet.

" _Thought so. You can't pass for me as well as I can pass for you."_

" _I wonder what it feels like,"_ I tell him as we walk down the hall. _"To be nothing but a voice in your own head? To hear someone else talk with your own voice, use your face? And all you can do is scream, even though the sound would never leave your mouth."_

His panic raises in my chest, but I push it down.

I shake my head. _"Don't. Amos, I wanted your help and you refused. You left me no choice, but to take over."_

_I can still overpower you._

" _Oh, yes, you can. But now it's time for you to see things from my point of view. By the time my birthday comes, would you want to get rid of me?"_

I come to a stop before my room – the biggest door at the very end of the hall, taking up all it's width. It overlooks all other rooms, spread out on it's left and right. Like a king at the head of a table.

Anat is leaning on the door. Her red sleeveless dress is being held by a piece of black linen, tied around her waist. Her curly hair brushes against her shoulders. It seems to glow against her dark skin. Her eyes are fixed on me. The sparkling eyes of a blood-thirsty lioness.

"You're not at the party." She notes, stepping towards me.

"The party's boring." I tell her, getting closer. Anat smiles and I trace her jaw. She lets out a low purr as we kiss.

"I can think of something more fun." She whispers, playing with one of my braids.

_Not with my body._

" _Didn't your parents teach you that sharing is caring."_

_Not in this context, no._

Another kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist. My fingers hook the knot of her belt.

_What about Nephthys?_

I shake my head slightly. _"Nephthys made her choice a long time ago."_

_But you love her._

" _Doesn't mean I'll wait for her forever."_

I kiss Anat and she purrs again, drawing all thought away from the annoying Kane. I'm about to order one of the fire spheres to open the door to my room, when someone coughs behind me. We part. Baal is standing in front of us, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Setekh."

"Don't pout," I tell him. "You can be next."

Baal tilts his head. "What? No, that's not what I'm here for." Pity. "We have a new lead. Isis opened a portal from Paris to America two hours ago."

Finally. "Where are they?"

"Washington, D.C. Somewhere around the Washington Monument."

I nod and whistle. A moment later, the sha comes running towards me. It jumps excitedly, its forked tail rocking back and forth. I kneel and scratch the back of its ear.

Anat's eyes glisten with excitement. "The Set Animal," she says. "The most terrifying totem animal in all of Egypt."

Baal scratches his beard. "It acts like a dog."

"And it hunts like an assasin." I tell him. "The moment it senses its pray, nothing can stop it." I look back at the sha and rub its head. It licks my hand.

_You're right, so terrifying._

He's acting dismissively, but I can feel the panic in his voice. There is nothing that can help the younglings now.


	27. A mother's daughter

A mother's daughter

_Nut_

Clouds drift under my feet, dancing under the see-through floor of my flat. The city below is sleeping peacefully. A small fire warms the air around the leather sofa. I pour myself a cup of sahlab.

"Thank you for helping me." I tell the boy in front of the fireplace.

Anubis turns to me and smiles. "You're welcome, grandma. Is she asleep yet?"

I close my eyes and listen to the air. The moment I felt my daughter is in my domain, I tried to reach out. Her host seemed to be awake, however, for it was hard to reach her. Now her soul has finally entered the closest layer of Duat.

"She is." I tell Anubis when I open my eyes again."Go get her."

His image flickers and then disappears. After a moment, I hear footsteps behind me. I turn to see a beautiful young girl with caramel hair, decorated with red strikes. From behind her blue eyes, someone else is taking a peak. A beautiful young woman with dark braided hair, decorated with diamonds and rubies. Her brown eyes smile at me as I approach.

"Hello, my child," I say.

The girl gasps.

"You're the Nut," she says, then quickly corrects herself. "I mean...the sky goddess."

"Nut is fine. And believe me, I've heard all the jokes about my name." I smile and pour her a cup from my teapot. "Let's sit and talk. Care for some sahlab?"

"Uh, it's not tea?"

"No, an Egyptian drink. You've heard of hot chocolate? This is rather like hot vanilla."

"Um...yeah. Thanks."

We sit together on the sofa. Sadie takes the cup and sips.

I put down mine on the table. "I suppose you're wondering why I've brought you here."

"Where exactly is 'here'? And, ah, who's your doorman?"

I smile, maybe a little too tightly. "I must keep my secrets, dear. I can't have the House of Life trying to find me. Let's just say I've built this home with a nice city view."

"Is that..." Sadie gestures towards my starry blue skin. "Um...are you inside a human host?"

"No, dear. The sky itself is my body. This is merely a manifestation."

"But I thought—"

"Gods need a physical host outside the Duat? It's somewhat easier for me, being a spirit of the air. I was one of the few gods who was never imprisoned, because the House of Life could never catch me. I'm used to being...free-form."

As if to prove my point, the entire apartment flickers. A second later, it becomes stable again.

"Please don't do that again," Sadie says.

"My apologies. The point is, each god is different. But all my brethren are free now, all finding places in this modern world of yours. They won't be imprisoned again."

"The magicians won't like that."

"No," I agree. "That's the first reason you are here. A battle between the gods and the House of Life would serve only chaos. You must make the magicians understand this."

"They won't listen to me. They think I'm a godling."

"You are a godling, dear." I touch her hair gently. I can sense Isis struggling to come forward. Another one of my loved once, that I'm unable to truly be with. But if all goes well, it won't be this way for long. If all goes well, I'll get to hug my kids pretty soon.

"I'm Sadie Kane," the girl says. "I didn't ask for Isis to hitch a ride."

"The gods have known your family for generations, Sadie. In the olden days, we worked together for the benefit of Egypt."

"The magicians said that gods caused the fall of the empire."

"That is a long and pointless debate," I try to keep the anger from my voice, but I'm afraid some of it slips away. "All empires fall. But the idea of Egypt is eternal—the triumph of civilization, the forces of Ma'at overcoming the forces of chaos. That battle is fought generation after generation. Now it's your turn."

"I know, I know," Sadie says. "We have to defeat Set."

"But is it that simple, Sadie? Set is my son, too. In the old days, he was Ra's strongest lieutenant. He protected the sun god's boat from the serpent Apophis. Now there was evil. Apophis was the embodiment of chaos. He hated Creation from the moment the first mountain appeared out of the sea. He hated the gods, mortals, and everything they built. And yet Set fought against him. Set was one of us."

"Then he turned evil?"

I shrug. No point in arguing with someone who's not inn a sitchuation to hear.

"Set has always been Set, for better or worse. But he is still part of our family. It is difficult to lose any member of your family...is it not?"

"That's hardly fair."

"Don't speak to me of fairness," I tell her. "For five thousand years, I have been kept apart from my husband, Geb."

"What happened?" Sadie asks.

"Punishment for bearing my children," I say bitterly. "I disobeyed Ra's wishes, and so he ordered my own father, Shu—"

"Hang on. Shoe?"

"S-h-u," I spell out. "The god of the wind."

"Oh. Go on, please."

"Ra ordered my father, Shu, to keep us apart, forever. I am exiled to the sky, while my beloved Geb cannot leave the ground."

"What happens if you try?"

I close my eyes and spread my hands, bracing myself for the pain. Then I fall. The moment I reach the clouds, hundreds of lightnings strike me. The pain hits me in the chest. Strong winds push me upwards, back to my home. Then the wind dies. I sit back on the couch and look around. The wind has made such a mess. I wave my hand and the flat repairs itself.

"That happens," I say sadly.

"Oh."

My eyes drift to the city, far below us. "It has given me appreciation for my children, even Set. He has done horrible things, yes. It is his nature. But he is still my son, and still one of the gods. He acts his part. Perhaps the way to defeat him is not the way you would imagine."

"Hints, please?"

"Seek out Thoth. He has found a new home in Memphis."

"Memphis...Egypt?"

I smile. "Memphis, Tennessee. Although the old bird probably thinks it is Egypt. He so rarely takes his beak out of his books, I doubt he would know the difference. You will find him there. He can advise you. Be wary, though: Thoth often asks for favors. He is sometimes hard to predict."

"Getting used to that," Sadie says. "How are we supposed to get there?"

"I am goddess of the sky. I can guarantee you safe travel as far as Memphis." I wave my hand, and a folder appears in her lap. Inside are three plane tickets—Washington to Memphis, first-class.

Sadie raises her eyebrow. "I suppose you get a lot of frequent flyer miles?"

"Something like that. But as you get closer to Set, you will be beyond my help. And I cannot protect you on the ground. Which reminds me: You need to wake up soon. Set's minion is closing in on your hideout."

She sits up straight. "How soon?"

"Minutes."

"Send my spirit back, then!"

"Soon, Sadie," I promise. "But two more things you must know. I had five children during the Demon Days. If your father released all of them, you should consider: Where is the fifth?"

"You mean Nephthys, Set's wife?" she asks.

"Consider it," I say again. "And lastly...a favor."

I open my hand. In my palm is an envelope, sealed with red wax. "If you see Geb...will you give him this?"

"Least I can do," Sadie promises. "Now, about sending me back..."

"Safe travels, Sadie," I say. "And Isis, restrain yourself."

Isis tries to speak up again, but Sadie is faster.

"Wait, what do you mean restrain—"

But they're gone before she can finish the sentence. I shake my head, again alone in the skies. They grow up so fast.


	28. 28

_I'm_ _a little girl again,_ _cuddled up in a ball inside of a fire pit._ _The monster can't see me. That's what mom said. It can't see me here, hidden under some reeds._

_I'm keeping my eyes shut tight. Mom tolled me not to move. I don't think I could, even if I tried. I'm not even shaking anymore. I'm paralyzed._ _There are shouts and loud bangs and cries all around me._

_Mom tolled me it'll all be okay, I just have to wait for her to come back._

_Mom will soon be here._

_I remember one of the songs aunt would sing when mom and dad were working. It's nicer than the screams, so I hum the lyrics._

_Mama zamanha gaya_

_Gaya baedeh shiwaya,_

_Gayba al'ab wa hagat_

_Gayba maha shanta_

_Fiha wezza wa bata_

_Bi ta'mel_

_The screams stop. The explosion are gone, too._

_Someone is yelling now, but it sounds more like orders, rather than panic._

" _Is anyone here?" yells a man._

_I'm too afraid to answer, too afraid to move._ _Footsteps come closer._

_Old, almost ancient looking, hands reach out and help me up from under the reeds._ _Iskandar smiles and I hug him, all grown up now._

" _My dear girl,_ _"_ _he says still smiling._

_It's okay. I'm okay. Iskandar is here._

_T_ _hen, a red lighting strikes from the sky. It strikes Iskandar in the hearth. He gasps, staggers backwards, then crumbles to dust._

_A voice echoes, so powerful it shakes the ground beneath my feet._

" _All your fault. All because of you."_


	29. Leroy

Leroy

_Horus_

" _You know,"_ I tell Carter, as he's packing his things. " _I've done all of this, thousands of times already._ "

_Lovely,_ he thinks back. _And have you ever tried shutting up?_

"Leave now!" Sadie yells out of nowhere.

Carter jumps in surprise. "What's wrong?"

She tells us about her vision. I'm glad grandma's doing alright. Sadie proceeds to frantically search her pockets, then looks inside her bag. She takes out three plane tickets and a sealed envelope.

Bast examines the tickets. "Excellent! First class serves salmon."

"But what about Set's minion?" Sadie asks.

Carter glances at the window and his eyes widen. Something huge and black is sniffing the air. "Yeah, um...it's here."

Bast rushes to the window.

"The Set animal," she says, confirming our fear.

Far below, the monster is prowling the base of the monument. Its long legs leave tracks in the new-fallen snow. Its as big as a horse. Its body is unnaturally lean and muscular. It's gray fur is tinted with red. Its reptilian tail is forked at the end with triangular points. It's oversize ears stand straight up. They're curled inward and wider on the top than the bottom. They can also rotate 360 degrees and pick up even the softest of sounds. The creature's snout is long and curved like an anteater's—only anteaters don't have razor-sharp teeth.

"Its eyes are glowing," Carter says. "That can't be good."

"How can you see that far?" Sadie demands.

She's standing right next to her, squinting her eyes at the monster.

" _To be fair, it is at least 5 thousand feet below us."_

_How am I able to see its eyes?_

"You still have the sight of the falcon," Bast guesses. "And you're right, Carter. The glowing eyes mean the creature has caught our scent."

Carter looks at her and almost backs away. Her hair is sticking straight up around her head, like she's some mad scientist.

"Um, Bast?" Carter asks.

"What?"

Carter exchanges looks with his sister. Sadie mouths the word scared. Just like a cat, who's tail puffs up when something startles her.

"Nothing," he says finally. "How do we get out of here?"

"You don't understand," Bast says. "The Set animal is the perfect hunter. If it has our scent, there is no stopping it."

"Why is it called the 'Set animal'?" Sadie asks nervously. "Doesn't it have a name?"

"If it did," Bast says, "you would not want to speak it. It is merely known as the Set animal—the Red Lord's symbolic creature. It shares his strength, cunning...and his evil nature."

"Lovely."

The animal sniffs at the monument and recoils, snarling.

"It doesn't seem to like the obelisk," Carter notes.

"No," Bast says. "Too much Ma'at energy. But that won't hold it back for long."

As if on cue, the Set animal leaps onto the side of the monument. It begins to climb, digging its claws into the stone.

"That's messed up," Carter says. "Elevator or stairs?"

"Both are too slow," Bast says. "Back away from the window."

She unsheathes her knives and slices through the glass. Then she punches out the window, setting off alarm bells. Freezing air blasts into the observation room.

"You'll need to fly," Bast yells over the wind. "It's the only way."

"No!" Sadie's face goes pale. "Not the kite again."

"Sadie, it's okay," Carter says. She shakes her head, terrified. Carter grabs her hand. "I'll stay with you. I'll make sure you turn back."

"The Set animal is halfway up," Bast warns. "We're running out of time."

Sadie glances at her. "What about you? You can't fly."

"I'll jump," Bast says. "Cats always land on their feet."

"It's over a hundred meters!"

"A hundred and seventy. I'll distract the Set animal, buy you some time."

"You'll be killed." Sadie's voice is close to breaking. "Please, I can't lose you too."

Bast looks surprised. Then she smiles and puts her hand on Sadie's shoulder. "I'll be fine, dear. Meet me at Reagan National, terminal A. Be ready to run."

Before someone could argue, she jumps out of the window, plummeting straight towards the pavement. As she falls, she spreads her arms and legs. Bast hurtles straight past the Set animal. The monster lets out a horrible scream, then turns and leaps after her. Bast hits the ground with both feet and immediately takes off running. She must be going with sixty miles an hour. The monster is not as agile. It crashes so hard, the pavement cracks. It stumbles for a few steps, but unfortunately doesn't appear to be hurt. It chases after Bast and is soon gaining on her.

"She won't make it," Sadie frets.

"Never bet against a cat," Carter says. "We've got to do our part. Ready?"

She takes a deep breath. "All right. Before I change my mind."

Instantly, a black-winged kite appears in front of us, flapping its wings to keep its balance in the intense wind. A moment later, we are soaring into the cold morning air over Washington, D.C. Finding the airport is easy. The hard part is keeping Carter's attention on what we're doing. Every time we see a mouse or a squirrel, he instinctively veers toward it.

"I _t takes willpower to stay human,"_ I warn him. _"The more time you spend as a bird of prey, the more you think like one."_

_Now you tell me._

" _I could help! Give me control."_

_Not today, bird-head._

Finally, we reach the airport and land on the top of a parking garage. Carter wills himself to turn human. For a moment, nothing happens. Panic starts building in his throat. He closes his eyes and pictures his dad's face. He thinks about how much he misses him, how much we need to find him. When Carter opens his eyes again, he's back to normal. Unfortunately, Sadie is still a kite. She flaps around us and cawes frantically.

"Ha—ha—ha!" There is a pure terror in her golden eyes.

"It's all right." Carter crouches down, careful to move slowly. "Sadie, don't force it. You have to relax."

"Ha!" She tucks in her wings. Her chest is heaving.

"Listen, it helped me to focus on Dad. Remember what's important to you. Close your eyes and think about your human life."

Sadie closes her eyes, but almost instantly cried out in frustration and flapped her wings.

"Stop," Carter says. "Don't fly away!"

Sadie tilts her head and gurgles pleadingly. Not knowing what to do, he starts talking to her like to a scared animal. At first he's not really aware of it, but he is telling her stories about their Dad. Scenes sift around his head, each stopping by for a second before floating away again. In one of the memories, they are stuck in the Venice airport and Carter eats so many cannoli, he gets sick. In another, they're in Egypt. Carter finds a scorpion in his sock and his father kills it with a T.V. remote. They get separated once in the London Underground. Carter is terrified until his dad finds him. He talks to Sadie, sharing things he's never told anyone before, and she seems to listen. She's stopped flapping her wings. Her breathing is slower. She is very still, her eyes no longer filled with panic.

"Okay, Sadie," Carter says at last. "I've got an idea. Here's what we're going to do."

He takes out the magic box from the leather bag, then wraps the bag around his forearm and ties it with the straps.

"Hop on."

Sadie flies up to his wrist. Even with the bag around Carter's forearm, her sharp talons dug into his skin.

"We'll get you out of this. Keep trying. Relax, and focus on your human life. You'll figure it out, Sadie. I know you will. I'll carry you until then."

"Ha!"

"Come on, let's find Bast."

With his sister on his arm, Carter walks up to the elevator. A businessman with a rolling suitcase is waiting by the doors. His eyes widen upon spotting the tall black kid in dirty, ragged Egyptian clothes, with a weird box tucked under one arm and a bird of prey perched on the other.

"How's it going?" Carter says.

"I'll take the stairs." The businessman hurries off.

The elevator takes us to ground level. Sadie and Carter cross to the departures curb. Carter looks around desperately, hoping to see Bast. Instead, he catches the attention of a curbside policeman. The guy frowns and starts lumbering in our directions.

"Stay calm," Carter tells Sadie.

" _I don't think she's the one on edge."_

Resisting the urge to run, he turns and walked through the revolving doors.

_Here's the thing,_ Carter thinks back. _I know the cop is going to follow me, and I know I have to act calm and walk like I have a purpose._

" _With a kite on your arm?"_

He doesn't respond. Because of the holidays, the airport is pretty full. It's mostly families standing in line at the ticket counters, kids arguing and parents labeling luggage.

_What is it like to live like that?_ Carter wonders. _A normal family trip, no magic problems or monsters chasing you?_

" _Stop it. You've got work to do."_

The only problem is, we don't know where to go. Is Bast inside security already? Outside? The crowd parts as we walk through the terminal. People stare at Sadie. With how lost we look, it's only a matter of time before cops-

"Young man." _Shit._

Carter turns. It's the police officer from outside. Sadie squawks and the cop backs up, resting his hand on his nightstick.

"You can't have pets in here," he says.

"I have tickets..." Carter tries to reach his pockets. Then he remembers that Bast has the tickets.

The cop scowls. "You'd better come with me."

Suddenly a woman's voice calls: "There you are, Carter!"

Bast is pushing her way through the crowd.

_I've never been happier to see an Egyptian god in my life._

" _Hey!"_

Bast's leopard jumpsuit has been exchanged for a rose-colored pantsuit, lots of gold jewelry and a cashmere coat. Ignoring the cop, she sizes up my appearance and wrinkles her nose.

"Carter, I told you not to wear those horrible falconry clothes. Honestly, you look like you've been sleeping in the wild!"

She takes out a handkerchief and makes a big shop of wiping Carter's face.

The policeman stares. "Uh, ma'am," he finally manages. "Is this your—"

"Nephew," Bast lies. "I'm so sorry, officer. We're heading to Memphis for a falconry competition. I hope he hasn't caused any problems. We're going to miss our flight!"

"Um, the falcon can't fly..."

Bast giggles. "Well, of course it can fly, officer. It's a bird!"

His face reddens. "I mean on a plane."

"Oh! We have the paperwork."

She pulls out an envelope and hands it to the cop, along with the tickets.

"I see," the cop says. He looks at the tickets. "You bought...a first class ticket for your falcon."

"It's a black kite, actually," Bast says. "But yes, it's a very temperamental bird. A prizewinner, you know. Give it a coach seat and try to offer it pretzels, and I won't be held responsible for the consequences. No, we always fly first class, don't we, Carter?"

"Um, yeah...Aunt Kitty."

She flashes him a look that says: I'll get you for that, then turns back smiling at the cop. He hands back our tickets and Sadie's paperwork.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, officer. That's a very handsome uniform, by the way. Do you work out?"

Before he can respond, Bast grabs Carter's arm and hurries him toward the security checkpoint.

"Don't look back," she says under her breath. When we turn the cornner, Bsst pulls Carter aside by the vending machines.

"The Set animal is close," she says. "We've got a few minutes at best. What's wrong with Sadie?"

"She can't..." Carter stammers. "I don't know exactly."

"Well, we'll have to figure it out on the plane."

"How did you change clothes?" Carter asks. "And the document for the bird..."

Bast waves her hand dismissively. "Oh, mortal minds are weak. That 'document' is an empty ticket sleeve. And my clothes haven't really changed. It's just a glamour."

Carter looks at her more closely. Once she points it out, the magic becomes ridiculously obvious. Her new clothes shimmer like a mirage over her usual leopard-skin bodysuit.

"We'll try to make it to the gate before the Set animal," Bast says. "It will be easier if you stow your things in the Duat."

"What?"

"You don't really want to tote that box around your arm, do you? Use the Duat as a storage bin."

"How?"

Bast rolls her eyes. "Honestly, what do they teach magicians these days?"

"We had about twenty seconds of training!"

"Just imagine a space in the air, like a shelf or a treasure chest—"

"A locker?" Carter asks. "I've never had a school locker."

"Fine. Give it a combination lock—anything you want. Imagine opening the locker with your combination. Then shove the box inside. When you need it again, just call it to mind, and it will appear."

A little sceptical, Carter imagines a locker. The combination is 13/32/33.

" _Why?"_

_Retired numbers for the Lakers, obviously: Chamberlain, Johnson, Abdul-Jabbar._

" _...Why?"_

Carter holds out Julius's ox and lets it go. The box disappears.

"Cool," Carter says. "Are you sure I can get it back?"

"No," Bast says. "Now, come on!"

_I've never gone through security with a live bird of prey before._

Yeah, you'd think it would cause a holdup, but the guards just move us into a special line. They check out the paperwork. The whole time Bast is smiling and flirting with the guards. Carter is retrieving his shows when we hear a scream from the other side of security.

Bast curses. "We were too slow."

Carter looks back. The Set animal is charging through the terminal, knocking passengers out of its way. Its weird rabbit ears rock back and forth. Foam drips from its curved, toothy snout. Its forked tail lashes around, eager to strike.

"Moose!" a lady screams. "Rabid moose!"

Panic ensues. Mortals start screaming and running in different direction, blocking the Set animal's path.

"Moose?" Carter wonders.

Bast shrugs. "No telling what mortals will perceive. Now the idea will spread by power of suggestion."

Sure enough, more passengers start yelling "Moose!" and running around as the Set animal plows through the lines and gets tangled up in the stanchions. TSA officers surge forward, but the Set animal tosses them aside like rag dolls.

"Come on!" Bast says.

"I can't just let it hurt these people."

"We can't stop it!"

Carter's eyes are fixed on the monster. We should run. He knows that. Running would be the logical, sane thing to do. But he doesn't move. He can't move. So many people are in danger, just because he's here. How can he let that go on? And, yes, the thought terrifies him. Yet it somehow feels right.

"Go to the gate," He tells Bast. "Take Sadie. I'll meet you there."

"What? Carter—"

"Go!"

He imagines opening his invisible locker: 13/32/33. Carter reaches out his hand, but not for his father's magic box. He concentrates on something we lost in Luxor. It has to be there. For a moment, nothing happens. Then his hand closes around a hard leather grip, and he pulls his sword out of nowhere.

Bast's eyes widen. "Impressive."

Yeah… First all the ba trips, then this. Carter really has a talent for accessing the Duat.

"Get moving," Carter says. "It's my turn to run interference."

"You realize it'll kill you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Now, scat!"

Bast takes off at top speed. Sadie has to flap her wings to stay balanced on the goddess' arm.

A shot rings out. Carter turns to see the Set animal plow into a cop who's just fired at its head with no effect. The poor cop flies backward and topples over the metal detector gate.

"Hey, moose!" Carter screams.

The Set animal locks its glowing eyes on us.

" _Well done!"_ I tell Carter. _"We will die with honor!"_

_Shut up._

Don't get me wrong, I love fighting as much as the next war god. And, sure, my host's done some pretty incredible things by now. But the boy's never been in a real fight! And against a skilled hunter like the Set animal? It was nice knowing you, Carter. Really, we had a great time.

He glances behind to make sure Bast and Sadie are out of sight. Then we approach the creature.

"So you've got no name?" Carter asks. "They couldn't think of one ugly enough?"

The creature snarls, stepping over the unconscious policeman.

"Set animal is too hard to say," Carter decides. "I'll call you Leroy."

Looks like Leroy doesn't like his name. He lunges. Carter dodges his claws and hits him in the snout with the flat of the blade. No use. We have to stab him, kill him once and for all. Leroy backs up and charges again, slavering, baring his fangs. Carter slashes at his neck, but the sha is too smart. He darts to the left and sinks his teeth into Carter's free arm. Thank Ma'at for his makeshift leather armguard, otherwise we'll be missing an arm. Even so, Leroy's fangs bite clear through the leather. Red-hot pain shoots up Carter's arm.

Yeah, no way he's doing this alone. He yells, a primal surge of power coursing though his body. The golden aura of my avatar shines around us. The Set animal's jaws are pried often so fast that it yelps and lets go of our arm. We stand is the air, encased in a magical barrier twice Carter's size. He kicks Leroy into the wall.

" _Good! Now dispatch the beast to the netherworld!"_

_Quiet, man. I'm doing all the work._

If you insist so. We are vaguely aware of the security guards trying to regroup, yelling into their walkie-talkies for help. Travelers are still screaming and running around.

A little girl shouts: "Chicken man, get the moose!"

Thanks for the vote of confidence, random little girl! Can't believe that's what my life's got to. Carter raises his word, which is now in the middle of a ten foot long energy blade. Leroy shakes the dust of his ears and lunges again. The avatar is strong, but it takes a lot of practice to use it efficiently. Carter's movements are slow and clumsy. Leroy dodges the sword easily and lands on our chest, knocking us down. The beast is a lot heavier than he looks. His claws and tail rack against our armor. Carter catches the monster's neck in a glowing fist and tries to keep his fangs away from our face. Everywhere the animal drools, the magical shield hisses and steams. Our wounded arm finally starts going numb. Alarms blare. More passengers crowd toward the checkpoint to see what's happening. We have to end this before Carter passes out from pain.

_Or before more mortals get hurt._

" _Yeah, sure, wanna wait and see which happens first?"_

Our strength is fading. The shield is flickering. Leroy's fangs are an inch away. Then Carter remembers his locker in Duat.

_I wonder if other things could be put in there too...large, evil things._

Carter closes his hands around Leroy's throat and wedges his knee against the monster's rib cage. Then he imagines an opening in the Duat—in the air right above us: 13/32/33. The locker opens wide. With a final surge o strength, Carter pushes Leroy straight up. The Set animal flies towards the ceiling, his eyes widening with surprise as he passes through an unseen rift and disappears. I'm not sure if I'm surprised, proud or impressed. Maybe a little bit of all.

"Where'd it go?" someone yells.

"Hey, kid!" another guy calls. "You okay?"

The energy shield is gone. Carter feels like he's about to pass out, but we have to leave before the security guards come out of their shock and decide to arrest us for moose fighting.

Carter gets to his feet and throws his sword at the ceiling. It disappears into the Duat. Then he wraps the torn leather around his bleeding arm and runs for the gates.

We reach our flight just as they are closing the doors. No one mentions the chicken man incident. Good. The gate agent gestures back towards the checkpoint as she takes our ticket.

"What's all the noise up there?"

"A moose got through security," Carter says. "It's under control now."

Before she can ask any questions, we race down the jetway.

Carter collapses into his seat across the aisle from Bast. Sadie, still in kite form, is pacing in the window seat next to him.

Bast lets out a huge sigh of relief. "Carter, you made it! But you're hurt. What happened?"

He tells her. Bast's eyes widen.

"You put the Set animal in your locker? Do you know how much strength that requires?"

"Yeah," Carter says. "I was there."

The flight attendant starts making her announcements. Thankfully, the security incident hasn't affected our flight. The plane pushes back from the gate on time.

Carter doubles over in pain. Only then does Bast realize how bad his arm is. Her expression turns grim.

"Hold still," she whispers her healing spell and Carter's eyes get heavy.

"You'll need sleep to heal that wound," she says.

"But if Leroy comes back—"

"Who?"

"Nothing."

Bast studies him for a second. "That was extraordinarily brave, Carter. Facing the Set monster—you have more tomcat in you than I realized."

"Um—thanks?"

Bast smiles and touches his forehead. "We'll be in the air soon, my tomcat. Sleep." She says gently.

Exhaustion washes over Carter as he closes his eyes. And then we float away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's when Bast decided to officially adopt Carter


	30. A nice little family reunion

A nice little family reunion

_Set_

Duat twist and ripples. The entire room shakes. Amos raises an eyebrow. I get up and open the door before the sha's started scratching on it. His claws always ruin it. Better have him tearing apart the furniture inside my room. I smile. He loves playing after a good hunt.

But, when I open the door, instead of running in my poor sha limps inside. He goes straight to my bed, and whimpers when he jumps on it. My pet doesn't even bother to stretch like usual, just curls up in a ball on top of my pillows. I close the door behind me and sit next to him. The sha looks at me weekly, then puts his head on my thigh, whimpering. I stroke his reddish fur carefully.

"If by now it was strictly godly business," I tell Amos, not looking up from my sha. "Your nephew just made it personal between us."

I can hear Amos gulp.

* * *

Camelback Mountain feels like home already. The entire inside of the mountain had been finally hollowed out. My pyramid stands halfway done in the middle of the cavern. The air rings with the sound of pickaxes. Hordes of demons are cutting blood-red limestones into blocks and hauling them to the middle of the cave, where more demons use ropes and ramps to hoist them into place. The blocks, not the demons. My brother's energy radiates from his sarcophagus, deep within the pyramid.

A reed barge floats above the pyramid. No one should be able to distract us up here. It's just me and the leader of the Demons. And, of course, the little youngling. I can feel the falcon hovering above me.

"How much longer?" I ask the demon.

Next to me, the demon bowls. "We're making excellent progress, master!" he promises. "We conjured a hundred more demons today. With luck, we will be done at sunset on your birthday!"

"That is unacceptable, Face of Horror." Even though my tone is calm, the demon flinches. Ah. Nothing makes my heart happier than fear.

"B-but, master," Face stammers. "I thought—"

"Do not think, demon. Our enemies are more resourceful than I imagined. They have temporarily disabled my favorite pet and are now speeding toward us. We must finish before they arrive. Sunrise on my birthday, Face of Horror. No later. It will be the dawn of my new kingdom. I will scour all life from this continent, and this pyramid shall stand as a monument to my power—the final and eternal tomb of Osiris!"

I smile at the demon. I don't care much if he'll obey me or if I'll have to rip him to pieces. It'll be fun either way.

"You understand my order?"

"Yes, lord!" Face of Horror shifts his bird feet. "But may I ask, lord...why stop there?"

"You are one sentence away from destruction, Face of Horror. Choose your next words carefully."

The demon runs his black tongue across his teeth. What a gross creature. "Well, my lord, is the annihilation of only one god worthy of your glorious self? What if we could create even more chaos energy—to feed your pyramid for all time and make you the eternal lord of all worlds?"

"Lord of all world," the words feel so good on my tongue. that has a nice ring to it. And how would you accomplish this, puny demon?"

"Oh, not I, my lord. I am an insignificant worm. But if we were to capture and the others: Nephthys—"

I kick the demon in the chest. He collapses, wheezing.

"I told you never to speak her name."

"Yes, master," Face pants. "Sorry, master. But think of the power you could consume. With the right plan..."

I start nodding. A new plan is forming in my head. I've been having quite a few of those recently.

"I think it's time we put Amos Kane to use."

I can feel the ba above me tensing in the Duat.

"Brilliant, master. A brilliant plan."

"Yes, I'm glad I thought of it. Soon, Face of Horror, very soon, Horus, Isis, and my treacherous wife will bow at my feet—and Amos will help. We'll have a nice little family reunion."

I look up, straight at the little brat, and smile. "Isn't that right, boy?"

The horror in his eyes when I reach out to grab him is hysterical. But, just like always, Horus has to ruin the fun. They fly away through the ripples of Duat. Bummer.


	31. Final Exam

Final Exam 

_Isis_

For the past half an hour, I've been trying my very best to help Sadie. And it has been nothing but frustrating. Carter's idea about concentrating on her human life might have worked, if she wasn't constantly getting distracted. Her thoughts stumble upon everything – memories, people, faces. It all merges together at this point. It's getting hard even for me to be present.

" _Please, child."_ I try again. _"There has to be something, anything, powerful enough to bring you back."_

Once again, it's a death end. Finally, I try a different tactic.

" _What do you dream of?"_

Finally, images start popping up in her head, forming a cohesive scene. I recognize London. The face smiling at us from the image is of my late host. It's not one of Sadie's memories. In fact, it's never happened. In this scene, Ruby is alive. Her and Sadie are walking down Oxford Street together, gazing in the shop windows and talking and laughing. 

Sadie's body begins to shift until a 12 years old girl is sitting where the kite was moments before. And she's crying. Bast looks up at her with so much care, almost like a mother would look at her child. Almost. But not quite.

"Welcome back, kitten."

Sadie smiles, wiping the tears from her eyes.

_Yeah,_ she thinks. _It's good to be me again._

About an hour later, Carter wakes up with such a start that he bangs his knees against the drinks try. Sadie stifles a laugh.

"Sleep well?" she asks.

Carter blinks at her in confusion. "You're human."

"How kind of you to notice."

She takes another bite of her pizza. With the pizza and the cola, she's really been enjoying first class. Me too, if I'm being honest. Finally something worthy of a goddess.

"I changed back an hour ago." Sadie clears her throat. "It—ah—was helpful, what you said, about focusing on what's important."

She doesn't say anything else, but he looks at her as if he's read her mind.

She takes a sip of Coke. "You missed lunch, by the way."

"You didn't try to wake me?"

On the other side of the aisle, Bast burps. She's just finished off her plate of salmon and is looking quite satisfied. "I could summon more Friskies," she offers. "Or cheese sandwiches."

"God, Carter," Sadie says. "If it's that important to you, I've got some pizza left—"

"It's not that," he says and tells us how his ba had almost been captured by Set.

It's hard to breath. That's not good. That's not good at all. Sadie's though scatter around in panic, as if we're stuck as a kite again.

_Dad trapped in a red pyramid? Poor Amos used as some sort of pawn?_

Sadie looks at Bast for some kind of reassurance. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Bast's expression is grim. "Sadie, I don't know. Set will be most powerful on his birthday, and sunrise is the most auspicious moment for magic. If he's able to generate one great explosion of storm energy at sunrise on that day—using not only his own magic, but augmenting it with the power of other gods he's managed to enslave...the amount of chaos he could unleash is almost unimaginable." She shudders. "Carter, you say a simple demon gave him this idea?"

"Sounded like it," Carter says. "Or he tweaked the original plan, anyway."

Bast shakes her head. "This is not like Set."

Sadie coughs. "What do you mean? It's exactly like him."

Yeah, what do you mean? My evil brother's never cared much about the consequences, as long as he gets what he desires.

"No," Bast insists. "This is horrendous, even for him. Set wishes to be king, but such an explosion might leave him nothing to rule. It's almost as if..." She stops herself, the thought seemingly too disturbing. This doesn't make me feel better. "I don't understand it, but we'll be landing soon. You'll have to ask Thoth."

"You make it sound like you're not coming," Sadie notes.

"Thoth and I don't get along very well. Your chances of surviving might be better—"

The seat belt light comes on. The captain announces we've started our descent into Memphis. Sadie peers out the window. A vast brown river cuts across the landscape. It reminds me uncomfortably of a giant snake.

The flight attendant came by and pointed to Sadie's lunch plate. "Finished, dear?"

"It seems so," Sadie tells her gloomily.

Memphis hasn't gotten word that it is winter. The trees are green and the sky is a brilliant blue.

Sadie and Carter insist on Bast not borrowing a car this time. I'm sure we would have found a way to return it. Anyway, the cat goddess agrees to rent one as long as it's a convertible. Soon we are cruising through the mostly deserted streets of Memphis with our BMW's top down.

The whole trip, Sadie stares at the road, bored out of her mind. We pass through a neighborhood with big white mansions on enormous lawns shaded by cypress trees. I haven't lived in a mortal mansion since the 40's. It's an impressive view, though the plastic Santa Claus displays on the rooftops rather ruin the effect. On the next block, we almost get killed by an elderly woman driving a Cadillac out of a church parking lot. Bast swerves and honks her horn, and the woman just smiles and waves.

_Southern hospitality, I suppose?_

After a few more blocks, the houses turn to rundown shacks. We spot two African American boys wearing jeans and muscle shirts, sitting on their front porch, strumming acoustic guitars. They sound so good, Sadie almost asks Bast to stop for a minute.

On the next corner stands a cinder block restaurant. The hand-painted sign on it reads chicken & waffles. There is a queue of twenty people outside.

"You Americans have the strangest taste. What planet is this?" Sadie asks.

Carter shakes his head. "And where would Thoth be?"

Bast sniffs the air and turns left onto a street called Poplar. "We're getting close. If I know Thoth, he'll find a center of learning. A library, perhaps, or a cache of books in a magician's tomb."

"Don't have a lot of those in Tennessee," Carter guesses.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sadie spots a sign and grins broadly. "The University of Memphis, perhaps?"

"Well done, Sadie!" Bast purrs.

Carter scowls at his sister.

_The poor boy gets jealous, you know._

A few minutes later, we are strolling through the campus of a small college through red brick buildings and wide courtyards. It's eerily quiet, except for the sound of a ball echoing on concrete.

As soon as Carter hears it, he perks up. "Basketball."

"Oh, please," Sadie says. "We need to find Thoth."

Ignoring her, Carter follows the sound of the ball and we have no choice but to follow him.

Sadie shakes her head. Then we turn the corner and she yelps. On the basketball court, five players are in the middle of an intense game. The wear an assortment of jerseys from different American teams, and they all seem determined to win. Oh, and they're all baboons.

"The sacred animal of Thoth," Bast says. "We must be in the right place."

One of the baboons stands out in Sadie's mind. He has lustrous golden hair much lighter than the others and wears a purple jersey that seems oddly familiar.

"Is that...a Lakers jersey?" Sadie asks, hesitant to even name Carter's silly obsession.

He nods, and they both grin.

"Khufu!" they yell.

Khufu jumps in Sadie's arms and barks at her. "Agh! Agh!" He picks through her hair and drops to the ground, slapping the pavement to show how pleased he is.

Bast laughs. "He says you smell like flamingos."

"You speak Baboon?" Carter asks.

The goddess shrugs. "He also wants to know where you've been."

"Where we've been?" Sadie says. "Well, first off, tell him I've spent the better part of the day as a kite, which is not a flamingo and does not end in -o, so it shouldn't be on his diet. Secondly—"

"Hold on." Bast turns to Khufu and says, "Agh!" Then she looks back at Sadie. "All right, go ahead."

Sadie blinks. "Okay...um, and secondly, where has he been?"

Bast relays that with a single grunt.

Khufu snorts and grabs the basketball, which sends his baboon friends into a frenzy of barking and scratching and snarling.

"He dove into the river and swam back," Bast translates, "but when he returned, the house was destroyed and we were gone. He waited a day for Amos to return, but he never did. So Khufu made his way to Thoth. Baboons are under his protection, after all."

"Why is that?" Carter asks. "I mean, no offense, but Thoth is the god of knowledge, right?"

"Baboons are very wise animals," Bast says.

"Agh!" Khufu picks his nose, then turns his Technicolor bum our direction. He throws his friends the ball. They begin to fight over it, showing one another their fangs and slapping their heads.

"Wise?" Sadie asks.

"Well, they're not cats, mind you," Bast adds. "But, yes, wise. Khufu says that as soon as Carter keeps his promise, he'll take you to the professor."

Sadie blinks. "The prof— Oh, you mean...right."

"What promise?" Carter asks.

The corner of Bast's mouth twitches. "Apparently, you promised to show him your basketball skills."

Carter's eyes widen in alarm. "We don't have time!"

"Oh, it's fine," Bast promises. "It's best that I go now."

"But where, Bast?" Sadie asks. "How will we find you?"

The look in her eyes changes to something like guilt, as if she's just caused a horrible accident. "I'll find you when you get out, if you get out..."

"What do you mean if?" Carter asks, but Bast has already turned into Muffin and raced off.

Khufu barks at Carter most insistently. He tugs his hand, pulling him onto the court. The baboons immediately brake into two teams. Half take off their jerseys. Half leave them on. Carter is on the no-jersey team, and Khufu helps him pull his shirt off, exposing his bony chest. The game begins.

Now, I know nothing about basketball and Sadie is of no help, as she is even more clueless than me. But I'm fairly sure one isn't supposed to trip over one's shoes, or catch a pass with one's forehead, or dribble (is that the word?) with both hands as if petting a possibly rabid dog. But that is exactly the way Carter plays. The baboons simply run him over, quite literally. They score basket after basket as Carter staggers back and forth, getting hit with the ball whenever it comes close to him and tripping over monkey limbs until he is so dizzy, he turns in a circle and falls over. The baboons stop playing and watch him in disbelief. Carter lays in the middle of the court, covered in sweat and panting. The other baboons look at Khufu. It's quite obvious what they're thinking: Who invited this human? Khufu covers his eyes in shame.

"Carter," Sadie says with glee, "all that talk about basketball and the Lakers, and you're absolute rubbish! Beaten by monkeys!"

He groans miserably. "It was...it was Dad's favorite game."

Oh. Oh, gods. Sadie stares at him.

_Dad's favorite game. God, why didn't that occur to me?_

Apparently Carter takes Sadie's stare as further criticism.

"I...I can tell you any NBA stat you want," he says a bit desperately. "Rebounds, assists, free throw percentages."

The baboons are back to their game, ignoring Carter and Khufu both. Khufu lets out a disgusted noise, half gag and half bark.

Sadie steps forward and offers Carter a hand. "Come on, then. It doesn't matter."

"If I had better shoes," he suggests. "Or if I wasn't so tired—"

"Carter," Sadie says with a smirk. "It doesn't matter. And I'll not breathe a word to Dad when we save him."

Carter looks at her gratefully.

_Well, I am rather wonderful, after all._

Then he takes her hand and Sadie hoists him up.

"Now for god's sake, put on your shirt," Sadie says. "And Khufu, it's time you took us to the professor."

Khufu leads us into a deserted science building. The air in the hallways smells of vinegar. We climb the stairs and find a row of professors' offices. Most of the doors are closed. One has been left open, revealing a space no bigger than a broom closet stuffed with books, a tiny desk, and one chair.

"Agh!" Khufu stops in front of a polished mahogany door, much nicer than the others. A newly stenciled name glistens on the glass: Dr. Thoth.


	32. Not them again

Not them again 

_Thoth_

I spin around on my spinning chair, enjoying the moment. The beautiful sound of my guitar fills the air. My office here is not as grand as I'd like it to be. Maybe because I'm comparing it to my old laboratory in Egypt. Back home, I used to have the most impressive study. Up until the Romans destroyed it, of course. Here the ceiling rises only ten meters, with one side of the office all windows, looking out over the Memphis skyline. Metal stairs lead up to a loft dominated by an enormous telescope and my spinning chair. The other walls of the office are crammed with bookshelves. I hear they've opened a new library in town. Hope I don't forget to visit it later. Of course, with my godly perception of time later could end up being in 100 years. In which case it might be closed already. But if it isn't, I should visit. Worktables overflow with chemistry sets, half-assembled computers and stuffed animals with electrical wires sticking out of their heads. Half a dozen ibises sit behind desks, typing on laptops about my discoveries. The air smells like beef. Yes, what a nice moment. I smile to myself, looking out the window, and begin to play a new melody.

And then, the door to my office opens.

"Agh!" someone calls out.

I stop strumming and stand up, electric guitar in hand.

"Fascinating." I grin at the baboon. "I've discovered something, Khufu. This is not Memphis, Egypt. I've also discovered a new form of magic called blues music. And barbecue. Yes, you must try barbecue."

Khufu looks unimpressed. He climbs to the top of a bookshelf, grabs a box of Cheerios, and begins to munch. Yeah, living with Kane he must have already learnt about this stuff, eh? Ma'at is right, I should really get out more.

Khufu has brought friends with him, I see. I slide down to banister to greet my guests. But as I lend in front of the teenagers, I recognize who it is. Not them again!

"Isis and Horus," I say. "I see you've found new bodies."

"Um, we're not—" the girl stutters.

"Oh, I see," I say. "Trying to share the body, eh? Don't think I'm fooled for a minute, Isis. I know you're in charge."

"But she's not!" Isis protests. "My name is Sadie Kane. I assume you're Thoth?"

I raise an eyebrow. Maybe the girl is in control. "You claim not to know me? Of course I'm Thoth. Also called Djehuti. Also called—"

Sadie (or maybe Isis?) stifles a laugh. "Ja-hooty?"

I almost gasp. "In Ancient Egyptian, it's a perfectly fine name. The Greeks called me Thoth. Then later they confused me with their god Hermes. Even had the nerve to rename my sacred city Hermopolis, though we're nothing alike. Believe me, if you've ever met Hermes—"

"Agh!" Khufu yells through a mouthful of Cheerios.

"You're right," I agree. "I'm getting off track. So you claim to be Sadie Kane. And..." I swing a finger toward the boy, who seems to be watching the ibises type on their laptops. "I suppose you're not Horus."

"Carter Kane," says 'Carter', still distracted by the ibises' screens. "What is that?"

I look at the laptops excitedly. None of the baboons ask about this stuff. Or seem to care, for that matter. "Yes, they're called computers. Marvelous, aren't they? Apparently—"

"No, I mean what are the birds typing?" Oh. Carter squints and reads from the screen. "'A Short Treatise on the Evolution of Yaks'?"

"My scholarly essays," I explain. "I try to keep several projects going at once. For instance, did you know this university does not offer majors in astrology or leechcraft? Shocking! I intend to change that. I'm renovating new headquarters right now down by the river. Soon Memphis will be a true center of learning!"

"That's brilliant," Isis says halfheartedly. "We need help defeating Set."

Of course. As if anyone would visit ye good ol' Thoth just to talk. The ibises stop typing and stare at her.

I wipe the barbeque sauce off my mouth. She can't be serious.

"You have the nerve to ask this after last time?"

"Last time?" Isis repeats.

"I have the account here somewhere..." I pat the pockets of my lab coat, pull out a rumpled piece of paper and scan it "No, grocery list."

I toss the grocery list over my shoulder and check my sleeves. The symbols, dancing through my lab coat, have crowded up most of my arm. I brush off some letters to makes space and continue searching. Seven letters flutter to the floor, forming a word: crawdad. The word morphs into a slimy crustacean, like a shrimp, which wiggles its legs for only a moment before an ibis snaps it up.

"Ah, never mind," I say at last. "I'll just tell you the short version: To avenge his father, Osiris, Horus challenged Set to a duel. The winner would become king of the gods."

"Horus won," Chorus says.

"You do remember!"

"No, I read about it."

"And do you remember that without my help, Isis and you both would've died? Oh, I tried to mediate a solution to prevent the battle. That is one of my jobs, you know: to keep balance between order and chaos. But no-o-o, Isis convinced me to help your side because Set was getting too powerful. And the battle almost destroyed the world."

_He complains too much,_ I hear Isis think. _It wasn't so bad._

"No?" I ask. "Set stabbed out Horus's eye."

"Ouch." Horus blinks.

"Yes, and I replaced it with a new eye made of moonlight. The Eye of Horus—your famous symbol. That was me, thank you very much. And when you cut off Isis's head—"

_I got better,_ Isis thinks.

"Only because I healed you, Isis!" I say. "And yes, Carter, Horus, whatever you call yourself, you were so mad, you cut off her head. You were reckless, you see—about to charge Set while you were still weak, and Isis tried to stop you. That made you so angry you took your sword— Well, the point is, you almost destroyed each other before you could defeat Set. If you start another fight with the Red Lord, beware. He will use chaos to turn you against each other."

_We'll defeat him again. Thoth is just jealous._

"Shut up!" me and Isis's host say at the same time.

I look at her, frankly surprised. "So, Sadie...you are trying to stay in control. It won't last. You may be blood of the pharaohs, but Isis is a deceptive, power-hungry—"

"I can contain her," Sadie says.

"Don't be so sure. Isis probably told you she helped defeat Set. Did she also tell you she was the reason Set got out of control in the first place? She exiled our first king."

"You mean Ra?" Carter says. "Didn't he get old and decide to leave the earth?"

I snort. "He was old, yes, but he was forced to leave. Isis got tired of waiting for him to retire. She wanted her husband, Osiris, to become king. She also wanted more power. So one day, while Ra was napping, Isis secretly collected a bit of the sun god's drool."

"Eww," Isis's host says. "Since when does drool make you powerful?"

I scowl at her accusingly. "You mixed the spit with clay to create a poisonous snake. That night, the serpent slipped into Ra's bedroom and bit him on the ankle. No amount of magic, even mine, could heal him. He would've died—"

"Gods can die?" Carter asks.

"Oh, yes. Of course most of the time we rise again from the Duat—eventually. But this poison ate away at Ra's very being. Isis, of course, acted innocent. She cried to see Ra in pain. She tried to help with her magic. Finally she told Ra there was only one way to save him: Ra must tell her his secret name."

"Secret name?" Sadie asks. "Like Bruce Wayne?"

"Everything in Creation has a secret name. Even gods. To know a being's secret name is to have power over that creature. Isis promised that with Ra's secret name, she could heal him. Ra was in so much pain, he agreed. And Isis healed him."

"But it gave her power over him," Carter guesses.

"Extreme power," I agree. "She forced Ra to retreat into the heavens, opening the way for her beloved, Osiris, to become the new king of the gods. Set had been an important lieutenant to Ra, but he could not bear to see his brother Osiris become king. This made Set and Osiris enemies, and here we are five millennia later, still fighting that war, all because of Isis."

"But that's not my fault!" Isis 's host says. "I would never do something like that."

"Wouldn't you?" I ask her. "Wouldn't you do anything to save your family, even if it upset the balance of the cosmos?"

My eyes lock on hers. "No, Thoth," she croaks. "You have to believe me. I'm in control—me, Sadie—and I need your help. Set has our father."

She tells me their story, from the British Museum exploding to Set's current plan. I listen without commenting. This whole situation seems like such an interesting case study.

"Just look at something for us," she finishes. "Carter, hand him the book."

Carter rummages through his bag and brings out the book they say they've stolen in Paris. "You wrote this, right?" he says. "It tells how to defeat Set."

I unfold the papyrus pages and immediately feel like dying. "Oh, dear. I hate reading my old work. Look at this sentence. I'd never write it that way now." I patt my lab coat pockets. "Red pen—does anyone have one?"

_One fireball,_ I hear Isis plead inside her host's head. _Just one enormous magical fireball, please?_

"Look, Thoth," Sadie says, instead of frying me. Very much appreciated. "Ja-hooty, whatever. Set is about to destroy North America at the very least, possibly the world. Millions of people will die. You said you care about balance. Will you help us or not?"

I know I can't trust Isis. I never could, and I never will be able to. She's done this before, persuaded me to be on their side. Why does this always happen when I'm trying to stay neutral? But if what they're saying is true, if those kids are really in control… And if the dots connecting in my head right now are correct… Then, Ma'ast, my dear wife, I pray to you that I'm wrong for once in my life. Plus, how do I know if they're worthy of the knowledge my writing posses? Isis, at least when on her own, sure isn't. I need to test them. Maybe Elvis can help.

"You are in trouble," I say finally. "So let me ask, why do you think your father put you in this position? Why did he release the gods?"

"My mum saw the future," Sadie guesses. "Something bad was coming. I think she and Dad were trying to stop it. They thought the only way was to release the gods."

Oh, I know exactly what her mother saw. I've seen it, too.

"Even though using the power of the gods is incredibly dangerous for mortals," I press, "and against the law of the House of Life—a law that I convinced Iskandar to make, by the way."

"I think my mum convinced Iskandar that the rule was wrong. Maybe he couldn't admit it publicly, but she made him change his mind. Whatever is coming—it's so bad, gods and mortals are going to need each other."

"And what is coming?" I ask in a coy tone. "The rise of Set?"

She hesitates, as if having spotted the trick question.

"Maybe," she says carefully, "but I don't know."

Up on the bookshelf, Khufu belches. He bares his fangs in a messy grin.

"You have a point, Khufu," I agree. "She does not sound like Isis. Isis would never admit she doesn't know something."

I toss the book back at Carter. "Let's see if you act as well as you talk. I will explain the spell book, provided you prove to me that you truly have control of your gods, that you're not simply repeating the same old patterns."

"A test?" Carter says. "We accept."

"Now, hang on," Sadie protests.

But the pharaoh of the gods has already spoken.

"Wonderful," Thoth says. "There is an item of power I require from a magician's tomb. Bring it to me."

"Which magician's tomb?" Sadie asks.

I take a piece of chalk from my lab coat and scribble a hieroglyph in the air. A doorway opens in front of me.

"How did you do that?" Sadie asks. "Bast said we can't summon portals during the Demon Days."

"Mortals can't," I agree. "But a god of magic can. If you succeed, we'll have barbecue."

The doorway pills them in before they can respond.

"Khufu!" I call up the baboon.

"Agh?"

"Fetch me some clay, would you? We have work to do!"

"Ghu!"


	33. Blue Suede Shoes

Blue Suede Shoes

_Isis_

"Where are we?" Sadie asks.

Let me answer: on a deserted avenue outside the gates of a large estate. We still seem to be in Memphis – at least the trees, the weather, the afternoon light are all the same. The estate must be several acres at least. The white metal gates are decorated with fancy designs of silhouetted guitar players and musical notes. Beyond them, the driveway curves through the trees up to a two story house with a white-columned portico.

"Oh, no," Carter says. "I recognize those gates."

"What? Why?"

"Dad brought me here once. A great magician's tomb...Thoth has got to be kidding."

"Carter, what are you talking about? Is someone buried here?"

He nods. "This is Graceland. Home to the most famous musician in the world."

"Michael Jackson lived here?"

"No, dummy. Elvis Presley."

"Elvis Presley. You mean white suits with rhinestones, big slick hair, Gran's record collection—that Elvis?"

Carter looks around nervously and draws his sword. "This is where he lived and died. He's buried in back of the mansion."

Sadie stares up at the house. "You're telling me Elvis was a magician?"

"Don't know." Carter grips his sword. "Thoth did say something about music being a kind of magic. But something's not right. Why are we the only ones here? There's usually a mob of tourists."

"Christmas holidays?"

"But no security?"

Sadie shrugs. "Maybe it's like what Zia did at Luxor. Maybe Thoth cleared everyone out."

"Maybe." Carter pushes the gates. They open easily. "Not right." He mutters.

"No," Sadie agrees. "But let's go pay our respects."

As we're walking up the drive, Sadie observes the house unimpressed.

_Compared to some rich and famous homes I've seen on T.V., this place looks awfully small._

She's right. The mansion is two story high, with white-columned portico and brick walls. Ridiculous plaster lions flank the steps.

" _Sadie, things were simpler back in the day."_

_Maybe. Or maybe he spent all his money on rhinestone suits._

We stop at the foot of the steps.

"So Dad brought you here?" Sadie asks Carter.

"Yeah." Carter eyes the lions as if expecting them to attack. "Dad loves blues and jazz, mostly, but he said Elvis was important because he took African American music and made it popular for white people. He helped invent rock and roll. Anyway, Dad and I were in town for a symposium or something. I don't remember. Dad insisted I come here."

"Lucky you." A bit of jealousy slips in Sadie's words.

_Dad never insisted on taking me anywhere._

We walk up the steps. The front door swings open all by itself. I don't like the idea of dying in a horror movie if we fail.

"I don't like that," Carter says.

Sadie turns to look behind her and her blood goes ice cold. She grabs her brother's arm.

"Um, Carter, speaking of things we don't like..."

Two magicians are coming up the driveway, staff and wands at the ready.

"Inside," Carter says. "Quick!"

We sprint through the house.

"Item of power," Sadie says. "Where?"

"I don't know," Carter snaps. "They didn't have 'items of power' listed on the tour!"

Sadie glances out the window. Our enemies are getting close. The bloke in front wears jeans, a black sleeveless shirt, boots, and a battered cowboy hat. _He looks more like an outlaw then a magician._ His friend is similarly dresses, but much heftier, with tattooed arms, a bald head, and a scraggly beard. As we watch, the man with the cowboy hat lowers his staff, which morphs into a shotgun.

"Oh, please!" Sadie yells, and pushes Carter into the living room.

The blast shatters Elvis's front door. Sadie's ear are ringing. We get up and run deeper into the house. We pass through an old-fashioned kitchen, then into some strange den. The back wall is made of vine-covered bricks, with a waterfall trickling down the side. The carpet is green shag and it coveres both the floor and the ceiling. The furniture is covered with animal shapes and plaster monkeys and stuffed lions have been strategically placed around the room.

Sadie stops for a second to take in the room.

"God," Sadie says. "Did Elvis have no taste?"

"The Jungle Room," Carter says. "He decorated it like this to annoy his dad."

Another shotgun blast roars through the house.

"Split up." Carter says.

"Bad idea!"

The magicians are tromping through the rooms and smashing things as they come closer.

"I'll distract them." Carter says. "You search. The trophy room is through there."

"Carter!"

But he runs off.

_And the fool is off to protect me._

Yeah. I hate it when Horus does that. I get it, he's the hero. But I'm his mother. We should be protecting them, for Ma'at's sake!

We should move. Either follow them or run the other way. But Sadie stands frozen in shock as Carter turns the corner wit his sword raised. His body begins to glow with a golden light…. And everything goes wrong.

An emerald flash brings Carter to his knees. Did they shoot him? Sadie stifles a scream. But, thankfully, Carter collapses and begins to shrink, clothes, sword and all – melting into a tiny silver of green.

The lizard that sued to be him races towards us. He climbs up Sadie's leg and into her palm, where he looks at her desperately.

From around the corner, a gruff voice says, "Split up and find the sister. She'll be somewhere close."

"Oh, Carter," Sadie whispers fondly to the lizard. "I will so kill you for this."

She stuffs him in her pocket and runs.

The two magicians continue to smash and crash their way through Graceland, knocking over furniture and blasting things to bits.

Sadie ducks under some ropes, creeps through a hallway, and finds the trophy room. Amazingly, it's full of trophies. Gold records crowd the walls. Rhinestone Elvis jumpsuits glitter in four glass cases. The room is dimly lit, probably to keep the jumpsuits from blinding visitors, and music plays softly from overhead speakers: Elvis warning everyone not to step on his blue suede shoes.

Sadie scans the room but finds nothing that looks magical. _The suits? I hope Thoth doesn't expect me to wear one. The gold records? Lovely Frisbees, but no._

"Jerrod!" a voice calls to our right. A magician is coming down the hallway. We dart toward the other exit, but a voice just outside it calls back, "Yeah, I'm over here."

We're surrounded.

"Carter," Sadie whispers. "Curse your lizard brain."

He flutters nervously in her pocket.

Sadie fumbles through her magician's bag and grasps her wand.

_Should I try drawing a magic circle?_

" _No time_."

_Yeah, and I don't want to duel toe-to-toe with two older magicians. I have to stay mobile._

She takes out her rod and wills it into a full-length staff. Her hands start to tremble. Damn Thoth and his stupid minions!

_Can't we just crawl into a ball and hide beneath Elvis's gold record collection._

" _Let me take over."_ I offer. _"I can turn our enemies to dust."_

_No._

" _You will get us both killed."_

I let my magic pules through her veins, let it dance around hers, let it fuel her anger. How dare those magicians challenge us? With a word, we can destroy them!

 _No._ She thinks again.

Well, it was worth the try. I'll get to her someday.

Sadie remembers something Zia had said: Use whatever you have available.

_The room is dimly lit… perhaps if I can make it darker…_

"Darkness," Sadie whispers. She feels a pull in her stomach as her magic breaks free. The lights flicker off. The music stops. The light continues to dim—even the sunlight fades from the windows until the entire room is consumed by darkness.

Somewhere to our left, the first magician sighs in exasperation. "Jerrod!"

"Wasn't me, Wayne!" Jerrod insists. "You always blame me!"

Wayne mutters something in Egyptian, still moving towards us. We needed a distraction.

Sadie closes her eyes and imagines her surroundings. We sense Jerrod in the hallway to our left, stumbling through the darkness. Wayne is on the other side of the wall to the right, only a few steps from the doorway. Sadie visualizes the four glass display cases with Elvis's suits.

A stronger pull in her gut. She's guiding not only hers, but my magic, too, bending them to her will. The displays blow open. We hear the shuffling of stiff cloth, like sails in the wind. Four white shapes move through the room, two heading for either door.

Wayne yells first as the empty Elvis suits tackle him. His shotgun lights up the dark. Then to our left, Jerrod shouts in surprise. A heavy clump! Tells us he's been knocked over. Sadie decides to go in Jerrod's direction - _better an off-balance bloke than one with a shotgun._ We slip through the doorway and down a hall, leaving Jerrod scuffling behind us, week and vulnerable and yelling, "Get off! Get off!"

" _Take him while he's down_ ," I urge her. " _Burn him to ashes!"_

Sadie knows I'm right. She knows if we leave Jerrod here, he will be up in no time and after us again. But the foolish girl doesn't want to hurt him.

_It doesn't seem right._

It doesn't seem right! What kind of survival instinct is: 'It doesn't seem right'?!

Sadie finds a door and bursts outside into the afternoon sunlight.

We're in the backyard of Graceland. A large fountain gurgles nearby, ringed by grave markers. One has a glass-encased flame at the top and is heaped with flowers. Sadie takes a wild guess: it must be Elvis's.

A magician's tomb.

Of course. We've been searching the house, but the item of power will be at his gravesite. But what exactly is the item?

Before we can approach the grave, the door bursts open. The big bald man with the straggly beard stumbles out. A tattered Elvis suit has its sleeves wrapped around his neck like it's getting a piggyback ride.

"Well, well." The magician throws off the jumpsuit. His voice is that of the one called Jerrod. "You're just a little girl. You've caused us a lot of trouble, missy."

He lowers his staff and fires a shot of green light. Sadie raises her wand and deflects the bolt of energy straight up. We hear a surprised coo—the cry of a pigeon—and a newly made lizard falls out of the sky at Sadie's feet.

"Sorry," Sadie tells it.

Jerrod snarls and throws down his staff. Apparently, he specializes in lizards, because the staff morphs into a komodo dragon the size of a London taxicab. The monster charges at us with unnatural speed. It opens its jaws and would've bitten us in half, but Sadie finds the time to wedge her staff in its mouth.

Jerrod laughs. "Nice try, girl!"

The dragon's jaws are pressing on the staff. It's only a matter of time before the wood snaps and then we'll be a komodo dragon's snack.

 _A little help?_ She thinks.

This wouldn't be happening if we killed him back in the house, but I bite my tongue. Ver carefully, almost hesitantly, Sadie taps in to my strength. Five thousand years of experience, knowledge and power course through her as I offer different options. She selects the simplest.

Sadie channels power through her staff. It grows hot in her hands, glowing white. The dragon hisses and gurgles as the staff elongates, forcing the creature's jaws open wide, wider, until it explodes.

The dragon shatters into kindling and sends the splintered remains of Jerrod's staff raining down around us. Jerrod has only a moment to look stunned before Sadie throws her wand and whaps him solidly on the forehead. His eyes cross, and he collapses on the pavement. The wand returns to her hand.

One down, one left. Wayne stumbles out the door, almost tripping over his friend, but he recovers with lightning speed.

He shouts, "Wind!" and Sadie's staff flies out of her hands and into his.

He smiles cruelly. "Well fought, darlin'. But elemental magic is always quickest."

Wayne strikes both staffs against the pavement. A wave ripples over the dirt and pavement as if the ground has become liquid, knocking Sadie off her feet and sending her wand flying. Sadie scrambles backwards on hands and knees. Wayne is chanting, summoning fire from the staffs.

" _Rope,"_ I say. " _Every magician carries rope._ "

Sadie reaches for her magic bag and pulls out a small bit of twine.

_That's hardly a rope._

Then she remembers what Zia had done in the New York museum. Sadie throws the twine at Wayne and yells one of the words I suggest her. "Tas!"

A golden hieroglyph burned in the air over Wayne's head. The twine whips toward him like an angry snake, growing longer and thicker as it flies. Wayne's eyes widen. He stumbles back and sends jets of flame shooting from both staffs, but the rope is too quick. It lashes around his ankles and topples him sideways, wrapping round his whole body until he is encased in a twine cocoon from chin to toes. He struggles and screams and calls Sadie quite a few disgraceful names.

Sadie gets up unsteadily. Jerrod is still out cold. Sadie retrieves her staff, which has fallen next to Wayne. He continues straining against the twine and cursing in Egyptian, which sounds strange with an American Southern accent.

" _Finish him. He can still speak. He will not rest until he destroys you."_ I warn her.

"Fire!" Wayne screams. "Water! Cheese!"

Soon, one of his commands might work.

"Silence," Sadie says.

Wayne's voice abruptly stops working. He keeps screaming, but no sound comes out. How lovely.

"I'm not your enemy," Sadie tells him. Is she being serious right now? "But I can't have you killing me, either."

Something wriggles in her pocket. Carter. She takes him out. He looks okay, except of course for the fact he is still a lizard.

"I'll try to change you back," Sadie tells him. "Hopefully I don't make things worse."

He makes a little croak that doesn't convey much confidence.

Sadie closes her eyes and imagines Carter as he should be:

 _A tall boy of fourteen, badly dressed, very human, very annoying_.

Carter begins to feel heavy in her hands. She puts him down and we watch the lizard grow into a vaguely human blob. By the count of three, Sadie's brother is lying on his stomach, his sword and pack next to him on the lawn.

He spits grass out of his mouth. "How'd you do that?"

"I don't know," Sadie admits. "You just seemed...wrong."

"Thanks a lot." He gets up and checks to make sure he has all his fingers. Then he sees the two magicians and his mouth falls open. "What did you do to them?"

"Just tied one up. Knocked one out. Magic."

"No, I mean..." He falters, searching for words, then gives up and points.

Sadie looks at the magicians and yelps. Wayne isn't moving. His eyes and mouth are open, but he isn't blinking or breathing. Next to him, Jerrod looks just as frozen. As we watch, their mouths begin to glow as if they've swallowed matches. Two tiny yellow orbs of fire pop out from between their lips and shoot into the air, disappearing in the sunlight. Thoth, that little…. Ugh!

"What—what was that?" Sadie asks. "Are they dead?"

Carter approaches them cautiously and puts his hand on Wayne's neck. "It doesn't even feel like skin. More like rock."

"No, they were human! I didn't turn them to rock!"

Carter feels Jerrod's forehead where he'd been whacked with the wand. "It's cracked."

"What?"

With a terrifyingly determined expression, Carter picks up his sword and brings down the hilt on Jerrod's face. The magician's head cracks into shards like a pot.

"They're made of clay," Carter says. "They're both shabti."

He kicks Wayne's arm. There is a crunch from under the twine.

"But they were casting spells," Sadie says. "And talking. They were real."

As we watch, the shabti crumble to dust, leaving nothing behind but a bit of twine, two staffs, and some grungy clothes.

"Thoth was testing us," Carter says. "Those balls of fire, though..." He frowns as if trying to recall something important.

"Probably the magic that animated them," Sadie guesses. "Flying back to their master—like a recording of what they did?"

She's right, of course. Still, Carter looks troubled. He points to the blasted back door of Graceland. "Is the whole house like that?"

"Worse."

Sadie looks at the ground. Elvis's ruined jumpsuit pokes from under Jerrod's clothes and scattered rhinestones.

_Maybe Elvis had no taste, but I still feel bad about trashing the King's palace. If the place has been important to Dad..._

"What was it Amos said, when he repaired that saucer?" Sadie asks.

Carter frowns. "This is a whole house, Sadie. Not a saucer."

"Got it," she says. "Hi-nehm!"

A gold hieroglyphic symbol flickers to life in my palm. Sadie holds it up and blows it towards the house. The entire outline of Graceland begins to glow. The pieces of the door fly back into place and mend themselves. The tattered bits of Elvis's clothes disappear.

"Wow," Carter says. "Do you think the inside is fixed too?"

"I—" Sadie's vision blurs, and her knees buckled. She would've knocked her head on the pavement if Carter hadn't caught her.

"It's okay," he says. "You did a lot of magic, Sadie. That was amazing."

"But we haven't even found the item Thoth sent us for."

"Yeah," Carter says. "Maybe we have."

He pointed to Elvis's grave. A silver ankh necklace, placed atop the dirt.

"An ankh," Sadie says. "The Egyptian symbol for eternal life."

Carter picks it up. There is a small papyrus scroll attached to the chain.

"What's this?" he murmurs, and unrolled the sheet. He stares at it intensely, as if trying to burn a hole in it with his eyes.

"What?" Sadie looks over his shoulder.

The painting looks quite ancient. It shows a golden, spotted cat holding a knife in one paw and chopping the head off a snake. Beneath it, in black marker, someone has written: Keep up the fight!

"That's vandalism, isn't it?" Sadie asks. "Marking up an ancient drawing like that? Rather an odd thing to leave for Elvis."

Carter doesn't seem to hear. "I've seen this picture before. It's in a lot of tombs. Don't know why it never occurred to me..."

Sadie studies the picture more closely. _Something about it does seem rather familiar._

I sigh. Guess it's time for some of the puzzle pieces to fall together. It's not time for them to know yet, if you ask me. But it's not my decision. Thoth really is such a-

"You know what it means?" Sadie asks.

"It's the Cat of Ra, fighting the sun god's main enemy, Apophis."

"The snake."

"Yeah, Apophis was—"

"The embodiment of chaos," Sadie says, remembering her conversation with mum.

Carter looks impressed. _As well he should be._ "Exactly. Apophis was even worse than Set. The Egyptians thought Doomsday would come when Apophis ate the sun and destroyed all of Creation."

"But...the cat killed it," Sadie says hopefully.

"The cat had to kill it over and over again," Carter says. "Like what Thoth said about repeating patterns. The thing is...I asked Dad one time if the cat had a name. And he said nobody knows for sure, but most people assume it's Sekhmet, this fierce lion goddess. She was called the Eye of Ra because she did his dirty work. He saw an enemy; she killed it."

"Fine. So?"

"So the cat doesn't look like Sekhmet. It just occurred to me..."

Sadie finally sees it. A shiver goes down her back. "The Cat of Ra looks exactly like Muffin. It's Bast."

Just then the ground rumbles. The memorial fountain begins to glow and a dark doorway opens. Guess they're realization was enough to finally pass Thoth's stupid test.

"Come on," Sadie says. "I've got some questions for Thoth. And then I'm going to punch him in the beak."


	34. All-expanses paid trip to death

All-expanses paid trip to death 

_Horus_

We emerge from the portal, but not in Thoth's office. In front of us looms a life-size glass-and-metal pyramid. The skyline of downtown Memphis rises up in the distance. At our backs are the banks of the Mississippi River.

The sun is setting, turning the river and the pyramid gold. On the pyramid's front steps, next to a twenty-foot-tall pharaoh statue labeled Ramesses the Great, Thoth has set out a picnic with barbecued ribs, brisket, bread and pickles. He's playing on that screeching guitar of his. Khufu stands nearby, covering his ears.

"Oh, good." Thoth strums a chord that sounds like the death cry of a sick donkey. "You lived."

I'm so ready to snap the old ibis's neck.

"Where did this come from? You didn't just...build it, did you?"

Thoth chuckles. "I didn't have to build it. The people of Memphis did that. Humans never really forget Egypt, you know. Every time they build a city on the banks of a river, they remember their heritage, buried deep in their subconscious. This is the Pyramid Arena—sixth largest pyramid in the world. It used to be a sports arena for...what is that game you like, Khufu?"

"Agh!" Khufu says indignantly.

"Yes, basketball," Thoth says. "But the arena fell on hard times. It's been abandoned for years. Well, no longer. I'm moving in. You do have the ankh?"

Carter tosses him the necklace.

"Excellent," Thoth says. "An ankh from the tomb of Elvis. Powerful magic!"

Sadie clenches her fists. "We almost died getting that. You tricked us."

"Those things," Sadie says, "the shabti—"

"Yes, my best work in centuries. A shame to break them, but I couldn't have you beating up on real magicians, could I? Shabti make excellent stunt doubles."

"So you saw the whole thing," Carter mutters.

"Oh, yes." Thoth holds out his hand. Two little fires dance across his palm—the magic essences we've seen escape from the shabti's mouths. "These are...recording devices, I suppose you'd say. I got a full report. You defeated the shabti without killing. I must admit I'm impressed, Sadie. You controlled your magic and controlled Isis. And you, Carter, did well turning into a lizard."

Thoth must be joking, but there is genuine sympathy in his eyes. As if our failure has also been some kind of test.

"You will find worse enemies ahead, Carter," he warns. "Even now, the House of Life sends its best against you. But you will also find friends where you least expect them."

Thoth stands up and hands Khufu his guitar. He tosses the ankh at the statue of Ramesses, and the necklace fastens itself around the pharaoh's neck.

"There you are, Ramesses," Thoth says to the statue. "Here's to our new life."

The statue glows faintly, as if the sunset has just gotten ten times brighter. The glow spreads to the entire pyramid before slowly fading.

"Oh, yes," Thoth muses. "I think I'll be happy here. Next time you children visit me, I'll have a much bigger laboratory."

"That's not all we found," Carter says. "You need to explain this."

He holds up the painting of the cat and the snake.

"It's a cat and a snake," Thoth says.

"Thank you, god of wisdom. You placed it for us to find, didn't you? You're trying to give us some kind of clue."

"Who, me?"

" _Just kill him."_ I tell Carter.

_Just shut up._

" _At least kill the guitar."_

"The cat is Bast,"Carter says, ignoring my request. "Does this have something to do with why our parents released the gods?"

Thoth gestures toward the picnic plates. "Did I mention we have barbecue?"

Sadie stomps her foot. "We had a deal, Ja-hooty!"

"You know...I like that name," Thoth muses, "but not so much when you say it. I believe our deal was that I would explain how to use the spell book. May I?"

He holds out his hand. A little hesitantly, Carter digs the magic book out of his bag and hands it over.

Thoth unfolds the pages. "Ah, this takes me back. So many formulae. In the old days, we believed in ritual. A good spell might take weeks to prepare, with exotic ingredients from all over the world."

"We don't have weeks," Carter says.

"Rush, rush, rush." Thoth sighs.

"Agh," Khufu agrees, sniffing the guitar.

Thoth closes the book and hands it back to me. "Well, it's an incantation for destroying Set."

"We know that," Sadie says. "Will it destroy him forever?"

"No, no. But it will destroy his form in this world, banishing him deep into the Duat and reducing his power so he will not be able to appear again for a long, long time. Centuries, most likely."

"Sounds good," Carter says. "How do we read it?"

Thoth stares at us like the answer should be obvious. "You cannot read it now because the words can only be spoken in Set's presence. Once before him, Sadie should open the book and recite the incantation. She'll know what to do when the time comes."

"Right," Sadie says. "And Set will just stand there calmly while I read him to death."

Thoth shrugs. "I did not say it would be easy. You'll also require two ingredients for the spell to work—a verbal ingredient, Set's secret name—"

"What?" Carter protests. "How are we supposed to get that?"

"With difficulty, I'd imagine. You can't simply read a secret name from a book. The name must come from the owner's own lips, in his own pronunciation, to give you power over him."

"Great," Carter says. "So we just force Set to tell us."

"Or trick him. Or convince him."

"Isn't there any other way?" Sadie asks.

Thoth brushes an ink splotch off his lab coat. A hieroglyph turns into a moth and flutters away. "I suppose...yes. You could ask the person closest to Set's heart—the person who loves him most. She would also have the ability to speak the name."

"But nobody loves Set!" Sadie says.

"His wife," Carter guesses. "That other goddess, Nephthys."

Thoth nods. "She's a river goddess. Perhaps you could find her in a river."

"This just gets better and better," Carter mutters.

Sadie frowns at Thoth. "You said there was another ingredient?"

"A physical ingredient," Thoth agrees, "a feather of truth."

"A what?" Sadie asks.

But Carter knows exactly what Thoth is talking about. "You mean from the Land of the Dead."

Thoth beams. "Exactly."

"Wait," Sadie says. "What is he talking about?"

Carter tries to hide the shakiness in his voice. What is he so afraid of? It's just the Land of Death.

"When you died in Ancient Egypt, you had to take a journey to the Land of the Dead," he explains. "A really dangerous journey. Finally, you made it to the Hall of Judgment, where your life was weighed on the Scales of Anubis: your heart on one side, the feather of truth on the other. If you passed the test, you were blessed with eternal happiness. If you failed, a monster ate your heart and you ceased to exist."

"Ammit the Devourer," Thoth says wistfully. "Cute little thing."

Sadie blinks. "So we're supposed to get a feather from this Hall of Judgment how, exactly?"

"Perhaps Anubis will be in a good mood," Thoth suggests. "It happens every thousand years or so."

"But how do we even get to the Land of the Dead?" Carter asks. "I mean...without dying."

So that's what this is about!

Thoth gazes at the western horizon, where the sunset is turning blood-red. "Down the river at night, I should think. That's how most people pass into the Land of the Dead. I would take a boat. You'll find Anubis at the end of the river—" He points north, then changed his mind and points south. "Forgot, rivers flow south here. Everything is backward."

"Agh!" Khufu runs his fingers down the frets of the guitar and plays a massive rock 'n' roll riff. Then he belches as if nothing has happened and sets down the guitar. Sadie and Carter stare at him, but Thoth nods as if the baboon has said something profound.

"Are you sure, Khufu?" Thoth asks.

Khufu grunts.

"Very well." Thoth sighs. "Khufu says he would like to go with you. I told him he could stay here and type my doctoral thesis on quantum physics, but he's not interested."

"Can't imagine why," Sadie says. "Glad to have Khufu along, but where do we find a boat?"

"You are the blood of pharaohs," Thoth says. "Pharaohs always have access to a boat. Just make sure you use it wisely."

He nods towards the river. Churning towards the shore is an old-fashioned paddlewheel steamboat with smoke billowing from its stacks. The Egyptian Queen.

"I wish you a good journey," Thoth says. "Until we meet again."

"We're supposed to take that?" Carter asks.

But Thoth is already gone. And he's taken the barbecue with him.

"Wonderful," Sadie mutters.

"Agh!" Khufu agrees and ushers Carter and Sadie down to the shore.


	35. The Egyptian Queen

The Egyptian Queen 

_Bast_

The Egyptian Queen breaks through the waves. Orbs of multicolored fire flitter around the decks. It's been awhile since I've been on this boat. The very air here feels heavy. The very essence of the boat is soaked in painful silence. If the wood it's made of could talk, I wonder how long it would cry for. Would it whisper her name desperately, again and again till it doesn't sound real, the way he did?

Bloodstained Blade, a demon with the head of a battle axe, stirs the wheel towards the shore. Carter and Sadie are already waiting for us. And Khufu is there, too! They are alive, at least this part of the deal is going well.

The ship pulls up to the dock. Balls of fire begin zipping around—lowering the gangplank, tying off ropes and reading the boat for the rest of the trip.

I climb down from the wheelhouse and hug my kittens – even Khufu, who tries to return the favor by grooming me for lice. How sweet of him.

"I'm glad you survived!" I tell them. "What happened?"

They brief me on their visit. I can feel my hair poofing out. If that's not enough, I start rambling. "Elvis? Gah! Thoth is getting cruel in his old age. Well, I can't say I'm glad to be on this boat again. I hate the water, but I suppose—"

"You've been on this boat before?" Carter asks.

My smile wavers. They could have had a normal childhood if I was stronger. "A million questions as usual, but let's eat first. The captain is waiting."

I lead Carter and Sadie to the dining parlor. It's lavishly decorated in Egyptian style. Colorful murals depicting the gods cover the walls. Gilded columns support the ceiling. A long dining table is laden with every kind of food under the sun. On a side table stands an ice chest, a line of golden goblets, and a soda dispenser. The mahogany chairs are carved to look like baboons. Khufu seems to like them. He barks at his chair just to show it who is the boss, then sits on its lap. He picks an avocado from a basket of fruit and starts peeling it.

Across the room, a door opens. The captain comes in. He has to duck to avoid cleaving the doorframe.

"Lord and Lady Kane," He says, bowing. His voice is a quivery hum that resonates along his front blade. "It is an honor to have you aboard."

"'Lady Kane,'" Sadie muses. "I like that."

As any cat would. I've thought her well.

"I am Bloodstained Blade," the captain continues. "What are your orders?"

Sadie raises an eyebrow at me. "He takes orders from us?"

"Within reason," I say. "He is bound to your family. Your father..." I clear my throat before I've said too much. Again. "Well, he and your mother summoned this boat."

The demon hums disapprovingly. "You haven't told them, goddess?"

"I'm getting to it," I grumble. Why must it be demons? Can't the orbs control the wheel? I've seen that happen on the Sun barque when Sobek was ill.

"Told us what?" Carter asks.

"Just details." I rush on. "The boat can be summoned once a year, and only in times of great need. You'll need to give the captain your orders now. He must have clear directions if we're to proceed, ah, safely."

"We need to visit the Hall of Judgment," Carter tells him. "Take us to the Land of the Dead."

Bloodstained Blade hums thoughtfully. "I will make the arrangements, Lord Kane, but it will take time."

"We don't have a lot of that." Carter turns to Sadie. "It's...what, the evening of the twenty-seventh?"

She nods in agreement. "Day after tomorrow, at sunrise, Set completes his pyramid and destroys the world unless we stop him. So, yes, Captain Very Large Blade, or whatever it is, I'd say we're in a bit of a rush."

"We will, of course, do our best," says Bloodstained Blade. "The crew will prepare your staterooms. Will you dine while you wait?"

Carter eyes the table and nods. "Yeah. Um, thanks, BSB."

The captain bows again and leaves.

For a while, we eat in silence. Good, I have no idea what I'll tell them otherwise. The balls of fire float around the room, refilling our goblets and clearing away our plates as we finish.

"Agh!" Khufu wipes his mouth and grabs one of the balls of fire. He fashions it into a glowing basketball and snorts at Carter.

I don't know what happened back at Thoth's, but Khufu is determined to play alone.

"No problem, man," Carter says. "Have fun."

Khufu snorts again, then lops off with the ball under his arm.

After poking my tuna Friskies for about ten minutes, I finally push my plate away.

"Not hungry?" Carter asks.

"Hmm? Oh...I suppose not." I turn my goblet listlessly.

Carter and Sadie stare at each other. I try to not meet their eyes and instead concentrate on the milk in my goblet.

"Bast?" Carter asks finally. "What did the captain want you to tell us?"

I hesitate. _Promise…_ "Oh, that? You shouldn't listen to demons. Bloodstained Blade is bound by magic to serve, but if he ever got loose, he'd use that axe on all of us, believe me."

"You're changing the subject," Carter says.

I trace my finger across the table, searching for the right words to say. Are there any right words I could say, at all? It takes me a moment to realize I'm drawing the hieroglyphs for protection in the condensation ring from my goblet.

"The truth? I haven't been on board since the night your mother died. Your parents had docked this boat on the Thames. After the...accident, your father brought me here. This is where we made our deal."

I brace myself for whatever Carter and Sadie are about to say. Carter's questions, though, catches me completely off guard.

"It wasn't just a chaos monster, was it?"

I eye him. "What do you mean?"

"The thing you were fighting when our parents released you from the obelisk. It wasn't just a chaos monster. You were fighting Apophis."

Chills run down my spine. It takes a lot to keep my hair from puffing up again. All around the parlor, the servant fires dim. One drops a plate and flutters nervously.

"Don't say the Serpent's name," I warn. "Especially as we head into the night. Night is his realm."

"It's true, then." Sadie shakes her head in dismay. "Why didn't you say anything? Why did you lie to us?"

I drop my gaze, unable to look at them. Why did I lie to them, really? Because I'm afraid. I'm a warrior. I'm a protector. I am a daughter of Ra. Huh. I'm the disposable, weak one. A domesticated pet compared to how powerful my siblings are. The end of the world might be here soon. Sekhmet wouldn't have let that happen.

"I was the Eye of Ra." I speak quietly. "The sun god's champion, the instrument of his will. Do you have any idea what an honor it was?"

I remember all the festivals and celebrations. All the 'Thank you's. All the praises. I wasn't feared, I was respected. Father was so proud. I extend my claws, studying them. A perfectly sharp weapon. "When people see pictures of Ra's warrior cat, they assume it's Sekhmet, the lioness. And she was his first champion, it's true. But she was too violent, too out of control. Eventually Sekhmet was forced to step down, and Ra chose me as his fighter: little Bast."

_My little kitten._

"Why do you sound ashamed?" Sadie asks. "You said it's an honor."

"At first I was proud, Sadie. I fought the Serpent for ages. Cats and snakes are mortal enemies. I did my job well. But then Ra withdrew to the heavens. He bound me to the Serpent with his last spell. He cast us both into that abyss, where I was charged to fight the Serpent and keep it down forever."

"So you weren't a minor prisoner." Carter says. I'm not sure if I've imagined the horror in his voice. "You were imprisoned longer than any of the other gods."

I close my eyes. The scene appears in my head, clear as day. "I still remember Ra's words: 'My loyal cat. This is your greatest duty.' And I was proud to do it...for centuries. Then millennia. Can you imagine what it was like? Knives against fangs, slashing and thrashing, a never-ending war in the darkness. Our life forces grew weaker, my enemy's and mine, and I began to realize that was Ra's plan. The Serpent and I would rip each other to nothingness, and the world would be safe. Only in this way could Ra withdraw in peace of mind, knowing chaos would not overcome Ma'at. I would have done my duty, too. I had no choice. Until your parents—"

"Gave you an escape route," Carter says. "And you took it."

I look up at him. At them. At my little kittens. I hope I don't fail them the way I failed him.

"I am the queen of cats. I have many strengths. But to be honest, Carter...cats are not very brave."

"And Ap—your enemy?"

"He stayed trapped in the abyss. Your father and I were sure of it. The Serpent was already greatly weakened from eons of fighting with me, and when your mother used her own life force to close the abyss, well...she worked a powerful feat of magic. There should've been no way for the Serpent to break through that kind of seal. But as the years have gone by...we became less and less sure the prison would hold him. If somehow he managed to escape and regain his strength, I cannot imagine what would happen. And it would be my fault."

"So why did my parents release you?" Carter asks. "Did they say?"

I nod slowly. "I was losing my fight. Your father told me that your mother had foreseen...horrible things if the Serpent overcame me. They had to free me, give me time to heal. They said it was the first step in restoring the gods. I don't pretend to understand their whole plan. I was relieved to take your father's offer. I convinced myself I was doing the right thing for the gods. But it does not change the fact that I was a coward. I failed in my duty."

"It isn't your fault," Carter tells me. "It wasn't fair of Ra to ask of you."

"Carter's right," Sadie says. "That's too much sacrifice for one person—one cat goddess, whatever."

I shake my head. How do I explain this to them? There are things and duties in this life that are bigger even than the gods.

"It was my king's will," I tell them. "The pharaoh can command his subjects for the good of the kingdom—even to lay down their lives— and they must obey. Horus knows this. He was the pharaoh many times."

"Then you had a stupid king," Carter says.

The boat shudders as if we've ground the keel over a sandbar.

"Be careful, Carter," I warn. "Ma'at, the order of creation, hinges on loyalty to the rightful king. If you question it, you'll fall under the influence of chaos."

Carter clenches his fist. I expect him to yell. It's okay. I'd yell too, if a was him. Instead, when he speaks his voice trembles as if he's on the verge of tears.

"Then maybe I'm unworthy."

"Carter?" Sadie asks.

"Nothing," Carter says. "I'm going to bed."

He storms off. The door closes with a loud thud behind him. Sadie stares at the door for a little bit, before looking back at me.

"Bast-" she starts.

"Don't." I stand from my chair and kneel before her, hand over hers. "I've had years to think about this, Sadie."

"But…"

"I know." I assure her. Then I tap her hand and get up. "You should get to bed, too." I tell her. "A long trip awaits us, but the destination will be even more demanding. You'll need all the strength you can get."

She sighs. "Will Carter be okay?"

I smile at her. "Of course, my kitten. Goodnight."


	36. 36

_Random Voice 1_

Guess who's narrating again! Damn, it's been awhile. Anyways, I'm about to head off from the all-knowing nothingness to observe tonight's dreams, or more so ba trips, of a very special little boy. Are you ready, kids? Because things are about to get fucking dark. And a little fever-dream-like. Let's go!

Carter's spirit floats up to the steamboat's wheelhouse, but it isn't Bloodstained Blade who's at the wheel. Instead, a young man in leather armor navigates the boat. His eyes are outlined with kohl. His head is bald, except for a braided ponytail. If I had a body and wasn't just a random voice, I would've defenitelty asked him where he works out. A khopsh is strapped to his belt.

"The river is treacherous," he tells Carter in a familiar voice. "A pilot cannot get distracted. He must always be alert for sandbars and hidden snags. That's why boats are painted with my eyes, you know—to see the dangers."

"The Eyes of Horus," Carter says. "You."

The falcon god looks at his host. His eyes shine in the darkness of the Duat – one blazing yellow like the sun, the other reflective silver like the moon. His shadow is there, too, stretching across the wheelhouse. But instead of matching his form, it's the silhouette of a giant falcon.

"You wonder if order is better than chaos," Horus says. "You become distracted from our real enemy: Set. You should be taught a lesson."

Before he has he chance to respond, Carter's ba is yanked away. We have to follow him, I guess. We lend on board an airplane. Zia Rashid, Desjardins, Mel and some other guy (whose name we never learn, I guess) are scrunched up in a middle row. They're surrounded by families with screaming children. Desjardins and Mel (and that other irrelevant guy) look sooo uncomfortable. Zia, on the other hand, is mediating peacefully, her eyes closed. This whole scene is worthy of a vine.

The plane rocks back and forth. Desjardins spills wine all over his lap. The seat belt light blinks on, and a voice crackles over the intercom: "This is the captain. It looks like we'll be experiencing some minor turbulence as we make our descent into Dallas, so I'm going to ask the flight attendants—"

A blast rattles the windows—lightning followed immediately by thunder.

Zia's eyes snap open. "The Red Lord."

The passengers scream as the plane plummets several hundred feet.

"Il commence!" Desjardins shouts over the noise. "Quickly!"

The plane shakes. Passengers shriek and grab their seats. Desjardins gets up and opens the overhead compartment.

"Sir!" a flight attendant yells. "Sir, sit down!"

Desjardins ignores the attendant. He grabs four magical tool kits and throws them to his colleagues.

And this, ladies and gentlemen, is when things go horribly wrong. A shudder passes through the cabin and the plane lurches sideways. The right-hand windows give a first-hand view of the plane's wing being sheared off by a five-hundred-mile-an-hour wind.

The cabin devolves into chaos—drinks, books, and shoes flying everywhere, oxygen masks dropping and tangling, people screaming for their lives.

"Protect the innocents!" Desjardins orders.

The plane began to shake. Cracks appear in the windows and walls. The passengers slump into unconsciousness as the air pressure drops. The four magicians raise their wands as the airplane brakes to pieces.

For a moment, the magicians float in a maelstrom of storm clouds, chunks of fuselage, luggage, and spinning passengers still strapped to their seats. Then a white glow expands around them, a bubble of power that slows the breakup of the plane and keeps the pieces swirling in a tight orbit. Desjardins reaches out his hand and the edge of a cloud stretches toward him—a tendril of cottony white mist, like a safety line. The other magicians do likewise, and the storm bents to their will. White vapor wraps around them and begins to send out more tendrils, like funnel clouds, which snatch pieces of the plane and pull them back together.

A child falls past Zia, but she points her staff and murmurs a spell. A cloud envelops the little girl and brings her back. Soon the four magicians are reassembling the plane around them, sealing the breaches with cloudy cobwebs until the entire cabin is encased in a glowing cocoon of vapor. Outside, the storm rages and thunder booms. The passengers sleep soundly in their seats.

"Zia!" Desjardins shouts. "We can't hold this for long."

Zia runs past him up the aisle to the flight deck. Somehow the front of the plane has survived the breakup intact. The door is armored and locked, but Zia's staff flares, and the door melts like wax. Oh, the irony. She steps through and finds three unconscious pilots. Time is running out. The ground is coming. And it's coming very fast.

Zia slams her wand against the controls. Red energy surges through the displays. Dials spin, meters blink, and the altimeter levels out. The plane's nose comes up, its speed dropping. Zia glides the plane toward a cow pasture and lands it without even a bump. Then her eyes roll back in her head, and she collapses.

Desjardins walks in and picks her up. "Quickly," he tells his colleagues, "the mortals will wake soon."

As they carry Zia out of the cockpit, Carter flies away.

We're in Phoenix. A massive red sandstorm churns across the valley. It swallows buildings and mountains. What isn't yet destroyed will soon be. The harsh, hot wind silences the screams all around us. The only thing louder than the storm, is Set's laughter as he revels in power.

Then we're in Brooklyn. The Kane Mansion is in ruins. So is the warehouse under it, with the head of the Thoth statue poking from its roof. A winter storm is raging overhead, howling winds slamming the city with sleet and hail.

The scene changes again. A river, winding through a desert canyon. The sky is a blanket of pitch-black clouds. The river's surface seems to boil. Something is moving under the water, something huge, evil, and powerful. And waiting.

_This is only the beginning,_ Horus's voice echoes in the air. _Set will destroy everyone you care about. Believe me, I know._

The river becomes a marsh of tall reeds. The sun blazes overhead. Snakes and crocodiles slide through the water. At the water's edge sits a thatched hut. Outside it, a woman and a child of about ten are examining a battered sarcophagus. The coffin had once been a work of art—gold encrusted with gems—but now it's dented and black with grime.

The woman runs her hands over the coffin's lid.

"Finally." Isis's energy emanates from the face of Ruby Kane. Her piercing blue eyes and caramel-colored hair glow with magical radiance.

She turns to the boy. "We have searched so long, my son. Finally we have retrieved him. I will use my magic and give him life again!"

Papa?" The boy gazes wide-eyed at the box. "He's really inside?"

"Yes, Horus. And now—"

Suddenly their hut erupts into flames. Set steps from the inferno—a mighty red-skinned warrior with smoldering black eyes. He rocks the double crown of Egypt and the robes of a pharaoh. In his hands, an iron staff smolders.

"Found the coffin, did you?" he said. "Good for you!"

Isis reaches toward the sky. She summons lightning against the god of chaos, but Set's rod absorbs the attack and reflects it back at her. Arcs of electricity blast the goddess and send her sprawling.

"Mother!" The boy draws a knife and charges Set. "I'll kill you!"

Set bellows with laughter. He easily sidesteps the boy and kicks him into the dirt.

"You have spirit, nephew," Set admits. "But you won't live long enough to challenge me. As for your father, I'll just have to dispose of him more permanently."

Set slams his iron staff against the coffin's lid. Isis screams as the coffin shatters like ice.

"Make a wish." Set blows with all his might, and the shards of coffin fly into the sky, scattering in all directions. "Poor Osiris—he's gone to pieces, scattered all over Egypt now. And as for you, sister Isis—run! That's what you do best!"

Set lunges forward. Isis grabs her son's hand and they both turn into birds, flying for their lives.

The scene fades. We're back in the steamboat's wheelhouse. The sun rises in fast-forward as towns and barges speed up and the banks of the Mississippi blur into a play of light and shadow. The second demon day has already begun.

"He destroyed my father," Horus tells Carter. "He will do the same to yours."

"No," Carter says.

Horus fixes his eyes on Carter—one blazing gold, one full-moon silver. "My mother and Aunt Nephthys spent years searching for the pieces of the coffin and Father's body. When they collected all fourteen, my cousin Anubis helped bind my father back together with mummy wrappings, but still Mother's magic could not bring him back to life fully. Osiris became an undead god, a half-living shadow of my father, fit to rule only in the Duat. But his loss gave me anger. Anger gave me the strength to defeat Set and take the throne for myself. You must do the same."

"I don't want a throne," Carter says. "I want my dad."

"Don't deceive yourself. Set is merely toying with you. He will bring you to despair, and your sorrow will make you weak."

"I have to save my dad!"

"That is not your mission," Horus chides. "The world is at stake. Now, wake!"


	37. Slaughterer of Souls, Fierce of Face

Slaughterer of Souls, Fierce of Face

_Isis_

Sadie sighs, looking up at the ceiling. The bed screeches as she gets up.

" _We need rest."_ I tell her.

"I can't sleep." She shakes her head. "And I'm getting comfortable talking to myself. That should say something, ah?"

She reaches out with her hand, concentrating on the space in front of her.

"How does Carter do that, anyway?"

" _Think about what you want to manifest into your reality and imagine it's already in your hand."_

Sadie nods. After a couple of tries, her hand finally closes around something.

" _Is that-"_

_Uh-huh. Fuck red. Plus, it's about time I washed my hair._

" _Will you try to sleep after?"_

_We'll see._

She didn't go to bed after. But blue highlights really suit her, I have to admit. Sadie's hair hass just dried out when Bast walks in. She looks dead serious.

"Come."

We follow her to Carter's room. Bast knocks on the door. Once. Twice. Three times.

" _He's probably asleep."_

_Probably._

Finally, Sadie opens the door and barges in.

Carter is asleep, indeed. Sadie shakes his arm.

His eyes snap open. "What?"

"We're here."

Carter sits up groggily. He glances out the stateroom window.

"How long was I out?" he asks.

"We've sailed down most of the Mississippi and into the Duat," Bast says. "Now we approach the First Cataract."

"The First Cataract?"

"The entrance," Bast says grimly, "to the Land of the Dead."

Carter nods. He seems distracted. His soul probably traveled again. By the look on his face as we approach the wheelhouse, it probably hadn't been to somewhere nice.

"Did you see Zia?" Sadie asks him. He looks like a dear caught in headlights. "Knew it," Sadie says.

Inside the wheelhouse, Bloodstained Blade is studying a map whit Khufu replacing him on the wheel. Speaks volumes when the captain can be replace with a baboon.

"The baboon is driving," Sadie notes. "Should I be worried?"

"Quiet, please, Lady Kane." Bloodstained Blade runs his fingers over a long stretch of papyrus map. "This is delicate work. Two degrees to starboard, Khufu."

"Agh!"

The sky is already dark, but as we chug along, the stars disappear. The river turns the color of blood. Darkness swallows the horizon, and along the riverbanks, the lights of towns change to flickering fires, then wink out completely. The only light left are the multicolored servant fires and the glittering smoke that blooms from the smokestacks, washing us all in a weird metallic glow.

"Should be just ahead," the captain announces. In the dim light, his red-flecked axe blade reminds me of the horror movies Ruby and Julius used to watch.

"What's that map?" Sadie asks.

"Spells of Coming Forth by Day," the demon says. "Don't worry. It's a good copy."

Sadie looks at Carter for a translation.

"Most people call it The Book of the Dead," he tells her. "Rich Egyptians were always buried with a copy, so they could have directions through the Duat to the Land of the Dead. It's like an Idiot's Guide to the Afterlife."

The captain hums indignantly. "I am no idiot, Lord Kane."

"No, no, I just meant..." Carter's voice falters. "Uh, what is that?"

Ahead of us, crags of rock rise from the river like fangs, turning the water into a boiling mass of rapids.

"The First Cataract," Bloodstained Blade announces. "Hold on."

Khufu pushes the wheel to the left and the steamboat skids sideways, shooting between two rocky spires with only centimeters to spare as Carter and Sadie scream.

We drop over a stretch of water and swerve to avoid a rock the size of a small islnad. The steamboat makes two more suicidal turns between boulders, does a three-sixty spin round a swirling vortex, launches over a ten-meter waterfall, and comes crashing down so hard, Sadie's ears pop like a gunshot. Ah, the joy of travelling through Duat.

We continue downstream as if nothing has happened, the roar of the rapids fading behind us.

"I don't like cataracts," Sadie announces. "Are there more?"

"Not as large, thankfully," says Bast, who is also looking seasick. "We've crossed over into—"

"The Land of the Dead," Carter finishes.

He points to the shore, shrouded in mist. Figures lurk aimlessly in the darkness: flickering ghost lights, giant faces made of fog, hulking shadows that seem unconnected to anything physical. Along the riverbanks, old bones drag themselves through the mud, linking with other bones in random patterns.

"I'm guessing this isn't the Mississippi," Sadie says.

"The River of Night," Bloodstained Blade hums. "It is every river and no river—the shadow of the Mississippi, the Nile, the Thames. It flows throughout the Duat, with many branches and tributaries."

"Clears that right up," Sadie mutters.

Ghost villages from ancient time pass by us. Vast temples crumble and reconstruct themselves over and over and over again in a never-ending loop. Ghosts turn their faces towards us. Smoky hands reach out. Shades silently call to us, then turn away in despair as we pass. I wish I could help them. Alas, not today.

"The lost and confused," Bast says. "Spirits who never found their way to the Hall of Judgment."

"Why are they so sad?" Sadie asks.

"Well, they're dead," Carter speculates.

"No, it's more than that," Sadie says. "It's like they're...expecting someone."

"Ra," Bast says. "For eons, Ra's glorious sun boat would travel this route each night, fighting off the forces of Apophis." She looks round nervously as if remembering old ambushes. "It was dangerous: every night, a fight for existence. But as he passed, Ra would bring sunlight and warmth to the Duat, and these lost spirits would rejoice, remembering the world of the living."

"But that's a legend," Carter says. "The earth revolves around the sun. The sun never actually descends under the earth."

"Have you learned nothing of Egypt?" Bast asks. "Conflicting stories can be equally true. The sun is a ball of fire in space, yes. But its image you see as it crosses the sky, the life-giving warmth and light it brings to the earth—that was embodied by Ra. The sun was his throne, his source of power, his very spirit. But now Ra has retreated into the heavens. He sleeps, and the sun is just the sun. Ra's boat no longer travels on its cycle through the Duat. He no longer lights the dark, and the dead feel his absence most keenly."

"Indeed," Bloodstained Blade says, though he doesn't sound very upset about it. "Legend says the world will end when Ra gets too tired to continue living in his weakened state. Apophis will swallow the sun. Darkness will reign. Chaos will overcome Ma'at, and the Serpent will reign forever."

A very uncomfortable feeling grows in Sadie's chest. Is that guilt? I hate guilt. But, alas, that's what this is.

_If the story Thoth told me is true, you caused Ra to retreat into the heavens with that secret name business. Which means, in a ridiculous, maddening way, the end of the world would be my fault. Bloody typical. I kinda wanna punch myself to get even with you, but it'll probably hurt._

No comment.

"Ra should wake up and smell the sahlab," Sadie says. "He should come back."

She will understand some day. Everything comes to an end. Sometimes, when you believe in something strong enough, you realize that there are things that should be done. Things, that many won't agree with. Ma'at has been weakening through the eons, yes, but we can save her without our dear grand-grandpa. With Osiris back in Duat, the gods back in the world, with Horus back on the throne… we'll be okay. We'll save the world. Maybe then that awful feeling, this guilt, would stop bugging me, too.

Bast laughs without humor. "And the world should be young again, Sadie. I wish it could be so..."

Khufu grunts and gestures ahead. He gives the captain back the wheel and runs out of the wheelhouse and down the stairs.

"The baboon is right," says Bloodstained Blade. "You should get to the prow. A challenge will be coming soon."

"What sort of challenge?" Sadie asks.

"It's hard to tell," Bloodstained Blade says, and I think I detect smug satisfaction in his voice. "I wish you luck, Lady Kane."

"Why me?" Sadie grumbles.

Bast, Carter, and Sadie stand at the prow of the boat, watching the river appear out of the darkness. Below us, the boat's painted eyes glow faintly in the dark, sweeping beams of light across the red water. Khufu has climbed to the top of the gangplank and cups his hand over his eyes like a sailor in a crow's-nest.

But all that vigilance won't do much good. With the dark and the mist, our visibility is nil. Massive rocks, broken pillars, and crumbling statues of pharaohs loom out of nowhere. Bloodstained Blade yanks the wheel to avoid them, forcing us to grab hold of the rails. Occasionally we see long slimy lines cutting through the surface of the water.

"Mortal souls are always challenged," Bast tells Sadie. "You must prove your worth to enter the Land of the Dead."

"Like it's such a big treat?"

After we stare at the water for quite some time, a reddish smudge appears in the distance.

"Is that my imagination, or—"

"Our destination," Bast says. "Strange, we really should've been challenged by now—"

The boat shudders. The water begins to boil. A giant figure erupts from the river. We can see him only from the waist up, but he towers several meters over the boat. His body is humanoid—bare-chested and hairy with purplish skin. A rope belt is tied around his waist, festooned with leather pouches and severed demon heads. His head is a combination of lion and human, with gold eyes and a black mane done in dreadlocks. His blood-splattered mouth is feline, with bristly whiskers and razor-sharp fangs. He roars, scaring Khufu right off the gangplank. The baboon does a flying leap into Carter's arms, which knocks them both to the deck.

"You had to say something," Sadie tells Bast weakly. "This a relative of yours, I hope?"

Bast shakes her head. "I cannot help you with this, Sadie. You are the mortals. You must deal with the challenge."

"Oh, thanks for that."

"I am Shezmu!" the bloody lion man says.

He turns his golden eyes on Carter and tilts his head. His nostrils quiver. "I smell the blood of pharaohs. A tasty treat...or do you dare to name me?"

"N-name you?" Carter sputters. "Do you mean your secret name?"

The demon laughs. He grabs a nearby spire of rock, which crumples like old plaster in his fist.

Sadie looks desperately at Carter. "You don't happen to have his secret name lying around somewhere?"

"It may be in The Book of the Dead," Carter says. "I forgot to check."

"Well?"

"Keep him busy," Carter replies, and scrambles off to the wheelhouse.

_Keep a demon busy. Right. Maybe he fancies a game of tiddlywinks_.

"Do you give up?" Shezmu bellows.

"No!" Sadie yells. "No, we don't give up. We will name you. Just...Gosh, you're quite well muscled, aren't you? Do you work out?"

Sadie glances at Bast, who nods approval.

Shezmu rumbles with pride and flexed his mighty arms.

"I am Shezmu!" he bellows.

"Yes, you might've mentioned that already," Sadie says. "I'm wondering, um, what sort of titles you've earned over the years, eh? Lord of this and that?"

"I am Osiris's royal executioner!" he yells, smashing a fist into the water and rocking our boat. "I am the Lord of Blood and Wine!"

"Brilliant," Sadie says, trying not to get sick. "Er, how are blood and wine connected, exactly?"

"Garrr!" He leans forward and bares his fangs. His mane is matted with nasty bits of dead fish and river moss. "Lord Osiris lets me behead the wicked! I crush them in my wine press, and make wine for the dead!"

_Mental note: Never drink the wine of the dead._

" _It's pretty good actually."_ So he makes wine. Good, that's a clue. Creatures of the river usually have simple minds, fitting for their simple jobs. If we manage to get hm talking, to trick him… _"You're doing well. Ask him about his duties."_

"And what are your other duties...O powerful wine demon guy?"

"I am Lord of..." He flexes his muscles for maximum effect. "Perfume!"

He grins, as if waiting for the terror to settle.

"Oh, my!" Sadie says. "That must make your enemies tremble."

"Ha, ha, ha! Yes! Would you like to try a free sample?" He rips a slimy leather pouch off his belt, and brings out a clay pot filled with sweet-smelling yellow powder. "I call this...Eternity!"

"Lovely," Sadie gags. She glances behind me, searching for Carter.

" _Keep him talking"_ I urge Sadie.

"And, um...perfume is part of your job because...wait, I've got it, you squeeze it out of plants, like you squeeze wine..."

"Or blood!" Shezmu adds.

"Well, naturally. The blood goes without saying."

"Blood!"

Khufu yelps and covers his eyes.

"So you serve Osiris?" Sadie asks the demon.

"Yes! At least..." He hesitates, snarling in doubt. "I did. Osiris's throne is empty. But he will return. He will!"

"Of course. And so your friends call you what...Shezzy? Bloodsiekins?"

"I have no friends! But if I did, they would call me Slaughterer of Souls, Fierce of Face! But I don't have any friends, so my name is not in danger. Ha, ha, ha!"

Sadie looks at Bast. _Did I really just got this lucky?_ Bast beams at her.

In this exact moment, Carter comes stumbling down the stairs with the Book of Dead in his hands.

"I've got it! Somewhere here. Can't read this part, but—"

"Name me or be eaten!" Shezmu bellows.

"I name you!" Sadie shouts back. "Shezmu, Slaughterer of Souls, Fierce of Face!"

"GAAAAHHHHH!" He screams in pain. "How do they always know?"

"Let us pass!" Sadie commands. "Oh, and one more thing...my brother wants a free sample."

Sadie steps away from her brother. Carter looks at her confused and then the demon blows yellow dust all over my son's host. Satisfied, Shezmu sinks under the waves.

"What a nice fellow," Sadie says.

"Pah!" Carter spits perfume. "What was that for?"

"You smell lovely," Sadie assures him. "What's next, then?"

The boat rounds a bend in the river. The reddish glow on the horizon becomes a blaze of light. Up in the wheelhouse, the captain rings the alarm bell.

Ahead of us, the river is on fire. The boat is rushing through a steaming stretch of rapids towards what looks like a bubbling volcanic crater.

"The Lake of Fire," Bast says. "This is where it gets interesting."


	38. 38

_Iskandar_

A boat comes to a stop before the giant metal gate blocking its path. The gate shines amidst the waters of fire, a bronze disk as wide as the boat, half swallowed by the river. On either bank of the river, facing the disk, is a giant bronze baboon with its arms raised. Four figures stand on the boat - a woman in a leopard jumpsuit, a baboon (from flesh and blood) and two kids I'm unfortunately familiar with. Kanes have always had a way of getting in trouble. This time, maybe I can help.

"What is this?" Sadie Kane asks, looking up at the baboon statues.

"The Gates of the West," Bast says. "Ra's sunboat would pass through and be renewed in the fires of the lake, then pass through to the other side and rise through the Gates of the East for a new day."

The baboon barks at the statues and quickly hides behind Sadie's legs.

"How do we get past?"

"Perhaps, you should ask me." I speak out, my voice hollow and detached. My form flickers a couple of times before my ba finally takes shape. As it does, my magic also takes form. Everyone on the boat freezes, paused in time. Only Sadie stays awake. It's her who shall read the spell, it's her who shall receive the feather. It must be her who passes the test of the guardian of the Gates of the West.

"Iskandar?" she asks.

"Hello, my dear."

"But…" her eyes fill with tears. "You're really dead, then?"

I chuckle. "Last I checked."

"But why? I didn't make you—"

"No, my dear. It wasn't your fault. It was simply the right time."

"It was horrible timing!" Even if she is sad, it quickly turns to anger. "You left us before we got trained or anything, and now Desjardins is after us and—"

"My dear, look how far you've come. Look how well you have done. You didn't need me, nor would more training have helped. My brethren would have found out the truth about you soon enough. They are excellent at sniffing out godlings, I fear, and they would not have understood."

"You knew, didn't you? You knew we were possessed by gods."

"Hosts of the gods."

"Whatever! You knew."

"After our second meeting, yes. My only regret is that I did not realize it sooner. I could not protect you and your brother as much as—"

"As much as who?"

My dear girl. I raised her like my own grandchild. I just hope when the shabti fulfils its final tasks and releases her, she won't be sad. She needn't mourn an old fool like me, not whit all the trouble that'll be hanging over her head.

"I made choices, Sadie. Some seemed wise at the time. Some, in retrospect..."

"Your decision to forbid the gods. My mum convinced you it was a bad idea, didn't she?"

My wings flutter. "You must understand, Sadie. When Egypt fell to the Romans, my spirit was crushed. Thousands of years of Egyptian power and tradition toppled by that foolish Queen Cleopatra, who thought she could host a goddess. The blood of the pharaohs seemed weak and diluted—lost forever. At the time I blamed everyone—the gods who used men to act out their petty quarrels, the Ptolemaic rulers who had driven Egypt into the ground, my own brethren in the House for becoming weak and greedy and corrupt. I communed with Thoth, and we agreed: the gods must be put away, banished. The magicians must find their way without them. The new rules kept the House of Life intact for another two thousand years. At the time, it was the right choice."

"And now?"

My glow dims. "Your mother foresaw a great imbalance. She foresaw the day—very soon—when Ma'at would be destroyed, and chaos would reclaim all of Creation. She insisted that only the gods and the House together could prevail. The old way—the path of the gods—would have to be reestablished. I was a foolish old man. I knew in my heart she was right, but I refused to believe...and your parents took it upon themselves to act. They sacrificed themselves trying to put things right, because I was too stubborn to change. For that, I am truly sorry."

Sadie's face softens. "I forgive you, Iskandar," she says. "Honestly. But Set is about to destroy North America with a giant red pyramid. What do I do about it?"

"That, my dear, I can't answer. Your choice..."

"Iskandar!" I tilt my head back toward the lake. "Who's at the door?" Anubis calls out.

I turn back to Sadie. "Our time is at an end. I must do my job as gatekeeper, and decide whether or not to grant you access to the Lake of Fire."

"But I've got more questions!"

"And I wish we had more time," Iskandar says. "You have a strong spirit, Sadie Kane. Someday, you will make an excellent guardian ba."

"Thanks," she mutters. "Can't wait to be poultry forever."

"I can only tell you this: your choice approaches. Don't let your feelings blind you to what is best, as I did."

"What choice? Best for whom?"

"That's the key, isn't it? Your father—your family—the gods—the world. Ma'at and Isfet, order and chaos, are about to collide more violently than they have in eons. You and your brother will be instrumental in balancing those forces, or destroying everything. That, also, your mother foresaw."

"Hang on. What do you—"

"Until we meet again, Sadie. Perhaps some day, we will have a chance to talk further. But for now, pass through! My job is to assess your courage—and you have that in abundance."

My form flickers and disappears, invisible to mortal eyes once more. From afar, I see the bronze disk in the middle of the river sink below the syrface, clearing the way into the lake. The boat shoots forwards towards the Hall of Judgement.

Kheper en medu-tjen shesep en hekau-tjen.

_May your words occur, may your magic shine._


	39. Going against a sharp tongue

Going against a sharp tongue

_Anubis_

The black temple of the Hall of Judgement has been a quite place for the past two thousand years. Stone pillars hold up the ceiling. Every surface is carved with hieroglyphs and images, biu there is no color. Just balck on black.

In the center of the temple is a large circular chamber. At its closes layer, the chamber is a great hall with blazing braziers and en empty throng at the far end. In the center of the hall, are the scales. Made from black iron, big enough to hold a human heart… and broken beyon repear. I've tried. Linen wrappings didn't help and that new mortal invention (ducktape, was it?) wasn't of much help either. One of the golden dishes is bent into a V shape. The other dish is hanging by a single rope.

Ammit is sleeping, curled up at the base of the scales. Her crocodile head can easily get lost in the bushiness of her lion's mane. Her front half is that of a hippo, but the back end is a hippo. If I have to spend the entirety of my existance alone, I'm glad its around a monster as cute and tiny as her.

But looking at the scales and the empty throne and the empty hall…. It's all too much. So, that's not where I am. The second layer of the chamber, where Duat meats the mortal world, is a ghostly graveyard. In some places places, the marble floor gives way to patches of mud and moss-covered paving stoes. Lines of aboveground tombs radiate from the center of the chamber in a wheel-spokes pattern. Many of the tombs have cracked open. Some are bricked up, others ringed with iron fences. Around the edges of the chamber, the black pillars shift form, sometimes changing into ancient cypress trees.

The black temple of the Hall of Judgement is usually a very quaite place. So why is it not now?

Iskandar let someone in. Why? Is it Osiris? No. I walk out, a black jackal creeping through the gloom of the island.

"Stay alert,"I hear a female voice say. She sniffs the air. "He's close."

And getting closer. From up close, I can see the outline of four people. No, two mortals, a baboon, a goddess.

"Who?" asks one of the mortals, a girl. There is a boy next to her. He carries a khopesh. Haven't seen a weapon in a while, a couple of hundereth years or so.

"The Dog," says the cat.

How dare she come in my domain and insult me like that? I snarl at her, leaping out of the mist. Then I tackle her. Bast rolls over and wails in feline otrage, then races off. Good riddance.

I morph into my human form and stand up, brushing off my jacket.

"I'm not a dog," I grumble.

"No," the girl agrees. "You're..."

She hesitates.

"You're Anubis?" the boy asks. "We've come for the feather of truth."

I frown. "You're not dead."

"No," the girl says. "Though we're trying awfully hard."

"I don't deal with the living," I say firmly. Then I look at the baboon and the boy. "However, you travel with a baboon. That shows good taste. I won't kill you until you've had a chance to explain. Why did Bast bring you here?"

"Actually," the boy says, "Thoth sent us. I guess it started in London, the night our dad blew up the British Museum. My name is Carter Kane, this is my sister Sadie. I'm fourteen and my home is a suitcase. Since I was eight years old, my dad and I have traveled the world. I was born in L.A, but my-"

"Agh! Agh!" The baboon, Khufu, interrupts him impatiently, conveying the entire story in two words. No wonder Thoth, who absorbs great amounts of knowledge like a sponge, likes baboons.

I nod. "I see." Then scowl at the boy. "So you're Horus. And you're..." my finger drifts towards the girl.

"I'm—I'm, um—" she stammers. "I'm not Isis. I mean, Isis is milling about inside, but I'm not her. She's just...visiting."

I tilt my head. "And the two of you intend to challenge Set?"

"That's the general idea," Carter agrees. "Will you help?"

I glower at the self-absorbed brat. Horus always expects everyone to drop their entire lives and help him. His problems are always the important ones, he has to make himself the hero of every story. And who will help me, for once? Who will actually help Ma'at?

"No." I say flatly. "I'll show you why."

I turn into a jackal and speed back inside the temple. I can hear them running after me.

When we reach the Hall of Judgement, the baboon lopes straight over the broken scales and climbs to the top. Great, now I'll have to clean and baboon hair off them. I stop before the steps of the throne and change back into human form.

"Welcome," I say, "to the last room you will ever see."

Carter looks around in awe. "The Hall of Judgment." He focuses on Ammit and frowned. "Is that..."

"Ammit the Devourer," Anubis said. "Look upon her and tremble."

Ammit makes a yipping sound and turns to sleep on her back. Her lion and hippo legs twitch.

"I always pictured her...bigger," Carter admits.

I stare him down. "Ammit only has to be big enough to eat the hearts of the wicked. Trust me, she does her job well. Or...she did it well, anyway."

Up on the scales, Khufu grunts. He almost loses his balance on the central beam, and the dented scale clangs against the floor.

"Why are the scales broken?" Sadie asks.

I frown. "Ma'at is weakening. I've tried to fix them, but..." I spread my hands helplessly.

Sadie points to the ghostly rows of tombs. "Is that why the, ah, graveyard is butting in?"

She sees it?

Carter looks at her strangely. "What graveyard?"

But he doesn't. Maybe I can get away with her, talk only with aunt about what's going on. She will understand. At least, she'll try to. I won't get much more than arrogance from Horus.

"The tombs," she says. "The trees."

"He can't see them," I tell her. "But you, Sadie—you're perceptive. What do you hear?"

She closes her eyes and I move us out of the Hall of Judgement. The temple is still there for us to come back to, but faded in the background, a cemetery solidifying in its place. Cracked paving stones wobble under our feet. The humid night air smells of spices and fish stew. The writing on the graves is in French. Trees hang low and lush, covered in Spanish moss.

"Jazz," Sadie smiles and opens her eyes. 

Music plays. Just outside the cemetery's fence, a jazz band parades down the street in somber black suits and brightly colored party hats. Saxophonists bob up and down. Cornets and clarinets wail. Drummers grin and sway, their sticks flashing. And behind them, carrying flowers and torches, a crowd of revelers in funeral clothes dance round an old-fashioned black hearse as it drives along.

"Where are we?" Sadie says, marveling.

"New Orleans."

"Sorry?"

"The Drowned City," I say. "In the French Quarter, on the west side of the river—the shore of the dead. I love it here. That's why the Hall of Judgment often connects to this part of the mortal world."

The jazz procession makes its way down the street, drawing more onlookers into the party.

"What are they celebrating?" Sadie asks.

"A funeral. They've just put the deceased in his tomb. Now they're 'cutting the body loose.' The mourners celebrate the dead one's life with song and dance as they escort the empty hearse away from the cemetery. Very Egyptian, this ritual."

"How do you know so much?"

"I'm the god of funerals. I know every death custom in the world—how to die properly, how to prepare the body and soul for the afterlife. I live for death."

"You must be fun at parties. Why have you brought me here?"

"To talk."

I spread my hands and the nearest tomb rumbles. A long ribbon of white linen shoots out of a crack in the wall. The ribbon twists itself into a bench and I sit down.

"I don't like Horus." I gesture for her to join me. "He's loud and arrogant and thinks he's better than me. But Isis always treated me like a son."

Sadie crosses her arms. "You're not my son. And I told you I'm not Isis."

I tilt my head. I'm usually not good at interacting with the living. Inside her head, two souls shine, nestled together. Hers is different than Aunt's. I've seen such a strong aura only once before. Sadie... Kane.

"No." I admit. "You don't act like a godling. You remind me of your mother."

She looks like she's seen a ghost. "You've met my mother?"

In that moment she looks so breakable, so sad yet so hopeful. Oh, my. I really didn't mean to... nek. 

"I—I know all the dead," I tell her. "but each spirit's path is secret. I should not have spoken."

Her eyes flicker with anger. "You can't just say something like that and then clam up! Is she in the Egyptian afterlife? Did she pass your little Hall of Judgment?"

I glance uneasily at the golden scales, which shimmer like a mirage in the graveyard. "It is not my hall. I merely oversee it until Lord Osiris returns. I'm sorry if I upset you, but I can't say anything more. I don't know why I said anything at all. It's just...your soul has a similar glow. A strong glow."

"How flattering," she grumbles. "My soul glows."

I really am awful at this whole talking thing.

"I'm sorry," I say again. "Please, sit."

She sits down, arms crossed, glaring at me. "So, what's that form, then? Are you a godling?"

I frown and put my hand to my chest. "You mean, am I inhabiting a human body? No, I can inhabit any graveyard, any place of death or mourning. This is my natural appearance."

"Oh." She sounds disappointed. "So, if you can't tell me anything useful, at least help me. We need a feather of truth."

I shake my head. "You don't know what you're asking. The feather of truth is too dangerous. Giving it to a mortal would be against the rules of Osiris."

"But Osiris isn't here." she points at the empty throne. "That's his seat, isn't it? Do you see Osiris?"

I eye the throne. I've always been the obedient one, a contrast to Horus's constant battles. And was it ever really my place to anger the person who took me in as his own? My uncle could've said no to Mother and Aunt Isis, he could've left me for Set to find. Yet, he gave me not only a home, but a domain of my own. I'm not a troublemaker. I'm a follower of Ma'at. I'm good. I'm not like my… I run my fingers along my golden chain. Even so, where is Uncle? He's the most lawful one out of all Demon Day brothers. He should be here right now. He promised we're family. When Egypt fell and our own people turned against us, he promised I won't be left alone.

"It's true that I've waited here for ages, keeping my station. I was not imprisoned like the rest. I don't know why...but I did the best I could. When I heard the five had been released, I hoped Lord Osiris would return, but..." I shake my head dejectedly. "Why would he neglect his duties?"

"Probably because he's trapped inside my dad." Sadie says, as if reminding me.

I stare at her. "The baboon did not explain this."

"Well, I can't explain as well as a baboon. But basically my dad wanted to release some gods for reasons I don't quite...Maybe he thought, I'll just pop down to the British Museum and blow up the Rosetta Stone! And he released Osiris, but he also got Set and the rest of that lot."

"So Set imprisoned your father while he was hosting Osiris," I say, almost laughing at the irony. "which means Osiris has also been trapped by my—" I stop myself. "By Set."

"You understand, then," Sadie says. "You've got to help us."

Maybe… No. I shake my head. "I can't. I'll get in trouble."

I don't know what I expect her reaction to be, but a laugh was not it. "You'll get in trouble? How old are you, sixteen? You're a god!"

"You don't understand. The feather cannot abide the smallest lie. If I gave it to you, and you spoke a single untruth while you carried it, or acted in a way that was not truthful, you would burn to ashes."

"You're assuming I'm a liar."

I blink, confused for a moment. "No, I simply—"

"You've never told a lie? What were you about to say just now—about Set? He's your father, I'm guessing. Is that it?"

I try to defend myself, but there is nothing I can say. This girl is so… so… ugh! Is that what siblings are like? If so I'm glad I'm an only child. 

"Are you always this infuriating?" I ask her.

"Usually more," she admits.

"Why hasn't your family married you off to someone far, far away?"

She stares at me. "Excuse me, death boy! But I'm twelve! Well...almost thirteen, and a very mature almost thirteen, but that's not the point. We don't 'marry off' girls in my family, and you may know everything about funerals, but apparently you aren't very up to speed on courtship rituals!"

"Apparently not."

"Right! Wait—what were we talking about? Oh, thought you could distract me, eh? I remember. Set's your father, yes? Tell the truth."

Do I know the truth? I gaze across the graveyard. The sound of jazz is fading into the streets of the French Quarter.

"Yes," I say. "At least, that's what the legends say." Or, some versions of it anyway. "I've never met him. My mother, Nephthys, gave me to Osiris when I was a child."

"She...gave you away?"

I sigh. "She said she didn't want me to know my father. But in truth, I'm not sure she knew what to do with me. I wasn't like my cousin Horus. I wasn't a warrior. I was a...different child."

"Maybe your mum was trying to protect you," Sadie tries. "Your dad being Lord of Evil, and all."

"Maybe," I say. "Osiris took me under his wing. He made me the Lord of Funerals, the Keeper of the Ways of Death. It's a good job, but...you asked how old I am. The truth is I don't know. Years don't pass in the Land of the Dead. I still feel quite young, but the world has gotten old around me. And Osiris has been gone so long...He's the only family I had."

"Help us rescue my dad. We'll send Set back to the Duat, and Osiris will be free. We'll all be happy."

I shake my head. "I told you—"

"Your scales are broken," Sadie notes. "That's because Osiris isn't here, I'm guessing. What happens to all the souls that come for judgment?"

My heart aches for each and every single one of them, is what happens.

I shift uncomfortably on the bench. "It increases chaos. The souls become confused. Some cannot go to the afterlife. Some manage, but they must find other ways. I try to help, but...the Hall of Judgment is also called the Hall of Ma'at. It is meant to be the center of order, a stable foundation. Without Osiris, it is falling into disrepair, crumbling."

"Then what are you waiting for? Give us the feather. Unless you're afraid your dad will ground you."

I clench my jaw. For a moment, I think I'm about to snarl. But I understand her point of view too much to be angry. She just wants to save her father. It's not her fault mine is a fucking asshole. I sigh.

"I do a ceremony called the opening of the mouth." I tell her. "It lets the soul of the dead person come forth. For you, Sadie Kane, I would invent a new ceremony: the closing of the mouth."

"Ha, ha. Are you going to give me the feather or not?"

I open my hand, visualizing the space over it as solid and heavy and, with a burst of light, the Feather of Truth appears in my palm.

"For Osiris's sake—but I will insist on several conditions. First, only you may handle it."

"Well, of course. You don't think I'd let Carter—"

"Also, you must listen to my mother, Nephthys. Khufu told me you were looking for her. If you manage to find her, listen to her."

"Easy."

"And before you go," I continue, "you must answer three questions for me as you hold the feather of truth, to prove that you are honest."

She hesitates. "Um...what sort of questions?"

"Any that I want. And remember, the slightest lie will destroy you."

"Give me the bloody feather."

She stiffens up as I give her the feather. Once it touches her palm, it stops glowing.

"It's the tail feather from a bennu," I explain, "what you'd call a phoenix. It weighs exactly the same as a human soul. Are you ready?"

"No," She looks at me. "Does that count as one question?"

I smile. "I suppose it does. You bargain like a Phoenician sea trader, Sadie Kane. Second question, then: Would you give your life for your brother?"

"Yes," she says immediately.

I nod. Like goddess, like host. "Final question: If it means saving the world, are you prepared to lose your father?"

"That's not a fair question!" 

"Answer it honestly."

It really isn't fair. But knowing what's to come, knowing the only way Osiris can return to his throne… she'll need a head start on the idea.

She takes in a deep breath. "If...if there really was no other way, no other way at all— Oh, come off. It's a ridiculous question."

The feather begins to glow, illuminating her hair.

"All right," she relents. "If I had to, then I suppose...I suppose I would save the world."

She stares at the feather, as if afraid it would disappear. When Sadie finally looks up at me, she is on the verge of tears. 

"I believe you, Sadie." I say.

And the fire's back, her irritation masking everything else. "Oh, really. I'm holding the bloody feather of truth, and you believe me. Well, thanks."

"The truth is harsh," I say. "Spirits come to the Hall of Judgment all the time, and they cannot let go of their lies. They deny their faults, their true feelings, their mistakes...right up until Ammit devours their souls for eternity. It takes strength and courage to admit the truth."

"Yeah. I feel so strong and courageous. Thanks."

I stand up. "I should leave you now. You're running out of time. In just under twenty-four hours, the sun will rise on Set's birthday, and he will complete his pyramid—unless you stop him. Perhaps when next we meet—"

"You'll be just as annoying?" she guesses.

I fix my eyes on hers. "Or perhaps you'll have learned why I must be."

She stares at me, stunned. I smirk.

"Oh, very funny!" she yells.

I leave her in New Orleans, teleporting Horus's host and the baboon, too, as I'm on it. Then I laugh. I haven't laughed in a while. My gaze falls on the broken scales, the empty throne. My smile fades. Maybe, hopefully, soon the Hall of Judgement would be alive again. As alive as death herself.


	40. The Escpae

The Escape

_Set_

Lights and colors break through the darkness as Amos opens his eyes. The sky is so bright, it's blinding. Then again, I'm the one who burnt the roof down, so maybe I can't complain.

Amos gets up and looks in horror at the ruins of his home.

"Why are we here?" he asks.

I smile. "Because it's time for the most fun part of the game to begin!"

He looks at the floor, eyes searching the burnt carpet.

"C'mon, Amos! Do you really thing I'll give you your staff now?"

He clenches his fists. "Why are we here?"

I laugh. "Don't worry about it. Just to collect some things. Fix up. We have a big day ahead of us. It is my birthday tomorrow, you know? Maybe we should pick up some party clothes?"

He's about to say something smart, I'm sure. But all his sarcasm and wit go out of the window, replaced with the horrific realization that his legs are moving.

"No." he whispers.

Amos tries to stop, or at least to slow down, with no effect. His consciousness presses against mine, banging at the front of his scull.

I sigh. "Amos, calm down. Let's avoid the headaches while we can, huh?"

He continues to struggle. Our left hand twitches slightly, muscles strained by the effort.

"Even though I would love to see you ruin your own body as you slowly descend into madness," I continue as I walk into the ruins of his room. "I have a much more important task for you."

Our left leg goes out of rhythm and we trip on a piece of Amos's bed. His soul is frantically tugging on every possible body part, waiting for a response. My steps are getting annoyingly unsteady. I close my eyes and open them on the inside.

Amos Kane's mindspace is a mess. I spent half the night yesterday redecorating in here, but his mind doesn't like it. The red floor looks more like spilled blood than anything else. Nice, but not the vibe I was going for. Amos himself is looking at me, eyes filled with rage. Before I can react, he pushes me away from the glowing circle in the middle of the room. Left with no one in it, the control centre dims.

"Leave me alone!" he shouts. "You don't need me! I won't hurt my family and you know it! Just find someone who's like you!"

I laugh, closing the distance between us.

"But you are like me."

Amos shakes his head.

"No?" I ask him. "Are you sure? Amos, Amos, Amos. What am I? Who am I?"

"You're the god of evil!"

"First of all, I'm the god of _chaos._ There's a difference, thank you very much. The Abrahamic religions came up with the whole 'evil' concept and in English my name gets mistranslated. Second of all, somebody has to do it! Violence and chaos are a part of nature, Amos. Animals devour each other. People devour each other. I devour my siblings. It's how the world works."

"I'm not like you. I would never hurt anybody."

"Really? I'm pretty sure you would hurt me if you could."

"You're hurting my family. I'd do anything for them."

I nod. "Tas."

Amos's eyes widen as a red ribbon wraps around him.

"No more pushing me out of control." I tell him as I drag him into the circle. "We're fixing up your appearance, getting the crocodile and finding the younglings. They trust you. They love you. So, you'll betray them and lead them right into my trap."

"You can't pretend to be me."

I clench my fist. Amos hisses in pain as the ribbons tighten around him.

"Oh, I won't." The circle begins to glow again as we enter it. "I'll simply watch over your shoulder. The moment I'm not happy with something you do…"

Amos squirms.

"Now that's a good toy." I tell him. "Hurry up! We have a hell of a birthday party to arrange. We can't welcome our guests unprepared, can we?"


	41. Zia Rashid's Rendezvous

Zia Rashid's Rendezvous

_Horus_

So… Anubis didn't want to talk to me? On my birthday? What kind of a cousin is that? A very bad one, let me tell you. I mean, I care about the little brat, of course I do. But he could be so thick sometimes it's ridiculous. At least we got the Feather of Truth.

We leave New Orleans a little over 1 a.m. on my day. First, Bast suggests we take a plane, but after Carter shares with her his ba trip, we decide against it. Better not press our luck, especially when we're this close to Set.

"Set is not our only problem," Bast says. "If your vision is correct, the magicians are closing in on us. And not just any magicians—Desjardins himself."

"And Zia." Sadie adds.

Carter rolls his eyes.

In the end, we decide it's safer to drive and Bast 'borrows' an R.V. With luck, we'll make it in Phoenix right on time for the sunrise.

Carter's thought are occupied by Desjardins as we travel. The more we think about the Frenchman, the more his actions stop making sense. By now all clues pointed to him being the host of Set. But the way he saved all those mortals on the plane… It could've been staged to trip us, of course. But then again, so could be and everything pointing towards him in the first place.

Bast and Khufu take turns driving as Sadie and Carter doze off and on until breakfast. Once the sun rises in the sky, Sadie, Bast and Carter settle in the RV's kitchen. The cabinets bang open. Dishes clink. Miles and miles of nothing rush by us outside.

Bast had snagged some food from a New Orleans all-night convenience store before we left, but no one seems hungry. Instead, Bast is using the kitchen table as a scratching post. She's already shredded most of the RV's upholstery.

As for Sadie, she keeps opening and closing her hand. The Feather of Truth appears and disappears, as if she's playing a game. Ever since we left the Hall of Judgement, she seems to have shut down the world.

_Not that I'm complaining,_ Carter thinks. _But this is not in my sister's style._

"What happened with Anubis?" Carter asks her for the millionth time.

She glares at him, ready to fight. Then apparently decides it isn't worth the effort. Her eyes fix on the glowing feather, that hovers over her palm.

"We talked," she says carefully. "He asked me some questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"Carter, don't ask. Please."

_Please? Okay, that really isn't like Sadie._

Carter looks at Bast for help, but the Queen of Cats doesn't even look up as she's slowly gouging the Formica to bits with her claws.

"What's wrong?" Carter asks her.

She keeps her eyes on the table. "In the Land of the Dead, I abandoned you. Again."

"Anubis startled you. It's no big deal."

Bast locks her yellow eyes with his. "I made a promise to your father, Carter. In exchange for my freedom, he gave me a job even more important than fighting the Serpent: protecting Sadie—and if it ever became necessary, protecting both of you."

Sadie flushes. "Bast, that's...I mean, thank you and all, but we're hardly more important than fighting...you know, him."

"You don't understand," Bast says. "The two of you are not just blood of the pharaohs. You're the most powerful royal children to be born in centuries. You're the only chance we have of reconciling the gods and the House of Life, of relearning the old ways before it's too late. If you could learn the path of the gods, you could find others with royal blood and teach them. You could revitalize the House of Life. What your parents did—everything they did, was to prepare the way for you."

Carter and Sadie go quiet.

"They didn't want to leave you alone," Bast hurries to add. "They didn't plan on it, but they knew releasing the gods would be dangerous. Believe me, they understood how special you are. At first I was protecting you two because I promised. Now even if I hadn't promised, I would. You two are like kittens to me. I won't fail you again."

The old cat really knows how to make everyone emotional, huh? Carter gets a lump in his throat.

_I've never been called someone's kitten before._

Sadie sniffs. She brushes something from under her eye. "You're not going to wash us, are you?"

It's nice to see Bast smile again. "I'll try to resist. And by the way, Sadie, I'm proud of you. Dealing with Anubis on your own—those death gods can be nasty customers."

Sadie shrugs. "Well, I wouldn't call him nasty. I mean, he looked hardly more than a teenager."

I get that she's not even 13 yet, but even so this girl has a strange idea for what a teenager looks like.

"What are you talking about?" Carter asks her. "He had the head of a jackal."

"No, when he turned human."

"Sadie... When Anubis turned human he still had the head of a jackal. He was huge and terrifying and, yeah, pretty nasty. Why, what did he look like to you?"

Her cheeks redden. "He looked...like a mortal guy."

"Probably a glamour," Bast says.

"No," Sadie insists. "It couldn't have been."

"Well, it's not important," I said. "We got the feather."

Sadie fidgets, as if it is very important. But then she closes her fist, and the feather of truth disappears. "It won't do us any good without the secret name of Set."

"I'm working on that." Bast's gaze shifts around the room. "I've got a plan. But it's dangerous."

Carter sits forward. "What is it?"

"We'll have to make a stop. I'd rather not jinx us until we get closer, but it's on our way. Shouldn't cause much of a delay."

"This is the morning of the second Demon Day?"

Bast nods. "The day Horus was born."

"And Set's birthday is tomorrow, the third Demon Day. That means we have about twenty-four hours until he destroys North America."

"And if he gets his hands on us," Sadie adds, "he'll ramp up his power even more."

"It'll be enough time," Bast promises. "It's roughly twenty-four hours driving from New Orleans to Phoenix, and we've already been on the road over five hours. If we don't have any more nasty surprises—"

"Like the kind we have every day?"

"Yes," Bast admits. "Like those."

It's okay. No matter what happens, in twenty-four hours we shall be celebrating our win. Like always. There is no reason for a tale as old as time to change its course. I am the rightful king, I am the pharaoh of the gods. Carter is worried we'll fail. Maybe a couple of centuries ago I would have shared that worry. We've never lost, however. Not a single one of Set's plans has every worked. Twenty-four hours and it will be over. I'll be in my palace again. I wonder if Hathor has escaped from her prison already. Will she be waiting for me by the throne? Or, perhaps, somewhere more private?

But, like I mentioned, Carter is not so sure about our triumph.

"Well," he says. "If you need me, I'll be outside, playing with sharp objects."

Carter grabs his sword and heads for the back of the RV. There is a sign on the back door warning us not to use the porch while the vehicle is in motion. Carter does it anyway.

This is the worst place to practice swordplay. It's too small and two chairs take up most of the space. The cold wind whips around us. Every bump in the road throws Carter off balance.

_At least here I can be alone. I need to clear my thoughts._

First, he practices summoning his sword from the Duat and putting it back. Then he decides to practice some moves with the sword. With how many movies this kid has watched, you think he'd be better with a weapon. After around fifteen or so minutes, I can't resist teaching him the proper ways. We'll be in an actual battle soon. He'll need the help.

" _Lift the blade higher,"_ I tell him. _"More of an arc, Carter. The blade is designed to hook an enemy's weapon."_

_Shut up._ He thinks back. _Where were you when I needed the help on the basketball court?_

He still listens to me, though, holding the sword how I tell him. The highway wounds through long stretches of empty scrubland. As time passes, the air begins to smell more and more like wet reptiles. I have to talk with Carter, but he'll just ignore me in his head.

I materialize by the door. He is so caught up in training he doesn't even notice me. He's wielding the weapon well for someone with so little experience. I'm not about to distract him, I'd hate it if someone did that to me. So I sit back on one of the chairs with my feet up on the railing. After an hour of practice, he finally decides to take a break and sits down.

"It approaches," I tell him.

Carter looks confused for a second, then sees me.

"What's approaching?" he asks. "The fight with Set?"

"That, of course," I agree. "But there is another challenge before that, Carter. Be prepared."

"Great. As if I didn't have enough challenges already."

I hold back a smile. "When I was growing up, Set tried to kill me many times. My mother and I fled from place to place, hiding from him until I was old enough to face him. The Red Lord will send the same forces against you. The next will come—"

"At a river." Carter guesses. "Something bad is going is happen at a river. But what's the challenge?"

"You must beware-" I feel a push, like someone is trying to move me away. I frown. "What's this? Someone is trying to—" My voice dies out. I concentrate on the way the chair feels against my skin, trying to anchor myself on the porch. "A different force-"

And I am back in Carter's head before I can even finish the sentence. Who the-

"Zia!" Carter stands up, looking with wide eyes at the hologram form of Zia Rashid.

"Carter?" Her image flickers. She is clutching her staff, and wears a gray coat wrapped over her robes as if she is standing somewhere cold. Her short black hair dances around her face. "Thank Thoth I found you. "

"How did you get here?"

"No time! Listen: we're coming after you. Desjardins, me, and two others. We don't know exactly where you are. Desjardins' tracking spells are having trouble finding you, but he knows we're getting close. And he knows where you're going—Phoenix."

"So he finally believes Set is free? You're coming to help us?"

Zia shakes her head. "He's coming to stop you."

"Stop us? Zia, Set's about to blow up the continent! My dad—" Carter's voice cracks. I hate how scared and powerless that makes us sound. "My dad's in trouble."

Zia reaches out a shimmering hand,

_but it's just an image. Our fingers can't really touch._

Once all of this is over I should talk with Hathor, let her do her thing. Those two deserve a set up.

"Carter, I'm sorry. You have to see Desjardins' point of view. The House of Life has been trying to keep the gods locked up for centuries to prevent something like this from happening. Now that you've unleashed them—"

"It wasn't my idea!"

"I know, but you're trying to fight Set with divine magic. Gods can't be controlled. You could end up doing even more damage. If you let the House of Life handle this—"

"Set is too strong," Carter says. "And I can control Horus. I can do this."

Zia shakes her head. "It will get harder as you get closer to Set. You have no idea."

"And you do?"

Zia glances nervously to her left. Her image turns fuzzy, like a bad television signal. "We don't have much time. Mel will be out of the restroom soon."

"You've got a magician named Mel?"

"Just listen. Desjardins is splitting us into two teams. The plan is for us to cut you off on either side and intercept you. If my team reaches you first, I think I can keep Mel from attacking long enough for us all to talk. Then maybe we can figure out how to approach Desjardins, to convince him we have to cooperate."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why should I trust you?"

She purses her lips. Carter is right, though. We are on the finish line now, everything can be a trick.

"Carter...I have something to tell you. Something that might help, but it has to be said in person."

"Tell me now."

"Thoth's beak! You are impossibly stubborn."

"Yeah, it's a gift."

They lock eyes. Her image is fading. Carter doesn't want her to go. Not yet. Not when they can talk a little more.

"If you won't trust me, I'll have to trust you," Zia says. "I will arrange to be in Las Cruces, New Mexico, tonight. If you choose to meet me, perhaps we can convince Mel. Then together, we'll convince Desjardins. Will you come?"

"I don't know, Zia."

"Just think about it," she pleads. "And Carter, don't trust Amos. If you see him—" Her eyes widen. "Mel's here!" she whispers.

Zia slashes her staff in front of her and the image vanishes.


	42. Sntu

Sntu

_Isis_

Sadie zones in and out during the ride. The sun is already setting on the horizon when the RV comes to a stop.

Bast goes to wake up Carter, who is sleeping on the RV's couch. Sadie snickers. Carter's head is in Khufu's lap and the baboon is foraging his hair for munchies.

"We're here." Bast announces.

Carter blinks a couple of times. His eyes focus on Khufu.

"Dude." he sits up groggily. "Not cool."

"But he gave you a lovely hairdo," Sadie says.

"Agh-agh!" Khufu agrees.

Bast opens the door to the trailer.

"Come on," she says. "We'll have to walk from here."

The RV is parked on a dangerously narrow mountain road. Rugged mountain ranges stretch out on either side. The desert floor between them seems to go on forever. In a valley to our left lays a colorless city. A large river traces its southern edge, glinting red in the fading light. The river curves around the base of the mountains below us before snaking off to the north. That's where we'll find her.

"We're on the moon," Sadie murmurs.

"El Paso, Texas," Bast corrects. "And that's the Rio Grande." She takes a big breath of the cool dry air. "I think this is the best spot to summon Nephthys."

"You really think she'll tell us Set's secret name?" Sadie asks.

Bast considers. "Nephthys is unpredictable, but she has sided against her husband before. We can hope."

My little sister, of course she'll help. As unpredictable as she might be, she's always loved me more than Set. 

"Why did you park us on the mountain? Why not closer?" Carter asks.

Bast shrugs. "Cats like to get as high up as possible. In case we have to pounce on something."

"Great. So if we have to pounce, we're all set."

"It's not so bad. We just climb our way down to the river through a few miles of sand, cacti, and rattlesnakes, looking out for the Border Patrol, magicians, and demons—and summon Nephthys."

Sadie whistles. "Well, I'm excited!"

"Agh!" Khufu agrees miserably. He sniffs the air and snarls.

"He smells trouble," Bast translates. "Something bad is about to happen."

"Even I could smell that," Carter grumbles, and we follow Bast down the mountain.

_Maybe the danger is spraining my ankle. This is ridiculous._

" _We can always fly down to the river."_

We're a couple of steps away from the bank, when Carter grabs Bast's arm. "Stay away from the water."

She frowns. "Carter, I'm a cat. I'm not going for a swim. But if you want to summon a river goddess, you really need to do it at the riverbank."

Carter seems troubled. We double check the river, just in case. It's quiet, waters maybe slightly too still.

Sadie tosses a rock into the murky brown water. It sinks with a loud splash.

"Seems quite safe to me," she says and we trudge down to the banks.

Khufu follows hesitantly. When he reaches the water, he sniffs at it and snarls.

"See?" Carter says. "Even Khufu doesn't like it."

I send my power outwards, scanning for any magical imprints around us. Nothing.

"It's probably ancestral memory," Bast says. "The river was a dangerous place in Egypt. Snakes, hippos, all kinds of problems."

"Hippos?"

"Don't take it lightly," Bast warns. "Hippos can be deadly."

"Was that what attacked Horus?" Carter asks. "I mean in the old days, when Set was looking for him?"

"Haven't heard that story," Bast says. "Usually you hear that Set used scorpions first. Then later, crocodiles."

"Crocodiles," he repeats, as if tasting the word. "Bast, does the Rio Grande have crocodiles?"

"I very much doubt it." She kneels by the water. "Now, Sadie, if you'd do the honors?"

"How?"

"Just ask for Nephthys to appear. She was Isis's sister. If she's anywhere on this side of the Duat, she should hear your voice."

Hopefully she's around. A part of me feels guilty about not seeking my sister until now. She's one of us, too, a Demon Day by divine blood. Still, she has a way of staying out of trouble. But if Carter's visions are true, then Nephthys in as much danger as we are. Yet I don't know what's going on with her. It didn't even cross my mind until I realized we need her. I would never forgive myself if Set got to our little sister before us.

Sadie is doubtful, but she kneels next to Bast and touches the water. Her fingertips cause ripples that seem much too large, rings of force emanating all the way across the river.

"Hullo, Nephthys?" she says. "Anyone home?"

" _Maybe try a different approach?"_ I propose.

_Nah, that'll work._

At first, it's quiet, the ripples spreading through the waters, reaching out to their mistress. Then a faint voice, almost a whisper, echoes through the current.

"Aset…" It's so nice to hear my sister's voice again.

"Wh-" Sadie begins to speak, but I stop her.

" _Let me."_

_I'm not letting you speak with my mouth. What if it allows you to take over?_

" _It's my baby sister we're talking about!"_

… _I'll speak for you._

"Aset." The voice is a little louder now, more clear. Still, it's hard to hear.

"Nephthys?" Sadie whispers.

A whispers follows almost immediately: "Iry."

_Huh?_

" _Go on, I'll translate: Yes."_

"Will you help us?" Sadie asks.

Her whisper is strained, as if coming from the other side of the world.

Bast tilts her head, listening intently. "What's she saying?"

"I can't make it out," Sadie whispers. "Very faint."

"You can actually hear something?" Carter asks.

"Shhh," Sadie and Bast both say at once.

The ripples move once more.

"Ink m-xnu han-nter imn."

" _She says she's…"_ I hesitate. " _Offff. Not locked. Umm.._ "

The meaning of the word appears in Sadie's mind, but not and the translation.

" _Imn, imn, imn, imn, imn… What was it in English? Caged?_ "

_Don't snap your fingers in my head, it's distracting!_

"'Caged'..." Sadie says. She turns to Bast. "No, what is that word in English?"

"Sheltered," Bast suggests. No, but close enough. "She is sheltered far away. A sleeping host. What is that supposed to mean?"

Tragically, I don't know. A host taking a nap shouldn't muffle a goddess like that.

"What do you mean?" Sadie asks.

"Um, Bast—" Carter speaks up.

"Carter, we can barely hear Nephthys," Bast says. "Please."

"Fine. Khufu and I are going to check something—"

"Shh!" Sadie concentrates again on the river, cold water gently dancing around her fingers. "We need help." She says. "Can you tell us Set's secret name?"

No response.

" _Let me speak."_ I tell Sadie.

_No._

I sigh. " _Lift one of your hands out of the water then. With the palm facing the skies._ "

She raises an eyebrow, but does it anyway. I concentrate on her hand and send a part of my soul there. Soon I, or rather a very small holographic version of me, am sitting on Sadie's palm.

"That should work." I say.

"Interesting." Bast sounds impressed.

I nod towards the river and Sadie lowers her hand closer to the water.

"Nebet-Het," I whisper. "Can you hear me sweetheart?"

_Don't forget to translate._ Sadie reminds me.

Right.

"Tay.i snt mert." _My loving sister._ Her voice sounds even quieter from here.

"I am so sorry, Nefy," I tell her. "But we need to know Set's secret name again."

"Im dd.t ink m hat.k," _I have to be in front of you when I speak it._

"Where are you?"

"Ni xai…" _Can't appear…_

"Sister, where are you?"

The ripples around Sadie's fingers get smaller. Nephthys's voice weakens.

"Wput…" _A message…_

"What message?" I ask. "Nephthys, please-"

I'm cut of by an explosion. Water shoots upwards towards the skies. My holographic image flickers as Sadie's vision goes black. Bast is shouting something, but soon our hearing, too, shuts down.


	43. A cat keeps her promises

A cat keeps her promises

_Bast_

"NO!" I scream as Sadie falls limp on the riverbank.

I turn and hiss at the monster that did this. It's a crocodile, at least ten times my size. Its tail is swaying where Sadie had been a moment ago. The crocodile spots me and lunges. I drop beneath it, racking my knives across its throat. The monster gags and melts into the river.

That wasn't so hard. What wa- Sadie! I sprint to her. Khufu is already there, inspecting her. The closer I get, the clearer I see the red spot on her head. I kneel next to my kitten. Blood trickles from Sadie's scalp. Her face is a shade of yellow it probably should never be.

Carter runs up to us. "What happened?"

"It came out of nowhere," I say miserably. "Its tail hit Sadie and sent her flying. She never had a chance. Is she...?"

Khufu puts his hand on Sadie's forehead and makes a popping sound with his mouth.

I sigh with relief. There's time to heal her in the RV.

"Khufu says she'll live, but we have to get her out of here." I tell Carter. "Those crocodiles could mean..."

In the middle of the river, the water is boiling. As if on cue, Sobek rises from the waters.

"Could mean that." I finish.

Sobek's new form is quite impressive, I have to admit. He is twenty feet tall. His chest and arms are human, but covered in light green skin. His waist is wrapped in a green armored kilt like reptile hide. His neck slowly flows into a crocodile head. His eyes glisten with green mucus. Bull's horns part in two his black hair, which hangs in plaits down to his shoulders. Old habits die hard, I guess: he's sweating buckets in the river.

Sobek raises his staff – a length of green wood as big as a telephone pole.

I have time to yell "Move!" and pull Carter back as Sobek smashes a trench in the riverbank where he was standing.

"Horus!" Sobek bellows.

We should run. That would be smart. Instead, Carter does the stupidest thing he could have ever possibly done.

"Sobek! You, uh, weakling!" he yells. "How the heck are ya?"

Sobek bares his teeth. "That form does not serve you, falcon god. I will snap you in half."

Sorry, Sobek. I'm not losing any kittens today. I slip my knives from my sleeves.

"Don't let him grasp you," I warn Carter.

"Already got the memo," he replies. To my right, Khufu is slowly lugging Sadie uphill. "Sobek, god of...I'm guessing crocodiles! Leave us in peace or we'll destroy you!"

Sobek roars with laughter. "Your sense of humor has improved, Horus. You and your kitty will destroy me?" He turns his mucus-filmed eyes on me. "What brings you to my realm, cat goddess?" The muscles in his right arm twitch. "I thought you didn't like the water!"

On the last word, he aims his staff and shoots forth a torrent of green water. I'm already in the air. The jump sends me behind Sobek. My avatar forms before I've even come close to the water.

"Traitor!" I yell. "Why do you side with chaos? Your duty is to the king!"

"What king?" Sobek roars. "Ra? Ra is gone. Osiris is dead again, the weakling! And this boy child cannot restore the empire. There was a time I supported Horus, yes. But he has no strength in this form. He has no followers. Set offers power. Set offers fresh meat. I think I will start with godling flesh!"

He turns on Carter and swings his staff. Carter rolls away from the strike, but Sobek's free hand shoots out and grabs my kitten around the waist. I tense, preparing to launch myself at the enemy. Before I can, Sobek drops his staff, grasps Carter with both massive hands, and drags him into the water.

My avatar flickers and let it dissolve as my eyes drift towards the water. Carter needs my help. That's more important than getting a little wet. Right? That's ridiculous! I can't believe I'm even debating this! I have to help Carter! Every second I spend contemplating can be crucial. Even if helping means having to swim, and, get my hair wet, and my jumpsuit would be sticking all over my skin and it'll get heavy, and I might even catch a cold and-

Carter, surrounded by the form of his glowing falcon-headed avatar, shoots out of the water and lands on the riverbank next to me. I'm so startled I almost slash him.

"Thank Ra!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, I'm alive."

"No, I almost jumped in after you. I hate the water!"

Then Sobek explodes out of the river, roaring in rage. Green blood oozes from one of his nostrils.

"You cannot defeat me!" He holds out his arms, which are raining perspiration. "I am lord of the water! My sweat creates the rivers of the world!"

I tense, eyes on the enemy. Sobek charges and the river comes with him. A massive wave crashes into the riverbank. I jump in the last moment and lend on Sobek's back in full avatar form. He doesn't look bothered. Sobek tries to grab me. I'm too fast. My knives slash again and again, cutting through his back, arms, neck. His green skin heals before a single drop of blood has appeared.

Sobek's hand reaches out again, but I'm tired and my reflexes aren't as fast. He grabs me and throws me off. The ground is speeding towards me. I arch my back, limbs stretched out under my body. My hands touch the ground first and I push myself upwards, using the momentum. With a flip in the air, I lend on my feet next to Carter. He looks at me worried. I'm not hurt, but my aura is flickering and I need a second to catch my breath.

Carter's avatar is way more stable than mine at this point. We lunge at the crocodile god, stabbing and slashing. The more we wound him, the more powerful he seems to get.

"More minions!" he shouts. "Come to me!"

Perfect. I don't dare look back to see what's happening with Sadie and Khufu. Sobek's fist smashes into me and I'm in the air again. There isn't enough time to brace myself for the impact. When I hit the ground, my avatar flickers off completely.

It takes me a moment to get up. Every part of my body hurts, physical pain mixing itself with magical exhaustion. A blast of water sends Carter across the river bank. He falls somewhere in the reeds. Sobek is nearing him. So are his minions – two wake lines in the river, moving fast.

Sobek steps out of the water just as I enter the wet nightmare from behind him.

"Carter, hurry!" I yell. "Get Sadie out of here!"

It takes me a moment to collect what's left of my power. My insides burn as my avatar flickers weakly around me once more. It won't do much at this point, but it's enough to bring the crocodile under.

"Don't!" Carter calls. "You'll die!"

I'm not loosing any kittens today. 

"Go!" I yell. "And tell your father I kept my promise."

'"NO!"

Tears threaten to fill my eyes as I leap at Sobek. Knives slash furiously across his face while he howls in pain. He starts to back away, but slips and we topple over in the water. The crocodile grabs my throat, squeezing hard. Sobek spreads his free arm, drawing the current towards him. Before he can, I stab him in the chest. I pour my power in the blade, pushing it deep in his heart. Sobek gags and goes limp. His form dissolves, his soul retreating back in the Duat.

Back home.

I have enough energy for one more spell. I can slow my decent into Duat, make the way out easier. It'll take me 100 years less to come back into the mortal world… if there is even a mortal world to come back to.

Or I can do something else. 

My lungs are burning. My magic is slipping between my fingers, green tendrils dancing in the water. The lifeforce of my host is hanging on a single thread. My kittens… Sadie was an amazing cat owner. She loves Muffin so much. For six years, I watched over her. I watched her grow into a teen. It would've been nice to see her grow into a woman one day, too. I can't leave her without some sort of a goodbye. I can't go without leaving her a… I smile weekly. A 'going away' present.

I draw to my hands all of the power I have left. My very soul feels like it's on fire as it leaves the cat it used to call its home.

"It's time, Muffin." I whisper. "Make your mama proud."

The river explodes. The last thing I see is the green energy shooting the cat upwards towards dry land. It'll be okay. A cat keeps her promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine this scene in the movie, Bast crying silently underwater as she flickers away. Just... !


	44. Uncle to the rescue

Uncle to the rescue

_Set_

Strong winds shake our boat violently. Thousands of voices whisper in Amos's ears. We shoot out of Duat at lightning speed and the boat comes to a stop in Rio Grande.

" _And remember,_ " I tell Amos as he's fixing his hat. " _Don't fuck it up._ "

Amos looks around. Sadie and Carter should be somewhere around. And they should be in need of a rescue.

"NO!" Carter's yell makes Amos's blood freeze.

_Somewhere in the reeds._

Amos reaches in his coat's pocket and brings out a white figure. It's a crocodile, no bigger than his hand. He leaves it in the water.

"N'dah!"

The figurine grows into a full-sized white crocodile. Philip of Macedonia turns his pink eyes to Amos, who nods to the nearby reeds. The crocodile lunges and we follow him out of the boat, careful not to step in the river. At least we can both agree on hating wet socks.

When we near the reeds, a familiar baboon catches Amos's attention. Khufu sees us and starts jumping and pointing to something on the ground. Amos pushes some reeds out of our path with his staff.

_Sadie!_

Isis's annoying host looks dead. Her hair is covered in blood. Her breathing is so faint that Amos has to double check if it's even there.

"My poor little girl." He whispers.

_Where…_ Amos reaches into his bag, brings out a piece of linen and hands it to Khufu. The baboon presses the cloth against Sadie's forehead.

Behind us, the river begins to bubble. Amos turns around. A green explosion lights the entire length of the Rio Grande, and a small black-and-gold creature shoots out of the river. It falls at Carter's feet. The creature doesn't move. As for Carter? The boy's seen better days. What a pity this will be his last.

Carter whispers something, picks up the creature and turns around. The creature turns out to be a wet half-death cat. Bast? Never thought I would see the day she falls. 

"Come on, we have to—" Carter's eyes fix on Philip.

He freezes, staring with wide eyes at the crocodile. In his shock, Carter doesn't notice the two other crocodiles, Sobek's minions, creeping behind him. Before Amos can warn the boy, Philip lunges straight over Crater and slams into the two crocodiles.

"Agh!" Khufu says. Amos looks back at him. Sadie's bleeding has slowed enough for the injury to be visible. Amos frowns while examining it.

"Philip?" Carter asks in amazement.

"Yes." Amos answers.

He stands up, brushing off his suit. "Philip will keep Sobek's minions busy, but not for long. Follow me now, and we have a slim chance of surviving!"

* * *

We decide to camp in White Sands, New Mexico. Carter pulls a blanket out of Duat for Sadie to be laid on. He even watches over her as Amos sets up a fire. How brotherly of him. This entire family of theirs is oozing with love for each other. It's disgusting. I can't wait to crush them. 

Amos has different plans, it seems. His will to save his family is dancing on the line between desperation and stupidity. Whatever. The moment he says something I don't agree with it's game over for the poor man. How long would it take him to go insane once I take over, once he's trapped inside his own head? How strong would he act then?

Sadie wakes up a couple of hours later. At first she frowns at Khufu, who is stirring some disgustingly smelly healing potion. Then her eyes focus on her uncle.

"Amos?" she asks.

He lays a cool cloth on her forehead. "Rest, child. You had quite a concussion."

"How did you—"

"Get away from Set?" _Just one wrong word_. "I was a fool to go looking for him, Sadie. I had no idea how powerful he'd become. His spirit is tied to the red pyramid."

"So...he doesn't have a human host?"

Amos hesitates, so I shake his head. He can't even protest the words coming out of his mouth.

"He doesn't need one as long as he has the pyramid. As it gets closer to completion, he gets stronger and stronger. I sneaked into his lair under the mountain and walked right into a trap. I'm ashamed to say he took me without a fight."

I gesture at our suit, showing off how perfectly fine it is. Thank Ra Amos had a second pair in that color back in Brooklyn. The old coat is my pet's new favourite toy, his hat has been claimed by Monthu and his left shoe is either with Anat or Astarte.

"Not a scratch." I continue. "Just—bam. I was frozen like a statue. Set stood me outside his pyramid like a trophy and let his demons laugh and mock me as they passed by."

"Did you see Dad?" Sadie asks.

The mix of emotions in her eyes is so strong, it feels like she's physically pulling Amos's soul out of my grasp. He lets all of his emotions wash over me, the sadness, the hope, the anger.

His shoulders slump. "I heard the demons talking." He says. "The coffin is inside the pyramid. They're planning to use Osiris's power to augment the storm. When Set unleashes it at sunrise—and it will be quite an explosion—Osiris and your father will be obliterated. Osiris will be exiled so deep into the Duat he may never rise again."

"But you got away," she says hopefully. "So there must be weaknesses in his defenses or—"

_Stick to our story._

"The magic that froze me eventually began to weaken. I concentrated my energy and worked my way out of the binding. It took many hours, but finally I broke free. I sneaked out at midday, when the demons were sleeping. It was much too easy."

"It doesn't sound easy," Sadie says.

Every part of Amos is screaming on the inside, begging to tell them the truth. Instead, he shakes his head.

"Set allowed me to escape. I don't know why, but I shouldn't be alive. It's a trick of some sort. I'm afraid..." _Just one word._ "At any rate, my first thought was to find you, so I summoned my boat."

He gestures behind us. Sadie lifts her head and looks around at the desert. Her eyes stop on Amos's boat. It's beached at the top of a nearby dune, canted at a precarious angle as if it has been thrown there.

"There's a supply locker aboard," Amos offers, "if you'd like fresh clothes."

"But where are we?"

"White Sands," Carter tells her. "In New Mexico. It's a government range for testing missiles. Amos said no one would look for us here, so we gave you some time to heal. It's about seven in the evening, still the twenty-eighth. Twelve hours or so until Set...you know."

"But..." Sadie stares at her brother confused, waiting for answers.

"We were attacked." Carter strokes Muffin's head. He looks down at the cat and then up at his sister. "Sadie, I've got some bad news."

He briefs her on what's happened. Sadie closes her eyes. She is completely still for a moment, the quite before the storm. Then she starts to weep. It hurts Amos to see his niece hurt. Call me evil, but I'm enjoying it. Let her hurt. Let Isis understand what it feels like to lose everything you love, to see it slipping between your fingers and be able to do nothing about it. Let her suffer. The day Isis wakes up alone, surround by nothing but sand, and realizes she has nothing left, not even her son or her sister or her followers – then I'll be the happiest god alive.

But, of course, this girl is not alone. She still has love. She still has everything. Carter goes over to his sister and hands her Muffin, who purrs in Sadie's arms.

She looks up at Amos.

"She'll come back, won't she?" Sadie asks through tears. "I mean she's immortal, isn't she?"

Amos tugs at the rim of his hat. "Sadie...I just don't know. It seems she sacrificed herself to defeat Sobek. Bast forced him back to the Duat at the expense of her own life force. She even spared Muffin, her host, probably with the last shred of her power. If that's true, it would be very difficult for Bast to come back. Perhaps some day, in a few hundred years—"

"No, not a few hundred years! I can't—" Her voice brakes.

All because of me. My souls itself smiles. What a nice day.

Carter puts his hand on Sadie's shoulder.

"Rest now," Amos says. "We can spare another hour, but then we'll have to get moving."

Khufu offers Sadie a bowl of his concoction. The chunky liquid smells like it's died long ago. Sadie glances at Amos and he nods encouragingly. She sips from the bowl and yawns.

"Fine," she whispers, laying back down on the blanket. "You win, I'll rest."

Sadie's asleep within seconds. Carter folds the free part of the blanket and covers a peacefully sleeping Sadie with it.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite." he whispers.

" _I'm not sure which reminds me more of Julius."_

There's that disgusting feeling again. Love. When will people learn it never leads to anything good?


	45. The Love Note

The Love Note

_Geb_

Sadie Kane falls asleep and her ba awakens. She leaves her body and begins to grow in size until she is about as tall as me. A giant of the earth. Her eyes widen as she takes in the new setup of the world. She is enormous and all else is small, nothing but a microscopic spek in the eyes of the Universe.

"That's how gods see things," I tell her.

She looks around, frowning. Oh, right, I am the earth! Dunes move and sands shift as I get up. I was right, she is as tall as me.

"Sadie Kane," I smile. "I have been waiting for you."

"Geb. I have something for you."

As the winds have spoken. Sadie reaches into her shimmering ghostly pocket, pulls out an envelope and hands it to me.

"Your wife misses you," she says.

My dear Nut. I take the note gingerly and smell it. It smells of fresh air and sahlab, of long nights among the stars. Then I open the envelope. Instead of a letter, fireworks burst out. A new constellation blazes in the night sky above us—the face of my love, formed by a thousand stars. The wind rises quickly and rips the image apart, but I sigh contentedly. Nut is always so dramatic. That's where Set and Isis get it from, though my wife might have different thoughts on this. I close the envelope and tuck it inside my sandy chest.

"I owe you thanks, Sadie Kane," I say. "It has been many millennia since I saw the face of my beloved. Ask me a favor that the earth can grant, and it shall be yours."

"Save my father."

I'm shocked at how instinctive and sure her answer is.

"Hmm, what a loyal daughter! Isis could learn a thing from you. Alas, I cannot. Your father's path is twined with that of Osiris, and matters between the gods cannot be solved by the earth."

"Then I don't suppose you could collapse Set's mountain and destroy his pyramid?" she asks.

I laugh. That's quite the image. "I cannot intervene so directly between my children. Set is my son too."

"Well, your favors aren't very useful, then." Sadie says disappointed.

I shrug. A few tons of sand fall from my shoulders. "Perhaps some advice to help you achieve what you desire. Go to the place of the crosses."

"And where is that?"

"Close." I promise. "And, Sadie Kane, you are right. You have lost too much. Your family has suffered. I know what that is like. Just remember, a parent would do anything to save his children. I gave up my happiness, my wife—I took on the curse of Ra so that my children could be born." I look up at the sky wistfully. "And while I miss my beloved more each millennium, I know neither of us would change our choice. I have five children whom I love."

"Even Set?" Sadie asks incredulously. "He's about to destroy millions of people."

Even Set. Though my little soldier seems to forget that sometimes.

"Set is more than he appears," Geb said. "He is our flesh and blood."

"Not mine."

"No?" It's time for her to wake up. My form stars melting into the dunes, slowly becoming one with the sand. "Think on it, Sadie Kane, and proceed with care. Danger awaits you at the place of crosses, but you will also find what you need most."

"Could you be a little more vague?" Sadie grumbles before her ba shrinks and flies back into her sleeping body.

It'll all make sense soon enough, I promise. In the end, all the pain would have been worth it.

I look up to the sky, clouds shielding the stars from my view.

In the end, all the pain would have been worth it. I promise you, my love. 


	46. The Place of Crosses

The Place of Crosses

_Set_

The flames from the campfire are beautiful. If I look through them from the right angle, it's almost as if they're burning everything I stop my eyes on.

"I don't know," Carter says, tendrils of fire surrounding his image. "Maybe we're missing a part of Set's plan, but that's what we've gathered from all the visions."

I nod. "And what is the plan?"

The boy pokes the sand with his sword, avoiding his uncle's eyes. "I'm sorry, really, it's just…"

Guess I'll have to fully earn their trust before getting information. With only 10 hours left till my birthday, this will be quite the fit.

I sigh. "You don't want me to know."

Carter opens his mouth to say something, but I stop him. "It's okay, I get it. I wouldn't trust me either if I were you."

Amos stands up and opens his palm towards the fire. Flames rise and pour into his hand, burning through his resources.

"We better get going," Amos says. "The clock is ticking."

Carter nods and stands up too. "Where's that supply locker you were talking about?"

"On the deck. The coats are on the bottom right shelf."

"Thanks."

Behind us, Muffin mews in protest. Amos turns to see Sadie rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good, you're up," Amos says. "We were about to wake you."

Khufu leaps over to Sadie and makes a purring sound. The cat jumps in his arms.

"I've asked Khufu to take the cat back to Brooklyn," Amos explains. "This is no place for her."

I'm so glad Bast is out of the game. We've fought side by side so many nights, that she would easily recognize me.

Khufu grunts, clearly unhappy with his assignment.

Amos lock his eyes on the baboon. "I know, my old friend," There is a hard edge to his voice that I haven't heard him use until now. He's asserting dominance. "It is for the best."

"Agh," Khufu says, not meeting Amos's eyes.

"Can he travel safely?" Sadie asks. "Out here all by himself?"

"Oh, yes," Amos promises. "Khufu—and all baboons—have their own brand of magic. He'll be fine. And just in case..."

He brings out the wax crocodile figurine. "This will help if the need arises."

Sadie coughs. "A crocodile? After what we just—"

"It's Philip of Macedonia," Amos explains.

"Philip is wax?"

"Of course. Real crocodiles are much too difficult to keep. And I did tell you he's magic."

Amos tosses the figurine to Khufu, who sniffs it, then stuffs it into a pouch with his cooking supplies. Khufu throws a nervous look at Sadie, then glances fearfully at Amos and ambles over the dune with his bag in one arm and Muffin in the other.

_That little shit is onto us._ I note.

" _Don't call him-"_

_What? Little shit? And what are you going to do? Fight me?_

My laugh echoes in his brain, for a second silencing every other sound around us.

_Now be a good puppet and ask her about their plans. Please._

"Now, then," Amos says. "From what Carter has told me, Set means to unleash his destruction tomorrow at sunrise. That gives us very little time. What Carter would not explain is how you plan to destroy Set."

Sadie glances at Carter who is walking towards us with a brand new linen coat on.

"It's best we keep that to ourselves," she says flatly. "You said so yourself. What if Set attached a magic listening device to you or something?"

" _Honestly-"_

His soul yelps, red ropes closing around it's throat. Amos's jaw tightens.

"You're right," he says grudgingly. "I can't trust myself. It's just...so frustrating."

"We should head to Phoenix," Sadie says. There is so much guilt in her eyes. That's something I would never expect from Isis in a milliard years. "Perhaps along the way..."

Carter speaks up. "We should stop in Las Cruces."

Las Cruses? Why? Is that a part of their plan? Amos looks at Sadie, but she seems as surprised as us.

"That's near here," Amos says slowly. "But..." He picks up a handful of sand and murmurs a spell. There is an uncomfortably warm feeling inside his hand, like a burn. He throws the sand into the air. The grains float, powered by Amos's own energy, and form a wavering arrow, pointing southwest toward a line of rugged mountains.

"As I thought," Amos says, and the sand falls to the earth. "Las Cruces is out of our way by forty miles—over those mountains. Phoenix is northwest."

"Forty miles isn't so bad," Sadie says. "Las Cruces... Carter, why there?"

"I just..." He looks so uncomfortable it's both funny and pitiful. "I had a vision."

"A vision of loveliness?" Sadie teases him.

What is _that_ about? Man, have we missed a lot.

Carter swallows hard. "I just think we should go there. We might find something important."

"Too risky," Amos says. "I can't allow it with the House of Life on your trail. We should stay in the wilderness, away from cities."

_Where it'd be easier for us to beat them up and capture then if things go wrong._

Amos doesn't seem to like the idea. Oh, well.

"No, Carter's right," Sadie says. "We have to go there."

It's her brother's turn to look surprised. "I am? We do?"

"Yes."

Sadie goes on to tell us about a talk she had with da… father. Funny how both Nut and Geb have talked with the younglings already. Won't be surprised if they don't even think about me anymore.

Amos brushes some sand off his jacket. That burning feeling won't disappear from his hand and it's starting to annoy me, too. "That's interesting, Sadie. But I don't see how Las Cruces comes into play."

"Because it's Spanish, isn't it?" Sadie says. "Las Cruces. The crosses. Just as Geb told me."

_She's right._

" _Yeah…"_

Amos nods reluctantly. "Get in the boat."

"A bit short on water for a boat ride, aren't we?" Sadie asks.

Still, she follows him on the boat. Amos takes off his coat and whispers a divine word. It tastes like smoke. Instantly, the coat comes to life, drifts to the stem and grasps the tiller.

Amos turns to Sadie and smiles. His soul begins to glow faintly. "Who needs water?"

The boat shudders and lifts into the sky.


	47. Las Cruces

Las Cruces

_Set_

The boat lands on the roof of a small church. The Plaza hasn't changed much since the last time I was here. The town square is lined with stucco buildings. The streets are brightly lit and crowded. There are stall vendors selling strings of red peppers, Indian blankets and curios. In the plaza's bandstand, a group of five men plays mariachi music.

"This is the historic area," Amos says. "I believe they call it Mesilla."

"Have a lot of Egyptian stuff here, do they?" Sadie asks dubiously.

I plan to simply observe and restrict for a little longer. But am I really going to pass on the chance to talk about cultures? Nile no! Amos doesn't even mention me using his mouth, straining to keep his control over the rest of the body.

"Oh, the ancient cultures of Mexico have a lot in common with Egypt," I say as Amos retrieves his coat from the tiller. Calendar systems, symbolism, religious practices – there is so much to talk about! "But that's a talk for another day." Such a buzzkill, Amos. Thoth would've let me infodump, you know? 

"Thank god," Sadie mutters. She sniffs the air. "I am starving."

We walk around the plaza, looking for food. It doesn't take us long to find handmade tortillas. It's been a while since the last time I ate Mexican food, and gods is it amazing. We sit on a nearby bench to eat. Amos keeps on walking back to the booth, buying Sadie at least a couple dozen tortillas. She devours them quicker then the sha has devoured some of my enemies. It's both horrifying and impressive. What did Bast feed those kids the last couple of days? Friskies? Cheese sandwiches? Eh, who cares.

" _I do."_

_Poor Amos. Maybe you shouldn't have left them alone with the cat goddess then, huh? Or perhaps you shouldn't have followed Julius in London in the first place? This situation right now, you and me, could have been avoided if you were just a little more selfish. Maybe it's time for a change of heart? We're a good team, side with me. Be a little selfish, Amos, you deserve it._

Amos bites into his tortilla, trying his best to look calm. Carter is enjoying the food, too, until he tries the red-chili tamales at another booth.

"Hot!" he announces. "Drink!"

"Eat more tortilla," Amos advices, holding back a laugh. I'm not sure who is more amused – me or Amos. It's a weird feeling, agreeing with a host, even if it's on something as small as laughter. "Bread cuts the heat better than water."

Sadie pats her brother's shoulder, smiling. "I think dinner's over."

We begin wandering the streets, looking for Zia Rashid. The sun is slowly going down, the sunset glowing on the city with a golden light. The sunset and the sunrise used to be my favourite part of the day. Late evenings filled with anxiety and excitement as the boat descends into the Duat. And then early in the morning, the silence of the sleepy world being broken by the solar crew cheering on, celebrating the new day. It was a different time back then, a time when I was respected not only because of fear. A time when my power, the strength of the needed chaos, was something to be proud of. I've never felt more like I have a place than on the solar boat, I've never felt more included than amongst the warriors of the night.

Amos and the two youngilngs are laughing and talking, roaming the streets of New Mexico. There is both excitement and anxiety surrounding them as the sun is setting, the night and my sunrise already on the horizon. No wonder he doesn't want to let them down. His family is where he feels in place. That's his group of warriors. If we are as alike as I think, if he is as loyal as me… well, he'll never willing side with me. There is no escaping that fact anymore. It's time to step up my game, even if it means leaving one of my players out of it.

Amos's scream is faint, almost a yelp in my head. He's struggling, of course he is.

_You poor unfortunate soul,_ I tell him. _It's sad, but true. I guess you could say it was inevitable._

" _You can't push me out._ "

_Why would I, Amos? You're the third most powerful magician in the world. We can't let your energy go to waste, now can we? And if your soul evaporates in the process, well. It won't be that big of a loss, anyway._

" _Give me back the control or I'll tell them."_

_Oh, you will? Do it. Go ahead. Tell them._

His mouth doesn't open. In fact, no part of my body responds to him anymore. My body. That has a nice ring to it.

_Everything alright? Did Bast bite off your tongue?_

" _I'll find a way to warn them about you."_

_With the little control you have left? Dropping hints is the most you'll be able to do._

" _Then I will. They're smart."_

_Amos, Amos, Amos. You are putting way too much faith in the hands of two kids, boy. Your brother did the same and look where this led us – to my victory._

Dropping hints he will, huh? It's getting more and more fun.

"Carter." Sadie grabs her brother's arm and nods to a girl across the plaza. "Someone is here to see you."

The girl looks ready for battle in her loose black linen clothes, staff and wand in hand. The wind has blown her dark choppy hair to one side. Her brown eyes stare us down. I sort through Amos's memories. The girl is a fire magician. Then why is her aura drenched in the smell of the Nile?

Behind her is a vendor's table full of tourist souvenirs, and a poster that reads: New Mexico: land of enchantment. I doubt the vendor knows just how much enchantment is standing right in front of his merchandise.

"You came." The girl says. She keeps glancing at me with apprehension.

"Yeah," Carter says nervously. "You, uh, remember Sadie. And this is—"

I lock eyes with the girl. I know this look. I reach deeper into Amos's memories, seeking out all we know about this host. Foolish wife, why a fire elemental? I thought she's smarter than that.

"Amos," Zia says uneasily.

I bow, putting on my best Amos Kane impression. "Zia Rashid, it's been several years." Four, to be exact. "I see Iskandar sent his best."

Zia looks devastated.

"Um, Amos," Sadie says carefully. "Iskandar is dead."

If I was actively seeking out a way to break Amos's spirit even more, I wouldn't have done better than Sadie in this moment. I let myself feel his grief, let the body shed a tear or two.

"What happened?"

"He died peacefully in his sleep." Zia says. Her voice sounds distant.

"I see," I say."Then the new Chief Lector is-"

"Desjardins." Sadie finishes.

"Ah. Bad news."

Zia frowns. She turns to Sadie, almost as if ignoring me. Very mature, Neph, very mature.

"Do not dismiss Desjardins. He's very powerful. You'll need his help—our help—to challenge Set."

"Has it ever occurred to you," Sadie says, "that Desjardins might be helping Set?"

They are really buying into this fib?

Zia glares at her. "Never. Others might. But not Desjardins."

Clearly she means Amos. It's not fair to judge the guy like that just because of his family. She is right, of course. But that's beside the point. You should get to know people before you judge them, Zia.

"You're blind," There is so much anger in Sadie's voice. I have to hold back an evil giggle. "Desjardins' first order as Chief Lector was to have us killed. He's trying to stop us, even though he knows Set is about to destroy the continent. And Desjardins was there that night at the British Museum. If Set needed a body—"

The top of Zia's staff bursts into flames.

Carter quickly moves between the two girls. "Whoa, both of you just calm down. We're here to talk."

"I am talking," Zia says. "You need the House of Life on your side. You have to convince Desjardins you're not a threat."

"By surrendering?" Sadie asks. "No, thank you. I'd rather not be turned into a bug and squashed."

I clear my throat. "I'm afraid Sadie is right. Unless Desjardins has changed since I last saw him, he is not a man who will listen to reason."

Zia fumes. "Carter, could we speak in private?"

He shifts from foot to foot. "Look, Zia, I—I agree we need to work together. But if you're going to try to convince me to surrender to the House—"

"There's something I must tell you," she insists. "Something you need to know."

My sha hearing detects footsteps coming closer. Three men. One of them walks heavily, as if the weight of the world is on his shoulders. As if he's wearing an especially heavy cape.

Oh, the last time I saw Michel Desjardins was a sight to remember. I'm flattered he's come all the way here to say hi. 

I tap into Amos's energy, much like thousands of years ago my followers did with me, and pull his staff out of thin air. "It's a trap."

Zia looks stunned. "What? No!"

Then we all see what I've heard. Marching towards us from the east end of the plaza is Desjardins himself. He wears cream-colored robes with the Chief Lector's leopard-skin cape tied across his shoulders. His staff glows purple. Tourists and pedestrians veer out of his way, confused and nervous, as if they aren't sure what is going on but they know enough to clear off.

"Other way," Sadie urges.

She turns and her enthusiasm dies. Like I thought, two more magicians are marching in from the west.

Sadie pulls her wand and points it at Zia. "You set us up!"

"No! I swear—" Zia's face falls. "Mel. Mel must've told him."

"Right," Sadie grumbles. "Blame Mel."

Who even is Mel? 

"No time for explanations," I say and blast Zia with a bolt of lightning. She crashes into the souvenir table.

"Hey!" Carter protests.

"She's the enemy," I say. "And we have enough enemies."

One of which is me.

_What do you think is more amusing,_ I ask Amos. T _he kids trusting and defending a traitor, or watching the House of Life be its own demise?_

Carter rushes to Zia's side. All around us pedestrians are running and panicking, scattering for the edges of the square. Chaos reigns. The energy is electrifying.

_"Sadie and Carter have to get out of here. You need them alive, right? Get them out of here. Please, please, get them out of here."_

I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes, but he's right. Plus, the kids will expect their uncle to protect them probably. I don't know, I've never been a good uncle. My job in this family is to kill and to make great presents. Both of which, by the way, rely on my incredible attention to detail. Just saying.

"Sadie, Carter," I say, "if things go bad, get to the boat and flee."

"Amos, we're not leaving you," Sadie says.

"You're more important," I insist. I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth. "I can hold off Desjardins for.-"

The two magicians behind us are muttering something with their staffs pointed at Sadie. Amos's family instincts are so strong, he catches me off guard.

"Look out!" Amos shouts. He spins his staff towards the magicians in black. A gust of wind swipes them off their feet and sends them swirling out of control at the center of a dust devil. They churn along the street, picking up trash, leaves, and tamales, until the miniature tornado tosses the screaming magicians over the top of a building and out of sight.

_That's one of my tricks._ I mention.

_"I said I'll be… dropping hints."_

_And chaos magic is how you want to do it? Good._

I take back the control just as Desjardins roars in anger: "Kane!"

The Chief Lector slams his staff into the ground. A crack opens in the pavement and begins snaking towards us. As the crevice grows wider, the buildings tremble. Beautiful. Even stucco flakes off the walls. Before I decide what to do, Sadie speaks up.

"Quiet. Hah-ri."

Hieroglyphs blaze in front of us and the fissure stops just short of our feet.

This girl has been doing magic for not even a week at this point. Even with Isis's help, she shouldn't be this powerful.

I suck in a breath. "Sadie, how did you-"

If she is directly communicating with Isis my cover might be blown in any second.

"Divine Words, Kane!" Desjardins steps forward, his face livid. "The child dares speak the Divine Words. She is corrupted by Isis, and you are guilty of assisting the gods."

"Step off, Michel," I warn.

Amos holds out his wand, ready to defend the 'oh-so-precious' kids. "We must stop Set. If you're wise—"

"I would what?" Desjardins says. "Join you? Collaborate? The gods bring nothing but destruction."

"No!" Zia's voice. With Carter's help, she's somehow managed to struggle to her feet. "We can't fight each other. That's not what Iskandar wanted."

"Iskandar is dead!" Desjardins bellows. "Now, step away from them, Zia, or be destroyed with them."

Zia looks at Carter. Then she sets… hah, sets. I love the English language. She sets her jaw and faces Desjardins. "No. We must work together."

Always the mediator.

Sadie raises an eyebrow. "You really didn't lead him here?"

"I do not lie." Zia says.

Desjardins raises his staff and huge cracks appear in the buildings all around him. Chunks of cement and brick fly at us. I summon wind and deflect them.

"Children, get out of here!" I yell. "The other magicians won't stay gone forever."

"For once, he's right," Zia warns. "But we can't make a portal—"

"We've got a flying boat," Carter offers.

Zia nods appreciatively. "Where?"

Carter points towards the church. And at Desjardins, who is between it and them.

Desjardins hurls another volley of stones. I deflect them easily with wind and lightning.

"Storm magic!" Desjardins sneers. "Since when is Amos Kane an expert in the powers of chaos? Do you see this, children? How can he be your protector?"

"Shut up," I growl. Who is this mortal to threaten my plans! This time I'll use my own power, our new Chief Lector deserves it. I raise the staff and find with surprise that Amos's anger is fueling the spell, too. Desjardins' words pocked at a bleeding wound. With a swipe of the staff, we raise a sandstorm so huge that it blankets the entire square. That's… interesting. It's been a while since someone has… you know… whatever.

"Now," Zia says. The kids make a wide arc around Desjardins, then run towards the church. As far as I can tell, they make it safely to the roof. I use Amos's energy to encase us in a shield of force. Desjardins falls suit. We are staggering, however, the effort clearly taking too much out of Amos.

Desjardins bares his teeth. I can smell the 'How dare you' and 'Have you lost your mind' that are about to come out of his mouth. Instead, he looks up and his eyes widen. I turn to see what's happening. A pillar of fire is floating towards the Chief Lector.

"Zia!" he curses. "You dare attack me?"

The column descends, passing through the branches of a tree and burning a hole straight through them. It lands in the street, hovering just a few centimeters above the pavement. The heat is so intense that it scorches the concrete curb and melts the tarmac. The fire comes to a parked car, and instead of going round, it burns its way straight through the metal chassis, sawing the car in two. Ra would approve. But since he's not here:

"Good!" I yell. "Well done, Zia!"

In desperation, Desjardins staggers to his left. The column adjusts course. He blasts it with water, but the liquid evaporates into steam. He summons boulders, but they just pass through the fire and drop into melted, smoking lumps on the opposite side.

I watch with amusement the fear in the eyes of the Chief Lector of The House of Life.

Sadie's shout snaps me out of the wonderful moment. "Amos, come on! We've got to go!"

And the younglings still suspect nothing of me. Aside from that traitor, of course. What else can you expect from Nephthys, honestly? She's always been one step ahead of me with her beautiful clever brain. It's so annoying!

Desjardins keeps backing up. I'm about to wave at him and head for the church, when he looks me right in the eyes.

"You will be sorry for this! You wish to play gods? Then you leave me no choice."

He pulls a cluster of arrows from the Duat. Seven of them, in fact, mirroring the Seven Ribbons of Hathor. I can't hide my horror as I look at the arrows. The job of the Chief Lector is to keep safe the magical AND mortal communities. This will put in danger both.

"You wouldn't!" I tell him. "No Chief Lector would ever—"

"I summon Sekhmet!" Desjardins bellows. He throws the arrows into the air and they begin to twirl, orbiting me.

_You know what?_ I tell Amos. _You want to be in control? Go ahead! She's all yours!_

I don't wait for Amos's response, hiding in the back of his mind. There is one daughter of Ra I have, unfortunately, always been afraid of. She's unstoppable, bloodthirsty, violent. Truly a charming goddess. Not someone I'll ever go against, though. Don't get me wrong, I've tried. Way too many times. She was actually a part of my training. Or maybe I was a part of hers, her punching bag if you will. Either way, grand grandpa Ra trained us together.

Desjardins allows himself a satisfied smile. He looks up at Sadie and Carter. "You choose to place your faith in the gods?" he calls. "Then die by the hands of a god."

Then he turns around and runs. The pillar of fire picks up speed and follows.

"Children, get out of here!" Amos yells. We're encircled by the arrows. "I'll try to distract her!"

"Who?" Sadie yells back. "Which one is Sekhmet?"

Carter turns to his sister, says something, and then runs for the tiller. A little – no, very shakily, the boat rises into the sky.

Amos eyes the arrows. They're glowing now, emanating with sun-hot power.

_"Are you…"_

_Yes, for Ra's sake! I'm going to help you! If you die then I die, too, idiot! My soul is inside you right now!_

_"You can… go back, the pyramid…"_

I smile. _Sorry, boy. You're not getting rid of me so easily. Either I'll take control fully or we'll do this together. The choice is all yours._

The arrows are circling us faster now.

_"Why?"_

_We want the same thing, Amos. We want to get back to the younglings. For different reasons, yes, but we can't end the game now. Where's the fun in that?_

The ground shakes. The arrows rise in the sky, moving so fast they blur into each other. Then they explode, fires flying in the sky like fireworks. In the middle of the explosion is the vague humanoid form of a woman. Great. Amos raises his staff and waves in the air.

"Sekhmet!" he yells.

She looks down, spots us, shoots one of her arrows at us and sets off after the boat.

Amos rolls out of the way and raises a protective shield just as the arrow explodes in flames next to us.

"Maw."

The flames die out. Amos's clothes are damaged, but the body seems fine aside from that. There is a crater in the ground where we were standing moments ago. Both the flying boat and Ra's eye are nowhere to be seen.

_Good job, Amos._ I think. _Quite the fight we put up, huh?_

He doesn't respond, just gets up, dusts off his coat, fixes his hat and begins walking away from the Plaza.

_Your hat's still smoking._

_"Shut up."_

_Do you even know where you're going?_

_"Arizona."_

_Aha. Which is in the opposite direction, by the way. You know, maybe if I had left you with your phone you could've checked Google Maps._

_"Shut up."_

_Language, Amos!_


	48. Hathor is better

Hathor is better

_Horus_

" _You're forgetting something._ " I tell Carter as the boat is flying through the sky.

_A little busy here!_

Oh, come on! It's not that hard to steer a magical boat through the sky. Yes, we can't see where we're going and we keep tilting back and forth while Sadie is trying to keep an unconscious Zia from falling over the side. But my birthday's always been important.

When I was little, when all I had was mom, she would always make sure my birthday was special. My day is almost over and no one's even mentioned it yet (at least not in a positive way) and my mom is out of reach.

So it hurts me a little when I say:

" _It's my birthday. Wish me happy birthday!"_

And in response Carter yells out loud:

"Happy birthday! Now shut up!"

I feel like he wasn't 100% sincere.

"Carter, what are you on about?" Sadie screams, grabbing the railing with one hand and Zia with the other as the boat tips sideways. "Have you lost your mind?"

Carter glances behind us. Sekhmet's silhouette lights up the night.

" _Did you get me anything?"_ I urge Carter.

_Will you please do something helpful?_ Rude. I'm trying to have a conversation and that's how he acts? _That thing following us – is that what I think it is?_

" _Oh."_ Of course he cares about my wife's psycho alternate form than about me. " _That's Sekhmet._ " I explain. _"The Eye of Ra, destroyer of the wicked, the great huntress, lady of flame, et cetera."_

_Great. And she's following us because…?_

This conversation is so boring. Can't we go back to the fact that it's my birthday?

" _Because the Chief Lector has the power to summon her once during his lifetime. It's an old, old gift – goes back to the days when Ra first blessed man with magic."_

_Once during his lifetime?_ Carter asks. _And Desjardins chooses now?_

" _He never was very good at being patient."_

_I though that the magicians don't like gods!_

" _They don't. Just shows you what a hypocrite he is. But I suppose killing you was more important than standing on principle. I can appreciate that."_

Carter looks anxiously over his shoulder. Sekhmet is getting closer. I'm always stunned by how similar yet how different her and Hathor are. They both love wearing red. Hathor's dresses, however, are way more delicate than Sekhmet's glowing red armor. Her chest armor and skirt seem to woven of tiles made from molten lava. Her hair is like a thick lion's mane and her feline eyes are those of a skilled hunter. You have to look closely to notice even the slightest trace of the goddess with the black hair, falling like waves down her back and with eyes big and round, filled with power and love. Hathor is as beautiful as beauty itself. Sekhmet is beautiful the way an atomic explosion is beautiful.

_How do we beat her?_ Carter asks.

" _You pretty much don't."_ I say. " _She is the incarnation of the sun's wrath. Back in the days when Ra was active, she would've been much more impressive, but still… She's unstoppable. A born killer. A slaying machine-_ "

"Okay, I get it!" Carter yells.

"What?" Sadie demands, so loud that Zia stirs.

"Wha—what?" Her eyes flutter open.

"Nothing," Carter shouts. "We're being followed by a slaying machine. Go back to sleep."

Zia sits up woozily. "A slaying machine? You don't mean-"

"Carter, veer right!" Sadie yells.

He does, and a flaming arrow the size of a predator drone grazes our port side. It explodes above us. The roof of our boathouse catches on fire.

Carter steers the boat into a dive. Sekhmet shoots past, but then pirouettes in the air with incredible agility and dives after us. My beloved's dancing abilities have rubbed off on her through the centuries, huh?

"We're burning," Sadie points out.

"Noticed!" Carter yells back.

He scans the landscape below us, but there is nowhere safe to land – just subdivisions and office parks.

"Die, enemies of Ra!" Sekhmet yells. "Perish in agony!"

_She's almost as annoying as you._ Carter tells me.

" _Impossible. No one bests Horus."_

Carter takes another evasive turn, and Zia yells, "There!"

She points toward a well-lit factory complex with trucks, warehouses, and silos. A giant chili pepper is painted on the side of the biggest warehouse. A floodlit sign reads: magic salsa, inc.

"Oh, please," Sadie rolls her eyes. "It's not really magic! That's just a name."

"No," Zia insists. "I've got an idea."

"Those Seven Ribbons?" Carter guesses. "The ones you used on Serqet?"

Zia shakes her head. "They can only be summoned once a year. But my plan—"

Another arrow blazes past us, only inches from our starboard side.

"Hang on!" Carter yanks at the tiller and spins the boat upside down just before the arrow explodes. The hull shields us from the brunt of the blast, but the entire bottom of the ship is now on fire, and we are going down.

The boat is gaining speed, flying toward the roof of the warehouse. We crash through, slamming into a huge mound of...something crunchy.

After a moment of disorientation, Carter claws his way clear of the boat and sits up. Fortunately, the stuff we've crashed into is soft. Unfortunately, it's a twenty-foot pile of dried chili peppers. And they're on fire. Carter's eyes begin to sting. Thankfully, he knows better than to rub them, because his hands are now covered in chili oil.

"Sadie?" Carter calls. "Zia?"

"Help!" Sadie yells.

She is on the other side of the boat, dragging Zia out from under the flaming hull. Together with Carter, they manage to pull her free and slide down the pile onto the floor.

The warehouse seems to be a massive facility for drying peppers, with thirty or forty mountains of chilis and rows of wooden drying racks. The wreckage of our boat fills the air with spicy smoke. Through the hole we've made in the roof, we can see the blazing figure of Sekhmet descending.

We break into a run, plowing through another pile of peppers. We hide behind a drying rack, where shelves of peppers make the air burn like hydrochloric acid.

Sekhmet lands, making the warehouse floor shudder.

"I smell blood!" she roars. "I will feast on the enemies of Ra!"

"Charming," Sadie whispers. "So Zia...this plan?"

Zia doesn't look well. She is shivering and pale, and seems to have trouble focusing her vision. As if looking at a memory, rather than remembering a story. "When Ra...when he first called Sekhmet to punish humans because they were rebelling against him...she got out of hand."

"Hard to imagine," Carter whispers, as Sekhmet is ripping through the burning wreckage of our boat.

"She started killing everyone," Zia says, "not just the wicked. None of the other gods could stop her. She would just kill all day until she was gorged on blood. Then she'd leave until the next day. So the people begged the magicians to come up with a plan, and—"

"You dare hide?" Flames roar as Sekhmet's arrows destroy pile after pile of dried peppers. "I will roast you alive!"

"Run now," Carter decides. "Talk later."

Sadie and Carter drag Zia between them. We manage to get out of the warehouse just before the whole place implodes from the heat, billowing a spicy-hot mushroom cloud into the sky. We run through a parking lot filled with semitrailers and hide behind a sixteen-wheeler.

Carter peeks out carefully, expecting to see Sekhmet walk through the flames of the warehouse. Instead, she leaps out in the form of a giant lion. Her eyes blaze, and floating over her head is a disk of fire like a miniature sun. I have only two words for this: not good.

"The symbol of Ra," Zia whispers.

She's right. It's been a while since I've seen it, nevertheless over Sekhmet.

Speaking of Sekhmet, she roars: "Where are you, my tasty morsels?"

She opens her maw and breaths out a blast of hot air across the parking lot. All her breath touches turns to sand, cars melting down to create a barren desert.

"How did she do that?" Sadie hisses.

"Her breath creates the deserts," Zia says. "That is the legend."

"Better and better." Carter's fear is finally getting to me, too. But even though we're both afraid, we also both know there is no point in hiding. Carter summons his sword and, surprisingly enough, I'm not about to stop him. I'm done running from battle just because my host could've been better. "I'll distract her. You two run—"

"No," Zia insists. "There is another way." She points at a row of silos on the other side of the lot. Each one is three stories tall and maybe twenty feet in diameter, with a giant chili pepper painted on the side.

"Petrol tanks?" Sadie asks.

"No," Carter says. "Must be salsa, right?"

Sekhmet breaths in our direction, and the three trailers next to us melt into sand. We scuttle sideways and jump behind a cinder block wall.

"Listen," Zia gasps, her face beading with sweat. "When the people needed to stop Sekhmet, they got huge vats of beer and colored them bright red with pomegranate juice."

"Yeah, I remember now," Carter interrupts. "They told Sekhmet it was blood, and she drank until she passed out. Then Ra was able to recall her into the heavens. They transformed her into something gentler. A cow goddess or something."

A cow goddess or something? Excuse me? She is the most amazing, most beautiful, sweetest, most incredible, most well known-

"Hathor," Zia says, interrupting my train of thought. "That is Sekhmet's other form. The flip side of her personality."

Sadie shakes her head in disbelief. "So you're saying we offer to buy Sekhmet a few pints, and she'll turn into a cow."

"Not exactly," Zia says. "But salsa is red, is it not?"


	49. Bloody salsa

Bloody salsa

_Horus_

We sneak through the factory grounds as Sekkmet is chewing up trucks and blasting huge swathes of the parking lot to sand.

"I hate this plan," Sadie grumbles.

"Just keep her occupied for a few seconds," Carter tells her. "And don't die."

"Yeah, that's the hard bit, isn't it?"

"One..." Carter counts. "Two...three!"

Sadie bursts into the open and uses her favorite spell: "Ha-di!"

The hieroglyphs blaze over Sekhmet's head. Everything around her explodes. Trucks burst into pieces. The air shimmers with energy. The ground heaves upward, creating a crater fifty feet deep into which the lioness tumbles.

At the same time, Carter turns into a falcon and we fly towards the salsa tanks.

"RRAAAARR!" Sekhmet leaps out of the crater and breaths desert wind in Sadie's direction, but Sadie is long gone. She runs sideways, ducking behind trailers and releasing a few lengths of magical rope as she flees. The ropes dance through the air and try to tie themselves around the lioness's mouth. It's a fail, of course. But that does annoy the Destroyer.

"Show yourself!" Sekhmet bellowed. "I will feast on your flesh!"

Perched on a silo, Carter concentrates all his power and turns straight from falcon to avatar. The avatar is so heavy, its feet sink into the top of the tank.

"Sekhmet!" Carter yells.

The lioness whirls and snarls, trying to locate his voice.

"Up here, kitty!" Carter calls.

I'm never allowing him to speak from my name again.

She spots us and her ears go back. "Horus?"

"Unless you know another guy with a falcon head."

At least twenty. Her father included.

She pads back and forth uncertainly, then roars in challenge. "Why do you speak to me when I am in my raging form? You know I must destroy everything in my path, even you!"

"If you must," Carter says. "But first, you might like to feast on the blood of your enemies!"

He drives his sword into the tank and salsa gushes out in a chunky red waterfall. Carter leaps to the next tank and slices it open. This goes on until six silofuls of Magic Salsa are spewing into the parking lot.

Sekhmet is loving it. She leaps into the red sauce torrent, rolling in it, lapping it up. "Blood. Lovely blood!"

She doesn't stop drinking until smoke starts coming out of her mouth.

"Tangy," she says, stumbling and blinking. "But my eyes hurt. What kind of blood is this? Nubian? Persian?"

"Jalapeño," Carter says. "Try some more. It gets better."

Her ears are smoking too now as she tries to drink more. Her eyes water, and she begins to stagger.

"I..." Steam curls from her mouth. "Hot...hot mouth..."

"Milk is good for that," Carter suggests. "Maybe if you were a cow."

"Trick," Sekhmet groans. "You...you tricked..."

But her eyes are too heavy. She turns in a circle and collapses, curling into a ball. Her form twitches and shimmers as her red armor melts into spots on her skin, until we are looking down at an enormous sleeping cow.

Carter drops off the silo and steps carefully around the sleeping goddess. She is making cow snoring sounds. She does that in her human form, too, and then denies it in the mornings. She's so peaceful and cute when she sleeps. Carter waves his hand in front of Hathor's face. When he is convinced she is out cold, he dispels his avatar. Soon, a ray of sunlight should shine upon the goddess of love and music and lay her in our bed, up in the heavens. I can't wait to wake her up before my new coronation, having returned victorious once more.

Sadie and Zia emerge from behind a trailer.

"Well," says Sadie, "that was different."

"I will never eat salsa again," Carter decides.

"You both did wonderfully," Zia says. "But your boat is burned. How do we get to Phoenix?"

"We?" Sadie says. "I don't recall inviting you."

Zia's face turns salsa red. "Surely you don't still think I led you into a trap?"

"I don't know," Sadie says. "Did you?"

_I can't believe I'm hearing this._

"Sadie." Carter's voice sounds almost dangerously angry and unshakably certain. He has the potential to be a great leader one day. "Lay off. Zia summoned that pillar-of-fire thing. She sacrificed her magic to save us. And she told us how to beat the lioness. We need her."

Sadie stares at him. She glances back and forth between Zia and Carter, probably trying to judge how far she can push things.

"Fine." She crosses her arms and pouts. "But we need to find Amos first."

"No!" Zia says. "That would be a very bad idea."

"Oh, so we can trust you, but not Amos?"

Zia hesitates. "Amos would not want you to wait. He said to keep going, didn't he? If he survived Sekhmet, he will find us on the road. If not..."

Sadie huffs. "So how do we get to Phoenix? Walk?"

Carter gazes across the parking lot, where one sixteen-wheeler is still intact. "Maybe we don't have to."

He takes off the linen coat he'd borrowed from Amos's supply locker. "Zia, Amos had a way of animating his coat so it could steer his boat. Do you know the spell?"

She nods. "It's fairly simple with the right ingredients. I could do it if I had my magic."

"Can you teach me?"

She purses her lips. "The hardest part is the figurine. The first time you enchant the piece of clothing, you'd need to smash a shabti into the fabric and speak a binding charm to meld them together. It would require a clay or wax figure that has already been imbued with a spirit."

Sadie and Carter look at each other, and simultaneously say, "Doughboy!"


	50. Doughboy Gives Us a Ride

Doughboy Gives Us a Ride

_Horus_

Carter summons his father's magic toolkit out of Duat and takes the ugly shabti out of it. "Doughboy, we need to talk."

Doughboy opens his wax eyes. ""Finally! You realize how stuffy it is in there? At last you've remembered that you need my brilliant guidance."

"Actually we need you to become a coat. Just for a while."

His tiny mouth falls open. "Do I look like an article of clothing? I am the lord of all knowledge! The mighty—"

Carter smashes him into his jacket, wads it up, throws it on the pavement and steps on it. "Zia, what's that spell?"

She tells him the words, and Carter repeats the chant. The coat inflates and hovers in front of us. It brushes itself off and ruffles its collar. If coats can look indignant, this one sure does.

Sadie eyes it suspiciously. "Can it drive a lorry with no feet for the pedals?"

"Shouldn't be a problem," Zia said. "It's a nice long coat."

Carter sighs with relief. The image of him having to animate his pants floats throughout the mindspace.

_That could get awkward._

"Drive us to Phoenix," He tells the coat.

The coat lifts it sleeve (hand?) towards Carter and floats into the driver's seat.

The cab is bigger than it looks. Behind the seat is a curtained area with a full-sized bed, which Sadie claims immediately.

"I'll let you and Zia have some quality time," she tells Carter. "Just the two of you and your coat."

She ducks behind the curtain before he can smack her.

The coat drives us west on I-10 as a bank of dark clouds swallow the stars. The air smells like rain.

After a long time, Zia clears her throat. "Carter, I'm sorry about...I mean, I wish the circumstances were better."

"Yeah," Carter says. "I guess you'll get in a lot of trouble with the House."

"I will be shunned. My staff broken. My name blotted from the books. I'll be cast into exhile, assuming they don't kill me."

There is no regret or sadness in her voice. Zia sounds almost confused, as if she herself can't figure out why she is rebelling or what the First Nome means to her. She'd told Carter Iskandar was like her only family.

_Now she has no one._

"You could come with us." Carter says.

Zia glances over at him.

_We are sitting so close together. Does she realize her shoulder is pressing against mine? Does she care? Should I move away? What if she isn't noticing and me moving just draws her attention to how close we are? She has a dried chili stuck in her hair. God, somehow that makes her look even cuter._

"Where would we go, Carter? Even if you defeat Set and save this continent, what will you do? The House will hunt you down. The gods will make your life miserable."

That's some faith she has in us.

"We'll figure it out," Carter promises. "I'm used to traveling. I'm good at improvising, and Sadie's not all bad."

"I heard that!" Sadie's muffled voice comes through the curtain.

"And with you," Carter continues, "I mean, you know, with your magic, things would be easier."

Zia squeezes his hand, which sends a tingle up his arm. "You're kind, Carter. But you don't know me. Not really. I suppose Iskandar saw this coming."

"What do you mean?"

Zia takes her hand away. "When Desjardins and I came back from the British Museum, Iskandar spoke to me privately. He said I was in danger. He said he would take me somewhere safe and..." Her eyebrows knit together. "That's odd. I don't remember."

Carter looks at her curiously. It feels like we have been handed all the missing pieces of the puzzle, but can't put them together.

"Wait, did he take you somewhere safe?"

"I...I think so." She shakes her head. "No, he couldn't have, obviously. I'm still here. Perhaps he didn't have time. He sent me to find you in New York almost immediately."

Outside, a light rain begins to fall. The coat turns on our windshield wipers. Zia stares into the rain as if she is seeing monsters in the dark outside. Maybe she is. 

"We're running out of time," she says. "He's coming back."

"Who's coming back?"

She looks at Carter urgently. "The thing I needed to tell you—the thing you need. It's Set's secret name."

The storm surges. Thunder crackles. The truck shudders in the wind.

"H-hold on," Carter stammers. "How could you know Set's name? How did you even know we needed it?"

"You stole Desjardins' book. Desjardins told us about it. He said it didn't matter. He said you could not use the spell without Set's secret name, which is impossible to get."

"So how do you know it? Thoth said it could only come from Set himself, or from the person..." Carter's voice trails off. I can feel the gears turning inside his head. "Or from the person closest to him."

Zia shuts her eyes as if in pain. "I—I can't explain it, Carter. I just have this voice telling me the name—"

"The fifth goddess," Carter says, "Nephthys. You were there too at the British Museum."

Zia looks completely stunned. "No. That's impossible."

"Iskandar said you were in danger. He wanted to take you somewhere safe. That's what he meant. You're a godling."

She shakes her head stubbornly. "But he didn't take me away. I'm right here. If I were hosting a god, the other magicians of the House would've figured it out days ago. They know me too well. They would've noticed the changes in my magic. Desjardins would've destroyed me."

She has a point.

"Unless Set is controlling him," Carter says.

"Carter, are you really so blind? Desjardins is not Set."

"Because you think it's Amos. Amos who risked his life to save us, who told us to keep going without him. Besides, Set doesn't need a human form. He's using the pyramid."

"Which you know because...?"

Carter hesitates. "Amos told us."

"This is getting us nowhere," Zia says. "I know Set's secret name, and I can tell you. But you must promise you will not tell Amos."

"Oh, come on. Besides, if you know the name, why can't you just use it yourself?"

She shakes her head, looking almost as frustrated as Carter is. "I don't know why...I just know it's not my role to play. It must be you or Sadie—blood of the pharaohs. If you don't—"

The truck slows abruptly. Out the front windshield, about twenty yards ahead, a man in a blue coat is standing in our headlights. Amos. His clothes are tattered like he's been sprayed with a shotgun, but otherwise he looks okay. Before the truck has even stopped completely, Carter jumps out of the cab and runs to meet him.

"Amos!" he cries. "What happened?"

"I distracted Sekhmet," Amos says. He puts a finger through one of the holes in his coat. "For about eleven seconds. I'm glad to see you survived."

"There was a salsa factory," Carter starts to explain, but Amos holds up his hand.

"Time for explanations later," he says. "Right now we have to get going."

He points northwest. The storm is worse up ahead. A lot worse. A wall of black blots out the night sky, the mountains, the highway, as if it will swallow the whole world.

"Set's storm is gathering," Amos says with a weird twinkle in his eyes. "Shall we drive into it?"


	51. 51

_Random Voice 1_

I feel like specializing in ba trips at this point. Turns out the author think I'm good at it. As if I'm nothing but a random voice to her! I don't even have a legit name! Just 'a random voice'. 'A movie-like omniscient voice over'. I have feelings, too, you know? Random disembodied ones, yeah, but feelings. And-

_Random Voice 2: Bro, we've talked about this already. Just get on with the story._

Yeah, you're right. How unprofessional of me. Uh-hum.

Sadie Kane falls asleep, her racing mind calmed by the gentle rocking of the truck. Isis waits calmly. Though, as we know, she hates waiting. Once Sadie's soul is ready, the two of them float away. Or, technically speaking, inwards. Deep into Isis's mind, where the unconsciousness meets the consciousness. Where the real meets the imaginary. For a goddess, nevertheless the goddess of magic, there is no such thing as imagination. There is only the now and the possibilities, the real and the magical.

Host and goddess find themselves back in London, on the banks of the Thames. Cleopatra's Needle rises in front of them, illuminating them with its pulsating power. It's a gray day, cool and calm, clouds covering most of the sky. Still, the few rays of sunlight that hit them reflect off the diamonds in Isis's braided hair and dance down her cloud-white dress. Multicolored wings fade in and out behind the two, coloring the Needle like a neon pride flag.

"Your parents had the right idea," Isis says. "Bast was failing."

"She was my friend." Sadie says.

"Yes. A good and loyal servant. But chaos cannot be kept down forever. It grows. It seeps into the cracks of civilization, breaks down the edges. It cannot be kept in balance. That is simply its nature."

The obelisk rumbles, glowing faintly.

"Today it is the American continent," Isis muses. "But unless the gods are rallied, unless we achieve our full strength, chaos will soon destroy the entire human world."

"We're doing our best," Sadie insists. "We'll beat Set."

Isis looks at her host sadly. For a moment, she sees her through the eyes of her mother. It is time, for the little ones need to choose the right path. It's time to make things right.

"You know that's not what I mean. Set is only the beginning."

Cued by Isis's words, the image changes. Ruby's memory, one that hasn't happened yet. A memory of the future. London is in ruins. The entire city is leveled, rubble and dust cover all that's left. The Thames is choked with flotsam. Only the obelisk stands. Isis and Sadie watch it, from the same place where Ruby Kane stood moments before her death. Before their eyes, Cleopatra's Needle cracks open, all four sides peeling away like a ghostly flower unfolding.

"Don't show me this," Sadie pleads.

"It will happen soon enough," Isis says, "as your mother foresaw. But if you cannot face it..."

The scene changes again, the palace of the gods materializing around them. Gods gather, steams of light shooting through the throne room and curling round the pillars. One by one, they take form. Thoth appears, with his stained lab coat and wire-rimmed glasses. Horus, the young warrior, stands proud. His silver and gold eyes fix on his mother. Sobek, the crocodile lord, grips his staff and snarls at Sadie. A mass of scorpions scuttle behind a column and emerge on the other side as Serqet, the brown-robed arachnid goddess. Anubis hides in the shadows behind the throne, his dark eyes filed with regret.

He points at the empty throne. Every sound echoes through the throne room, making it seem hollow. The palace is missing its heart - the center of gravity it orbits around in unity. The room is cold and dark, a shadow of what was once a place of celebrations.

Isis turns to her host. "We need a ruler. Horus must become pharaoh. He must unite the gods and the House of Life. It is the only way."

"You can't mean Carter," Sadie says. "My mess of a brother—pharaoh? Are you joking?"

"We have to help him. You and I."

"Help him? Why doesn't he help me become pharaoh?"

"There have been strong women pharaohs," Isis admits. "Hatshepsut ruled well for many years. Nefertiti's power was equal to her husband's. But you have a different path, Sadie. Your power will not come from sitting on a throne. I think you know this."

Sadie's eyes linger on the throne.

"You've grown strong, Sadie," Isis says. "I don't think you realize how strong. Soon, we will face the test together. We will prevail, if you maintain your courage and faith."

"Courage and faith. Not my two strong suits."

"Your moment comes. We depend on you."

The gods gather round, staring at Sadie expectantly. They crowd in, pressing close, grabbing her, pulling her, pleading... Zia is shaking her arm, too, and the real floods into the magical, the tides of Duat spinning Sadie's soul till she snaps awake.


	52. Men Ask for Directions

Men ask for directions

_Isis_

Sadie wakes up to Zia pocking her shoulder. "Sadie, we've stopped."

Sadie instinctively reaches for her wand. "What? Where?"

Zia pushes aside the curtains of the sleeping berth and leans over Sadie from the front seat, unnervingly like a vulture. "Amos and Carter are in the gas station. You need to be prepared to move."

"Why?" Sadie sits up and looks out the windshield, straight into a raging sandstorm. "Oh..."

The sky is black, day and night indistinguishable from each other. A lighted petrol station can be seen through the gale of wind and sand.

"We're in Phoenix," Zia says, "but most of the city is shut down. People are evacuating."

"Time?"

"Half past four in the morning. Magic isn't working very well. The closer we get to the mountain, the worse it is. And the truck's GPS system is down. Amos and Carter went inside to ask directions."

_If two magicians are desperate enough to stop for directions, we are in dire straits._

The truck's cab shakes in the howling wind. Sadie shudders and climbs over the seat so she can sit next to Zia and not be alone.

"How long have they been in there?" Sadie asks.

"Not long," Zia says. "I wanted to talk to you before they come back."

Sadie raises an eyebrow. "About Carter? Well, if you're wondering whether he likes you, the way he stammers might be an indication."

Zia frowns. "No, I'm—"

"Asking if I mind? Very considerate. I must say at first I had my doubts, what with you threatening to kill us and all, but I've decided you're not a bad sort, and Carter's mad about you, so—"

"It's not about Carter."

Sadie wrinkles her nose. "Oops. Could you just forget what I said, then?"

"It's about Set."

"God," Sadie sighs. "Not this again. Still suspicious of Amos?"

"You're blind not to see it," Zia says. "Set loves deception and traps. It is his favorite way to kill."

Sadie is ready to snap. "Look, Zia, I can't believe Amos would—"

"Amos wouldn't," Zia agrees. "But Set can bend the mind and control the body. I'm not a specialist on possession, but it was a very common problem in ancient times. Minor demons are difficult enough to dislodge. A major god—"

"He's not possessed. He can't be." Sadie winces. A sharp burning pain cuts through her palm in the spot where she'd last held the feather of truth.

_But I'm not telling a lie! I do believe Amos is innocent...don't I?_

Zia studies Sadie's expression. "You need Amos to be all right. He is your uncle. You've lost too many members of your family. I understand that."

Zia's tone sounds like she knows what she's talking about, like she has known grief. Possibly even more than Sadie.

"We've got no choice," Sadie says. "There's what, three hours till sunrise? Amos knows the best way into the mountain. Trap or no, we have to go there and try to stop Set."

Zia's eyes are distant. 

"All right," she says at last. "I wanted to tell Carter something but I never got the opportunity. I'll tell you instead. The last thing you need to stop Set—"

"You couldn't possibly know his secret name."

Zia holds Sadie's gaze. Maybe it's the feather of truth, but I am certain this is not a bluff. She does have the name of Set. Or at least, she believes she does.

We've overheard bits of her conversation with Carter, of course. We didn't even mean to, to be honest, but they should learn to speak more quietly. Sadie looks at Zia and tries her best to imagine her as the host of Nephthys. But it doesn't make sense and we both know it. We've spoken with Nephthys. She said she was far away, stuck in a sleeping host. She did say she would send a message… a fire elemental, however? This could be one of Set's tricks, he could be trying to fool us and put us against our own. How much do we know about this Zia girl, anyways? The longer we're around her, the more off she feels.

"It will work," Zia insists. "But I can't do it. It must be you."

"Why not use it yourself?" Sadie demands. "Because you spent all your magic?"

Zia waves away the question. "Just promise me you will use it now, on Amos, before we reach the mountain. It may be your only chance."

"And if you're wrong, we waste the only chance we have. The book disappears once it's used, right?"

Grudgingly, Zia nods. "Once read, the book will dissolve and appear somewhere else in the world. But if you wait any longer, we're doomed. If Set lures you into his base of power, you'll never have the strength to confront him. Sadie, please—"

"Tell me the name," Sadie says. "I promise I'll use it at the right time."

"Now is the right time."

Sadie hesitates.

_Isis?_

I don't know what to say. A shocker, I know. Sadie probably expects some great words of wisdom from me. Given the time, I would have said something. I've always trusted my sister. But we can't even sure if it's her. If it is, however, this really may be our best chance.

Before with Sadie we can make the choice, the truck's door opens. Amos and Carter climb in with a gust of sand.

"We're close." Amos smiles as if this are good news. "Very, very close."


	53. The eye of the storm

The eye of the storm

_Set_

The truck speeds up, breaking through the eye wall of my storm. Winds cruise through my veins. My mind is clearer. My goals are clearer. My power is pulsating, begging to be freed. My hands are itchy. I'm not sure if it's because of the storm or because Amos's body is officially giving out. Haven't heard much from him throughout the trip. I've been using his energy here and there – locking and unlocking doors, burning holes through papers, summoning everything through the Duat instead of getting up to get stuff. Every spell leaves his soul screaming in pain. The chaos is eating him from within, a small flame burning up his very essence. It's okay. Soon, I won't need my toy anymore. What a pity, he was more fun than any of my host from the past thousand or so years.

Carter's eyes scan the horizon as we drive, studying the perfect calm we've entered.

"Eye of the storm," he guesses.

A cylinder of black clouds swirl all around the mountain. Traces of smoke drift back and forth from Camelback's peak to the edges of the maelstrom like the spokes of a wheel. Directly above us, the sky is clear and starry, just beginning to turn gray. The sunrise won't be long now.

The streets are empty. Mansions and hotels cluster round the mountain's base, ruining the view. They'll be gone soon. It'll all be gone soon, leveled with the ground, consumed by my storm. It's completely dark, all street lights powerless. Still, the mountain itself glows. The red light is beautiful, it almost looks as if something very bright and hot is trying to burn through the rock.

"Nothing's moving on the streets," Zia says. "If we try to drive up to the mountain—"

"We'll be seen," Sadie asks.

"What about that spell?" Carter looks at Zia. "You know...the one you used in the First Nome."

"What spell?" Sadie asks.

Zia shakes her head. "Carter is referring to an invisibility spell. But I have no magic. And unless you have the proper components, it can't be done on a whim."

Sadie turns to me. "Amos?"

_Chaos…_

The whisper is so faint I almost miss it.

" _They clearly don't won't to see what is right in front of them, Amos. I'm afraid the game is over._ "

_Please_

I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes. He really wants this? Maybe if I drain him completely he'll finally shut up.

"No invisibility, I'm afraid." I say. "But I have another idea."

The truck stops by an old building with a broken window. As we get out, I explain briefly what I'm about to do.

Sadie eyes me nervously. "Are you sure about this?"

"No one will notice a few wisps of black cloud in the midst of a storm," I reason.

"But this is impossible," Zia says. "This is storm magic, chaos magic. We should not—"

Her voice is annoying. Maybe because it's currently also Nephthys's. Same difference. I raise my wand and Zia disintegrates before she's even finished the sentence.

"No!" Carter yells, but then he too is gone, replaced by a swirl of black dust.

I turn to Sadie.

"Oh, no," she says. "Thanks, but—"

Another storm cloud rises in the air. A flash of lightning crackles inside Sadie.

Was it not for my plan, I would finish them right now. A flick of my wrist would send their molecules flying aimlessly in every direction. It would be hilarious for a moment, but where's the fun in destroying a continent if no one's there to stop you?

"Don't be that way," I chide the little stormy cloud. "It's only for a few minutes. Follow me."

I melt into a heavier, darker bit of storm and race towards the mountain. The vision of a storm cloud is fuzzy, almost nonexistent, but I don't need my sight as I let the storm to guide me. It would be foolish to try and control it forcefully, anyways. One thing about the nature of gods, is that we are not simply rulers of our domains. We are a part of them. I am the storm raging around us. In my truest form I am a dust devil, eager to be unleashed. The freedom I feel in this moment, the pure energy cruising through my body… it's euphoric. So I let go, trusting the winds to take me where I need to be.

The mountain shines before me, an irresistible beacon to my storm self. It glows with heat, pressure and turbulence. I shift back to human form on top of a small ridge on the side of the mountain. Zia reaches us first, Sadie and Carter close behind her. Amos's energy won't be enough to turn them one by one. Instead, I break the spell with a burst of energy. There is a scream somewhere inside my head. It's faint. Quiet. Gone as soon as it starts.

Zia lends gracefully on the ridge next to me. Carter almost follows her example, but then Sadie crashes into him and they both tumble to the ground.

"Ouch," Carter groans.

"Sorry," Sadie offers as her brother helps her get up. She looks like she's about to puke.

Zia peers into a crevice between two large sandstone boulders. I do the same. I would probably be a little suspicious otherwise, ay? Red light shines towards us, illuminating everything we see in a devilish glow.

From up here my monument is even more impressive. The entire mountain is hollowed out. The cavern floor is about six hundred meters below us. Fires blaze everywhere, bathing the rock walls in blood-colored light. A giant crimson pyramid dominates the cave. At its base, masses of demons mill about, waiting for the promised show to begin. High above them, eye-level to us, two magic barges manned by crews of demons, float ceremoniously towards the pyramid. Suspended in a mesh of ropes between the boats is the only piece of the pyramid not yet installed—a golden capstone to top off the structure.

Zia turns to Carter and Sadie. "Only the pyramidion left."

The younglings join us.

"The what?" Sadie asks, but the question dies out when she looks downwards.

"They know they've won," Carter guesses. "They're making a show of it."

"Yes," I agree, hiding the smile that dares to appear on my face.

"Well, let's blow up the boats or something!" Sadie says.

I look at her. You know, twelve year old host or nor, I expected more from my Isis. "Is that your strategy, honestly?"

Sadie looks away, eyes lingering on the pyramid. Is that fear I smell in the air?

"We have to try," Carter says. "Dad's in there."

That seems to snap Sadie out of her thoughts. "Right. We fly to those boats. We stop them from placing the capstone—"

"Pyramidion," Zia corrects.

"Whatever. Then we fly into the pyramid and find Dad."

"And when Set tries to stop you?" I ask.

Sadie glances at Zia, but I pretend not to notice.

"First things first," Sadie says. "How do we fly to the boats?"

So they are weary of me. Amos would have liked to know. 

"As a storm," I suggest.

"No!" the three of them yell in unison.

"I will not be part of more chaos magic," Zia insists. "It is not natural."

How is a storm not a part of nature?

I wave at the spectacle below us. "Tell me this is natural. You have another plan?"

"Birds," Sadie says. "I'll become a kite. Carter can do a falcon."

"Sadie," Carter warns, "what if—"

"I have to try. Zia, it's been almost ten hours since your pillar of fire, hasn't it? Still no magic?"

Zia holds out her hand and concentrates. At first, nothing happens. Then red light flickers along her fingers, and her staff appears in her grip, still smoking.

"Good timing," Carter says.

"Also bad timing," I say. Well, bad for them. "It means Desjardins is no longer pursued by the pillar of fire. He'll be here soon, and I'm sure he'll bring backup. More enemies for us."

"My magic will still be weak," Zia warns. "I won't be much help in a fight, but I can perhaps manage to summon a ride." She brings out an amulet. A vulture. Oh, Nephthys, you can't make yourself even more obvious, can you?

"Which leaves me," I say. "No worries there. Let's meet on the left boat. We'll take that one out, then deal with the right. And let's hope for surprise."

And a surprise it will be, indeed.

"Right." Sadie says. "We'll have to finish the boats off quickly, then head into the pyramid itself. Perhaps we can seal off the entrance or something."

Perfect. They are just making this easier and easier for me. Once sealed inside the pyramid, they'll officially be in my grasp.

Carter nods. "Ready."


	54. The Red Pyramid

The Red Pyramid

Isis

At first, the plan seems to go well. Sadie has no problem turning into a kite. Once we reach the prow of the ship, she even manages to turn back on the first try, staff and wand ready. The only person more surprised than us is the demon right in front, His switchblade head pops straight up in alarm.

Before he can even cry out, Sadie summons wind from her staff. The demon flies from the side of the boat. Two of his brethren charge forward, but Carter appears behind them, sword drawn,, and slices them into piles of sand.

Zia, unfortunately, is a bit less stealthy. A giant vulture with a girl hanging from its feet tends to attract attention. As she flies towards the boat, demons below point and yell. Some try to take her down, spears falling short of their mark.

Zia's grand entrance dos manage the remaining two demons on our boat, however, which allows Amos to appear behind them. He's taken the form of a fruit bat. Weird choice, but so have been all of his spells this past week. He quickly returns ti human form and body-slams the demons, sending them tumbling into the air.

"Hold on!" Amos says.

Zia lends just in time to grab the tiller. Carter and Sadie grab the sides of the boat. Amos begins to chant, pointing his staff towards the other boat, where the demons are just begging to shout and point at us.

One of them is tall and very thin. His black eyes are the only semi-normal looking thing on his disgusting face. As if the skin has been peeled away, leaving only scarred muscles behind.

"That's Set's lieutenant," Carter warns. "Face of Horror."

"You!" the demon screams. "Get them!"

Amos finishes his spell, finalizing it with a single word. "Smoke."

The second boat evaporates into gray mist. The demons fall screaming. The golden pyramidon plummets until the lines attached to it from our side yank taut. Our boat nearly flips over. Canted sideways, we begin to sink towards the cavern floor.

"Carter, cut the lines!" Sadie screams.

He slices them with his sword. The boat levels out, rising several meters in an instant and leaving Sadie's stomach behind. I'm thankful I don't have to fully feel it.

The pyramidon crashes to the cavern floor with much crunching and squishing. Does this classify as an occupational accident? Can you get sued by a bunch of demons? Why am I even thinking about that

"So far so good," Carter notes, but as usual, he's spoken too soon.

Zia points below us. "Look."

All those demons who have wings – not many, but enough of them – have launched themselves towards us, filling the air like a swarm of angry wasps.

"Fly to the pyramid," Amos says. "I'll distract the demons."

The pyramid's entrance, a simple doorway between two columns at the base of the structure, is not far from us. It's guarded by a few demons, but most of Set's forces are scattered elsewhere. Thousands of demons are running towards our boat, screaming and throwing rocks.

"They're too many," Sadie argues. "Amos, they'll kill you."

"Don't worry about me," he says grimly. "Seal the entrance behind you."

He pushes Sadie over the side, giving her no choice but to turn into a kite. Carter in falcon form is already spiraling towards the entrance. Zia's vulture is flapping its wings behind us.

Up on the boat, Amos yells, "For Brooklyn!"

An odd battle cry, but I don't expect any less from a Kane. Sadie glances back, just in time to see the boat burst in flames. It starts to drift away from the pyramid and down towards the army of monsters. Fireballs shoot from the boat in all directions as pieces of the hull crumble away. We don't have time to appreciate Amos's magic, nor to worry what has happened to him. A lot of the demons get distracted by the pyrotechnics, but some notice us.

Carter and Sadie land just inside the pyramid's entrance and return to human form. Zia tumbles in next to them and turns her vulture back into an amulet. The demons are only a few steps behind – a dozen massive blocks with the heads of insects, dragons, and assorted Swiss Army knife attachments.

Carter thrusts out his hand. A giant shimmering fist, the fist of Horus, appears and mimicks his move. It pushes wight between Zia and Sadie and slams the doors shut. Carter closes his eyes in concentration. A burning golden symbol carves itself across the doors like a seal: the Eye of Horus. Marvelous.

The lines glow faintly as demons hammer against the barrier, trying to get in.

"It won't hold them long," Carter says.

The siblings examine the doors uneasily.

"Amos knew what he was doing," Carter says, though he doesn't sound very convinced. "He's probably fine."

"Come on," Zia urges them. "No time for second guessing."

The tunnel is narrow, red, and humid. We make our way down single file, as the tunnel slopes at about forty degrees.

_This would've made a lovely waterslide._

The walls are decorated with intricate carvings, but something about them is off. Sadie's eyes are mostly on her feet, careful not to trip or fall, so I'm left unable to examine the pictures. Carter. However, notices them. He keeps stopping and scowling as we walk.

"What?" Sadie asks him after the fifth or sixth time.

"These aren't normal tomb drawings," he says. "No afterlife pictures, no pictures of the gods."

Zia nods. "This pyramid is not a tomb. It is a platform, a body to contain the power of Set. All these pictures are to increase chaos, and make it reign forever."

As we keep walking, Sadie finally starts paying attention to the carvings. Zia is right, of course. The pictures show horrible monsters, wars, cities such as Paris and London in flames. The farther we go, the weirder and more vivid the pictures become. An uneasy feeling washes over me as we pass by the scenes. Scenes, so gruesome, no Egyptian would ever commit them to stone. Scenes of utter destruction and chaos. Scenes, that are terrifyingly reminiscent of Ruby Kane's visions.

Finally, we reach the heart of the pyramid.

Where the burial chamber should've been in a regular pyramid, Set has designed a throne room for himself. So self-absorbed, it's almost absurd. It's about the size of a tennis court. Around the edges, the floor drops off into a deep trench like a moat. Far, far below, red liquid bubbles. Blood? Lava? Kool-Aid? None of the possibilities seem good.

The trench looks easy enough to jump, but I'm not so anxious to do so. Inside the room, the entire floor is carved with red hieroglyphs – all spells invoking the power of Isfet. Far above, in the centre of the ceiling, a single square hole lets in blood-red light. Otherwise, there seems to be no exit. Along either wall crouch four obsidian statues of the Set monster. Their faces are turned towards us, pearl teeth bared, emerald eyes glittering.

The worst part is the throne itself. It's a horrid misshapen thing, much like the rest of Set's life. The throne looks like a red stalagmite that has grown haphazardly from centuries of dripping sediment. And it has formed itself around a gold coffin, buried deep within the throne's base, with just enough of it sticking out to form a kind of footrest. I can feel Osiris's spirit, peacefully waiting for me.

"How do we get him out?" Sadie asks, her voice trembling.

Next to us, Carter catches his breath. "Amos?"

Sadie follows her brother's gaze up to the glowing red vent in the middle of the ceiling. A pair of legs dangle from the opening. Then Amos drops down, opening his cloak like a parachute so that he floats to the floor. His clothes are still smoking, his hair dusted with ash. He points his staffs towards the ceiling and speaks a command. The shaft he'd come through rumbles, spilling dust and rubble, and the light is abruptly cut off.

Amos dusts off his clothes and smiles. "That should hold them for a while."

"How did you do that?" Sadie asks.

He gestures for us to join him in the room. Carter jumps the trench without hesitation. Sadie is more cautious, weary of the symbols on the ground. But, her brother is already there. They're not getting separated now. She hops the trench, too. Immediately, we both start feeling queasy. The room spins, Sadie's senses thrown completely off balance.

Zia comes over last, eyeing Amos carefully.

"You should not be alive," she says.

Amos chuckles. "Oh, I've heard that before. Now, let's get to business."

"Yes, " Sadie stares at the throne. "How do we get the coffin out?"

"Cut it?" Carter draws his sword, but Amos holds up his hand.

"No, children. That's not the business I meant. I've made sure no one will interrupt us. Now it's time we talked."

No. Anubis was right, we should've listened. When has Nephthys not been right?

"Talked?" Sadie asks.

Suddenly Amos falls to his knees and begins to convulse. Sadie runs towards him, but he looks up at her, his face racked with pain. His eyes are molten red.

"Run!" he groans.

He collapses, and red steam issues from his body.

"We have to go!" Zia grabs Sadie's arm. "Now!"

But Sadie watches, frozen in horror, as the steam rises from Amos's unconscious form and drifts towards the throne, slowly taking the shape of a seated man—a red warrior in fiery armor, with an iron staff in his hand and the head of a canine monster.

"Oh, dear," Set laughs. "I suppose Zia gets to say 'I told you so.'"


	55. 55

_Horus_

At this point, I should just start avoiding all uncles on the planet. I just don't have the best of lucks with them, I guess. Or maybe, just maybe, my host isn't the quickest learner. Because it isn't until this moment, facing Set in the middle of his throne room, in the heart of an evil pyramid, with an army of demons outside and the world about to explode, that a thought occurs in our head: 'Coming here was a really bad idea'.

Set rises from his throne. He is red skinned and muscular, with fiery armor and a black iron staff. His head shifts from bestial to human. One moment he has the hungry stare and slavering jaws of the Set animal. The next he has sandy hair and a handsome but harsh face, with intelligent eyes that sparkle with humor and a cruel, crooked smile. Still a monster though, yet he always manages to fool us into believing he's not. He kicks Carter's uncle out of the way and


	56. 56

_Set_

Amos groans. Guess he's alive.

Carter is clenching his sword. The blade is trembling. You know, those past days he's been pretty good at hiding the scared little boy he really is. But here? When the world is moments away from being mine? Now this is when the real fun begins. I can already smell it in the air: the desperation!

"Zia was right," Carter says. "You possessed Amos."

I did tell Amos not to put so much faith in those kids, didn't I? If he had listened maybe he wouldn't be a smoldering mess right now. He could've been sitting on a throne with the Universe under his feet. Those thoughts slowly stab him like daggers through our link, keeping it from fading. I want every single one of them, every single one of those annoying Kanes, bleeding out in front of me. I want to hear them scream, their last breaths perfectly timed with the sunrise.

I spread my hands modestly. "Well, you know… It wasn't a full possession. Gods can exist in many places at once, Carter. Horus could tell you that if he was being honest. I'm sure Horus has been looking for a nice war monument to occupy, or a military academy somewhere—anything but that scrawny little form of yours. Most of my being has now transferred to this magnificent structure."

I sweep my arm proudly around the throne room. "But a sliver of my soul was quite enough to control Amos Kane."

I hold out my pinky, like the elegant sly villain that I am. A wisp of red smoke snakes towards Amos, sinking into his clothes. His spine arches back as his own energy strikes him like a lightning. I smile slightly, tasting his pain. It's so much more satisfying to torture someone when you don't have to share a body with them.

"Stop it!" Carter yells.

Sure. Amos's nervous system is going numb anyways. I drop my hand and shrug at the kids.

"Not much left, I'm afraid. Amos fought well. He was very entertaining, demanding much more of my energy than I had anticipated. That chaos magic—that was his idea. He tried his best to warn you, to make it obvious I was controlling him. The funny thing is, I forced him to use his own magic reserves to pull off those spells. He almost burned out his soul trying to send you those warning flares. Turn you into a storm? Please. Who does that anymore?"

"You're a beast!" Sadie shouts.

I gasp


	57. 57

_Horus_

in mock surprise. "Really? Me?"

Then he roars with laughter as Sadie tries to drag Amos out of harm's way.

"Amos was in London that night," Carter says, hoping to keep Set's attention on us. "He must've followed us to the British Museum, and you've been controlling him ever since. Desjardins was never your host."

"Oh, that commoner? Please," Set sneers. "We always prefer blood of the pharaohs, as I'm sure you've heard. But I did love fooling you. I thought the bonsoir was an especially nice touch."

"You knew my ba was there, watching. You forced Amos to sabotage his own house so your monsters could get in. You made him walk into an ambush. Why didn't you just have him kidnap us?"

Set spreads his hands. "As I said, Amos put up a good fight. There were certain things I could not make him do without destroying him completely, and I didn't want to ruin my new plaything quite so soon."

We don't have time. I need the control now or we're doomed.

Anger bubbles inside Carter. All of a sudden, Amos's odd behavior makes sense. Yes, he was being controlled by Set. But he's been fighting it all the way.

_He almost destroyed himself trying to save us. And Set just threw him aside like a broken toy._

" _Give me control,"_ I urge him. " _We will avenge him._ "

_I've got this._

No, he fucking doesn't!

" _No!"_ I try again. _"You must let me! You are not ready!"_

Set laughs as if he can sense our struggle. "Oh, poor Horus. Your host needs training wheels. You seriously expect to challenge me with that?"

For the first time, Carter and I have the same feeling at exactly the same moment: rage.

Without thinking, we


	58. 58

_Set_

raises his hand, extending it towards me. A glowing fist slams into me. I'm too surprised to react on time and fly backward. My body hits a column with such force, it tumbles on top of me.

I shake some dust from my head. There is a huge chunk of stone on top of me. If I had a mortal body, this would've killed me. Thank Ra I don't, then, huh? The room is quite for a moment. Do they thing that was it? Can they really think I'll let them have it so easy? The though is so ridiculous, I can't hold back my laughter.

Power rushes into my arms and I toss aside the stone as if it's a roll of papyrus. I'm still laughing as I rise from the ruins.

"Nice" I roar. "Completely ineffective, but nice! It will be a pleasure chopping you to bits, Horus, as I did your father before you. I will entomb you all in this chamber to increase my storm—all four of my precious siblings, and the storm will be large enough to envelop the world!"

Carter blinks. "Four?"

"Oh, yes." My eyes drift to the godling, who has quietly retreated to one side of the room. "I haven't forgotten you, my dear."

I wish I could.

Zia glances at Carter. "Carter, don't worry about me. He's trying to distract you."

Because she knows all about distracting, right? Because she knows all about me? Sometimes I wonder why I let her in to begin with. No one believed it was true, but she consumed my entire world. Her long black hair tangled in between my fingers, her head resting on my chest as she quietly slept. I was in love with her soul, so I gave her mine without a second thought. Sweet Nile, she didn't even ask for it! Yet, she smiled, lips to my ear, whispering the name she made sure I shall never forget. How have I been so stupid, so blind?

The girl in front of me is not even a shadow of Nephthys.

"Lovely goddess," I purr. "The form does not do you justice, but your choices were limited, weren't they?"

I move toward her, my staff beginning


	59. 59

_Horus_

to glow.

"No!" Carter shouts. He advances, but Set is just as good at magical shoving as me. He points at Carter and he slams against the wall, pinned by an invisible forcefield.

"Carter!" Sadie cries. "She's Nephthys. She can take care of herself!"

"No." She has to be Nephthys. Yet, Carter is right: she can't be. The more I think about it, the more it seems wrong. Aunt wouldn't hide, we should be able to sense her power even inside a fire elementalist. There is no divine magic in Zia.

_Set will crush her unless I help._

Probably. If Set is trying to distract us, it's working. As he stalks toward Zia, Carter struggles against his magic. He tries to reach out, combine his power with mine, but fear and panic are getting in the way. He won't be able to fight the Red Lord like that.

" _You must yield to me!_ " I insist.

But he won't listen and we really don't have time for that right now. A splitting headache cuts through his scull as we wrestle for control.

Set takes


	60. 60

_Set_

another step toward Zia.

"Ah, Nephthys," I croon. "At the beginning of time, you were my treacherous sister. In another incarnation, in another age, you were my treacherous wife. Now, I think you'll make a nice appetizer. True, you're the weakest of us all, but you're still one of the five, and there is power in collecting the complete set."

I pause, then grin. I'm loving the English language! "The complete Set! That's funny! Now let's consume your energy and entomb your soul, shall we?"

Zia thrusts out her wand. A red sphere of defensive energy glows dimly around her. It's almost impressive how weak it is. I shoot a blast of sand from my staff and the sphere collapses. Zia stumbles backward, the sand ripping at her hair and clothes. Her eyes are still on the boy.

"Carter, I'm not important!" she yells. "Stay focused! Don't resist!"

She raises her staff and shouts, "The House of Life!"

She launches a bolt of fire at me—an attack that must have cost all of her remaining energy. I bat the flames aside and tug at the air as if pulling an invisible rope. Zia flies toward me like a useless rag doll, straight into my hand.

I have been waiting for this moment for so long. Don't


	61. 61

_Horus_

_resist. How can Zia say that? I'm resisting like crazy, but it doesn't do me any good. All I can do is stare helplessly as Set lowers his face to Zia's and examines her._

At first Set seems triumphant, gleeful, but his expression quickly turns to confusion. He scowls, his eyes flaring.

"What trick is this?" he growls. "Where have you hidden her?"

"You will not possess her," Zia manages, her breath choked off by his grip.

"Where is she?" He throws Zia aside.

She slams against the wall and would've slid into the moat, but Sadie yells "Wind!" and a gust of air lifts Zia's body just enough for her to tumble onto the floor.

Sadie runs over and drags her away from the glowing trench.

Set roars, "Is this your trickery, Isis?"

He sends another blast of sandstorm against them, but Sadie holds up her wand. The storm meets a shield of force that deflects the wind around it. The sand pits the walls behind Sadie, making a halo-shaped scar in the rock.

I don _'t understand what Set_ is so angry about, but I _can't allow_ him to hurt _Sadie._

_She's all alone right now, protecting Zia_ from the wrath of a god. Something _inside me_ clicks, like an engine setting into higher gear. _My_ thinking _is_ suddenly faster a _nd clearer._ The anger and fear don't go away, maybe they _never will. But I realized they_ aren't important. They are not going to help _me_ save m _y sister._

_Don't resist. Zia didn't mean resisting Set. She meant Horus! We've been wrestling with each other for days as he tries to take control of my body. But neither of us can be in control. That's the answer! We have to act in unison, trust each other completely, or we are both dead._

" _Yes!"_

And so I stop pushing. _I stop resisting, letting our thoughts_ flow together. He understands my power, my memories, my fears, sees every host I've ever been over a thousands lifetimes. And I see his mind, all seals breaking down. Even the ones the House had built. Carter will have some interesting forgotten memories to sort through once all this is over.

It's a weird feeling, one I haven't felt in eons. An union like this is rare, like the one time when the coin doesn't land heads or tails, but stands on its edge, perfectly balanced. I don't control him. He doesn't use me for power. _W_ e ac _t as_ on _e._

Our voices speak in harmony: "Now."

And the magic bonds that hold us shatter.

Our combat avatar forms around us, lifting us off the floor and encasing us with golden energy. We step forward and raise our sword. The falcon warrior mimicks the movement, perfectly attuned to our wishes.

Set turns and regards us with cold eyes.

"So, Horus," he says. "You managed to find the pedals of your little bike, eh? That does not mean you can ride."

"I am Carter Kane," we say. "Blood of the Pharaohs, Eye of Horus. And now, Set—brother, uncle, traitor—I'm going to crush you like a gnat."


	62. 62

_Horus_

We're caught up in a fight to the death. It's been a while since I've felt this amazing! It's finally time for the big players to play.

Every move is perfect. Every strike leaves us euphoric. Set grows in size until he is even larger than us, his iron staff the size of a boat's mast. His face flickers, sometimes human, sometimes the feral maw of the Set animal.

Our weapons clash. Sparks fly. Set pushes us off balance and we smash into one of his animal statues, which topples to the floor and breaks in two. We regain balance and charge, our blade biting into a chink of Set's shoulder guard. He howls as black blood seeps from the wound.

Set swings his staff. We manage to roll away before the strike could split Carter's head in two. That would've been a memorable way to go out. The staff cracks the floor instead.

The fight goes on, a dangerous dance that we perform surrounded by the disorienting symphony of breaking pillars, crackling walls and chunks of the ceiling smashing on the ground. There is another sound, too, in the chorus of chaos. A yell. Sadie's yell. She is calling to Carter, trying to get his attention.

Out of the corner of Carter's eye, we see her trying to shield Zia and Amos from the destruction. She's drawn a hasty protective circle on the floor. Her shields are deflecting the falling debris for now, but much more of this, and the entire throne room will collapse, crushing all of us. I doubt it will hurt Set much. In fact, he is probably counting on it. On us being entombed in here.

We have to get him into the open. But how?

A memory swims out of Carter's mind. Bast talking about her failure, describing her battle with the snake: grappling with the enemy for eternity.

Yes, I agree.

We raise a fist and channel a burst of energy toward the air vent above us, blasting it open until red light once again pours through. Then we drop our sword and launch at Set. We grab his shoulders with bare hands, trying to get him in a wrestler's hold. He attempts to pummel us, but his staff is useless at close range. He growls and drops the weapon, then grabs our arms. He is much stronger than us, but this isn't my first battle. As a god of war, you pick up some pretty good moves. We twist and get behind Set, our forearm slipping under his arm and grabbing his neck in a vise. We stumble forward, almost stepping on Sadie's protective shields.

Now we've got him, Carter thinks. What do we do with him?

Ironically, it's Amos who gives Carter an idea. Back outside the mountain, he turned Carter into a storm, overcoming his sense of self by sheer mental force. Their minds had a brief battle, but Amos imposed his will with absolute confidence, imagining Carter as a storm cloud, and that's what he became.

_You're a fruit bat_ , we tell Set.


	63. 63

_Isis_

So, that just happened. We watch my son and his... and his _eye_ , we watch them disappear up the pyramid's chimney while carrying with them Set in the form of a fruit bat. Their battle will probably continue outside the pyramid. I wish I were there to help, but we are currently surrounded by more pressing matters.

Now, I'm an amazing healer. But with a resisting host? There is very little I can do to help the two very wounded people lying next to us.

Amos's wounds seem more magical, rather than physical. He doesn't have a mark on him, but his eyes are rolled up in his head and he's barely breathing. Steam curls from his skin. When you're dealing with possessors with Set's level of skill, there are a couple of factors that come into play: how long has it been going on for, how powerful the host is, if the soul is still in the body. Hopefully, Amos will wake up. But hoping is all we can do at the moment.

Zia, on the other hand, looks almost death. Her face is deathly pale. She is bleeding from several nasty cuts on her leg. One of her arms is twisted at a bad angle. Her breath rattles with a sound… like wet sand? That's weird.

"Hold still." Sadie rips some cloth from the hem of her pants and tries to bind Zia's leg. "Maybe there's some healing magic or—"

"Sadie." Zia grips Sadie's wrist feebly. "No time. Listen."

How can a human be so calm while dying?

"If we can stop the bleeding—" Sadie presses on.

"His name. You need his name."

"But you're not Nephthys! Set said so."

Zia shakes her head. "A message...I speak with her voice. The name—Evil Day. Set was born, and it was an Evil Day."

Oh, yeah, that was it! If i had a physical body, I would snap my fingers. Magic floods my brain as I remember how to pronounce the name correctly.

' _True enough,'_ Sadie thinks. ' _But could that really be Set's secret name? And what is Zia even talking about? Back at river, Nephthys did say she would send a message. And I did promise Anubis to listen to her. But still, all of this makes no sense._ '

"Look, Zia…"

Sadie shifts uncomfortably, looking at the girl's calm face. And then the truth hits us. That mortal, guess he had some last tricks up his old sleeve.

"Oh, god." Sadie stars at Zia. "That's it, isn't it?"

She seems to understand, and nods. Her face contorts with pain, but her eyes remain as fierce and insistent as ever. "Use the name. Bend Set to your will. Make him help."

What?

"Help? He just tried to kill you, Zia. He's not the helping type."

I find myself agreeing with Sadie. Set's never cared for anyone, but himself. Aside from... What does my dear sister know that we don't?

"Go." Zia tries to push Sadie away. Flames sputter weakly from her fingers. "Carter needs you."

If there was a way to make Sadie act, that was it. Carter is in trouble.

"I'll be back, then," Sadie promises. "Don't...um, go anywhere."

_Yeah, 'cause she's dying to follow you into battle._

Ignoring my remark, Sadie stands and stares at the hole in the ceiling. She contemplates the dreadful idea of turning into a kite again. Then, her eyes fix on Osiris's coffin. Julius's coffin. Her father's coffin, buried in the red throne. The sarcophagus is glowing, overflowing with energy.

' _If I can only break the throne…'_

_Set must be dealt with first,_ I warn her.

' _But if I can free Dad…'_

She steps towards the throne. This energy… I've felt something similar before in the Hall of Ages.

_No,_ I warn again. To extract someone's energy is to use their soul as fuel. Memories, emotions, thoughts… that's what's radiating from the sarcophagus right now. _What you might see is too dangerous._

' _What are you talking about?'_

Stubborn as always, Sadie puts her hand on the golden coffin, if not only to irritate me. Instantly, we are ripped from the throne room and into a vision.


	64. 64

_Set_

"NO!"

I try to fight the little brat's mind, but his has surprised me. It takes me a second to realize what's happening. Horus notices my confusion and grabs onto it. Before I know it, I am a fruit bat in the claws of a falcon. Very creative.

My dreadful nephew shoots toward the air vent. We wrestle and spin in circles up the shaft, slashing and biting. Finally, we burst into the open, reverting to our warrior forms on the side of my Red Pyramid.

I hit the ground on my knees. During the impact, one of my fangs pierces my lip. I wince as my mouth gets filled with the all too familiar metallic taste. I rise, wiping the black blood from my mouth.

Horus is standing uneasily on the slope. His avatar shimmers with damage along the right arm. The boy's actual arm is cut and bleeding in the same spot. He seems to be in pain. Good. Let them suffer. Behind him, the view is even more satisfying.

The useless demons have found a new enemy. Dozens of magicians have appeared in a loose circle around the pyramid and they are fighting their way forward. For a moment, I am almost impressed. Each magician stands inside a moving protective circle, wading through the enemy with staff and wand glowing. Flames, lightning, and tornadoes rip through the demon host. Here and there, hieroglyphs glow in the air, causing explosions and earthquakes that destroy my forces.

But the demons keep on coming, surrounding magicians in deeper and deeper ranks.

I grin down at my enemy. "You can die knowing you made a good effort, Horus. But it's much too late. Look."

He looks over the cavern and his eyes widen.

"This is the end of the House," I say, not hiding the satisfaction in my voice. It was about time karma came to bite those know-it-alls in the . "They cannot prevail as long as my pyramid stands."

The magicians seem to have realized that. As they get closer, they send fiery comets and bolts of lightning toward the pyramid. It's all energy and as such, it's all consumed by my monument. Here nothing can stop me.

Things just seem to be getting better and better. Amongst the chaos, four snake-headed giants are carrying the golden capstone. My lieutenant, Face of Horror, is shouting orders to them, lashing them with a whip to keep them moving. They press forward until they reach the pyramid's base and begin to climb.

The realization on Horus's face is priceless.


	65. 65

_Isis_

And we're in the Land of the Death. Great. I wonder how much control I'll have over the visions. How long will they take, too? Honestly, there is a full-on war going on out there and as much as I love introspection and foreshadowing, this is really not the time.

So, we're in the Hall of Judgment. The crumbling monuments of a New Orleans graveyard shimmer around us. Spirits of the dead stir restlessly in the mist. Ammit sleeps peacefully at the base of the broken scales. She opens one glowing yellow eye, studying Sadie, then goes back to sleep.

My nephew steps out of the shadows in a black suit. His eyes widen when he spots her.

"Sadie, you shouldn't be here."

"Tell me about it." Sadie says. She is glad to see him, though. A little too glad, if you ask me.

Anubis takes Sadie's hand and leads her toward the empty black throne.

"We have lost all balance. The throne cannot be empty. The restoration of Ma'at must begin here, in this hall."

The sadness in Anubis's voice hits Sadie, but it could never match the wave of grieve I'm about to shower her with. Truly, we're in the same boat. I spent so many years searching, wishing, dreaming. I spent so many eons grieving and screaming. All because of Set. All because our dear brother couldn't accept where his place is. He took my love away and he was eager to do the same with my child. In the end, we always win the war. But at what cost?

"It's not fair." Sadie says.

"No, it's not." Anubis squeezes her hand. That's really not helping Sadie's ridiculous crush on him. "I'll be here, waiting. I'm sorry, Sadie. I truly am…"

He starts to fade.

"Wait!"


	66. 66

_Horus_

We charge toward the demons, hoping to meet them before they've reached the top of the pyramid. Set is in our path within seconds.

"I don't think so, Horus," he laughs. "You won't ruin this party."

We summon our weapon. Set follows suit, smiles, and the battle continues. We fight with renewed ferocity. Slicing. Dodging. We bring our sword down in a deadly arc. Set ducks aside and our blade hits stone, sending a shock wave through our whole body. Before we can recover, Set speaks: "Ha-wi!"

Strike.

The hieroglyphs explode in our face. We're send tumbling down the side of the pyramid and the world goes black.


	67. 67

_Isis_

Vision two: we're in the throne room of the gods. Except, the palace doesn't match the precious image I have of it in my head.

_It looks like it has been abandoned for centuries._

Technically speaking, we were exiled. This, the saddening scenery before us, is what happened when the people abandoned their gods.

The roof has fallen in, along with half of the columns. The blazers are cold and rusty. For years, only cracks have been dancing on the beautiful marble floor.

Ah, and the messenger: Bast.

She stands alone next to the empty throne of Osiris. The queen of cats gives us a mischievous smile. My host doesn't have the heart to return it. She doesn't try to stop the tears from filling her eyes.

"Oh, don't be sad," Bast chides. "Cats don't do regret."

"But aren't you-aren't you dead?"

As much as Osiris is.

"That all depends." Bast gestures around her. "The Duat is in turmoil. The gods have gone too long without a king. If Set doesn't take over, someone else must. The enemy is coming. Don't let me die in vain."

"But will you come back?" Sadie's voice breaks. "Please, I never even got to say good-bye to you. I can't…"

Oh, the unpacked trauma in this sentence. Sometimes I wish we didn't have to use mortals like we do. We ruin lives, we break families. I know well enough that everything the House accuses us of is true. But our pantheon has no choice. Our world has no choice. If I've learned one thing over the eons, is that the right choice is rarely the easy one.

"Good luck, Sadie. Keep your claws sharp."

Bast vanishes, and the scenery changes again.


	68. 68

_Horus_

When our vision finally clears, we see Face of Horror and the snake-headed giants far above us. They are lugging their golden load up the side of the monument, merely steps away from the top.

"No," We try to rise, but our avatar is sluggish.

Then, out of nowhere, a magician catapults into the midst of the demons and unleashes a gale of wind. Demons go flying, dropping the capstone, and the magician strikes it with his staff, stopping it from sliding. It takes me a moment to realize the magician is Desjardins. His forked beard and robes and leopard-skin cape are singed with fire, his eyes are full of rage. He presses his staff against the capstone, and its golden shape begins to glow; but before Desjardins can destroy it, Set rises up behind him and swings his iron rod like a baseball bat.

Desjardins tumbles, broken and unconscious, all the way down the pyramid, disappearing into the mob of demons. I can feel Carter's heart twist.

_I don't liked Desjardins, but no one deserves a fate like that._

"Annoying," Set says. "But not effective. This is what the House of Life has reduced itself to, eh, Horus?"

The intent behind his words stings me more than it should. This is what's left behind from our truest legacy: a bunch of mortals ready to banish us at a moment's notice. They turned their backs on us. Magicians are fighting by my side now, yes, but for how long? Once we win, where will they lock us? How painful will the death of our hosts be? Yet, here I am, fighting by their side. A true leader doesn't give up on his people. I am the king of the gods, I am the pharaoh of the House of Life. And so, my duty is to protect them from chaos, to protect them from isfet. This starts with protecting the world from Set.

We charge up the slope. Weapons clash once more. We fight back and forth as gray light begins to seep through the cracks in the mountain above us.

My godly senses are never wrong and so I pass on the information to Carter: two minutes till sunrise, maybe less.


	69. 69

_Isis_

The Hall of Ages, in First Nome. Sadie notes the obvious before me: another empty throne. Iskandar sits at its feet, just like he'd spent his entire life - waiting for a pharaoh who hadn't excited for two thousand years.

"A leader, my dear," he says. "Ma'at demands a leader."

"It's too much," Sadie says. "Too many thrones. You can't expect Carter-"

"Not alone," Iskandar agrees. "But this is your family's burden. You started the process. The Kanes will heal us or destroy us."

"I don't know what you mean!"

Iskandar opens his hand, and in a flash of light, the scene changes one more time.


	70. 70

_Horus_

My energy keeps on surging through Carter. Our avatar is only mildly damaged, our attacks still swift and strong. But I'm afraid that even our combined efforts are not enough to defeat Set. And uncle knows this. In fact, he seems to be rather enjoying himself. With every minute, another magician goes down on the battlefield. With every minute, chaos gets closer to winning.

Carter's mind begins to stir uncomfortably.

" _Patience,"_ I urge my eye. " _We fought him for seven years the first time._ "

_We don't even have seven minutes, much less seven years. I wish Sadie were here. I guess I can only hope she's managed to free Dad and keep Zia and Amos safe._


	71. 71

_Isis_

I recognize the next vision. It's a memory, playing out once more before our eyes. We're at the Thames. Dead of the night, 3 o'clock in the morning. The Embankment is empty. Mist obscures the lights of the city. The air is wintry.

A man and a woman stand bundled against the cold. They're holding hands in front of Cleopatra's Needle, a little scared to let go.

I can feel Sadie's shock as she recognizes the couple.

Julius lifts his face and scowls at the obelisk.

"You're sure?" he asks Ruby. "Absolutely sure?"

We had no other choice. Ruby brushes her blond hair out of her face, her hand shaking ever so slightly. Was it the cold or the nerves? I can't even remember anymore.

Sadie tries to call out to her mother, let her know her little girl is there. No use, we are nothing but a voiceless observer of this moment.

"She told me this is where it begins," Ruby says. She pulls her black coat around her. For a moment, we catch a glimpse of her necklace – my amulet, Sadie's amulet. My host stares at it, stunned, but then Ruby pulls her collar closed and the amulet disappears. I'm sure once the initial shock passes, I'll be left to deal with Sadie's anger. I told her she shouldn't touch the sarcophagus. "If we want to defeat the enemy, we must start with the obelisk. We must find out the truth."

Julius frowns uneasily. He's drawn a protective circle around them - blue chalk lines on the pavement. He touches the base of the obelisk. The circle begins to glow.

"I don't like it," he says. "Won't you call on her help?"

"No," Ruby insists foolishly. "I know my limits, Julius. If I tried it again…"

It wouldn't have made much of a difference. She wanted to die on her own term, wanted to die as herself.

Iskandar's words echo in Sadie's mind: She saw things that made her seek advice from unconventional places.

' _Why didn't you tell me?_ ' I can hear Sadie scream in my head.

Julius summons his staff and wand. "Ruby, if we fail-"

"We can't fail. The world depends on it."

They kiss one last time.

_As if knowing they are saying goodbye._

They knew, even though they never said it. It was written in the way Ruby talked about her visions. It was whispered in the lingering touches of the previous night, in the way they're now taking their time. It was woven into Ruby's sad smile as she kissed Carter and Sadie's foreheads earlier that day, gave them a last hug, saw her parents once more. Her goodbye was in the tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks as the door to her parent's flat closed.

And as Julius and Ruby parted, she whispered it once more. A single tear. A quite smile. The determination of a mother, a wife, a protector, a true mortal manifestation of Isis.

Then they raise their staffs and wands and begin to chant. Cleopatra's Needle glows with power.


	72. 72

_Horus_

Set sweeps his staff at our feet and we make our first mistake. Instead of jumping, Carter tries to back up. The blow cracks against our right ankle, knocking us off balance and we fall down the pyramid's side.

Set laughs. "Have a nice trip!"

Then he picks up the capstone.

* * *

_Isis_

Sadie yanks her hand away from the sarcophagus. Her eyes sting with tears.

And, like I suspected, she is angry.

" _You knew my mother_ " Sadie shouts at me. " _You encouraged her to open the obelisk. You got her killed!_ "

It takes me a moment to calculate the perfect response. By the time I'm done, Sadie's attention is already on someone else. The ghostly image of Julius appears in front of us, shimmering in the light of the golden coffin.

"Sadie." He smiles. His voice sounds hollow. "Don't blame Isis for your mother's fate. None of us understood exactly what would happen. Even your mother could only see bits and pieces of the future. But when the time came, your mother accepted her role. It was her decision."

"To die?" Sadie demands. "Isis should've helped her. You should've helped her. I hate you!"

Her words sting more than I expected them to. Once the initial wave of anger is gone, Sadie does the only thing she has the left to do – she starts to cry.

"I'm sorry," Sadie sputters. "I didn't—"

"Don't apologize, my brave girl. You have every right to feel that way. You had to get it out. What you're about to do—you have to believe it's for the right reasons, not because you resent me."

"I don't know what you mean."

Julius reaches out to brush a tear from his daughter's cheek, but his hand is just a shimmer of light.

"Your mother was the first in many centuries to commune with Isis. It was dangerous, against the teachings of the House, but your mother was a diviner. She had a premonition that chaos was rising. The House was failing. We needed the gods. Isis could not cross the Duat. She could barely manage a whisper, but she told us what she could about their imprisonment. She counseled Ruby on what must be done. The gods could rise again, she said, but it would take many hard sacrifices. We thought the obelisk would release all the gods, but that was only the beginning."

"Isis could've given Mum more power. Or at least Bast! Bast offered—"

"No, Sadie. Your mother knew her limits. If she had tried to host a god, fully use divine power, she would have been consumed or worse. She freed Bast, and used her own power to seal the breach. With her life, she bought you some time."

"Me? But..."

"You and your brother have the strongest blood of any Kane in three thousand years. Your mother studied the lineage of the pharaohs—she knew this to be true. You have the best chance at relearning the old ways, and healing the breach between magicians and gods. Your mother began the stirring. I unleashed the gods from the Rosetta Stone. But it will be your job to restore Ma'at."

"You can help," Sadie insists. "Once we free you."

Alas, that's not how our story goes.

"Sadie," Julius says forlornly, "when you become a parent, you may understand this. One of my hardest jobs as a father, one of my greatest duties, was to realize that my own dreams, my own goals and wishes, are secondary to my children's. Your mother and I have set the stage. But it is your stage. This pyramid is designed to feed chaos. It consumes the power of other gods and makes Set stronger."

"I know. If I break the throne, maybe open the coffin..."

"You might save me. But the power of Osiris, the power inside me, would be consumed by the pyramid. It would only hasten the destruction and make Set stronger. The pyramid must be destroyed, all of it. And you know how that must be done."

I can sense Sadie is about to protest, but the Feather of Truth makes her palm uncomfortably warm. She does know what has to be done. After all, she's seen it in my thoughts. She knew what was coming ever since Anubis asked her his impossible question: _"To save the world, would you sacrifice your father?"_

"I don't want to," Sadie whispers. "Please."

"Osiris must take his throne," Julius says. "Through death, life. It is the only way. May Ma'at guide you, Sadie. I love you."

With that, the image disappears.

Someone is calling for Sadie.

She looks back. Zia is trying to sit up, clutching weakly at her wand. "Sadie, what are you doing?"

All around us, the room is shaking. Cracks split the walls. How long have we been in a trance for? I'm not sure, but we're out of time either way.

Sadie closes her eyes and concentrates. There goes nothing.

" _Do you see now?_ " I ask her. " _Do you understand why I could not say more?_ "

_We'll talk about that later. Now, we have a god to defeat._

Sadie gives me a green light. And so, our minds merge. Emotions align, thoughts intertwine, no more separated by a mental wall. Sadie gets more than just a taste of my true power, and a deep dive in my essence. She sees my wedding with Osiris, my hopes and dreams for a new empire. She gets to see those dreams shattered by Set. She feels my anger and bitterness amplifying hers, feels my fierce pride and protectiveness for my son. And we both see the pattern of my life repeating itself over and over again through the ages, through a thousand different hosts.

Gods have great power, Iskandar had said. But only humans have creativity, the power to change history.

Ruby Kane's thoughts resurface, like an imprint on my mind: her final moments and the choice she made. She gave her life to start a chain of events. The next move is Sadie's. The next move is ours.

"Sadie!" Zia calls again, her voice weakening.

"I'm fine. I'm going now."

Zia studies our face. "You're not fine. You've been badly shaken. Fighting Set in your condition would be suicide."

"Don't worry. We have a plan."

We turn into a kite and fly up the airshaft towards the top of the pyramid. I hope it's not too late.


	73. Washington, DC

Washington, DC

_Isis_

Things are going… rather unwell upstairs. With my magic now flowing freely, I get to peak into Duat. My vision splits in two, like a crocodile with eyes at water level – seeing both below and above the surface. It takes a moment for my eyes to properly adjust to the delicate and complicated ways in which the Duat entwines with the waking world.

Now this would have been helpful a couple of days ago. I could have seen Set, I could have noticed the shabti. I could have orchestrated the perfect plan. Alas.

In the cavern below, magicians from the House of Life are fighting their way through an army of demons. Deep in the Duat, the demon's red souls seem to light everything they touch on fire. No matter how striking that scene is, it's not what I care about now.

I turn around and spot them. Horus is crumpled on the slope of the pyramid. In Duat, the boy's warrior has become of blood and flesh - a mighty falcon warrior with a sharp gleaming black eyes and bloodstained beak. I hope the blood is Set's and not his own. My son's sword ripples with golden light.

As for our enemy? Set has just placed the capstone and is shouting, "Thirty seconds to sunrise!"

His true form has always confused me. Then again, everything about him is confusing. It's kinda the whole point. He almost looks like a dust devil, if dust devils were the size of a mountain and on fire. His energy is so destructive, the stones at his feet bubble and blister.

I can't see myself, but I can feel the soft breeze from my wings moving gently. I can almost imagine the multicolored light radiating from my very being, illuminating the air all around. For the first time since the fall of Egypt, I feel as powerful as in our glory days. The force of Ma'at is coursing through me. The Divine Words are at my command. I am the goddess of magic, I am the holder of the secret names. And I shall live up to those titles once more.

As Horus struggles his way up the pyramid, Set gloats: "You can't stop me by yourself, Horus—especially not in the desert, the source of my strength!"

"You're right!" Sadie calls.

Set turns round. Oh, the look on his face is priceless! We raise our staff and wand, gathering our magic.

"Except that Horus is not alone," we say. "And we're not going to fight you in the desert."

We slam the staff against the stone and shout, "Washington, D.C.!"

The pyramid shakes. For a moment, nothing else happens.

Set seems to realize what we are doing. He lets out a nervous laugh. "Magic one-oh-one, Sadie Kane. You can't open a portal during the Demon Days!"

"A mortal can't," I agree. "But a goddess of magic can."

Above us, the air crackles with lightning. The top of the cavern dissolves into a churning vortex of sand as large as the pyramid. Demons stop fighting and look up in horror. Magicians stammer midspell, their faces slack with awe. The vortex is so powerful that it rips blocks off the pyramid and sucks them into the sand. And then, like a giant lid, the portal begins to descend.

"No!" Set roars.

He blasts the portal with flames. When it doesn't work, he sends lightnings my way. It's too late. The portal swallows us all.


	74. Watch out for the enemy

Watch out for the enemy 

_Isis_

The world turns upside down. With a sonic boom, a brilliant blue sky appears above us. Spread out below are the snow-covered fields of the National Mall in Washington, D.C.

The red pyramid is still intact, aside from some little cracks on its surface. The gold capstone is still glowing, straining to maintain its magic. But we aren't in Phoenix anymore. In fact, in front of us stands a tall white obelisk, the most powerful focal point of Ma'at on the continent: the Washington Monument.

"I will rend your limbs from their sockets!" Set shouts at me. "I will-"

"Die?" Horus suggests. He rises behind Set and swings his sword. The blade cuts into Set's armor at the ribs—not a killing blow, but enough to knock my dear brother off balance and send him tumbling down the side of his own pyramid. Horus bounds after him. In the Duat, arcs of white energy pulse from the Washington Monument to my son's avatar, charging it with new power.

"The book, Sadie!" Carter shouts as he runs. "Do it now!"

Sadie is still dazed from summoning the portal and it takes her a moment to process. By then, Set is already charging toward us. Thankfully, Carter and Horus intercept him halfway up the slope.

They grapple with Set, holding him back. The stones of the pyramid crack and crumble under the weight of their godly forms. All around the base of the pyramid, demons and magicians, who have been pulled through the portal and knocked momentarily unconscious, are starting to stir.

_The book Sadie…_

Sometimes it's helpful to have two people inside your head, so one can slap the other.

" _Duh, the book!_ "

Finally!

Sadie holds out her hand and summons the blue tome we stole from Paris: The Book of Overcoming Set. We unfold the papyrus. The hieroglyphs are as clear as a new day. Sadie calls for the feather of truth. It appears instantly, glowing above the pages.

We begin the spell, speaking the Divine Words so few would dare use. As we read, we rise into the air, hovering a few centimeters above the pyramid. We chant the story of creation: the first mountain rising above the waters of chaos, the birth of the gods Ra, Geb, and Nut, the rise of Ma'at, and the first great empire of men, Egypt.

The Washington Monument begins to glow as hieroglyphs appear along its sides. The capstone gleams silver.

Set tries to lash out at us, but my son intercepts him. Once the red pyramid begins to break apart, however, Sadie's attention drifts away.

" _Amos and Zia are trapped inside, under tons of stone"_ She almost loses track of the text.

Deep from one of the most sacred corners of my mind, Ruby's voice speaks up: Stay focused, dearest. Watch for your enemy.

_Yes,_ I agree. _Destroy him!_

" _This isn't what mum means. She is telling me to watch. Something important is about to happen."_

_Yes, we are about to win!_

This answer isn't enough for Sadie. While trusting me to keep the spell going, she looks up and deep down into the Duat. Magic forms around us, weaving a white shield over the world, reinforcing Ma'at and expelling all chaos. Horus and Set wrestle back and forth as huge chunks of the pyramid collapse.

The feather of truth is glowing over Set. Usually he loves to steal the spotlight, but this doesn't seem to be the case now. As we near the end of the spell, our words begin to tear Set's form apart.

"I name you Set," we chant. "I name you Evil Day."

With a thunderous roar, the pyramid explodes. Set falls crashing into the ruins. He tries to rise, but Horus swings his sword. Set barely has time to raise his staff. Their weapons cross and Horus slowly forces Set to one knee.

"Now, Sadie!" Carter yells.

"You have been my enemy," we chant, "and a curse on the land."

A line of white light shoots down the length of the Washington Monument. It widens into a rift – a doorway between this world and Set's brand new Chaos Chamber. I was right: 'chaos chamber' really does have a certain ring to it. It will lock Set away, trapping his life force. Maybe not forever, but every moment away from him is bliss.

There is only one line left! - _Deserving no mercy, an enemy of Ma'at, you are exiled beyond the earth._

This is an important line. It seals the spell, solidifies the magician's intentions. Thus, it must be spoken with absolute conviction. The feather of truth requires it.

_Easy._ Sadie thinks. _I mean, why shouldn't I believe it? It's the truth. Set deserves no mercy. He is an enemy of Ma'at._

Why aren't we finishing the spell, then?

_Watch for your enemy…_

Watch for your enemy…

Ruby, what did you see?

Sadie looks up, towards the top of the monument. In the Duat, chunks of pyramid are flying skyward. The souls of demons are lifting off like fireworks. Set's chaos magic is falling apart. But the built up energy, the force that has been charging up, ready to destroy a continent… It's being sucked into the clouds. Energy cannot be destroyed nor created. Where is all this chaos going, then? Unfortunately, I receive my answer. As we watch, the chaos tries to form a shape. It is like a red reflection of the Nile – an enormous crimson river. It writhes in the air, struggling to become solid. I can feel its rage and bitterness. This is not what it wanted. There is not enough power or chaos for its purpose. To form properly, it needs the death of millions, the wasting of an entire continent.

This is not a river. Ra, this is a snake!

_Watch out for the enemy_.

"Sadie!" Carter yells. "What are you waiting for?"

_He doesn't see it._ No one does. Gods, if they could see it… _Make him help._

Set is on his knees, writhing and cursing. White energy encircles him, pulling him toward the rift.

"Lost your stomach, witch?" he bellows. Then he glares at Carter. "You see, Horus? Isis was always a coward. She could never complete the deed!"

They look at us, showing the doubt on his face. Horus is, without a question, urging Carter towards bloody vengeance. And Sadie is hesitating. This is what turned us against each other before. We can't let it happen now.

But Sadie sees and something else in Carter's wary expression. She sees the way he would look at her on visiting days, when they were practically strangers forced to pretend to be a happy family.

_I don't want to go back to that. I'm not pretending anymore. We are a family. And we have to work together._

"Carter, look." For a moment I consider stopping her. It's not a very long moment. Ma'at help me, but I trust this girl. Sadie throws the feather of truth into the sky, breaking the spell.

"No!"


	75. I swear on the Throne of Fire

I swear on the Throne of Fire

_Set_

The witch is hesitating now, is she? Never thought I would see the day Isis isn't eager to tear me apart.

She looks up at the sky, then back down at me. Then she looks at Horus, her eyes wide.

"Carter, look."

And then she throws the feather of truth into the sky. Has my sister finally gone insane? What tricks are you hiding up your sleeve, Isis?

"No!" Horus screams as the feather explodes into a cloud of dust. This was a stupid decision on Isis's part, indeed. Maybe I can wiggle out of the awful energy ropes. I'm about to try, when something catches my eye.

The dust from the feather has clung onto something else, making visible the shape of a snake. It writhes in the air above Washington.

"Wretched gods!" screams Face of Horror. Distracted by the snake, I haven't even noticed him slowly creeping behind Isis. She turns around in surprise, only to find the demon's jagged knife raised above her head.

I only have time to think 'Good riddance!', before Horus throws his sword and strikes the demon with deathly accuracy. Face of Horror crumples on his back, exhaling with an angry hiss.

Even from this far, his words still reach my ears. His voice is different now, dry and raspy. It's a voice I've heard before, a long time ago. A voice this demon shouldn't have even heard, nevertheless possess. "This is not over, godling. All this I have wrought with a wisp of my voice, the merest bit of my essence wriggling from my weakened cage. Imagine what I shall do when fully formed."

A tiny line of red mist rises from the demon and writhes upward into the sky to join its source as the demon's body disintegrates into sand.

Isis looks up at the snake again. A strong wind blows from her wings and disperses the reptile completely.

I look around. The Washington Monument has stopped glowing. The rift has closed. The spellbook is no longer in Isis's hand either. They wouldn't be able to take me down in a battle now. Only if I could break free from those stupid ropes!

Isis's wings pulse slightly as she flies from the top of the pyramid down to me and Horus.

"You both saw the serpent in the clouds," she says. "Apophis."

I shutter unwillingly. This name always makes me nauseous.

Horus nods, stunned. "He was trying to break into the mortal world, using the Red Pyramid as a gateway. If its power had been unleashed..." He looks down in revulsion at the pile of sand that was once a demon. "Set's lieutenant—Face of Horror—he was possessed by Apophis all along, using Set to get what he wanted."

"Ridiculous!" I practically invented manipulation! I glare at Isis and tug on the energy ropes. Unfortunately, they did not disintegrate with the rest of her spell. "The snake in the clouds is one of your tricks, Isis. An illusion."

"You know it wasn't," she says. "I could've sent you into the abyss, Set, but you saw the real enemy. Apophis was trying to break out of his prison in the Duat. His voice possessed Face of Horror. He was using you."

"No one uses me!"

I would've seen it coming! I am the god of chaos! I am the strongest out of my siblings! I am stronger than my enemies! I cannot be fooled! Not again! Not anymore!

Horus lets his avatar disperse. He floats to the ground and summons his sword back to his hand. Such a fucking show-off. "Apophis wanted your explosion to feed his power, Set. As soon as he came through the Duat and found us dead, I'm betting you would've been his first meal. Chaos would've won."

"I am chaos!"

"Partially," Isis says. "But you're still one of the gods. True, you're evil, faithless, ruthless, vile—"

"You make me blush, sister."

"But you're also the strongest god. In the ancient times, you were Ra's faithful lieutenant, defending his boat against Apophis. Ra couldn't have defeated the Serpent without you."

"I am pretty great," I agree. "But Ra is gone forever, thanks to you."

"Maybe not forever," she says. "We'll have to find him. Apophis is rising, which means we'll need all the gods to battle him. Even you."

Looks like my dear sister really has gone completely insane. Having an eye doesn't serve her well, eh? I tug on the bonds of white energy once more, just to make sure I really can't break them. Nope. They are still strong and still holding me down, like some puppy on a leash. 

I give Isis a crooked smile. "You suggest an alliance? You'd trust me?"

Horus laughs. Ouch. "You've got to be kidding. But we've got your number, now. Your secret name. Right, Sadie?"

She closes her fingers and the bonds tighten. I cry out as the sharp pain contracts my muscles. The magic of my own name swerves around me, a reminder of my biggest mistake. The binds are cutting and burning my very essence.

"The House of Life tried banishing the gods," Isis says. "It didn't work. If we lock you away, we're no better than they are. It doesn't solve anything."

"I couldn't agree more," I groan. "So if you'll just loosen these bonds—"

"You're still a villainous piece of scum," she continues, ignoring my pain. Heartless witch. "But you have a role to play, and you'll need controlling. I'll agree to release you—if you swear to behave, to return to the Duat, and not cause trouble until we call you. And then you'll make trouble only for us, fighting against Apophis."

"Or I could chop off your head," Horus suggests. "That would probably exile you for a good long while."

I glance back and forth between them. Those godlings, Carter and Sadie, there is something really fascinating about them. And they plan on defeating the snake by bringing Ra back? Even if this doesn't work out, they plan on defeating the snake. It's been a while since I've had to deal with the serpent. And I do kind of miss it, if I'm being honest. As long as those kids don't treat me as an obedient puppy, this shall be fun.

"Make trouble for you, eh?" I ask. "That is my specialty."

"Swear by your own name and the throne of Ra," Isis says. "You will leave now and not reappear until you are called."

Wrong wording my dear sister, wrong wording. You didn't specify who I should be called by.

"Oh, I swear," I agree. "By my name and Ra's throne and our mother's starry elbows."

"If you betray us," Isis warns, "I have your name. I won't show you mercy a second time."

"You always were my favorite sister."

She smiles and the pain cuts through me again, my soul burning. Then, the bindings dissolve. It takes a lot out of me not to sigh from relief.

I stand up and flex my arms. You know what, I deserve a memorable exit. I wink at Horus, then I pretend to shoot Isis with finger guns. The godlings seem more annoyed than amused.

"Oh, this will be good." I grin. "We are going to have so much fun."

Isis scowls at me and waves her hand dismissively. "Begone, Evil Day!"

And with that she yeets me back into the Duat. That sort of rhymes!


	76. A war of hearts

A war of hearts

_Horus_

The snow in the National Mall has melted in a perfected square, the exact size of Set's pyramid. Around the edges, a dozen magicians still lay passed out. Seems like other mortals in the area have also been affected. An early-morning jogger is slumped on the sidewalk. On nearby streets, cars idle while the drivers take naps over the steering wheels.

Police sirens wail in the distance. As if that isn't enough, mom has teleported us into the president's back yard. I'm not eager to witness the heavily armed company that will soon be coming our way.

Sadie tugs on Carter's arm and points towards the center of the melted square. Amos and Zia lay crumpled in the grass. Sadie gets there before us and kneels next to her uncle.

Amos groans. "What..." His eyes cloud over with terror. "Set...he...he..."

"Rest." Sadie puts her hand on Amos's forehead. "Quiet," she whispers. "Hah-ri."

Faint hieroglyphs glow over Amos's face as he drifts off to the realms of sleep again.

I've seen thousands fall apart in the hands of my uncle, their lives slipping carelessly between his fingers as if nothing more than sand. I wish I could have faith that Kane will recover. But faith... is such an intricate thing. I've always envied mortals for their faith, their belief - whether that's in something higher or just simply in a better future. As a deity, you have no one to pass the heaviness on, no one to blame when things begin to suck.

The sibling's attention is now on Zia. Her skin is dry and brittle. In the grass around her, hieroglyphs are fading – the remains of a protective circle. The poor girl has used up every last bit of her remaining energy to shield herself and Amos when the pyramid imploded. Carter comes closer to cradle her head. Her skin radiates heat as it burns from the inside out.

"It's going to be okay," Carter whispers, his voice daring to break at any moment. Those are the six words every soldiers utters at some point in time. It's common sense on the battlefield that if you hear them, you're a goner. "Zia, it's all over, we're okay, you are okay. We'll go back to Brooklyn. We will be okay."

"Set?" she asks weakly. "Is he gone?"

"Yes." Carter glances at Sadie, silently urging her to keep quite about the details. "Everything's fine, thanks to you. The secret name worked."

Zia nods, satisfied. Her eyes begin to close.

"Hey." Carter's voice quavers. He can't loose someone else, not when his world itself has been slipping farther and farther away ever since we came back. "Stay awake. You're not going to leave me alone with Sadie, are you? She's bad company."

Zia tries to smile, but the effort makes her wince.

"I was...never here, Carter. Just a message, a placeholder."

"Come on. No. That's no way to talk."

"Find her, will you?" Zia says. A tear traces its way down her nose. "She'd...like that...a date at the mall."

Her eyes slowly drift away to stare blankly into the sky.

"Zia!" Carter clutches her hand so hard, I'm afraid it might break. "Stop that. You can't...You can't just..."

_Please not her, too. Not now. I lost my mom, I lost my dad, I may loose my uncle. I lost a home before even getting to call it my own. I lost Bast. The world is constantly turning upside down. Now the world may be ending!_

_I'm afraid. I'm always afraid. And now I have Sadie to be afraid for, too. This whole week, Zia was the one thing keeping me together. She believed in me, made me feel like I can do this somehow. Like maybe we can survive. Like I'm capable of having friends. Like it's possible to someday be happy, truly happy - the way my parents were._

_How can we possibly go on working with Set after this! So many people have been taken away from me, all because of his stupid plans! All because of all those gods, too selfish to care about how their games impact our lives!_

I don't try to argue. I don't try to comfort him, either. The boy has gone through enough, he deserve to mourn while he can.

Carter shuts his eyes tight and lowers his head. When his forehead touches her stone-cold arm, all the anger evaporates. He's right. So many lives have been tainted by Set's ways. So many innocent people who won't ever get to see the sun's light again.

_Zia. Zia. Please come back. Please, don't leave me alone. Please. Please. Z-_

"Carter," Sadie whispers. We hadn't even noticed her kneeling next to us.

"What?" Carter whispers back.

He looks up just as a small blue light drifts out of Zia's mouth and flies into the sky. The sight of Zia leaves us both shocked for a moment. And then all the puzzle piece fit so perfectly, as if Ma'at herself had put them in place. Cracks web Zia's entire skin, the clay in some places close to breaking off.

Carter backs away and stares at his sister in shock."What—what did you do?"

"Nothing," Sadie says. "She's a shabti. She said she wasn't really here. She was just a placeholder."

And just like that, I feel the spark of hope igniting Carter's very being. He may and never find her. Zia can die without ever uttering his name. But right now, that doesn't matter. Because, sometimes, you care about people in extraordinary ways. I grew up watching my mom go through the same painful cycle of pain and loss, just to come out of it next to my father once more. And didn't Julius Kane just do the same? Loose the love of his life to death, just to become it's king. If there is something I've learned from Hathor, it's that love is a battlefield like no other. An emotional minefield that spares no souls, no matter innocent or not. A war of hearts, if you will.

"Iskandar was protecting her," Sadie says. "When the spirit of Nephthys joined with the real Zia in London, Iskandar knew she was in danger. Iskandar hid her away and replaced her with a shabti. Remember what Thoth said: 'Shabti make excellent stunt doubles?' That's what she was. And Nephthys told me she was sheltered somewhere, inside a sleeping host."

"But where—"

"I don't know."

_Okay._

Carter touches Zia's face and it crumbles to dust. For a moment his heart tenses, as if unsure how to react.

_It's okay. I'll find her. It's okay._

With a sigh, he carefully picks up her wand.

"That blue light," he begins to ramble, looking at the piece of ivory. "I saw Zia release one in the First Nome, too. Just like the shabti in Memphis—they sent their thoughts back to Thoth. So Zia must've been in contact with her shabti. That's what the light was. They must've been, like, sharing memories, right? She must know what the shabti's been through. If the real Zia is alive somewhere, she might be locked up or in some kind of magic sleep or— We have to find her!"

Maybe-

A familiar voice snaps Carter out of his thoughts.

"What have you done?!"


	77. Time to go home

Time to go home

_Horus_

"What have you done?!"

I don't think I've ever seen Michel this mad. His eyes dart between us and the space Zia Rashid's shabti was taking up moments ago. The battle did not leave him unscratched. His tattered robes are smoking. At first I think he has been hit by a fireball. Then I notice his beard is smoldering, too. Was Desjardins draining himself while fighting on our side? Behind him stand three equally battered magicians.

"Oh, good," Sadie mutters. "You're alive."

I'm living for the enthusiasm in this girl's voice.

"You bargained with Set?" Desjardins yells. "You let him go?"

"We don't answer to you," Carter growls. We step forward, hand on our sword. How dare this mortal speak like this to a god! I am so sick of the House's disrespect! I'm ready to swing when the girls put their arm out to hold us back.

"Desjardins," they say calmly. "Apophis is rising. We need the gods. The House of Life has to relearn the old ways."

"The old ways destroyed us!" Desjardins yells.

Hieroglyphs blaze in the air around him. The pure rage in this man's eyes would've made deities quiver. And still, when faced with the Chef Lector's wrath, Sadie Kane doesn't. No, she looks him straight in the eye. The way she stares him down reminds me of my mom's quiet rage – something thousands have prayed to never be on the receiving end of.

"Pride destroyed you," She says. "Greed and selfishness and all of that. It's hard to follow the path of the gods. But it is part of magic. You can't just shut it down."

"You are drunk with power," Desjardins snarls. "The gods have possessed you, as they always do. Soon you will forget you are even human. We will fight you and destroy you." He glares at us in a way that makes it clear he's talking only to Carter. "And you—I know what Horus would demand. You will never reclaim the throne. With my last breath—"

Now that's a bit harsh, don't you think? Fortunately for Desjardins, Sadie cuts him off.

"Save it," She says. Then she faces Carter. "You know what we have to do?"

"Are you sure?" Carter asks. "We're leaving ourselves open." He glares at Desjardins. "Just one more good smack with the sword?"

I've thought the boy well.

"I'm sure, Carter."

Sadie closes her eyes. Carter sighs and follows her.

_Hey_

Hey.

_Weird. I was so eager to get rid of you just a couple of days ago._

Yeah, I could feel it. A lot of things have changed since then.

_I'm not sure if that's good or not. This is a goodbye then?_

'Goodbye' makes it sound so permanent. We shall meet again.

_I don't think I'll ever be ready._

This Universe is a complex matrix of beings, Carter. But the scales of Ma'at always find their way back to balance no matter what.

Our souls begin to untangle. I can feel The Washington Monument pulling me like a spiritual magnet. A part of me makes it into Carter's amulet with a final promise: I'll always be around when you need help. Then the tides of Duat sweep me away. I don't worry where to. It's time to go home.


	78. Guess who's dead (again)

Guess who's dead (again) 

_29.12.2014, 15:23 pm_

_The Hall of Judgment, Duat_

_Osiris_

It's been a long day. It's also been a short death, so I guess the two cancel each other out. The Hall is in ruins. The scales are broken. Ammit is nowhere to be seen. Probably off eating somewhere else now that her menu's been freed of hearts. Where Duat meets the closest layer of the Waking world, broken gravestones and grass have replaced the marble floor. A strong scent fills the air. The place reeks of abandonment.

_Is that a part of the chaos energy seeping in? Should we worry?_

No and yes. The dead's domains change – and, I guess we can say 'redecorate' – themselves based on their master's mental state.

_You'd think gods would be immune to the concept of mental states._

That would mean not having emotions, not being individuals. Being a part of a human world requires experiencing the whole of human life.

_Interesting. How many of these insights are you going to give me? Because we might end up having to publish some works posthumous._

You're taking death rather well.

_I've had time to get used to it._

"Lord Osiris?" The voice sounds surprised and uncertain, as if afraid I will disappear any moment now.

I turn to face my nephew. _I hope Ayanna is okay. Didn't see her in Phoenix._ Anubis hasn't changed much since the last time I saw him. _She was five last time I saw her._ His style has. Granted, leather jackets weren't a thing back then.

"Hello, Anubis." I gesture at the ruins around us. "Any updates?"

He shakes his head. "Ma'at is weakening even now." His eyes are full of hope when he looks at me. "But you can fix it, right? You can make things right again!"

_Make things right… I promised._

And it's finally time.

The empty throne is calling to me, the air around it buzzing with power. I sit. The Hall answers. Ma'at's energy, till know stuck in the throne, breaks free. The scales are first to heal. Then the floor and the walls. Cracks disappear in front of my eyes. The smell of incense feels the air, as fires light up along the walls. Golden balls of energy flicker around me, Duat's little helpers. They buzz whit excitement. Magic seeps in between every particle, dances with the very fabric of the Universe.

A flash of golden light takes my attention. A beautiful woman in a dress of golden energy appears.

Anubis bows. I lower my head for a moment before addressing her. "Ma'at. Welcome to the Hall of Judgment."

Ma'at smiles. "Excellent job." I have the feeling she's not talking to me. "Very well done, Julius." _No, she's talking to me._ Just don't swallow your tongue now.

" _Thank you, My Lady._ "

"Your bravery and sacrifice deserve a reward, don't you think?"

_I feel like a reindeer caught in a headlight._

I smile at him mentally. Isn't there something you desire?

_Of course! But I don't want to upset Ma'at of all gods! That would be an awful beginning of what's technically my afterlife job. What if I say something wrong or sound ungrateful or-_

"You are worthy of everything your heart desires, Julius." Ma'at says, cutting through our thoughts. "I know what you are thinking. And you shall receive it. You were always meant to, anyway. But first, I want to give you one last task."

A djed amulet appears in the air before me. I reach to take it. Julius's attention immediately shifts to

_my hand. Why the fuck is my hand blue?!_

You are dead, remember?

_How long have we been like this for?_

Since Christmas.

_And I just found out now?_

I mean, it's not like we had a mirror in the sarcophagus.

_You could have told me I am going to turn into a blueberry!_

Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't died in a while. Some details must have left my mind. I will make sure to remember to tell you next time.

"Kids, can we go back to the task at your blue hand?"

Ever been scolded by the universal concept of harmony and balance? Not fun.

"Of course, My Lady."

I take the amulet and look at it. Nothing much interesting, just my spine. _Now that's a sentence I never thought would go through my head._

"When the heroes visit you, give it to them. It is very important for the continuation of the series. Tell them to hide the amulet for the right people to find."

"And when it is found?"

"Don't get ahead of yourselves. I'm getting there. It is not to be kept for too long, for it's power will consume the finder. It's secrets are to be learned quickly and it is to be passed on again."

_You got all of that?_

My eyes move to my left, where Anubis is already gluing a green sticky note to the throne.

_Gotcha._

"And now," Ma'at draws a circle in the air with her hand. A portal of golden light, shining like the sun, opens before the throne. "The Land of the Dead is yours to claim."


	79. Forever

Forever 

_29.12.2014, The Land of the Dead_

_Julius Kane_

I knew what was coming when I died. During my stay in Set's pyramid I had other things to worry about, though. Did I assume the ruler of the underworld would live in a palace? Yes. Did I expect that palace to actually be our old apartment in LA? Absolutely not.

I stay frozen at the doorway, taking it all in. A jazz melody fills the hallway. 'Christmas song', the saxophone version. This was the only time I managed to convince Amos to professionally record something.

Amos… I've left my brother alone at the worst possible time.

_He has Sadie and Carter._

Gods, I've left Sadie and Carter alone at the worst possible time!

_They have their cousin._

I didn't even get to say goodbye to Ayanna! I haven't even seen the little ray of sunshine since she was five.

"I've really let my whole family down."

"For a praised Egyptologist, you can be really stupid sometimes"

I turn to face the voice slowly, afraid I might be imagining it. Ruby's glistening apparition is leaning on the door, arms crossed. She smiles at me. I've dreamt of that smile a thousand times. I've cried for it a thousand more. It takes me a moment to realize my eyes are watering now, too.

"What?" she teases me. "Did you see a ghost?"

That's when the first tear falls. She's right. I am looking at a ghost. A beautiful, beautiful ghost. But still a ghost. I'm afraid that if I concentrate I'll be able to see right through her. I am grateful to see her again. But my heart can't help but feel like we're still worlds apart.

_You know what I've come to appreciate about being undead? Life and Death live in the same house, but in separate rooms. Now, Julius, you are standing in the doorway._

A silver of hope begins jumping up and now in my heart. And so I walk in.

There are places that look more real than reality itself. That thought barely has time to sink in before Ruby takes my hand. The woman before me is no ghost. And her touch is nothing like a dead person's. She is warm. And solid. And here. I still remember the day I lost her, as vivid as if it was yesterday. Every single moment without her felt like an eternity. And now Ruby Kane is here. Before me. With me. In our old home.

Ruby reaches to wipe my tears. She closes her eyes as her hand cups my cheek. I've never felt so overwhelmed in such a good way.

"Julius." she whispers.

"My love," She looks at me with so much love I might cry again. I've forgotten how the light dances off her eyes, how her smile lights up my heart. I brush a strand of hair out of her face. "My memories could never do you justice."

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too." My voice is on the verge of breaking. "There are so many thing I want to tell you."

"That's okay. We have forever."

Our fingers intertwine as we kiss. Our last kiss was a goodbye, hunting me till my last breath. This one is a new hello, a promise sealed with love. When we got married, I thought we would be together forever. I wasn't wrong.


	80. Memories

Memories

_30.12.2014, The Brooklyn House, 9:23 am_

_Sadie Kane_

I am exhausted. It's snowing on the balcony. The House's magical barriers are no longer keeping the cold away. Soon Carter is going to notice I'm out here and tell me to get inside. I don't want to. I can't bare to see uncle like that. He hasn't eaten since we were in Phoenix, probably not a good sign. I wonder if he'll ever get better. I miss the uncle of my memories.

And that leads us to my memories. Now this has been a hard pill to swallow. After mum's death, the House of Life had sealed off all memories surrounding the magical world. When Isis and I merged, those seals broke down. I remember visiting Brooklyn when I was little and staying in my, now destroyed, room. I remember playing in First Nome with Aya. I remember more about my past then I ever have. And yet, my memories of mum are still dizzy.

For hours I've been trying to make myself remember how her voice sounded. I heard it in Isis's memory, I should be able to! I've been trying to remember how her hair smelled. The older I get, the more all those little details start slipping away, the more I find myself clinging onto them.

There is, however, something new in my head. A little goodbye present from Isis – I can feel my mum's love, all the way from the Duat.

I can't believe Christmas Eve was last week. I've been thinking about my parents a lot today. For years I didn't allow myself to grieve, afraid of the pain. Never thought the end of the world is when I finally will.

Right. It's the end of the world. And I have one more task for today.

I take uncle's phone out of my pocket. It was dead when we arrived in the mansion, so I had to postpone the call. What am I going to say, anyways? 'Hi! Haven't seen you in six years. Your house is destroyed. Your dad is depressed. Your uncle is dead. A giant snake is trying to eat the sun. Nice hearing you again!'? Does she even remember me? And even if she remembers, does she care? Me and Carter were distant and we still got to see each other twice a year. I don't want to get my hopes up, thinking I'm reuniting with my best friend, only to find a stranger on the other end.

Whatever. This is not about me. Ayanna deserves to know what's going on. And she deserves to hear it from one of us, not from some random magician or, gods forbid, from Desjardins.

I lean the phone on a glass of water before facetiming her. This is not going to be a quick conversation.

Ayanna picks up almost immediately. She opens her mouth, most likely ready to confront uncle about all the missed calls, but freezes when she sees me. You never realize how time passes until moments like this come along. Ayanna has grown up. But then, so have I. We're not five anymore, are we? My cousin appears to have just woken up. Her hair is up in a loose bun, that a few curls have escaped from. She's still in bed, her pillow propped up behind her. Her wall is purple. Cool.

I try my best to smile. It's been a hot minute since I have. "Hi, Aya. It's Sadie, your cousin. Remember me?"

I don't know what I was expecting her reaction to be. Excitement maybe? Joy? Either way, I find myself disappointed when she chooses suspicion.

"Where did you find dad's phone?"

"In the library."

"Where are you?"

"Brooklyn."

"If this is some stupid test from the House, I'm really not in the mood."

"I'm glad you're happy to see me."

Ayanna searches my face. Then she sighs. "If it's really you, prove it!" 

I stare at her. "What do you want me to say? I'm thirteen and I suck at maths?"

"Well," she shrugs. "Something the House of Life doesn't know." 

I raise my hands. "I'm afraid of frogs!" 

She looks me in the eyes and we burst out laughing. 

"Are you really?" 

"Gods, no. But I could have been."

Ayanna sighs away a laugh. "I missed you. But you should be in London right now, having a normal life! I doubt the House has changed its mind."

"The House is, okay maybe not the last of our troubles. But, like, the second of them. Or the third. Definitely in top five, for sure. But not my top priority right now."

"What's going on? I've been calling dad on alarm for days now. I always spend Yule with mom and Christmas with dad. But this year he's been ignoring me and everyone here is avoiding my questions."

Here goes nothing. "Can you make it here till tomorrow?"

"Can't open a portal during the Demon Days. And there is no way mom is going to let me travel alone." Aya must see the desperation on my face, because she sighs. "Aunt is flying to Manhattan tonight for some witchcraft fair. I'll try and convince her to take me with."

"Thank you. We really need you here."

"Of course, what are cousins for? I've been missing you three so much, anyways. Dad is probably even more excited than me to have you, Carter and uncle around! Tel them I love them, okay?"

I smile and nod. "Okay. I've missed you, too."

Right now I just don't have the hearth to tell her.


	81. Home for the Holidays

Home for the Holidays

_30.12.2014, Duat_

_Isis_

I am going to regret this so much.

"Evil Day!"

Set appears in my office in a cloud of red smoke. Thunder booms in the distance. The theatrical effect he is going for might and work, if he's not wearing that ridiculous red disco suit.

I sigh. "Do I want to know what you were doing before I called you?"

"Why, celebrating your birthday, of course."

I raise an eyebrow.

Set grins and scrunches his nose, an annoying habit from when we were kids. His fangs make it seem so morbid now. "Okay, that's a fib. But I could have been! Happy Birthday, my dear little sister! Now, can we get…" he waved a vague circle in the air. "whatever the fuck I'm here for asap? Khonsu is waiting for me with a bottle of tequila."

I smile. "Of course. Though I have the feeling you will want to help me."

He snorts. "Yeah, right."

"Set, help me find Nephthys."

It's so satisfying seeing the smugness leave his face.

"You want me to what now?!"

* * *

_31.12.2014_

_13:43 pm, Brooklyn_

_Carter_

Ayanna is waiting for me at the entrance of Grand Ferry Park. She smiles and waves when she sees me. I wish Sadie had come with me, but we both didn't feel right leaving uncle alone with a baboon for a couple of hours. So the task of picking up my little cousin falls on me. She seems so happy, I really don't want to ruin her mood.

"Hey! Long time no see." Ayanna hugs me.

I smile. "Hi, shorty."

"I'm not that much shorter than you anymore!"

"Details."

Aside from the obvious 6 years deference, Ayanna hasn't changed much. An eleven years old ray of sunshine is the only way I can describe this girl. I don't think I've smiled recently. You know, I needed this. To get out of the mansion, get away from all the sorrow. Maybe things will start looking up again, once the house is fixed. If the world doesn't end before that, of course.

Ayanna grinned. "C'mon! Just eight minutes walking straight down the street and we can all catch up on the last six years together!"

I exhale. Here we go. "The thing is, there are some things I want to tell you before we go… home. We can sit on one of the benches in the park, if you want to."

"Like I said, it's an eight minute walk, Carter. Can't we talk on the way?"

"I'm afraid it's going to take me way longer to explain everything."

* * *

_Ayanna_

When I was little dad used to get upset at me for running up the stairs to the mansion.

"We are 30 feet in the air, Aya! What happens if you fall?"

What happens if I fall? My answer was always "You'll catch me."

Before I've even reached the doorway, Khufu blocks it.

"Agh!"

"Khufu, let me in!"

"Agh."

"I won't calm down! My dad-"

"Agh, agh."

The good keeper he is, Khufu doesn't back down.

"Hufy, please let me in! Please!" I'm surprised at my own desperation.

Khufu sighs, shoots Carter a look that says 'Mention that nickname and I will gut you alive', then points to me. I know who _I_ would like to gut alive. Too bad gods never really die. Carter nods and offers me a hand.

I roll my eyes and take it. "If it's gonna make you feel any better. I'm not five anymore, you know?"

Carter nods. "And we're not letting you face this alone, you know?"

"Agh!"

Khufu moves away from the entrance. I though I was ready, but a part of me wishes he hadn't. The house looks worse on the inside. The entire mansion is burned out. The walls are blackened. The ceiling is crumbling. The furniture is all gone, too, aside from a single sofa. And the fireplace, of course. It's hard to burn through stone. The ibis head of Thoth's statue stares at me from the floor. His hands have broken off. The tablet and stylus lay shattered on the ground. Are those Cheerios boxes in the fireplace? In the clearest part of the living room, under an intact section of roof, have been set up mounds of pillows and sheets. Sadie's cat is sleeping on one of the pillows. 

And then there's dad. He's sitting on the bottom of the stairs, knees to his chest, and staring at the floor. I walk up to the stairs and sit next to him.

"Dad?" I whisper.

He looks at me. There is so much pain in his eyes. I breath out shakily. I want to say something, but I don't know what. And even if I did, I feel like my voice is going to break when I try to speak. In my head, I'm screaming. How do I help you! How do I make it all better! How do I make things right again! I want to hug him, burry myself in his chest till the world goes away. But a part of me is afraid he is going to fall apart if I do.

"I'm sorry" is all that comes out before the lump in my throat fully closes it. His face turns back to the floor. It's been a very long day. I lay my head on his knee and close my eyes. I am vaguely aware of his hand resting on my hair before I drift away.


	82. The Hall of Judgment

The Hall of Judgment 

_21.02.2015, Hall of Judgment_

_Julius_

Despite everything, I've found myself happy those past weeks. It's all thanks to Ruby, mind you. Once we reunited, I realized I've missed her way more than I thought. I've missed the smell of her hair, I've missed the sound of her footsteps down the hallway. Most of all, I've missed the reassuring smile she is giving me now.

"I'll call you when I've explained everything." I promise "It probably won't be the best of ideas to give them a shock right away."

Ruby nods. "Good luck."

"Thank you."

I close my eyes. When I open them again, the Hall of Judgment stands before me.

As if sensing my anxiety, Ammit yawns, trots to the throne and curls at my feet.

All trials for the day having finished, the Hall of Judgment has shifted to a more familiar scene. The golden scales still dominate the room. The black pillars still march off into the gloom on all four sides. But above that, like a second layer of reality, is a white living room with tall ceilings and huge picture windows. Double doors lead to a terrace that looks out over the ocean. Hopefully it will make Carter and Sadie more comfortable during our conversation.

A couple of seconds pass, before Anubis finally leads them through the portal and into the Hall. It takes them a moment to take in the scenery. From the shock on Carter and Sadie's faces, they recognize it.

"The Hall of Judgment is intuitive," I explain. "It responds to strong memories."

For the first time in weeks, my kids turn to face me.

Emotions get complicated when you're dead. Mere moments ago, I was worried I'll fall apart. A part of me is still mourning – not the life we had, but the one we could've. I have many regrets. I've made many mistakes. I still can't forgive myself for letting Ruby's parents win the lawsuit. When Carter was born, I swore to do everything in my power for my kids to have a normal life. And yet, here they are, on the frontline. And here I am, dead, unable to shield them from the dangers of the world.

My strongest emotion right now, however, is pride. My kids did it! My babies saved the world! I remember when Sadie started kindergarten and Carter started First Grade. I missed having them around all the time, but a new chapter had begun in their lives. Every time they came home, there was something new to share, something new to congratulate them on. This is how I feel now. I know they will be alright. This is the beginning of a new chapter. And just like with their first words, their first steps, their first day of school - I am afraid, for they are setting off into the world without me. But I've never been more proud of them.

Anubis walks over to stand at my side. Carter and Sadie hesitate to follow.

"Well, come on," I urge them. "I won't bite."

Ammit growls as they come close. I stroke her crocodile head and shush her. "These are my children, Ammit. Behave."

"D-Dad?" Carter stammers. I brace myself for what's to come next. A lot is left unsaid between us. "You're blue."

My laugh echoes through the hall. Even Anubis cracks a smile.

"Goes with the territory. I'm sorry I didn't bring you here sooner, but things have been..." I look at Anubis for the right word.

"Complicated," he suggests.

"Complicated. I have meant to tell you both how proud I am of you, how much the gods are in your debt—"

"Hang on," Sadie says. She stomps right up to the throne. Ammit growls at her, but Sadie growls back, which confuses the Devourer into silence. I fight the urge to say 'like mother, like daughter', if only because word travels fast in Duat and Ruby will make me pay for it later. "What are you?" she demands. "My dad? Osiris? Are you even alive?"

I look at Anubis. "What did I tell you about her? Fiercer than Ammit, I said."

"You didn't need to tell me." Anubis's face is grave. "I've learned to fear that sharp tongue."

Sadie looks outraged. "Excuse me?"

"To answer your question," I say "I am both Osiris and Julius Kane. I am alive and dead, though the term recycled might be closer to the truth. Osiris is the god of the dead, and the god of new life. To return him to his throne—"

"You had to die." The anger in Carter's voice takes me aback for a moment. "You knew this going into it. You intentionally hosted Osiris, knowing you would die! Is this your way of 'making things right'?"

I have to admit, it's hard not to smile at him. Which just seems to infuriate him more.

"I missed you, Carter," I say. "I can't tell you how much. But we made the right choice. We all did. If you had saved me in the world above, we would have lost everything. For the first time in millennia, we have a chance at rebirth, and a chance to stop chaos because of you."

"There had to be another way! You could've fought as a mortal, without...without—"

"Carter, when Osiris was alive, he was a great king. But when he died—"

"He became a thousand times more powerful."

I nod. "The Duat is the foundation for the real world. If there is chaos here, it reverberates in the upper world. Helping Osiris to his throne was a first step, a thousand times more important than anything I could've done in the world above—except being your father. And I am still your father."

Carter's anger seems to melt away slowly. In its place is something I'm yet not strong enough to face. So I turn to Sadie, who is still very much angry. Not at me, though, she is glaring at Anubis.

"Sharp tongue?" she demands.

I clear my throat. There goes nothing. "Children, there is another reason I made my choice, as you can probably guess."

I hold out my hand, and the love of my existence appears next to me. She is wearing the most beautiful black dress. Then again, everything looks better on her.

"Mom," Carter says.

Ruby gazes back and forth from Sadie to Carter in amazement. "Julius told me how much you'd grown, but I couldn't believe it. Carter, I bet you're shaving—"

"Mom."

"—and dating girls—"

"Mom!"

"We can't go back, Carter," Why did she have to say that? It's true, of course. And it's for the best. The dead are to stay dead, after all. But that doesn't make the grief in our kids' eyes any less painful to witness. "But nothing is lost, even in death. Do you remember the law of conservation?"

"Energy and matter can't be created or destroyed." Carter states.

"Only changed," Ruby agrees. "And sometimes changed for the better."

She takes my hand. Even in the underworld, she still makes my heart skip a beat.

"Mum." Sadie swallows. "Did you really...was that—"

"Yes, my brave girl. My thoughts mixed with yours. I'm so proud of you. And thanks to Isis, I feel like I know you as well." Ruby leans forward and smiles conspiratorially. "I like chocolate caramels, too, though your grandmum never approved of keeping sweets in the flat."

Sadie brakes into a relieved grin. "I know! She's impossible!"

I feel like I can stay here with hours, just spending time with my family. For years I've dreamt of moments like this. But then the Hall of Judgment rumbles. I check my watch. The hands move from one House of the Night to another.

"We should wrap things up," I say. "The others are expecting you. A gift before you go." I nod to Ruby.

She steps forward and hands Carter a package of folded black linen. Sadie helps him unwrap the amulet within.

"Is that a spine?" Sadie asks.

"It is called a djed," I explain. "My symbol—the spine of Osiris."

"Yuck."

Ruby laughs. "It is a bit yuck, but honestly, it's a powerful symbol. Stands for stability, strength—"

"Backbone?" Carter asks.

"Literally. Djed also stands for the power of Osiris—renewed life from the ashes of death. This is exactly what you will need if you are to stir the blood of the pharaohs in others and rebuild the House of Life."

"The House won't like that," Sadie puts in.

"No, they certainly won't." Ruby says cheerfully. I love this woman so much.

The Hall of Judgment rumbles again.

"It is time," I say. "We'll meet again, children. But until then, take care."

"Be mindful of your enemies," Ruby adds.

"And tell Amos..." The words caught up in my throat. For the millionth time since the House separated us, I feel like I'm letting my little brother down. I should be next to him right now, not leaving him alone. "Remind my brother that Egyptians believe in the power of the sunrise. They believe each morning begins not just a new day, but a new world."

I nod at Anubis. Next time I blink the three of them are gone. Ruby smiles at me and comes up to take my hand.

"They are going to be okay." She says. "All of them."

I smile. "If the diviner says it, then it must be true."

"Oh, shut up!"

The Hall of Judgment flickers and disappears around us.

At home with my wife. Sometimes life does turn out the way it's suppose to.


	83. To give

To give 

_Random Voice 1_

Imagine: The Royal Palace of the Gods. Let's walk in. Past the columned hall, behind the throne room and into the secret office. Every self-respecting royal palace has a secret office behind its throne room. Otherwise what are throne rooms even for, you know?

Three deities have gathered here. Hathor, wife of the pharaoh, is seating on top of the desk in the middle of the room. Isis, mother of the pharaoh, is occupying a nearby chair. And Set, pain in the of the pharaoh, is leaning on the beforementioned desk.

The pharaoh himself enters the room. He sighs and reaches out to the empty space next to him. As if it was always there, waiting to be used, a chair appears. Horus sits down next to his mother. He scowls at Set.

"Didn't see you at the coronation."

Set rolls his eyes. "I was behaving, if that's what you're wondering. Just decided that getting drunk in Vegas was a better way to spend my evening."

Horus sighs. "The Kanes are asleep and already awaiting their gifts. I expect you to visit Amos."

Set snorts. "Yeah, right. And which Christmas spirit am I supposed to be? The past, the present or the future?"

Horus shakes his head. "If we are lucky he won't even know you were there."

Set raises an eyebrow.

"The world needs him to recover as soon as possible." Horus continues. "You've been in his head, you know better than everyone what would make him want to get better."

"So I'm supposed to manipulate him into getting help?"

"Call it how you want." He turns to face Isis. "Mother."

Isis smiles. "Yes, my darling?"

"I'm going to need you to swallow your pride and talk to Bast. She has every right to refuse our offer. In fact, we owe her. So anything she asks for, I expect her to receive."

"Why can't I contact Bast?" asks Set. "She's more fun than my broken ex-host anyway."

Horus glares at him. Isis calls out for his attention.

"My sweet child, are you sure we need her? Bast is-"

"My decision is final."

Isis sighs. "Okay. I must be going then." She gets up, dusts off her dress and squeezes her son's hand. "Take care." Then she turns to face Hathor. "It was nice seeing you again, sweetheart."

Without waiting for a response, Isis flickers and disappears.

"Goodbye to you, too." Murmurs Set. "I'll head out, too, then. See you soon, pharaoh."

Somehow, he manages to make the word sound like a curse. With a burst of wind and the smell of a storm, the Royal family is left alone.

"What about me?"

Horus' gaze falls on Hathor. "Take the mansion. Return the nome to its former glory. And, my love," he reaches out to take her hand. "I hear the younglings have painted on some of the walls to feel better. Keep the drawings."

She nods. "Perfect. I'll get to leave a present or two of my own, too!"

Horus eyes her suspiciously. "What kind of present?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I don't like that response."

Hathor laughs and the sound bounces off the walls and deep into the Duat. "Just some new clothes, an instrument or two, breakfast maybe." She tugs on his hand to get him to stand up and jumps off the desk. "Can I get a good luck kiss?"

Legend says that Hathor's smile is enchanting. To Horus it is. He leans in as her hands wrap around his neck.

"Come back home quick." He whispers. "I have a surprise."

"Promise."

Her kiss is as enchanting, Horus would say.


	84. Of mourning, sleep and rivers

Of mourning, sleep and rivers

_Set_

"Why, sister, what a nice surprise! Here to see if I've done my job?"

Isis smiles. Cold wind carries the smell of the river to us. I fight the urge to inhale it, knowing how hard it would be to let go. I look at the water, focusing on the in and out of the waves.

"Have you?" Isis asks.

"What?"

"Have you done your job, Set?" she sighs and crosses her arms. "We don't have all night."

I look back at the Kane mansion. Amos's window is open slightly to let in some fresh air. I turn back to Isis. "I believe so."

She nods. "Let's get to work then. No incantations have worked. I can't even reach her through a river. Whatever sealing spell Iskandar has used, it's good."

"So have you talked to him yet?"

Isis scowls. "Who, Iskandar?"

"No, sister, Santa Claus. Yes, of course Iskandar! You know we can just ask him where he hid the girl, right?"

"I-"

"Didn't think of that?"

"Oh, shut up! Last time I was searching for someone, asking wasn't an option."

I grin. "Why not? I promise I would've been helpful."

Isis sighs. "Let's just head to Duat. Who knows how long we have before Horus starts wondering what's taking us so long."

"Why are you keeping this from him, anyway?"

"Priorities, Set." She looks at the nome. "If word gets to his host that we're looking for the girl, you can kiss the world goodbye."


	85. Merry Late Christmas

Merry Late Christmas 

_22.01.2015_

_Sadie Kane_

I wake up to Khufu and Ayanna barging into my room.

"Sadie!"

I pull the cover over my head.

"Sadie!"

"Whatever it is, can't it wait?" I groan.

"You have to see this!"

The excitement in Aya's voice peaks my interest. I open one eye to look at her. She's practically beaming. I sit up.

"Did anything happen?"

She nods quickly.

Khufu tugs on my arm. "Agh! Agh!"

I sigh. Bye sleep. "Can I at least get ready first?"

Aya shakes her head. "It's a pijama day. We've earned it. Now come!"

She and Khufu basically drag me out of my room. Which is probably for the best, because I freeze at the sight of the hallway. I blink a couple of times, then look up at the ceiling, just to make sure. I smile at Aya. "It's fixed!"

"I know!"

"What about downstairs?"

"Haven't checked yet."

"Let's go!"

We run down the stairs, laughing. I feel like I've arrived at the mansion for the first time all over again. The Great Room is shining, even the weapons and musical instruments are back on the walls! Magical brooms and mops, which we have been trying to activate for weeks now, are going about their cleaning routine. And under the statue of Thoth, as if it is a Christmas Tree, are seven wrapped presents.

We hurry over. I smile at the first I see. "This one is for Muffin!"

"There's one for Philip, too! And Khufu, there you go!"

The baboon picks up his presents and tears the wrappings. Inside are a new Lakers jersey and a brand-new basketball. Muffin gets a new soft bed with a leopard pattern. It reminds me so much of Bast, I have to bite the inside of my mouth. This is a happy moment, Sadie! Don't ruin it! Philip's is a box full of bacon. As for me and Aya…

A couple of weeks after my sixth birthday, the two of us had watched this commercial. It was something about a forest I think, I don't even remember anymore. Ever since that day, however, we were obsessed with the idea of those rainbow-colored teddy bears. That wish died with mom. Someone has remembered.

I never understood how in the movies people would cry and smile at the same time. Now I do.

* * *

All in all, it's a pretty good morning. We left Carter and Amos's presents under the statue and went to activate the morning buffet. We were probably going to watch TV while waiting for the food to get ready, if it wasn't for Khufu. When a baboon decides to celebrate, he takes it seriously. By the time Carter comes down to the Great Room, we are in the middle of a dance party. I don't notice he's here till Aya calls out "Morning, Carter!"

I look up at him and grin. And then I take in his outfit.

"Carter, what—what are you wearing?"

I do a double take, just in case it's some kind of magical glamour. My brother, the junior college professor, has put on Reeboks, blue jeans, a T-shirt, and a hoodie.

"It's, um, all cotton," He says quickly. "Okay for magic. Dad would probably think I look like a gangster..."

I laugh. "It's brilliant, Carter. You look almost like a regular teenager! And Dad would think..." I pull the hoodie over his head. "Dad would think you look like an impeccable magician, because that's what you are. Now, come on. Breakfast is waiting on the patio."

I toss some more bacon in the pool. Philip jumps up and catches it in the air. We are just about to dig in, too, when Amos comes outside. His change of clothes is even more surprising than Carter's. For weeks he's hardly cared to even put shoes on. This morning, however, he is wearing a crisp new suit with matching coat and fedora. His shoes are shined, his round glasses are polished, his hair is freshly braided with amber beads. The three of us stare at him.

"What?" he demands.

"Nothing," we say in unison before quickly attacking the breakfast again.

Amos joins us at the table. He flicks his fingers and coffee magically fills his cup. Aya squeezes my hand under the table. He hasn't used magic since the Demon Days.

"I thought I'd go away for a while," Amos announces. "To the First Nome."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Carter asks.

Amos takes a sip of his coffee. He is staring across the East River as if he can see all the way to Washington, D.C. "They have the best magic healers there. They will not turn away a petitioner seeking aid—even me. I think...I think I should try."

His voice is fragile, like it will crack apart any moment. But still, it's the most he's said in weeks.

"I think that's brilliant," I offer. "We'll watch after the place, won't we?"

"Yeah," Carter says. "Absolutely."

"I'll take care of the library." Ayanna adds.

"I may be gone for a while," Amos says. "Treat this as your home. It is your home. And I think, perhaps, you should start recruiting. There are many children around the world with the blood of the pharaohs. Most do not know what they are. What you two said in Washington—about rediscovering the path of the gods—it may be our only chance." He hesitates, as if choosing his next words carefully. "Aya, can we talk before I leave?"

She nods and tugs on my hand to get up together.

I kiss Amos on the forehead. "Leave it all to us, Uncle. I've got a plan."

"That," Carter says, "sounds like very bad news."

Amos manages a smile. He squeezes my hand, then gets up and ruffles Carter's hair as he and Ayanna head inside.

I sit back down and pick at my scrambled eggs. "I suppose it would be selfish to ask for more."

Carter looks at me and I realize we are thinking the same thing. When the gods said a gift...Well, you can hope for things.

"It's going to be hard to travel if we need to go recruiting," he says cautiously. "Three unaccompanied minors."

I nod. "No Amos. No responsible adult. I don't think Khufu counts."

This is it then. If divine timing really exist…

A voice from the doorway says, "Sounds like you have a job opening."

And so the gods complete their gift. Leaning against the door in a leopard-spotted jumpsuit is a dark-haired lady with golden eyes and two very large knives.

"Bast!"

The cat goddess gives us a playful smile, as if she has all kinds of trouble in mind. "Someone call for a chaperone?"


	86. Goodbye

Goodbye

_22.01.15_

_Ayanna Kane_

We sit on the stairs in silence for a moment. Dad wraps his arm around me and I lean on him. His present still shines in Thoth's feet. It's been so long since we've talked, I don't know what to say. I don't think there's anything I can say. Especially now that's he's leaving.

"I'll be back, you know?" he says, as if having read my thoughts.

"Promise?"

Dad sighs. I close my eyes, laying my head on his chest.

"What did you tell your mom?"

The usual, lies. "That I have been accepted at BAG. I've been manifesting a new school anyway, so she wasn't surprised."

"And she hasn't asked to talk to me?"

"I convinced her she doesn't need to."

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale.

"I'll scry you when I can, but I won't put it past Michael to cut off my communication for a while."

I nod. "I still can't believe he's bad."

Exhale.

"He's not. He's just doing his job. Deep down, there is a part of Michael Desjardins that cares about us."

"Do you really think so?"

"I wouldn't be seeking help in First if I didn't."

Inhale. Exhale.

My eyes snap open when I hear Sadie shout "Bast!"

Dad kisses my hair and gets up. "I think that's my cue to leave."

He's halfway up the stairs when I call "Dad!" he turns around. "I miss you."

He nods. I swear I see the faintest of sad smiles tug on his lips. "Me too, angel, me too."


	87. And a Happy New Year

And a Happy New Year

_This is my audition to write for the Kane Chronicles on Netflix._

* * *

/The Brooklyn House shines in the night. Carter's voice can be heard over the sound of 'ROYL' by Chloe x Halle./

_Now we're back at the Twenty-first Nome in Brooklyn._

/We zoom in on Carter, Sadie, Ayanna and Bast talking and laughing in the Great Room. Their voices are quiet incoherent sounds. They are drinking hot cocoa. Khufu is watching TV on the sofa./

_We're going to send out this tape to a few carefully chosen people and see if it gets published. Sadie believes in fate. If the story falls into your hands, there's probably a reason. Look for the djed. It won't take much to awaken your power._

/The scene slowly fades into Jazz opening her locker. She is in her cheer uniform./

_Then the trick is learning to use that power without dying._

/Fade to: Walt opening his locker and immediately holding onto his stomach in pain./

_As I said at the beginning: the whole story hasn't happened yet._

_/_ Cut to: Julius and Ruby having fun and being cute and in love in Duat _./_

_Our parents promised to see us again, so I know we'll have to go back to the Land of the Dead eventually, which I think is fine with Sadie, as long as Anubis is there._

/A bird eye view of Al-Hamrah Makan/

_Zia is out there somewhere—the real Zia._

/Isis and Set talking with Iskandar (muted)/

_I intend to find her._

/A pile of dying scarabs over Apophis's prison. Demons with shovels are slowly working through the bugs./

_Most of all, Chaos is rising. Apophis is gaining strength. Which means we have to gain strength, too – gods and men, united like in olden times. It's the only way the world won't be destroyed._

/The screen goes black. The rest of the audio plays to the the Kane Chronicles logo./

_So the Kane family has a lot of work to do. And so do you. Maybe you'll want to follow the path of Horus or Isis, Thoth or Anubis, or even Bast. I don't know. But whatever you decide, the House of Life needs new blood if we're going to survive._

/The wings of the logo start glowing like Isis's rainbow wings and explode in colorful dust. Cue end credits. Playing = 'Peace Protection' by Niiasii./

_So this is Carter and Sadie signing off. Come to Brooklyn. We'll be waiting._


End file.
